Before he was Fifty Shades
by jacklynngrey17
Summary: When Ana goes to Seattle Prep- with her best friend Kate- she meets a man who is domineering, juvenile, yet deeply troubled. Christian Grey. Before he was the fifty- we all know and love- he needed an escape from his past, originally he finds Elena. But after meeting his True life love will his path change for the better? (for obvious reasons A.S & C.G are the same age) ENJOY!
1. Before the fifty began

**ANA POV**

"Happy 15th Birthday!" my loved ones shout. They are all surrounding me at a long, table covered in a yellow cloth. I blow out my candles. I'm in my stepfather Ray's house. It's the 10th of September in Seattle, Washington.

"Ana Honey," my mother Carla coons, "is there anything you want for your birthday, I couldn't think of one thing."

I role my eyes, "I want to stay with Ray, here in Seattle,"

"I know that," she says with a shaky-uncertain-laugh, "we've been through this, you can do what you want, sweetie." She gives me a reassuring smile. She plays with my hair and pulls a strand behind my ear.

I look down at my twiddling thumbs and noted fingers, "I also want you to be alright with it," I whisper. This takes her by surprise.

She bends down and holds my shoulders, looking at me in eye level. "I will encourage whatever you do in life Ana, always remember that, I'm your mother and I want what I thinks best for you, and I think it's best for you to make your own decisions even if it's a mistake. I'll always be behind you to help you when you stumble but that's just a part of life," She grins and winks at me, "But I think you already know what's best for you, you were born 30." I laugh. Just then Ray comes to stand by me and Carla.

"Happy 15th Annie," and he looks and my mom, "you two aren't talking bad things about me now are you?"

I look up at Ray; he's the closest thing I have to a daddy. He may not be much of a cook-I smirk- but he's a good man. How can my mom not love him anymore? What has this man done to deserve my mom's denial?

"No more than the usual," my mother laughs jokingly. Ray smirks at Carla. And for a moment, deep down, I know this is as close as I'm going to get to a happy family in my childhood. A devoted father figure and a care free mother, after today it'll be over and my passionate-yet childish- mother is going to basically be on the other side of the country starting a new chapter of her life. I take this moment in pretending my life is normal…

"Carla—" Bob ruins my revere, "I'm going to the store quick to get some more beers for the adults. I'll be back soon." Bob gives me a smile, "happy birthday Ana."

I smile at him. Bobs a good man. Maybe a little too old for my mom but none the less a good man. For my birthday he's sending me to some quaint Seattle Preparatory Ivy League School for the rest of my high school year, why would I want to go there? _Why wouldn't you want to go there? _My sub conscious decides to share her snotty insight. But deep down I know why he's doing it- so I'll like him. It happens with all of the "new" men my mother finds. It's like the rule I guess_, to get with the mother you have to be approved by her daughter._

But at least Kate will be there with her "everything-is-grreeeaaaat!" personality. Kate's blonde, long legged, head strong, beautiful as fuck, and my best friend. She insisted her dad that her and her younger brother Elliot attends Seattle prep for- and I quote "better future job references". Her father is a millionaire who owns his own company; he can easily get Kate and Elliot into any school in the state, country, and world. At least she'll fit in just fine, a regular red lipped peppy cheerleader.

"Ana!" I turn around. Speak of the devil herself… I grin at my best friend. Katherine Kavanagh is stepping out of her black SUV in a short red dress briskly carrying a small pink bag stuffed with matching pink tissue paper. "I'm so sorry I'm late! Daddy had the driver take a wrong turn," she grimaces at her dad- who is ready to leave as fast he can, "but luckily Jefferson knows the streets of Seattle better than anyone I know!" she beams, "What did I miss?"

"Just the blowing of the candles," I say sheepishly, "What'd ya get for me Kavanagh? Cough it up," I smile a nudge her playfully, as we walk to a wooden swing.

She chuckles, "Just a little something I think you'll adore," she says as she sits down next you me.

Just then Mr. Business Man Magoo himself walks up to us, "Katie," he says huskily as he approaches us.

"Yes daddy?" I see Kate change in front of my eyes. From the care free, party girl, whom I know so well, to the sweet little I-can-do-no-wrong-I-love-you-daddy-pig-tail's girl. I can give her some credit though; she's good at this act. Her voice even raises an octave to fit the charade. I'm trying not to grin like a total idiot at her performance. If only there was an award for best act, Katherine Kavanagh would take the cake. I just look down at my knotted fingers with a small grin on my face as they continue their conversation.

"I'm going to the office now. I'll have Jefferson pick you and Ana up later today when you're ready, just give him a call." Kate gives him a girlish smile and a couple nods.

"Okay, thank you Daddy. I will. Will I see you tonight after work?" Kate asks.

"No, angel. I'll be working late again, so probably not. But have a fun _sleep_ over." He prolongs the word _Sleep. _He kisses Kate on the head and turns to walk away, but stops mid step and turns back to face us. "And Ana darling," I look up at him, "Happy birthday," He says thoughtfully with a grin, with his hands behind his back.

"T-h-ank you, sir," I stutter. _Jeez, I've known this man for_ how_ many years now? And I still can hardly speak a full sentence._ I won't lie, he's very intimidating. I blush scarlet with embarrassment. He chuckles and walks to the SUV. With one more stiff wave to Kate, he steps inside and is driven away.

Mr. Kavanagh is a middle aged man, who is a bit on the husky side. He hardly wares casual clothing. Come to think of it I've never _seen_ him in anything but a suit and tie. Talk about being married to your job. Maybe that's why Mrs. Kavanagh left… Kate interrupts my thoughts.

"Ana!" she admonishes, "What are you waiting for?" Party girls back, "Open up your gift!"

I smirk at her but comply. As I shuffle through the bright pink tissue paper I find a note that reads:

_Happy Birthday Ana! I hope you love this as much as I did._

_ Lots of Love, Katherine Kavanagh_

Now I'm worried, if Kate liked it… "Kate…" I look up and she has a big, full teeth smile, with her hands clasped together facing me, "If I find pink nail polish in here with a CD of the latest female pop artist love songs, I'm am going to go into thermal shock and blame _you_ for my suffering."

She rolls her eyes, "Ugh! Just open the damn bag Steele!" I grimace at her but continue to riffle through the paper. At the bottom I see a black jewelry box. With my hands still in the bag I open the black box and pull out my birthday present.

I gasp, as I pick up the end and slowly and gently lift it from the bag. It's a diamond studded silver chained bracelet with a strip of metal in the middle with my name delicately embroidered in it. _Anastasia Steele_. And on the back it says, _Best_. _Huh, wonder why that's there…?_ It's unbelievably beautiful. I stare at it, mouthed opened. "Wow," I mouth to myself.

I am suddenly thrown out of my revere when I hear Kate squeal. "I _knew_ you'd like it!" she claps her hands together. "I told Daddy, and Hazel," – Kate's personal shopper, "and even Ethan. I was SO excited to give it to too!" She bounces up and down in her seat, with satisfaction.

"Kate," my voice is soft; "it's…" words fail me.

"I know!" She squeals again, she taps the side of her nose, "the nose knows," she says with a wink at me.

I giggle but then become very somber, "I don't think I can accept this Kate," She looks at me annoyed.

"Of course you can! It's not like I can't afford it Ana, honestly."

"It's just…too much… Don't you think?" I ask quietly.

"Of course not!" she admonishes, then abruptly turns around and riffles through her clutch. "And if you don't accept this approvingly not at all "too much gift" -as you put it- I'll look pretty stupid wearing this at Seattle Prep _ALONE._" She then holds out her wrist and I see an identical bracelet to mind glistening on her perfect bronzed wrist, which says _Katherine Kavanagh. _I look up at her dumb struck, and once again mouth open. She grins. I then hesitantly flip the metal strip over and see the word_ Friend_ embroidered. _Oooooh, it a best friends bracelet! Only Katherine Kavanagh can make harmless friends forever bracelets-ment for normal people who quickly string together a couple of beads for fun- a small fortune hanging off each of our wrists. _

I sigh in defeat, and Kate knows it. She's grinning again, "So it's done then, you love it, you want to keep it, and you're going to keep it." I grimace at her, she gets this from her father, completely strong willed and doesn't take no for an answer. I can't help but join in on her huge triumphed grin and put the bracelet on.

After a couple of hours I decide to pack my overnight bag and Kate calls Jefferson. I say quick "good-byes" and "thanks-for-comings". I say good-bye to my mother who whimpers and says- like every year- "My baby is growing up so fast," I comfort her, just then Jefferson arrives in the black SUV. Kate and I slide into the back. When I look at Kate she's smiling at me with a wicked gleam in her eye. _Oh no, the last time I seen that I was grounded for a week, _I panic quietly.

"Now," she grins, and slams the door shut, "the real party starts."

_Shit._


	2. The copper haired hottie at the club

**ANA POV**

"Kate…" I ask hesitantly-panic struck, "I thought we were just returning to your house for a quite sleep over…?" I am completely and utterly astounded by the maniac who I'm suddenly sitting next to. I didn't even consider that she was basically kidnapping me…

"Ana, you heard my dad." She grins, "He won't be returning until later tonight. It'll give us plenty of time to dance the night away and be home by," She puckers her lips and ruffles my hair like I'm a small child, "Bed time." She says in baby talk and chuckles. I smack away her hand and grimace.

"Be serious Kate! What if Ray or Carla finds out? I'd be in _heaps _of trouble! I can't go to a dance club; I _won't_ go to a dance club! I-I-I-," I have nothing more to argue about, or say for that matter. I break into a small hyperventilation attack thinking about all the horrible possibilities that could happen.

"Calm _down_ Annie," Kate ensures without worry- she's seen me like this before. "It's not like we're on a mission to lose our virginities tonight or anything, we're just going out to have a good time for your 15th." I can feel my shoulders relax- _who gave them permission to do that? _I can tell Kate see's she's winning, "I always sneak out," She adds without concern, "and I've never gotten caught- why's tonight any different?" _Because your with the unluckiest person on the face of the earth._

"Because! I'm not like you Kate; I don't look like I just stepped out of Seventeen Magazine, I don't look like I'm a California "beach babe"! And most of all _I don't like getting in trouble. _I'm Anastasia Rose Steele book worm extraordinaire." I say, tensing up again. Trying to get the point across to my bull headed friend. _Have a good time responding to that Kavanagh_, I spit at her in my mind.

She smirks at me. Oh, no. I know what that means. She's not giving up. _What other dirty trick do you have up your sleeve Kate_? She then turns to her clutch and pulls out 2 white glossy cards, with faint black wordings I can't make out from my spot.

"Not tonight," she says devilishly, "Tonight your Avery Christenson," She hands me one of the cards and I stare at it wide eyed.

I examine the piece of plastic, "Fake ID's?" I choke, "Fake ID's!" I say again more forcefully, "Fake_ ID's_?!" I say bewildered a third time turning my full attention to Kate.

She smiles and nods. "Happy birthday," She answers awkwardly, "I thought you 'de take it better than this." She says sadly, turning her attention out the window.

I gawk at the ID, trying to think of what to do. _It _is_ my birthday... _the reasonablehalf of me wants to cut it up, but the other half… "Fine," I say out of nowhere- even surprising myself. Kate turns her head to look at me, she looks hopeful.

"Yeeeeeees…?" she's grinning again.

"Hypothetically speaking- what if we did go out tonight with the fake ID's? How would we- "

Kate squeals with delight and bounces up and down in her seat before I can even finish my sentence, "well," she interrupts, "I'd do your hair and makeup, and I'd give you a dress to wear- with some killer pumps," she winks," we could probably sneak out around," And with that- and my capability to cave far too quickly- I know that tonight will be a night I will never forget… Even if I wanted to.

We arrive at the Kavanagh Mansion 5 minutes later, run up the grand stair case and into Kate's bedroom. It's bigger than my living room. I set my overnight bag on the night stand and look up at Kate. She's standing in front of me with her hands clasped together and a look that tells me she determining what to do with me. _Goodbye Ana, hello Kate's guinea pig._

"I think I'll do your hair first." She's looking at me deliberating, "We'll put it down- but keep it straight. But not too straight- we'll add a little volume." She smiles down at me, obviously pleased with her decision. I sheepishly smile back.

10 minutes pass; I'm sitting in front of Kate's huge bathroom mirror as she gazes at her finished master piece- _hopefully_ finished. After 10 minutes of Kate tugging, tightening, and spraying my hair I want her to be done "prepping" this section of my body. "Peeeerfect!" Kate sings, obviously pleased with her work. "Now on to wardrobe." She smiles.

Finally- after 20 minutes of getting in and out of tight, strapless dresses, I can stare at the finished product. I gawk at a 5 year older version of myself in the mirror. I am wearing a tight navy blue strapless swanky dress. With open toed, 5 inch, glossy black high heels. My eye lashes seem inches longer. And my eye lids are covered with black eye shadow. I'm also wearing black eye liner- I hardly recognize myself.

"Wow Kate, I think you've out done yourself," I say grinning at my reflection.

"Never," she mouths and smiles. She's curling her long golden locks in the built-in bathroom that connects to her bedroom. Kate is wearing a short, silver dress with a push up bra_- like she even _needs _one, _I think sardonically to myself. She then sits on her bed to strap on her grey high heeled shoes and adds lotion to her legs. She puts her wavy blonde hair up and to top it off she adds lip gloss and smacks her lips together. We both make sure to put away our best friend's bracelets just for tonight, and off we go.

"You know," Kate says as she drives to the club in down town Seattle, we are in a red sleek sports car, "we may meet some Seattle prep boys at this club." She grins, "They look very mature for their age- too bad they don't act like it," she says under her breath. She sounds annoyed. Maybe she had a bad experience with one of the rich clubbing Seattle bad boys at her last visit… I shake the thought. After tonight I'm going to do my best to urge Kate not to go clubbing by herself anymore.

"Kate…"

"Hmmm?" she sounds like I just pulled her out of deep thought.

"How often _do _you go to dance clubs?"

"Every other week or so." She sees my worried expression and leans over to place her hand on my arm, "Don't worry Ana, you'll have blast." I smile in response.

We pull up to a brick building with different colored and shaped sports cars. The building is thumping with techno vibe beats that vibrate off the wall outside. Kate and I wait in line as we watch the bouncer deny and accept different people. My palms are sweating as my body shakes with anxiety. "Ana, you're not committing a crime; we're here to have a good time. Calm down," Kate whispers hastily as we step in front the bouncer. He's a tall African American man with a black shirt and matching black pants. He pears down at me and Kate. _If looks could kill…_

"Can I see your ID's ladies?" He asks us, arms crossed, all business.

I open up my hand bag and fumble taking out my ID. I Hand it to him, my hand shaking so much it's a wonder he can read it. He looks at both me and Kate with those scorching dubious eyes. _This is it, the big question. It all comes down to his one answer_. Kate and I wait in silence. He does one quick bob of the head.

We're in.

_Your name is Avery, your name is Avery, your name is Avery,_ I chant over and over in my head.

"I'm going to go get a drink!" Kate shouts over the Beat of the music. The room is filled with people chatting, thrashing their bodies together on the dance floor, and drunken men. The smell of alcohol is everywhere. _Why did I let Kate bring me here?_ I nod at Kate who points at the spot we're in now and mouths the words "1:00 AM". And dances her way through the crowd. I sit down at the nearest stool.

I finally flag down the bar tender, "How, much is a Coke?" I basically scream at him through the music.

"That would be $4.99 Miss." _Holy crap 5 bucks for a coke? _I smile and reach for my purse. A hand cups my shoulder willing me to stop what I'm doing. I look up at a tall, lean man with tousled copper hair. He can't be as old as_ I_ am. His face is perfect, straight nose, broad jaw, full lips and… _whoa_… smoldering grey eyes. He's smirking- no doubt at my expression.

"Put it on my tab Clark," he smoothly says to the bartender, but he doesn't take his eyes off of mine. He's wearing black jeans, and a white shirt. Now his expression is almost angry. _Why? _"I've never seen you here before. It's a dangerous place for a 15 year old girl." _Shit… I'm caught. What do I even say? Sorry…? _I just stare at him, embarrassed. I can feel my cheeks fill up with blood. I'm sure I'm as red as Kate's car… "Most of the people here are under aged." He reassures me seeing my expression. "Do you have a name?" He smirks a cocky grin at me.

I quickly snap out of my daze, "Avery." I say automatically.

"Your real name. Not the one on your ID." _What the hell's _his_ problem? _

"Listen, thank you for buying my drink for me but I don't know how any of this is your concern." I snap briskly at him.

"Oh, I know it's not my concern. But I want it to be." He bends to whisper in my ear, "and I always get what I want," it sounds like a promise and a threat. _Cocky son of a bitch_. A shiver runs down my spine. He smiles a seductive crooked grin. I wonder what his name is… He turns to walk away, but stops and turns to face me, "And "Avery", "He says sarcastically, "My names," he pauses looking at the floor deep in thought grinning widely, ""Levi"." He says mockingly, "and _I'm_ going to get _drunk_." He winks at me and disappears through the crowd.


	3. My drunken knight

**First of all I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner. I was sick with the stomach flu this weekend:( But now I am feeling great and I am hoping to do about one chapter each night this week:) so YAY! Plus I am so thankful for the massive amount of Story followers I've received in such a short amount of time. All the support is ridiculous, and it's the main reason lots of writers have the inspiration to finish books, so THANKYOU! I will try to make the chapters longer, as requested by followers, (It's a great feeling to know people actually want more of what I'm putting out there) I'm glad you like the Fanfic so far, and I'm hoping you like the rest as well. Enjoy! ;) **

**ANA POV**

"And he just came up to you and bought your drink?" Kate asks astonished. After walking through crumping club members, drunken jocks, and couples sucking face, I finally found Kate. She was casually leaning against the wall with 5 guys flattering her very existence. I clutched Kate wrist and pulled her to the side, ignoring the rude stares I got from her "admirers".

"Yes!" I whisper nervously looking around, as if Mr. Sexy as Fuck might over hear me, "And…" I try to slip in, "He kind of knows I'm underage." I peek up at Kate through my lashes, not knowing what her reaction might be. _Could we get arrested? _To my surprise she doesn't seem the least bit concerned by the news. The tinniest smile lifts at the corners of her mouth. "What?" I ask astounded- _what am I missing?_

"How old was he Ana?" she asks. It reminded me of when she talked to her little brother Ethan. Like I'm not getting the obvious fact of the matter.

"Ummm…" I rack my head for an answer, "He couldn't have been as old as I am. Why?"

"Ana!" Kate chuckles, "Look around," She gestures to the dancing crowd, "most of them are underage- maybe not as young as 15 but still the same. He wouldn't have done anything if you told him your _real _age, because he's just as guilty." She smiles at me, "This is one of the few clubs in Seattle that accepts minors as young as 17 years of age. They let minors in because most of them are children of millionaires. The owners of this place know for a fact that the minors could have their parents shut this place down in a heartbeat- but the only rule is that they can't drink, too much..." She shrugs it off. She starts to sway in the rhythm of the music. This is a lot to take in.

My eyebrows knit together, utterly lost. I shake my head, "But he said he was going to get drunk. Why would the bartenders here knowingly let a minor get drunk?"

Kate's eyebrows shoot up. She stops swaying and looks thoughtfully at me, "He told you that?" I nod, looking at her expression shift from humor to surprise. Out of nowhere she shakes my shoulder, "Way to go Annie!" Kate grins, "He must be uber rich or important to pay off the bartender! You just got hit on by a big shot! Then he must defiantly go to Seattle Prep. " She giggles and starts to sway again, but stops mid sway and stares at me, "Was he cute?"

I stare down at my high heels and blush, "_That's_ putting it loosely," I say under my breath. I look back up and she's smirking at me.

"Is Anastasia Rose Steele book worm extraordinaire crushing on someone?" She teases, making me blush a deeper red than I already am. When she sees my embarrassed expression she already knows the answer. "You are!" she celebrates. She then takes me by the wrist to a more secluded space. "Tell me everything! What does he look like? Did he flirt with you? Spill Ana!"

"Kate!" I snap at her, exasperated at her inquisition, "Calm down! He bought me a Coke, not a promise ring," I glare at her.

She sighs, "Fine. Let's start with the simple questions," again, in the I'm-talking-to-a-child-voice, "What did he look like? You get a good view?" Nudging my side, it's something my mother would do. She chuckles.

I grimace but proceed to fill her in with the glorious details of him. Every extraordinary inch of that boy. I'm careful not to look directly at her, scared I may explode in triumphed grin thinking about him. When I'm done I peak up to see Kate's expression, expecting a squeal, or giggle, or a flirty remark. What I look up at is not Kate like at all. She is gawking at me with a completely, utterly, open mouthed, 150% shocked face.

"What?" I asked bewildered, "Kate? What is it?"

"Sorry, Ana. It's just…" She trails off, lost in thought and disbelief.

"It's just…?" I prompt.

"I _think_ I may know who he is." She turns to look at me. Obviously snapped out of the zone she was in, but still in disbelief. _What are you hiding from me Kate? _

"Oh. Okay. Then why did you look so shocked?"

"Well," She say conspiratorially looking around going into her gossiping façade', "His names Christian Grey. He was adopted by the Greys at a very young age. He's a brawler, gets drunk occasionally and _every_ girl wants him." She looks at me like she's not telling me the key answer of why she was so shocked. I let the silence stretch on, willing her with my eyes to go on.

"I hope you know that that doesn't answer anything for me," I tap my foot like the stereotyped teenager would do, glaring at her with my hands on my hips.

"Well…" She starts to say. She bites her lower lip, and shrugs. I notice she's purposely avoiding eye contact. "_He doesn't _want _every girl,_ if you catch my drift…"

She watches my face carefully, waiting for the light to switch on in my head. To discover the meaning behind her words. _If he doesn't want every girl that wants him isn't that good? That marks off man whore, but- __**Oh. **_As realization about Kate's words hits me like a ton of bricks, it surprisingly tears through another part of me. _Disappointment._ _How in the world could I feel that for a complete stranger? I'm usually not like this. _Clingy.My face falls along with my jaw. "What?" I say disbelievingly, shocked to Kate, but no sound come out of my mouth. So I'll have to settle for my subconscious. _What?! He's gay? It can't be! Can it?_

"It's not for sure, Ana." Kate assures me, "It's mainly because- being as how many girls are after him- he's never had a girlfriend. He's always been so coy towards women. He's never said he liked men but… he doesn't show much of anything towards women…" She trails off, letting me think what I may of what she just said. "But," She says matter-a-factly, "I bet he's never bought a drink for a girl before, Ana. That's a major step into the right direction!" She nudges at me again, "Your direction to be exact." She's says seductively to me, smiling.

I crack a small smile, "Honestly Kate, I didn't come here to meet some stranger at a bar." I smile, "We came here to have a good time for my birthday. And I intend to do just so." I decide to let the subject of the matter drop for now, and go have a good time, Kate has a point. _It is my birthday._

Kate claps and jumps up and down, realizing my change of mood, "Then come on!" she announces to me and clasps my hand grinning, "Let's hit the dance floor!" I follow suit as we make our way to the vibrating, colorful, and packed dance floor.

Kate and I have been thrashing our bodies on the dance floor for a good hour after I realize we should get going back to her house. _I can't believe I don't do this as often. I've chosen Jane Eyre over letting loose._ "Kate!" I shout over the roar of music, "I think it's time we retire," Kate's all long legs and blond hair. She looks perfect, all attention on her and… _me. Jeez, Ana Steele, equally as stunning as Kate. _I never realized that everyone on the dance floor had been dancing against us until now. My attention was not there as I tried to forget everything and have a good time, and I am damn proud to admit that I've succeeded.

"Kate!" I try again- unsuccessfully. I grab her shoulders willing her to stop dancing. She looks at me surprised, but radiating.

"Isn't this fun, Ana?" She yells over the music grinning like a school girl.

"Yeah!" I say giggling back and equally grinning at her, "But we have to go soon," I point at the nearby clock on the wall that reads _12:40._

She nods and we make our way off the dance floor.

"Umm, I have to go to the little girl's room. Can you wait?" Kate asks.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right here when you get back." I smile. _Hopefully I can avoid Christian while I'm standing here in the open. _

I lean against the wall, right under the exit sign and twiddle my thumbs, waiting for Kate to come out. I idly wonder if Mr. Kavanagh is home yet_, hopefully we won't get caught _I panic in my head, _but how could we?_ I argue with myself_, Kate says she's done this_ _many time before, right?_As I think about the pros and the con's about choosing to come with Kate to this club tonight, a man leans his hands on the wall on either side of my head. I look up in shock.

It's a clean cut, muscular, blonde man with bright green eyes- that are, at the moment, looking me up and down with a salacious grin. He smells strongly of beer and whiskey. He can't be as old as 16, maybe 17… When he meets my eyes he finally speaks- slurs- to me, "Hey baby, I think we could make a really good bad decision together," I gasp, in totally shock. _This is why I don't go clubbing! To avoid bad situation like this! _I shake my head showing my disinterest and put my hands on his chest, trying to push him away from me.

I try to _push___him off- I really do- but he's just _too heavy. "_Ugh!" I groan in frustration, "Will you please back up off of me?"

"Come on, don't be like that. Girls always chase after me; I'm just making your job a little bit easier." He slurs and grins at me. _God, are all rich men cocky?___ He starts to kiss my jaw, short pecks up and down. I groan. Now irritated I try to duck down and away from his imprisoning arms but he grabs my chin and grins, "I haven't seen you here before. Maybe we can change that…" he slowly lowers his hand and onto my thigh.

"Listen, I don't know what you're thinking- _or planning_- but I'm not as easy as some of the bimbo's here! Why don't you leave me alone and go harass one of _them_! I'm sure they'd be _more_ than _willing _to comply to yourto ignorant, persistent, "charms"_!_" I spit at him. I squirm again, half expecting him to grab me again. He takes my wrist and kisses my palm.

"Hmmm," He purrs, "Feisty." He leans towards me with his mouth open. I pull my head back as far as it can go into the wall, when someone interrupts-_ Oh, thank the Lord! _I look up at the unexpected visitor in astonishment- holy fuck. It's him. I'm partly confused, and grateful.

The familiar face is glaring angrily at Mr. Persistent. "What, the fuck do you want you, Grey? Can't you see I'm busy?" Blond man slurs annoyingly at Grey.

The statement only fuels the bitterness and rage inside of Christian more forcefully, "Yes," Christian snarls, with a hint of a drunken, cocky, slur.

Before my eyes- almost too fast to see- Christian hits the unexpected man in the face with one swift punch, whom of which instantly hits the ground- _unconscious I hope_. As I watch the blond man in complete, wide-eyed, open mouthed shock Christian takes the open space against me, pressing me into the wall with his smooth, muscular chest. His hands on either side of my head on the brick wall. His panting breath smells of alcohol- but oddly enough isn't as uncomforting as the now- definitely unconscious- man to my right laying on the floor. I look up- still in shock- into smoldering, grey, sexy, eyes. Momentarily, I forget about the knocked out man… the club… my name… It's only me and Christian staring at each other. Dazed blue eyes to deep grey, our foreheads almost touching. He has a devilish look in his eyes as he slowly licks his bottom lip that is pulling up into a slow salacious smirk, "But besides," He continues slurring at me seductively- he kept his promise, he's definitely drunk. He leans down to whisper in my ear, "your _way_ too good to share." I melt at his words as his teeth graze my earlobe, up and down, up and down… again… and again_. Oh._ I arch my back against the wall, totally, and completely taken by his presence. I groan in response.

Kate approaches Christian and I, "Ana, what the hell-?" She stops in her tracks- stunned. She looks from me to Christian, from Christian to the unconscious civilian lying on the floor, and so forth. "What's going on?" She tries again, grinning in shock this time. "Sorry, I got caught up over there," She gestures towards the ladies room where a man is grinning like an idiot at himself.

"If you must know Kate," I begin. I try to wiggle away for the imprisoning Christian, but he only grins wider and puts his arm around my waist- I'm guessing that was the wrong action to do when you're pressed against a drunken adolescent teenage boy… "I was being unwillingly groped by," I nod towards the ground where the still passed out man lies, "And I was lucky enough for someone to help." I hold onto Christians shoulders and push him gently away, to my surprise he stiffens but complies. He leans away and onto the wall beside me.

"The room is spinning…" Christian slurs, "and I see double of you…" he starts to grins slowly, "_Totally _worth the hangover." He eyes me up and down. He's playfully cute when he's drunk.

I gape at him, shocked, smiling. I look at Kate; she's trying to suppress a giggle.

"I think I better help Christian find a way home. He's not in good shape to drive…" I say.

Kate nods in agreement, "Do you need help, Ana?"

I shake my head, "I think I'll be good. I'll find you in here when I'm done."

Kate nods and wanders off into the crowd. I turn back to Christian who has his head back and eyes closed leaning against the wall. "Who should I call to pick you up?"

He hands me a phone out of his pocket, "Elena," he barley whispers, "She's on speed dial, #1." _Who the hells _that_? His girlfriend?_ I take the phone out of his hand and walk outside, expecting him to follow. We step outside into a cool, fresh, night- _err, morning. _We walk to the side of the club, where there are no cars or people; perfect silence, only the light sound of the dance floor music. I walk to the side walk and balance myself on the edge of the curb.

I press _one_ and wait. On the 2nd ring a mature woman answers, "Christian baby, what's wrong?"

"Um. Hi." I say embarrassed, biting my lip, obviously that was something I shouldn't have heard.I wrap my free arm around my torso, "My names Ana Steele. I apologize for calling so late but Christian told me to contact you. He's kind of… drunk."

"Ana…" She purrs, lost in thought, "so you say Christian is in a temporary state in which his physical and mental faculties are impaired by an excess of an alcoholic drink?" _What? I guess that's what I said… maybe not as intelligent and graceful as your meaning but still the same._

"Yes," I squeak, "He said he wanted you to pick him up. He's not in the best condition to drive."

"Oh, yes, _Ana_." She says in a sharp tone-almost bitchy tone. _What the hell have I done?_ She speaks in a way that shouts _of-course-he-wants-_me_-and-don't-forge- it_ tone, But I could be reading her wrong… She sounds old enough to be his mother. "Tell me," She groans irritated- what is her problem? "Where shall I find him?" I give her direction to the club we are in- the quicker I'm off the phone with her the better, "Inform Christian I will be there in 7 minutes." She ends the call. _No, thankyou's or anything? _I guess it's true what they say; rich=stuck up.

I turn back to Christian who is leaning casually against the club wall; he has his thumbs hooked into his jeans. He's staring at me, still drunk. "You know," he murmurs, "you are a _very_ beautiful woman…" He stalks towards me, stumbling the slightest.

I smile at him, "And you're completely under the influence, Christian. You won't remember any of this tomorrow," I giggle. He stops in his tracks and his eyes soften. He smiles a little awe-struck smile that just kisses his eyes. _He really is gorgeous._

"That is a wonderful sound… _Ana_," He whispers my name slowly. He's still slurring his words, but that doesn't take away the feeling I get when he says my name.

I decide to act dumb, "What? Me saying that you're drunk?" I bite my lip playfully, trying to suppress my grin.

"No," He slurs the slightest in a quiet, "_You_ in general," he says without a trace of humor. Oddly enough, he reminds me of a lost, innocent, child. I scoff; _I bet he's anything but._

I look up at him with wide puppy-dog eyes, still biting my lip. His eyes look so… lost. He walks closer to me until I can feel the brick building on my back. I have nowhere to go, nowhere to escape him. My top teeth are digging into my bottom lip. He looks down at my mouth, "I'm going to try something, Ana." _Shit, he's going to kiss me…_

"Um, I don't think this a good idea. You're _drunk_." I whisper the last word, my voice cracking the slightest.

"Yes," He chuckles, "I very much am." He sobers a bit, "But it doesn't change the facts of what I want to do with you…" _What does that mean? Do with me?_ I quiver. Before I know what to do he dips down and starts to _sucks_ my bottom lip! I melt against him, with my hands around his neck. When I can think again I bite his top lip, he groans a low sensual sound in the back of his throat. I've never felt this way before. He lowers his hands to my waist. I groan and he takes the opportunity to sticks his tongue down my throat. I revel in the alien feeling, wanting _more… _of him, of this feeling, of time…

I come up for breath, and he joins. As I pant to catch my breath I look up at him. He looks at me beguilingly, "Ana…" he slurs, yet again, "you taste better than I imagined." He leans his forehead to mine, with his eyes closed.

I smile at him with humor, "_You_ taste of strong liquor."

He chuckled, "_That's_ because I'm intoxicated by your presence." He says matter-a-factly. Boy, even stone cold drunk he's sly. "And alcohol…" _There it is… _I laugh at him and he joins in.

Head lights flash as a sleek, white, Porsche parks next to the club building. A tall, blonde, 30 year old woman steps out of the driver's side with a very businesslike black sharp suit. One look at Christian and I and she nearly explodes with anger.

"Christian! Get it to the car this second." She yells at him, "Before I call your parents to give a proper punishment." I can tell there's a hidden meaning behind her words; _so any punishment she gives him will be _improper_? _I cringe at the thought.

He looks like he's scared of her words. His body language changes from total domination to helpless little boy again. He looks at her and then back to me again, "You're definitely worth it." He smirks at me. He then gets into the car and she drives away without a word to me. I watch as the car disappears down the road ahead and drunker than fuck Christian with it. _Honestly- I might as well be drunk, because my head still swimming from that _kiss!

_But, what did he mean?_ I ask myself when I arrive back to planet earth._ Worth what?_ _Getting in trouble with her? How can the punishment be that bad? He's practically a man anyways, what harm could she do to him? I bet spanking is out of the question, _I chuckle. _Who was she, anyway- His Aunt?_ _Mother? _I didn't see much of a resemblance. Almostwhite blond hair to dark copper. I let the subject drop; I'll probably never see him again, so why think too much about him? But "_how can I not?_" is a harder puzzle to solve.

I walk back into the club, and immediately find Kate. She is sitting at the bar, talking to _another _man. I idly wonder how many numbers she goes home with every night.

In the car I tell Kate about what happened to every detail. From the lip biting to the strange woman picking him up.

She couldn't care less about Elena, "he sucked your bottom lip?" She basically screams with excitement.

"Yes. Kate that's beside the point. Who do you think that woman was?" I ask annoyed.

"I'm sure she's nobody, Ana. Quit thinking about it too much." She scolds.

"Fine," I yawn, suddenly dog tired. I see I'm getting absolutely know where with Kate so I'll have to argue with myself about it when I'm coherent and not nodding off. "Kate…" I say sleepily, "Wake me up when we get back to your house."

She laughs, "Okay, Ana."

"And Kate…? How do you do this _every week? _It's very tiring, and I don't even have a drop of liquor in me." _Maybe second hand liquor from the kiss_, I joke to myself.

"Practice," She chuckles once more. I murmur something incoherent to her and drift off into an undisturbed, grey eyed, sleep…


	4. School Spirit

**Hey! Again, I'm going to keep making the chapters longer- as planned. And in reply to all the positive reviews I wanted to say "Thanks"! In reply for the Fanfic guest (you know who you are;) I'm going to cut back on **_**italicizing. **_**I read back on my chapters and found that I do that a lot without noticing. But don't get me wrong; it will still be in chapters just not as often. Enjoy everyone! **

**Ana POV**

It's been a little over one week since I've seen Christian at the club. One week since the heart breaking, salacious kiss… I can still taste his tongue if I close my eyes and imagine…

"Ana?" Kate's voice breaks my revere.

I now realize I am not trapped between the club wall and Christian Grey; I am lying upside down on Kate's bed, with my lips puckered lost in a day dream. And a well-deserved day dream at that. I've been watching Kate for the past 2 hours trying on and taking off outfits from her huge walk- in closet. It's the beginning of the school year tomorrow and Kate's more than excited to pick out both our wardrobes for Seattle Prep.

I squint one eye and look at an upside down Kate. She has her hands on her hips and is smirking at me. I flip on to my stomach and rub my eyes.

"Ana," She giggles, "I can't pick out my first-day-of-school outfit if you keep dozing off." She lightly scolds.

"Sorry, I just needed to rest my eyes for a minute," I yawn, "And besides, don't you _have_ a full body mirror? Why do u need me?"

"Because, the full body mirror doesn't tell me its opinion on _how_ I look, it just _shows _me how I look in the clothes." She smirks at me as if talking to a small, none comprehendible child.

I scowl at her. I then sit cross legged in the bed. I glance at Kate's alarm clock; it's nearly 8:00pm. I groan in frustration- and possibly sleep deprivation- and lean my head against the wall looking at the wood paneled ceiling. I've been dreaming about him every night since the club. His smoldering glare, full lips, strong and sure hands… the list is endless with him. But, even with all of that, I've decided I will not bring it up with him in anyway unless he mentions it first. I won't even talk to him if not necessary. Firstly I don't want to bother him at school, plus we hardly know each other- I'm probably just another girl who fell into his charming ways at one of the many clubs he goes to out of all the times he was drunk, I bet he doesn't remember what happened at the club at all that night, and I surely wont remind him. I should just forget about him for good, it won't do any good if I keep drooling over the poor man- I frown at the thought.

"So…" Kate says- still try on clothes, "what's been stressing you lately, Ana?"

I look at her in the mirror with surprise, "Nothing Kate, I don't know what you're talking about," I say innocently.

She sighs in frustration and sits by me on her bed, "I know you're stressing over something. Tell me what it is. Is it that Grey guy?" _Gosh, does anything get by her?_

I shrug in defeat, "I don't know. I'm just nervous about Monday. What do I do if I see him? What if we sit by each other in class? Pretend that nothing happened? That I've never seen him before in my life?"

She's nodding sadly before I can even finish my rant. She rubbed my shoulder with a sad look, "Well, the truth is: Yes. That's exactly what you're supposed to do. Unless _he_ mentions." She adds quietly.

I nod in agreement, "Yeah, I was planning on that."

Kate perks up, "I bet it'll work out for the best," She smiles, "You even may meet someone better." She nudges me playfully.

I smile shyly at my best friend and nod. Right or wrong, Monday was going to be pure paranoid Hell.

FULL 9TH GRADE YEAR COURSES: 8:00am - 3:00pm Locker** #50 **Combination: 17-24-9

**English:** Composition & Literature

**Social Studies:** Research Skills, Analysis, Ancient Civilizations

**Mathematics: **Algebra, Intermediate Algebra, or Honors Algebra Trig

**Aesthetic/Artistic Development: **Fundamental Concepts & Language of Dramatic, Musical & Visual Arts

**Lunch**

**Physical Education: **The semester course focuses on fitness, the sociology of play, game and sport.

**Science:** Integrated Physics/Chemistry

**International Languages:** French, German, Chinese, Spanish or Honors Spanish

The next day- the last day I have with assurance that I won't see him- Kate and I receive our class schedules.

"Look!" Kate squeaks, pointing at my paper then hers, "We have Phy Ed, Art, International Language together, and Science!" she jumps up and down with glee. We are sitting in the Kavanagh's vas living room area watching Bones. I look at Kate and nod happily. "So, are you going to join any after school activities?"

"No, I say sheepishly, "Unless there's book club… maybe." I decide to change the position of the too-bright spot light, "What about you?"

Just then Ethan walks in from his bedroom holding a sweatshirt and tennis shoes; he's Kate's younger brother. Only by one year- as he loves to remind Kate. He has wavy golden locks that cover his eyes slightly, with a broad frame. He walks past Kate and I on the sofa and goes to the Lazy Boy.

"Remember Kate," he says slyly as he walks past us, "_Shop_ class doesn't take place at the Mall." He chuckles and throws his sweatshirt at her. She catches it before it can hit her face and scowls. He then tugs his shoes on and ties them swiftly.

Kate throws it back at him with a smirk, "you'll _so_ miss me. You're just hiding your deep depression about not being in the same buildings anymore as your big- much cooler- sister, _Middle Schooler_…" She giggles to herself.

"Yeah," he jokes sarcastically.

I have to laugh at their little rant. But I know for a fact Kate is honestly worried about not seeing Ethan at school every day. Not being able to look after him, look out for him, not being able to make sure he's not hanging out with the wrong crowd at school- just like the gap that happened between Elementary and Middle school… Kate was scary that year. I shudder at the thought.

"Where are you going, anyways?" Kate asks Ethan, "Dad told me that you're grounded, remember?"

"What dad doesn't know won't hurt him," Ethan says deviously, "And I know something that'll just kill him." He grins smugly at Kate.

Kate looks at Ethan shocked for words- but she finds them, "What the hell are you talking about? Have you been snooping around my room you little ass?"

"Oh, Katie. You don't need to snoop around to hear the car leave the drive way at 11:00 at night." Kate and I gasp at the same time, gaping at Ethan with our mouths open.

"How do you know that?" Kate asks in a deathly voice, "You were at Brendon's house last week..." She glares at him. I'm still in shock. _What if he tells Mr. Kavanagh and I have to move to Texas, oh no… _I panic quietly.

Ethan shrugs, "He was sick, so what?"

Kate decides to take the conversation in another direction, "But if you tell Daddy then he'll tell Ray and Anastasia may have to move." She pouts innocently at her brother and sits by him on the chair. "_Far A-way." _She say the last word in syllables- making the threat scarier. She surprises me by changing her tone to from angle soft to menacingly deadly. "You wouldn't want that now, would you?" She says sweetly again, smiling softly at him and tucking one of his curls behind his ear.

"No," he says sulkily. He then sighs deeply, "I won't tell Dad."

Kate stands up, obviously satisfied with her defeat over her little brother. "Now that's done with, let's go for a nice run Ana." I stand in agreement, and look down in guilt for Ethan- He has his sweatshirt on, white tennis shoes, and plaid shorts. He looks intently at the screen, trying hard to ignore the triumphet Kate. The screen is playing Bones; they just found a dead body of a mailman in the back of a UPS truck. I feel sad for Ethan. I can't help but think I'm the reason for the last day of his summer having to be at home watching reruns.

"Kate…" I say, and just by my expression she already knows my request. I clasp my hands together in front of me in a pleading gesture and bite my lip, "Please let him go," I mouth.

She sighs heavily and roles her eye. She turns- unwillingly- to Ethan, "Fine. Just be home before Dad sees you left."

It's Monday morning, Kate and I are parked outside of The Seattle Prepatory High School _Ivy League. _I am wearing a blue cotton shirt under a dark blue loosely knit see through sweater with long sleeves that have thumb hole. Kate insisted that the shades of blue brought out my "gorgeous" blue eyes. I blushed when she made that statement_. Maybe I'll let her pick out my clothes every school day._ My bottom half is covered in black skinny jeans and ankle cut All Stars. I am carrying a black swayed book bag- generously given to me as a "beginning of the school year" gift , that I was insisted upon having by Mr. Kavanagh.- which is now holding the novels The Scarlet Letter, Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, and Sense and Sensibility- for light locker reading. I look up at my new school as kids pile in. Knowing that somewhere in those walls Christian fucking Grey is standing there being beautiful, intimidating, and totally out of my reach- my own personal hell.

"You ready?" Kate asks excitingly. But, of course she's excited. She'll fit in like any other rich kid- minus the snotty attitude- most of the time.

I nod quickly before I decide to change my mind and move to Texas with Carla. I take Kate's hand and we step out of the SUV on to the sidewalk pavement. The driver- Jefferson- drives away when we are out of the car, almost making me feel like I'm stranded on a desert island, with Kate as my unwilling-to-float raft. I suddenly feel nauseated. I clutch my book bag strap as the ground beneath me spins for an unbearable five seconds.

"Whoa," I say as the ground stops shaking, "Kate, I think I feel sick." I mutter, clutching my stomach.

Kate puts her arm around my shoulders- ignoring my worry completely- "it's just nerves Ana." She shakes off the subject not taking her eyes of the school building, "So are you excited?"

All I can do is nod in her direction. The nauseated feeling isn't strong, but it isn't completely gone earthier. _Just nerves, just nerves, just nerves_, I repeat the mantra in my head as Kate and I walk to the doors of the building.

As we walk down the hall I can't help but bite my lip as most of the men gawk at Kate. Even though we are not required to wear uniforms it seems that many of the men resemble each other; red, dark blue and green polo shirts fill most of the hall, with khaki pants and well groomed hair, while the others more dress casually in SPS (Seattle Prepatory School) Navy blue sweatshirts, khaki shorts and over the shoulder back packs. I can't bring myself to look at the girls who are staring at Kate- I can feel their scowls boar in my direction at Kate while we walk pass their lockers -jealous of her effects on the male gender.

We stop in front of the north wall that holds rows of most of the turquoise freshmen lockers. It wasn't until know that I felt like an outsider. Freshmen kids hugging, high fiving, and laughing greet each other from their summer break. And I know no one besides Kate. Without giving my eyes the permission to do so I scan the crowd of kids looking for a stand out of messy copper hair.

"Ana," Kate taps my shoulder excitedly. I unwillingly look away from the crowd of people. "What's your locker number?" She smiles, "Mines 64."

I open my book bag and take out my- now crumpled- class schedule. I sigh, "50." I shrug. Great, now the only person I really know is 14 lockers down…

Kate pouts at me, "Oh, well we better get moved into them before the first bell." Kate and I walk down the hall getting lower in locker number as we go. She stops at 64, "If you get lost remember that I'm only 14 lockers down," She Jokes. I laugh and shake my wrist so my best friend/birthday present jingles slightly. Kate giggles and does the same with hers; she gives me a quick hug, "I'll see you at fourth quarter."

I place my books in the locker rack and a little picture of my mother holding me as a child in a family portrait. With a heavy sigh I turn around and unexpectedly run into a stone hard chest that is deliberately leaning into my locker space- trapping me. I look up into smirking grey eyes. It's _Christian._ I bite my lip hard, not knowing what he would possibly want to say to me.

"I see you're a fan of the classics." He says in a low sultry tone, still smirking. _Bastard_, he knows exactly what he's doing to me, and he's enjoying my reaction.

I snap out of my surprise. _Classics? _I suddenly feel like a moron, finally realizing he's talking about my locker books, "Yeah, in my opinion, there's really nothing better."

There's then silence as he looks at with a secret smile touching his lips. As the silence intensifies I can feel my cheeks getting hotter while I blush more deeply. I look at the floor waiting for him to say something. When he doesn't I decide to break the silence.

"How do you remember me from last week?" I ask quickly, "You were utterly drunk." I look back up at him; he's still smiling at me.

He bends down to ear, "Ana," he breathes, "even intoxicated, do you think I could forget that _mouth_?" _What the hell?_ I'm trapped between a hard surface and Christian Grey, and he's talking about my mouth… this sounds familiar.

I gape at him, reluctantly releasing my bottom lip.

"Where's your next class?" he demands to know.

"Um, English. Why?" I'm confused by the change of subject.

He smiles and mouths, "Me too."

A man behind Christian clears his throat. Christian turns and leans against the locker by mine-annoyed- and fold his arms. The man who cleared his throat is wearing a light purple dress shirt and black slacks; he is obviously an administrator of some type.

"So Christian, this is new. I usually have you written down on the first day of school for disorderly conduct. Now it's inappropriate sexual behavior in the halls? Changing it up a bit, aren't we?"

Christian glares at the man but doesn't answer his rhetorical question.

The man then turns his attention to me. I freeze in front of him with my cheeks flushed.

"And may I ask who this young lady is?" he says this politely to me, "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Yeah," I rub the back of my neck embarrassed, "I'm Ana Steele. I'm a new student here at Seattle Prep."

"Welcome. We're glad to have you here." He smiles, and then turns his attention back to the matter at hand, "But with saying that," he looks between me and Christian, "you can't show _too much_ "sexual contact" like that in the halls, I understand it's the beginning of the school year, but-," I cut him off.

"We," I gestured my hand between me and the smug Christian Grey, "Weren't doing anything doing anything… sexual," I chocked the last word, my face a bright red.

The man's face turns bright red at my response, "Oh," He coughs surprised, trying to decide if I'm lying or not, "Well, um…" he straightens his tie embarrassed, believing my quiet tone and innocents, "I'll believe you this time since it's your first day- but next time I won't just take your word for it. I hope you have a nice first day experience here." He walks down the hall without looking back.

I turn back to my locker and shut the door. I then lean my forehead against the door and look at the floor. I look up a Christian from under my lashes and the ass hole's smirking at me!

"Shouldn't you be at your own _locker_?" I ask.

He frowns, "What makes you think I'm not?" He gestures towards the locker he's leaning casually against. _Shit_. That's his locker? That means I'll defiantly see him every day now. Not that I'm complaining…

"Oh." Is all I can proses to say to him. I look around the halls and everyone's almost gone. I don't want to be late on my first day, "I think I'm going to get to English class." He nods in agreement.

Its lunch time and I still feel slightly sick. Next hour I have Gym, but at least I have it with Kate. I wonder idly if I should skip gym by saying I have cramps…

Kate and I sit down at the corner table in the cafeteria.

"Wasn't Art class fun Ana? And the teacher, Mr. Bernard is _hot_!" she giggles and take a bite of her apple. Kate has a total of one salad, one apple, orange juice, and grapes on her tray. I want to laugh at her choice in meal_. And she tells_ me _to eat more_, I scoff to myself. I feebly agree to her statement.

"I've been meaning to ask you this since Art;" She says curiously, "What was up with Grey at your locker today? Is he bothering you, because I'll kick his ass if he is?"

"No," I say honestly, "He was looking at my books," It doesn't slip by me how nerdy I sound.

"You're… books." Kate repeats speculatively, "Are you sure he wasn't trying to get a good look at your boo-,"

"Hi there," a tall blonde man walks to our table and sits down, "I'm Elliot," he regards Kate then me. He looks like he could be 17. He's blonde and very handsome, totally Kate's type. "I haven't seen you here before. Your name is?"

"Anastasia Steele, but I prefer Ana," I say quietly.

"And you?" He flashes a flirtatious smile at Kate, and that's my cue to leave the lunch room. I smile behind Elliot's back at Kate, with a "good luck" thumbs up.

"You didn't eat much," Christian says disapprovingly to me as I dump my tray.

I clutch my stomach at the nauseated feeling and walk past him. "I'm sorry I didn't reach your eating standards Mr. Grey." Before I know what's happening he takes me by my waist and into a private area behind the staircase. There's hardly anyone… but I don't feel scared, only surprised.

"What are you-?" but before I can finish my question his lips crush mine with tremendous force, his tongue forcing my mouth open, and I comply without argument.

"Can I talk to you?" He asks when he breaks his lip hold on me.

"Well you've got my attention," I say back exasperated. He smirks at me.

"What am I going to do with you?" He says under his breath. "I'm sorry it keeps ending up like this."

"Like what?"

"With your back pressed up against the wall, and me leaving you without an explanation." He grins, "But I can't control myself around you Ana, I catch myself going out on a whim without your consent- _or mine_ for that matter… lacking control," _Where's this going?_ "And that's what I need right now, control…"

I nod. Deep down I know what he's trying to say to me. He can't be close to me so I have to avoid him for his own good. So he won't do anything rash. "You need me to stay away from you." I say without thinking.

His eyes widen with shock. "No, no. What I'm trying to say is I _want _you, but on my terms, when I want so I can plan it out in a controlled manner, so I won't make a surprising decision on a whim… but no one can know about us." He says regretfully, "It's like a no strings attached situation." He smirks, "Friends with benefits. We can just try to see how or if it would work out." He looks at me up and down with a sexy glare, and smirk to match.

I can't bring myself to try to comprehend the decision placed in front of me. Yes; school whore if anyone finds out, No; I can't be with him any other way_. Is this too soon?_ I can't help but think it is.

"Okay." I say quietly. _Slut_, my subconscious spits .But it's not like we'll be having sex… "Okay," I say again, more certain this time.

"Really?" He whisper in disbelief and nips my ear.

"Yes," I breathe with my eye's closed inhaling his scent as he kisses me behind my ear.

"Good," he growls and that undoes me.

I find his lips with mine and tug his hair at the nape of his neck. He groans in his throat which vibrates in my mouth. I nip his bottom lip and slowly suck and pull it.

"Dammit Ana," he groan in lust rather than annoyance, "Control…" He purrs.

I smile at how far his control is slipping- _because of me_- and I lean away, "I have to get to gym anyways. I'll see you later." I walk away leaving him standing by the staircase grinning widely at me and how easily I just quit out private make out meeting with little effort- but it takes more than he may know.


	5. Love Sick

**ANA POV**

The rest of the Gym hour I spent my time thinking about our "No strings attached" deal. Our Coach- Rein- is having the class play floor hockey. It gave me the opportunity to stand uselessly in the corner of the gym court and try to blend in with the wall, hoping someone won't pass it to me- with fake swipes at the puck when it came past my invisible boundary line. But- thank God- ten minutes into the game my team figured out not to pass it to me deliberately.

I stand with my chin resting on the top of my Hockey stick, looking mindlessly into space. Did I make the right decision, and why did I make it so fast? But I already know my answer; I did it for him. I don't know if it was because how needy he seemed- not to mention lost, or how needy I am for him. Am I taking or giving? I frown at the thought. The cold, hard, truth of the after math is; I feel like a whore, a cheap, far too easy, whore.

"Hey!" Kate cheers as she skips to me- she just finished making a goal for her team, "Isn't this fun?"

"Yeah, because your good at it." I say playfully, still lost in thought. She's very competitive. Kate stands by me for a couple more minutes with her hands on her thighs, trying to catch her breath.

"Kavanagh, Steele! Come on! Get your head in the game, Ladies!" Coach Rein yells at us both. Coach Rein is a stocky blonde woman, mid-thirties, with a raspy yell.

Kate sprints to the court while I walk quickly behind her looking at the ground, blushing and biting my lip. I stand on the out skirts of the group of kids fighting for the puck- including Kate- hoping it won't slide to me. Just then the puck slides out from the group of monsters and –out of all people- in front of _me_. I tense up and swallow hard. I look up and see Kate- she's the only one who sees I have it. She claps and jumps up and down urging me to hit it. I suddenly feel like everything's in slow motion as the savages all turn their heads towards me, with a wild look in their eye's as they run towards me, and in panic I swing as hard as I can at the puck by my feet, as a scared squeal escapes my lips - just wanting it to be out of my possession- and slip straight on my back.

I squint my eyes open and see the Gym ceiling fan turn slowly and the soft gleam of florescent lights. A figure stands over me, but I can't see the face.

"Steele, you alright?" Coach Rein asks, trying to suppress a grin. She helps me stand up straight, "are you okay? Or do you need to see the nurse?"

A small smile touches my lips- _having to see the nurse on the first day of school,_ new record; I tease myself, "No, I'm okay. Can I just sit down for the rest of the class?" She agrees, most likely seeing my incapability to play sports. As I walk to the bleachers I hear chuckles escape from a couple of my class mates. I look up and scowl at a sweaty boy with big hazel eyes. He grins at my expression.

I sit down and trace the bleacher wood patterns with my index finger nail. I have a feeling I'll be spending a lot of time in Gym sitting here. I watch the rest of the game, thankfully not getting pelted in the forehead with a stray puck- wouldn't surprise me.

After changing clothes Kate and I walk down the hallway to our lockers, "See you 8th hour," She says, she's still laughing at me from the hockey situation. I stick my tongue out at her as I continue walking to locker fifty. I then see Christian walking towards me- head high, and looking extremely confident, not to mention _hot- _holding a text book snugly to his hip_. _I blush and look down at the floor, when I look back up again he's coyly grinning at me. We turn in sync to our lockers, all the while keeping our distance from each other and not saying a word.

"Hey Steele," An unfamiliar male voice calls me, I turn around and see the boy with hazel eyes "Don't trip again," he teases me as he walks past. I glare at him.

I catch a glimpse of Christian as I turn back to open my locker. He looks unseeingly into his locker with a scowl on his beautiful face. It's not like I'm in any kind of relationship with Hazel eyes but, "No strings attached" means we can see anyone else we'd like- not that I'd want to, but still… _Is he jealous_? I shake off the ridiculous thought.

I pause as the nauseated feeling takes over again for an unbearable five seconds. I see Christian out of the corner of my eye looking at me with one eyebrow up. "It's nothing," I mouth in his direction. He continues to stare, watching carefully if it happens again. Annoyed, and sick, I grab my Science text book, shut my locker door- harder than needed, and walk to science.

I lay my head down on my desk with my eyes closed in the International Language Class room. The nauseated feeling isn't going away- it may even be getting worse as the day goes by, "Ugh," I groan. After science I ran to my next class, not wanting to run into Christian again, or Kate. I just want to get this day over with, and see what I can do about my splitting head ache at home… Good thing I arrived 6 minutes early because there's no one here to see me suffer- I can do it in silence.

"Hey Baby," A voice whispers in my ear. I- unwillingly- turn my head and see Christian crouching my desk, "Are you alright?" he looks concerned. I didn't even hear him come in.

"I -," another head rush happens, "think I am. All I want to do is make it out of this class, and get _home." _I whimper like a small child.

He still looks worried but chuckles at my tone of voice, "Okay," he says quietly and kisses the top of my head. At the pleasure of his lips touching me, I put my head back down on the desk, "Is this bug something that I could catch?" he asks suddenly, now somewhere else in the room- but oddly enough closer to me.

I shake my head- still resting it in my arms, "It's just a head ache," I mumble.

"Mm…" he purrs with satisfaction at my statement. "Look up," his velvet soft voice commands. I sigh and lift my head. I gasp at our proximity. Christian is straddling the chair in front of me. Our faces

Only an inch apart, our noses touching slightly…

"We're the only ones in here…" He coons, he then swiftly looks at the clock to our right, "And class doesn't start until 4 more minutes…" He grins salaciously at me; I just stare at him wide-eyed. He reaches out and holds my chin between his thumb and index finger.

He slowly leans in and kisses me- not like the other times- more softly, careful, like I'm the most fragile human being in the world. He kisses me without tongue earthier- this is new, a softer side to Christian. He kisses my top lip as I kiss his bottom, and vice versa. Just savoring the taste of each other, and there's no rush. Just the softness of our lips moving in synchronization, and the sound of our tiny sharp gasps as we feel our connection through the kiss at just the right time _together_…

I pull away from our lip embrace after a couple moments, he looks confused, and hurt, "People will start coming in here soon for class," I explain the reason for my actions feebly. He sighs with -equally unwillingness- resignation and nods. I have to laugh at the overdramatic pout on his face as he stands up- his bottom lip puckered out. I reach up and cup the nape of his neck pulling him towards me, he complies bending down. I grin as I look at his mouth and plant a short- but sweet- kiss on his puckered bottom lip, making the pout disappear with a shy smile taking its place.

He stands straight and walks to the back of the class room taking a desk- still smiling. I lay my head back down on my fore arm and close my eyes- partly because of the head ache coming back- and bite down and lightly suck my bottom lips, savoring anything left of his taste on my lip…

Not 10 seconds later Kate walks in, "Bonjour' Ana," Kate says smiling at me- not sounding French at all, "I didn't see you at the lockers. How long have you been here?" She takes the open seat next to me.

I groan as I sit straight, "About 7 minutes. I ran here straight after Science," I explain myself after a moment.

She nods, but then looks at me with worry, "Are you okay? You don't sound the best…"

I chuckle disbelievingly, "What gave it away Kate?"

She scowls at me, "You're always so grumpy when you're sick, and you're no fun."

I hear Christian cough in the back of the class room, trying to disguise a chuckle; he doesn't succeed. I roll my eyes- looking unseeingly at the front of the classroom- and bite down on the corner of my lip, trying to suppress a giggle of my own.

I look back at Kate and she's eyeing me suspiciously with a confused expression. "What?" I whisper. She shrugs it off. In groups kids start piling into the classroom. All types of people; Gamers talking about the new release, the jocks- basically pushing each other through the doorway, the book worms- my people- came in not exactly a "group" but by their self's- taking their seats quietly, and the pretty girls- I watch their faces as they stop in their tracks and get an eye full of Christian in the back row. I crack a small smile at their reaction. Why would he pick _me_ over _them_?

One of the girls- I don't know her name but I seen her in Gym- goes to sit in the row across from me in front of Kate. She's a curvy redhead- unnaturally- with knee high designer boots, Dark blue jeans, and a silk flowy spaghetti strap blouse. She turns around to face Kate.

"Katherine!" She basically squeals- it does not do justice for my head ache. I groan and- again- put my head down.

"Madison," Kate says- more formally- with a smile, "How's your summer been?"

"Good," she then looks past me and narrows her eyes while licking her bottom lip in a salacious matter, "It would have been better if I had _him_ to nibble on all summer…" she sighs- still gazing. Kate and I turn in our seat- I have an idea of who she's talking about, but still just for the pure pleasure- I look at him.

He's sitting in his seat completely poker faced waiting for class to start. _I just got done nibbling on him not more than two minutes ago,_ I'm surprised by where my thoughts brought me- I usually don't think sexually… I now realize I've been staring at him far longer than Kate and Madison have. I blush a turn around when he curiously smirks at me.

"You like?" the Madison girl smiles and winks at me. I shrug- trying to show disinterest. She smiles at me. Hopefully I didn't give too much away that she suspects… because if Ray found out he'd probably pull me out of school- I run the worrying thought out of my head. she probably just thinks I'm another admirer. _She wouldn't be one hundred percent wrong_…

"What's your name anyways?" She says to me. She reminds me of a reporter, trying to get the scoop on the new kid.

"Ana," I say coyly, trying not to give much away. I don't exactly have the same back story as most the rich kids here. I can't exactly say 'Mom's new husband sent me here so he'd be allowed to have a quickie with her in Texas'. _Kate's right, I am a sour puss when I'm feeling sick…_

Just then the Teacher comes in. She's a tall Spanish woman, maybe thirties, with a flowy dress, high heels, and her hair in a black tight bun on the back of her head, "My name is Ms. Valentino, siento que estoy tarde, clase. Perdónenme." She says to us in her thick Spanish accent. The room goes silent as the students try to comprehend what she said. I make out a bit of what she said from past Spanish classes at my old school, "Does anyone know what that means?" The room is still silent. She walks nonchalantly to her desk, "Come on. A guess?" She looks at us all encouragingly. She then waves her hand over a coffee cup, "If no one knows than I may just have to pick unexpectedly…" She threatens playfully. You can feel the tension clouding in the room.

I swallow, and hesitantly raise my hand slowly heavenwards… Her eye's perk up, "yes, Miss…"

"Steele," I say sheepishly, "'I'm sorry I'm late for class' is all I know from your sentence."

She smiles at me, "Good, Miss. Steele." She says approvingly.

"Thank you Ana," Kate whispers beside me, "She probably would have picked my name- that would have not gone well." She giggles.

"Now," Ms. Valentino continues, "one of the biggest rules I have in here is if you must go to the bathroom you have to ask in Spanish- or whatever language we are learning that day, bien?"

The class nods together.

"'Puedo ir al baño, Sra. Valentino?' Say it with me class; Pu-e-do," She says the words in syllables.

"Puedo." We all say in synchronization.

"Ir al."

"Ir al," We repeat again.

"baño," She stresses the O.

"baño." We repeat- it reminds me of little kids.

"Good," She says with satisfaction, "I hope we have a good international Language class this year." She smiles at us.

We have been learning basic Spanish phrases for the past thirty five minutes, along with a Spanish Phrase test. _Please make this day go faster_… I chant to myself.

"Class," Ms. Valentino announced, "I have a treat for you since it's our first class together. There is 10 minutes left, I will say an American phrase, and it's up to you to say it back to me in Spanish. The catch is I am going to pick out a name from the cup, if the lucky person gets it right they can leave school ten minutes early," I perk up, "And the rest of the class can leave five minutes early. But if you get it wrong than you all have to stay behind for an extra five minutes. Think of it as a pop quiz." She smiles at our anxious faces.

_Leave early? _Thank Heavens! This was ment for me! _Please pick me, please pick me, please pick me!_ I chant. The head ache's back throbbing into my skull. Ugh!

She dips her fingers into the cup and takes out a brown stick. I look at her anxiously, crossing my fingers secretively under my desk. More aware right now than I've been all day- except maybe when Christian kissed me. I'm on the edge of my desk, leaning closer, waiting for her to read the stick.

"Lola Farley," She finally says. I exhale the breathe I was not knowingly holding, and slump back into my seat. A slim girl raises her hand- must be _Lola_. Freedom awaits you, run away. I say sulkily to her in my head.

"Lola isn't here today, Ms. Valentine," The girl says quietly. I feel like a dog who was allowed an entry outside. _Hope!_ I scream in my head as I lean in again, listening carefully…

She dips her hand into the cup once more, and gracefully pulls out a Popsicle stick.

"Anastasia Steele," She smiles at me. I'm jittery with excitement, _I just want to leeeave_. I look at her anxious yet again.

"Your sentence is: Would you like to go for a walk with me? It's a lovely day."

I rack my head for answers as my class mates look at me willingly. I don't hesitate when I remember, "Quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo? Es un día de lovely." I say with sureness- almost sounding fluent. Kate and the other student around me –including Madison- look at me open mouthed. But I don't engage them; I wait for my green card out of here- no pun intended.

Ms. Valentino grins at me, "Have a nice day, Miss. Steele," She nods at me with approval. With a quick 'thank you' I take my bag and leave.

As I walk down the block- leaving for Ray's house- I spot the same white Porsche parked a block away from the High School building. And sitting in it is that woman Elena. _Shit! What's_ she _doing here_? I cross my arms and look at the ground and walk past it as quickly as possible.

"Ana," She purrs menacingly- I guess I wasn't quick enough. I stop in my tracks. She gets out of her car and puts her hands on her hips- glaring at me. "I didn't know you came to Seattle Prep." She looks me up and down. I stand tall staring at her equally glaring at her.

"Yeah," I nonchalantly, "My first day. I didn't know Christian came here," I say to her truthfully- since it's the only thing we would even have in common to talk about. I try to walk past her but she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"You stay _away _from Christian." She warns me in a harsh voice, "He's a bad boy-," She smirks at a private joke, "And I wouldn't want you to get hurt," She smiles icily- like that's not the reason for her warning at all.

I swallow down the lump in my throat, "Trust me; I am _very_ far away." I smirk at her. I don't have time for her shit, because I feel like shit. I turn to walk away but she tightens her hand on my shoulder- not hard but firmly.

"That is _not_ a request, that's a demand," her stance changes as she says the last word, for some reason unknown to me. She seems comfortable, and in control.

"I. Under. _Stand_." I shrug her hand off of me, "Why are you even here?"

"To pick up Christian of course," She says. God, she's a bitch. She sighs, "He works for me at my home- a summer job that turned into full time." She looks smirks to herself, "That's why-," She turns to glare at me again, "I don't prefer him dating right now. It'll affect his work, and his parents feel the same way. I Rather he wait until I'm finished with him- at my home. And that might me awhile," She says with a smug smile. She pauses- as if cant believing what she's about say, "Think of it as a close friend's request."

I scoff- She's anything but my friend, "there's nothing going on with me and Christian," I say that you convincingly- _well, nothing that _you_ need to know about._

"I seen you two against the club wall last week," she pauses, "It looked more than friendliness spreading around."

"Well that was when he was drunk," I say matter a factly, "And it won't happen again, so no need to worry about it…" My voice fades out as the sick feeling come back to me. I groan as the ground spins below me.

"I can see you're not in the best condition to talk, so we'll have to finish this conversation again- soon," She threatens in a stern voice.

Before I know what's happening I push past her- making her fall against her car- and run to the nearest trash can puking, A LOT. Until I'm just dry heaving. I open my eyes when I know I'm done and see what needed to come out. _Damn_, food poisoning. It must have been from the restaurant Mr. Kavanagh brought Kate, Ethan, and I to for a celebratory- Before school, new beginnings- dinner, yesterday night. I knew there was something wrong tasting in my chicken.

I wipe my mouth with an extra tissue I have in my bag. But stay by the trash can just in case.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Elena asks surprised.

"Maybe I'm just sick of all the acquisitions you're trying to push down my throat." I hiss at her still groggy.

Her face looks appraisingly smug at me, "You put on a good show, Ana," She leans in a ways and whispers, "But I own the show."

I shake my head in disbelief at her, "Well I guess that's why you're good at putting on acts." Her eyebrows shoot up once again in disbelief at my words, "I'd say I'd love to stay and chat, but I'd be lying. So have a nice day," I smirk at her and continue to walk to Ray's house.

As I lay in bed that night- after taking Aspirin- I start to think about the bitch troll Elena. Does she have a _thing_ for Christian- because I can usually hear double meanings in her words? Or maybe she's just seriously over protective of him and he doesn't want anyone to know about us because he's afraid for my safety? I run scenarios through my head all night- things about "What if's" - until I drift into disturbed sleep thinking about the Blonde she Devil. This has been an interesting first day of school.


	6. A Walk to Remember

**Hey Everyone! Again- thanks for the Great Reviews! I love my "Before he was fifty shades" fans Soooo much! You're the greatest! – And you're super crazy! From "I love your story plot" to "I hope Christian loses control soon" and Threats against Elena- which I don't blame you for one bit. :) Lol If I don't respond back I'm sorry- but your reviews do not go unread. I wanted to tell you that for Ana's outfit choice in this chapter- it isn't as ugly as it may sound, for the ideal sweatshirt look visit this link: clothing/burberry-brit-cableknit-wool-and-cottonblend-sweater-brown/**

**And for the shoes and bottom of the pants I based the look in this chapter on: blog/how-to-wear-it-clogs/photo-2-3/**

**An idea of what "Hazel Eyes" Looks like- if you're interested- or if you want to keep that up purely to imagination GO AHEAD;) pretty-little-liars/photo/brandon-w-jones-stars-as-andrew-campbell-on-pretty-little-liars**

**Ps. don't worry: This'll be the ONLY chapter where I'll be putting examples and Web links. What do the fans think? **

**I know her outfit isn't a BIG deal, but I'm one of those people who have to clarify what I'm trying to get at with an idea, for the readers closure. Have fun with this chapter, and I'll update soon XD **

**ANA POV**

I wake up to a grey September morning from an unrestful sleep. The weather mimics how I feel; lazy, tired, and chilly- but better than yesterday. I unwillingly sit up in my bed and stretch- wincing the slightest when my feet touch the stiff, freezing wood paneled floor. I sit on my bed for a minute or so thinking about today. Should I tell Christian that Elena and I ran into each other after school? I decide to take the same precautions as my original plan yesterday; don't say anything unless Christian says something about it first.

After taking a well-deserved warm shower- I dry my hair and I decide to put it up into a high, tight ponytail- so my face is completely free from my any fallen locks. I dress in a warm brown cable knitted sweatshirt and pull on my faded blue jeans; I roll up the bottoms to the top of my Ankles and put on aqua and gray patterned ankle socks. For shoes I search high and low for my AE Cable Knit Slide on Clogs from American eagle. I take one more look in the mirror; my face is flushed, and my lips are pouty and pink- which they always are post sickness. I step back and take a look at myself up and down in the mirror. God forbid Kate doesn't approve of my outfit or else I'll hear about "what I should have worn" all day. In my eyes I look good; cute but comfy. With a nod at myself of approval I grab my bag and walk down stairs.

"Annie," Ray greets me- without taking his eyes off of the Seattle Press, "You feelin' better? Or do you think you'll need day off?"

"No," I respond feebly, "I'm better today. I think I may actually walk to school. Fresh air'll do me good." I take a deep breathe in and exhale loudly.

Ray chuckles, "Okay, if you think so." He pauses to take a bite of his egg, mayo, and bacon sandwich, "Are you coming home again tonight or are you staying at the Kavanaghs?"

I open the kitchen cabinet and take out a pack of pop tarts, "Most likely Kate's," I say as I put the pop tarts in the toaster and push the lever down, "Why?" I turn around and sit on the counter- swinging my legs, "You got a hot date?" I tease playfully with a giggle.

Rays laughs- still reading the paper, "Yeah- with the Plasma screen," He jokes, "There's a game on tonight and I'm inviting some friend's over- I don't want you to be around for some of their vulgar language." He explains.

"No problem," I dismiss the subject and hop of the counter. I place the now crisp and warm- perfect for the beginning of a cold day like _this_- pop tart in a napkin, "I'm going to get going now," I say as I hug Ray.

"Okay," he simply says, "Have fun."

I walk down the street taking in the scenery. The wind is chilly- with the smell of Fall in the air, and the sky is gloomy- with different shades of gray; swirling and over lapping the sky- it's surprisingly breath taking. It's nice- just walking in this weather. It gives me time to think as I nibble on my breakfast. I'm sure my cheeks will look even more flushed when I get to school- and my ears pink as well. I smile at the thought.

I'm half way to school when a car pulls next to me. I look at- with surprise- a smooth, Beige colored Maserati to my right. I freeze as the driver roles his tinted window down. I relax a little bit when I see who the driver is, "_Hazel eyes_?" I whisper allowed without meaning to do so- in disbelief.

He chuckles, "Well most people prefer to me as Wesley, but…" he trails off with a shrug in amusement.

_Wesley_… I muse. "Sorry," I say embarrassed, "I didn't know your name to begin with," I say feeling like an idiot.

He laughs, "Want a ride to school? It's not good weather to walk in today- kind of cold, if you ask me." He states as he looks up at the sky- eyeing the rain clouds.

"Well, I disagree. It's perfect weather to walk in." I smirk challengingly.

"Come on Ana," He says playfully, "Get in the car- I have candy." He says jokingly as if I'm a small child.

I laugh at him and he joins in with me, "I really rather walk," I say sincerely to him.

He looks ahead- debating for a moment- with his hand still holding onto the steering wheel. Out of know where he swiftly unbuckles his seat belt, reaches for his book bag in the passenger seat- and steps out of the car, smiling like an old friend at me, "Okay, Then lets walk to school." He says, still smiling. He presses a button on his car keys to lock the doors, and slings his backpack onto one shoulder.

I bite my lip, looking up at him with- yet again- surprise, "That's really not necessary of you." I gape at him, "And plus- I don't think you can just park there."

He shrugs without worry, and points at the egg shell white house we're standing in front of, "That's my Aunt's house. She'll know whose car it is. I'll just walk back here when schools done to pick it back up," he shrugs again.

I look at him in confusion, "Do you always make decisions on a whim?" I ask in disbelief- thinking of _someone_ I know who doesn't like to.

He grins, "Life's not fun without a little surprise."

I laugh at him in wonder, "Then, I'll walk back with you after school."

We make small talk as we walk- occasionally bursting into laughter at the others statement. It turns out we have more in common than we either of us could have known. We both love the classic books, Classic movies, and music. He's a strong supporter of the "Save our world- Recycle!" program, as well as the petition to put Apples in the school vending machines- which I said I'd willingly sign. I told him about my reasons for being in Seattle, and how my mom is in Texas. He told me how his mom is a recovering Alcoholic, and how his dad is one of Seattle's best Case Manager for Social Services. It's very easy to open up to Wesley; He has boyish, playful, charms that a girl could get used to being around.

Just as we get to the front doors of the school it starts to poor rain down on the both of us. He holds the door open for me as we run into the building- before we can get completely drenched.

I giggle, "Guess you were right about the rain," I say as I wipe my face with my sleeve.

He smiles down at me, "I knew I was going to, but it was worth it. I had fun just talking."

"Yeah," I agree, "It was. Maybe we could walk again sometime- when it's less wet." I laugh as I wipe a couple drops off my bag.

"Definitely! Soon," He smiles. We walk to our individual lockers. I sigh with satisfaction as I put away my Spanish book. _I made a new friend!_ I practically want to scream.

"Ana," Christian greets me formally.

"Christian," I say equally formally, but still the slightest bit giddy. I look at him and he looks back at me sad, and anxious at me.

"Is our deal still on?" He asks after a moment. He looks down at the floor sadly- not quit able to make eye contact. I frown at his expression; I want to touch his cheek to make him look at me- but then others would definitely suspect something between us- for all they know we're exchanging Spanish notes.

I look at him with one eyebrow creases, "Of course, why'd you think different?"

His eye's fill up with hope as he- finally looks me- yet still sad, "I just thought it wasn't…- I seen you with that Wesley kid- and…" He trails off looking angry.

"No," I say nonchalantly, "I'd tell you if it wasn't, Christian. I wouldn't have you figure it out on your own." I shrug it off, looking back into my locker.

"I thought you took Elena's warning to heart," He says firmly- watching my face intensely. I tense up in surprise.

"So you heard?" I ask sheepishly, "I hope you know I denied everything she accused you and me of." I explain in a rush- not know what his reaction maybe.

"I know," He nods, "She told- _accused_- me of the same thing when I was done with work yesterday." He says quietly- lost in his thoughts.

"What's her problem anyways?" I turn accusingly at him, "Because I'm not exactly her little helper- she can't treat me like I've committed a crime," I add angrily.

He nods before I even finish, "I know, baby. I'm going to try to get it through to her that she can't harass you anymore."

I slyly touch the small of his back- without anyone noticing, "Thank you," I whisper sincerely to him.

He freezes -and his face twists with- remorse? - At my touch- surprising him- After a moment he grins slowly into his locker, "What class do you have second hour?" He asks- excited and salacious.

I am consumed by the look he has in his eyes that I barley heard the question, "Umm-," I rack my brain for an answer, "Social Studies," I finally choke out.

He's still grinning, "Good. Ask for a bathroom break around 9:20," He winks as me.

I gape at him, but nod. _What do you have in mind Grey? _

"Come," He says to me, "We'll be late for class." Great- another unbearable forty five minutes of not touching, talking or looking at each other, but hopefully second hour will make up for that. I practically skip to English- a head of Christian- with Glee.

Second hour I ask for my planned bathroom break. I feel the butterflies in my stomach practically multiply when I see Christian grinning happily at me as he leans against the wall. He has on a tight white t- shirt and black jeans. His hair is a little more neat than usual- _maybe I can do something about that… _I blush and bite my lips as I walk towards him.

"So, what's the reason for this surprise meeting, Mr. Grey?" I ask formally- as if where at a business firm.

His eyes fill with amusement at me as a wide grin spreads across his beautiful face. He signs and looks at me intently, with amusement still in his eyes, "I want to try something, Ana. I've never let anyone do this before, so please be gentle." He begs me as he looks at me- and I can see him begging me.

I watch him in confusion and shock as he looks at our hands- twisting and twinning our fingers together. I duck my head and look into his eyes, "What, Christian? Tell me. _Show_ me. What is it?" I say anxiously. After a moment without a response- I groan in frustration and tug him with me into the girl's bathroom and lock the door.

He nonchalantly looks around his new surroundings. I can't take the _waiting_ anymore. I bob my head up and kiss him hard and deep. Savoring his mouth like a dying flower in great need of the sun's nourishment. He reacts with in one second of my assault and presses himself to me. I twine my fingers in his hair as he deliciously sucks and nips my collarbone and neck as he grabs my hips- giving me time to catch my breath. I groan in response and clutch my hands into fists at his sides as he makes his rounds; behind my ear, down my neck, and across my collarbone, and all over again. I take my index fingers and hook them into his front belt loops- affectively pushing his groin and stomach flush against mine. He growls with _want_ and pulls me in the largest stall.

I lightly push him in the open wall and stroke his tongue with mine; kissing him deeper and deeper as the kiss prolongs. We entwine our hands and hold them at hip length; I push off on them as I strain to reach his mouth. He moans and lightly pushes me back and inch or two.

"Take my shirt off of me," He demands with a hoarse voice- trying to control his breathing.

I am speechless for a couple seconds, taken off guard by his request. When I recover I hesitantly touch the hem at the bottom of his cotton shirt and slide it upwards on his slim chest- my palms lightly touching his skin like a feather. He closes his eyes tightly- almost in a look of pain- and moans as I slide it off of him completely and over his head- making his hair look really tousled and messy. He looks so _hot_ shirtless against the wall- but his face looks scared, for an unknown reason I can't think of.

"Are you alright?" I whisper, touching the side of his face. He leans into my palm and completely relaxed and pulls me closer to him by my waist.

He opens his blazing grey eyes and takes me in with salacious need, "Touch me." He moves is lips barley making a sound- but I know what he wants. His voice breaks the tinniest bit.

I run my finger down his rib cage, to his hips and over his navel- my hands in sync with the other- all the while as he stands there with his body stiff- wincing slightly every now and then-, drinking in my touch. I don't feel like the dying plant anymore- or at least at the moment- I feel more like the sun, giving him what he's acting like he hasn't had in so long…

I trace my hands up over his pectorals and to the sides of his neck, holding his face as I make him look at me.

"Christian…" I say softly, "Are you alright? I can stop-," I try to say as I lift my hands off of him and try to put them to my sides, but he grabs my palms and holds the back to his collar bone.

"My sorry, Ana- that I'm being… 'Odd'…" He tests the word, "But this is new for me. I've never allowed anyone to willingly touch me before…" He trails off lost in his thoughts.

I reach up and kiss his mouth lightly and slowly this time, trying to comfort him, "Shhh," I say comfortingly between kisses, "You don't have to apologize Christian," I whisper reassuringly, "There's just me and you- no rush, from either side." I look up at him and smile, "Control," I mouth and smirk at him. And it works- he smiles shyly at me in an apologetic way. I take his shirt off of the stall hanger and playfully motion him to put his arms over his head. I slip his shirt on him like he's a child and caress his face, "This has been fun, Mr. Grey, but I think our teacher I'll be missing us. Come on, we better get to class" I groan, I walk out of the stall grinning- leaving an equally grinning, Christian.

He's beside me at once with one hand on my hip, "Until we meet again Ms. Steele," He says to me as I look outside the door- to make sure no ones in the hall. When it's clear I turn around to face him.

"Yes. Until," I say with a smile. He kisses me chastely on my lips.

"But soon, I'll be the one in control," He looks at me with a smug smile. It sounds like a lustful promise and a heavy threat. I quiver in response to his words.

Kate and I sit at our usual spot in the cafeteria. She complimented me on my outfit choice when we seen each other for the first time of the day in Art. Ever since she's been giddily trying to tell me something- but either a class mate, teacher, or class bell interrupts right on cue when she starts to say, 'Remember yesterday when—," And then she's cut off. I'm trusting that she'll get the point across here, at lunch- _unless there's a fire drill,_ I joke.

"Finally," She sighs when she sits down across from me chastely, "This is TOO important to wait to tell you any longer." She clears her throat and sits straight, looking me in the eye with a huge grin, "Remember yesterday when Elliot-," She's cut off once again as a group of hungry freshmen's practically run past our table making small talk about the last class. I can tell Kate has had enough of the interruptions; she hits the table hard with the first of her hand, "I'm dating Elliot!" She yells over the crowd of noise, but as she does this the noise is already gone before she finishes the sentence.

The lunch room is quiet as I- along with everyone else- gape in amusement at her. I cover my mouth as I giggle at my best friend. She blushes in embarrassment and looks down at her hands

A man in the "audience" truly breaks the silence, "No need to shout, Katie," he says playfully grinning at her. Kate turns around as I look behind her at a grinning Elliot. He's standing by _Christians_…? - Table with his arms crossed. As the lunch room is back to talking at its normal volume- He does a sweet air kiss to Kate. She blushes and turns back to me and squeals.

"Yeah, Ana, so I'm guessing you finally heard?" she says with a shy smile.

"No," I shake head and bite down on my lip- trying to control my laughter, "Can you speak up a bit?" I can't hold it back anymore as uproar of laughs escapes my mouth.

She scowls half- heartedly at me and sticks out her tongue.

She continues to pick at her fruit on her tray lost in deep thought- with the slightest smile on her lips. I spot Elliot slowly walking up behind her. He playfully puts his index finger up to his lips in a 'don't tell Kate' gesture. When he's close enough he wraps his arms around Kate's torso from behind and kisses her behind the ear. She squeals from surprise and giggles uncontrollably when she realizes who it is.

"Elliot!" She lightly scolds while laughing. He finishes off with a loud smooch on her cheek- and sits down beside her- picking off her tray and eating her food.

I look down at my food- I can't help but feel as if I'm an intruder in a very private moment. I envy them, being able to tell the world their together without worry. They can laugh, kiss, and hold hands together in public. Christian must have some serious problems if he doesn't want that with any girl… I suddenly remember a forgotten question.

I look up at Elliot- who's holding Kate's hand, "What were you doing at Christian Grey's table?" I say his whole name like he's foreign to me.

He grins as me like I'm missing something obvious- but Kate's the one to answer, "Oh," She says apologetically, "I forgot to tell you… Elliot's _kind of _Christian's older brother." She smiles softly.

"Ummm, just wondering," I add quickly, "I never see him hanging around with anybody."

"Yeah," Elliot chuckles, "Old Chrissy isn't very social. But he'll happily make fist-to- face contact pretty quickly if anyone get on his bad side." He says under his breath shaking his head, "Oh!" He says suddenly making me jump, "I forgot, did you ask her yet Kate?"

She knowingly shakes her head, "Not yet, I forgot."

"My families wanting to have dinner with the Kavanaghs- you know, to get to know them better-, and I thought since you're like their family too you'd want to come also? It's this Saturday." He grins at me.

I look at him with surprise, "I'd love to, but are you sure it would be alright having an extra guest at your house? I mean, I'm not a direct family member of the Kavanaghs…" I hint.

"Ana," he says reassuringly, "Chill. I already asked my mother, it's cool. She's excited to meet you both."

"Okay." I say feebly. _Shit. This'll not go down well with Mr. Mixed Emotions. _Do I have to tell him…? I decide to put off that thought for another day and continue with lunch.

Christian and I exchange "pleasantries" every now and then when we get the chance that day. Whether it's slyly touching the other- even the slightest contact sends the other wild- or pushing the other into the janitor's closet or under our secret staircase spot- we find a way. But he still hasn't completely taken control like he promised this morning…

Before International Languages Christian and I decide to share possibly our last lip lock of the day. We are in a private place kissing softly- a lot like yesterday at IL- Taking it slowly, savoring the others soft lips, sweet taste, and vibrant feel- taking our time as if we've been together for years instead of days. He raps my ponytail around his wrist, effectively making my face tilt up as he bears his teeth down my throat. With one last meaningful-Well, meaningful to me- deep kiss we break our embrace.

"I know about Saturday, Ana." He says with my head still tilted- forcing me us to have eye contact. _Shit_, "When were you going to enlighten me?" He raises an eyebrow bemused.

I shrug, caught, "Sometime this week." I try to laugh but it gets stuck in my throat, "It's not like it was my idea." I defend, "But I think it'll be… _Interesting_…" I smile, "Do you not want me to go?"

He smirks at me, "No Baby, I'd love for you to meet my parents. We just can't be as open to them about us as Kate and Elliot." He says resentfully.

I nod, "Okay. We have to get to class…" I pout.

He sighs, "But I was just getting started?" he smiles and leans down to meet my lips again.

As I lay in the comfort of Kate's bed I run through the events of today and how Saturday will be. As I finally drift off to a night's sleep a thought goes through my head that every hopelessly in love teenage girl has to go through- which frightens me to the core: _what am I going to wear?_


	7. Eat Your Heart Out

**WARNING: LONG AUTHORS NOTE AHEAD lol**

**Lovereads, and who it may concern lol;) Because Christian's so versatile in looks, I don't want to ruin anyone's perspective of the Fanfic by saying what I think he looks like. I want to completely throw this Fanfic to the fans imagery, ideal looks in description, and fantasy world, you know?- for both leading characters- Because in all honesty it does **_**belong**_** to the fans themselves;) I just feel if I tell people who I'm imagining as I create 'Before he was Fifty Shades' they'll feel as if their reading something that is "already staged" for them to imagine as well as something that is not their own- and I don't want them to think that what **_**their**_** imagining is going against the grain- which it is not:) All I do is create a variety of descriptioned settings and people that the reader can take from there and let their imagination run free, where ever the wind may take them!;D So I feel my description of the main characters is at a moot point- it doesn't matter :) haha because in the words of Edmund Wilson "No two persons ever read the same book." ;) Wesley and Ana's clothing was an exception, I will post links (I said I wouldn't if the readers didn't like it the first time- and it turned out some did :D ) on occasion if I absolutely want to put a precise image in your head- which will be occasionally;) **_**BUT- I WILL DEFINITELY**_** put the list of Character's plus a link for a picture of my opinion on how they look when the story is done:) SO you'll have to wait:( lol **

**But I can't **_**not**_** answer a fans- AN AMAZING FANS- request, and with saying that ^^^ I'll try to explain to *lovereads*- love the name BTW- my description of A.S as bland as possible so I won't give much away ;) A.S is a total figure of my imagination- based off a real actress- but doesn't look like anyone in particular. A.S in my mind doesn't exactly look like Alexis Bledel, but I do think that Alexis would make a better A.S in the movie than Lucy Hale- Just my Opinion.(Shout out to my fellow PLL Fans!) Sorry:( if that disappoints anyone… But again: Think of the characters looking whatever way you want! I beg of you! No description is wrong, because there is no precise person to base A.S or C.G off of… yet:)**

**But now I'm curious… Who do the readers imagine the main characters- or any character- as? Please leave your answer or a link to a picture with a review! They can be based off of anybody. BOY/GIRL your school- actor/actress, or a figure of your imagination! The possibilities are endless! Can't wait for the answers! XD**

**Ps. I love the support- and if I don't answer a question of yours directly then that means I'll answer it in the story it's self as the storyline goes on. I LOVE YOU ALL. Lol until then; Peace. Love. And Kinky Fuckery. Enjoy this Chapter! ;D**

**ANA POV**

The next couple days of my first week at Seattle Prep escalated my relationships with people quit quickly. Christian and I became closer in touch as the days flew by. We could hardly take our hands off each other when we got the chance- which I was not complaining about. I decided one day that since he let me touch him- which seemed like something that was hard for him to do-, I'd return the favor. I surprised him by letting him go to second base with me. His face was priceless with shock, wonder, excitement, and desire when in the middle a mid-day "meeting" I found my courage and slyly put my hand over his as he knotted his fingers in my hair, and slipped it under my shirt. He was pleased- he reminded me of a little boy in a candy shop, as his face lit up and a shy smile touched his lips-

"Are you sure, Ana?" he said has he looked down at me, trying to figure out if this was what I wanted or what I thought he wanted- it was both. The only _real_ down side to it was that he could feel my heart pounding- giving me away, "I don't want to rush into anything that you don't feel comfortable with. 'There's no rush- from either side.' Do you want this?" He said as he looked deep into my eyes, searching, as he repeated my words from just a couple days ago.

I smiled softly at his words as I hesitantly raised my free hand and placed it over my shirt, over my other hand and over his as he cupped my breast- biting my lip in the proses- _showing_ him my answer, "Yes," I said coyly, "I do, Christian. More than you know." I blushed.

He smiled and shook his head in disbelief. He looked me in the eyes with fixation and excitement, "Oh Ana, you're so… so…," he was lost for words, "Extraordinary. Surprising. Amazing. Wonderful," He said in between kisses on my lips, as his hand started making a slow, steady, and massaging rhythm on my breast. I writhed and groaned in response. His other hand slowly crept down my side and back up again, lifting my shirt the slightest. He then slid his hand up my stomach- making me wince the slightest bit at his warm touch- and into my bra cup. He leaned in to whisper, "And- for the moment- _all mine_." He growled.

It was one of the high lights of the school week for me- and I'm guessing for him as well.

Wesley and I became closer in talk as we walked to school on occasion, when I wasn't spending the night at the Kavanagh's house. We became really close friends, which wasn't really surprising. I told him almost everything in life. My likes and dislikes, what my past held and what I wanted for my future- as he did the same. It was really easy talking to this extremely charming, funny, and good hearted man. It was like being on a date in a way every time we walked to school together. But I pushed that thought out of my mind immediately, if I dated him (which it seemed so easy to do) - I would have to let go of Christian. I could tell Wesley liked me but I didn't say anything about it, it would ruin and make things awkward, so for now we just enjoyed each other's company- like old Best Friends.

He started to sit by Kate, Elliot and I at lunch- which did not go down well with Christian, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it unless he officially committed to me, so he tried to stay cool around the subject. Every now and then if Wesley touched my shoulder in a friendly matter or talked directly to like he was flirting, I'd give an encouraging smile towards Christian's table to tell him "it's not what it looks like".

Kate and Elliot were irrespirable throughout the rest of the week. Every time I seen how happy she was I was happy for her but felt… an emptiness that I couldn't explain. I had everything I needed… _right?_

I'm at my locker getting my science text book. Its seventh period and I have science. _Ugh_. I'm looking at Kate as Elliot leaves her locker. She looks truly happy and content; she may even be blushing… that's a first. I sign with resignation and turn back to my open locker. Christian is at my side in his locker as well. He turns to me a breath taking half smiles- probably thinking of all the things we did today- and I melt at his gaze smiling shyly and turning back to my locker.

As I close my locker I nearly have a heart attack; Kate is holding her text book snuggly to her chest, leaning against the locker next to me, and eyeing me. Oh, no. I feel a Katherine Kavanagh inquisition coming on…

I yelp in surprise at her proximity, "Kate! What the hell are you doing?"

She's still eyeing me up and down, "Ana. We need to find you a boyfriend."

I look at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?" I can almost feel Christian tense up behind me.

She groans in frustration, "Don't play dumb, Ana. I saw how you kept looking at me and my Elliot. It's obvious you need someone." Her eyes twinkle as a grin spreads across her face, "And I can help."

I shake my head, "Your wrong, Kate. I don't need anyone. I have everything I need." I try to walk away but she grabs by shoulders.

"What? Your books?" she gestures towards my locker sarcastically, "I don't think they can keep you warm a night," She giggles and pokes my stomach.

I giggle and hit her hands away, "Kate!" I laugh, "Stop!" I gasp between the laughs.

"All I'm saying is I want you to be happy here… and I know some guys who would willingly help with that." She slips in slyly, with her hands clasped together grinning, and touching her index finger tips to the bottom on her front teeth.

I look her in the eyes, "Listen to me Kate. I. Am. Happy." I say with all seriousness.

She sighs and rolls her eyes at me, "Well, if you need me you know where to go. I already know the perfect guy." She says excitedly, glancing at her wrist watch, "We have to get to class,"

"Okay," I say softly, dreading having to turn and face Christian. His face is unreadable as I walk past him. I brush his back with my arm and out of anyone's sight lustfully touch his behind. I look back at him as we continue to walk down the hall; he's grinning widely as he looks unseeingly into his locker.

"Mmm," I groan inwardly as Christian sucks and kisses my neck. He has my thigh hitched around his hip as we have our 4 short minutes of Heaven behind the staircase before IL starts, "Christian," I moan. He starts to nip slowly down towards my breasts. When he gets there he kisses each one through my shirt- grinning because he knows my kryptonite. He finds my lips again and we move in synchronization, tasting, and feeling each other as he presses against me. I grab his hair at the back of his neck and pull. And with my other I bare my finger nails as I slide my hands down his back and up again.

He groans, "Ana," and starts to kiss me again.

"You know," I pant, "The class is going to start wondering why you and I keep arriving to class together every day late…"

He looks at me and rolls his eyes with a smirk, "Do you honestly think I give a fuck if I'm late?"

"Nooo… I know you couldn't care less. But _I _do care, before, at my old school I always arrived to my classes on time. And yesterday I got a B- on a test! A B-!? I've never gotten a grade lower than an A- on a test! And that's kind of scary; I'm not living up to my grade average. Ugh! I don't know-," I finish mid rant, as he looks down at the floor grinning like a fool, "Are you laughing at me?!" I ask exasperated.

He shrugs and looks at me in 'awe' still grinning to himself, "You're just cute when you're worried like this," he turns salacious, "it kind of a turn on, Baby." He leans into me suggestively.

I groan in annoyance, "Christian! I'm serious." Against my will I start to giggle, "I think you're a bad influence on me, Mr. Grey."

He swallows and a secret smile returns, "God, I hope so Anastasia." He chastely kisses my mouth again and holds my hands against the wall on either side of my head.

I push against his hands and make him stop kissing me; I then hold his head between my palms. He looks down at me confused. I stand on my tippy toes and thoughtfully kiss him on the mouth at a slower more meaningful pace. I stop after a couple moments, my eyes still closed, "this is our first weekend apart," I whisper.

He takes my chin and leans down to kiss my eyelids. I open my eyes to him, "Will you miss me," He asks shyly, "For the whole day and a half?" He grins softly trying to lighten the mood.

I nod truthfully- shyly- at him keeping my eyes away from his. To my surprise he gasps, "Really?" he asks. It's obvious he wasn't expecting my answer. I look up at him and he's debating on a choice, "It doesn't have to be _all_ week- not including the dinner," I raise an eyebrow at him- _what's he getting at_? "What are you doing Sunday?"

"My Dad is going on a fishing trip so I'll be at Kate's, why?" I ask- still unsure of what he's thinking.

"I can get Elliot to cancel his plans and go do something with Kate that day; you could go to my house Sunday. We'll make a day of just "_hanging out_"." He grins again.

I'm surprised at his plan. It sounds like a nice way to spend a Sunday- but there's always obstacles, "What about your Dad and Mom? And Elliot mentioned that you have a little sister, Mia? Won't they be home?"

He shakes his head, "No. If I can get Elliot out of the house I'll have it to myself. My parents are going to Paris for a week- family gathering, if you will- and they'll bring Mia along. It's her third time, she absolutely adores that city, wouldn't surprise me if she ends up living there someday." He grins to himself as he speaks of her. I smile up at him.

"Why didn't you and Elliot go with?" I wonder aloud.

"He didn't want to go- I guess he already had his fill of Paris- and also- _now_ -he doesn't want to leave _Kate_," he rolls his eyes, "And I for reasons similar," he shrugs, "And I had work, so…" he trails off, looking uncomfortable talking about that subject, "What do you think? Would you like to spend Sunday with me?"

"Okay," I say shyly, "We should leave now."

He nods and- to my great surprise- slaps me on the bottom, I yelp, "Have a nice weekend, I'm now- happy to say- 'giddy' for Sunday," He whispers in my ear and walks ahead to IL.

I open my groggy blue eyes to a warm Saturday morning. I am stretched out on Kate's bed- minus one Kate. I stare at the ceiling for a while in bliss of this lovely morning. I can't help but feel as if something important happens today- until it hits me. I sit up automatically in panic, "Shit. Dinner," I squeak to myself. When I finally calm down from my hysteria I finger comb my hair quickly in the deluxe bathroom mirror and walk down stairs, still a bit shaken from my morning wakeup call from myself.

"Good almost _afternoon_, Ana." Kate greets me as I walk down the grand staircase. She is sitting on the kitchen bar stool swinging her legs while eating her breakfast.

"What are you talking about?" I yawn, and take the open seat next to her.

"It's like 10:00. You slept longer than you usually do," she says as she takes a huge bite of her pancake, "And you were talking," she adds matter- a –factly.

I try to hide my gasp. Oh, Lord. _What've I said now_? "First of all Kate, I hope you're not going to eat like that for dinner tonight," I try to lighten my mood. She laughs as she wipes syrup off the side of her mouth, "And second; what did I say…?" calmly, yet shakily.

"You said that you needed me to help you find a boyfriend," She jokes.

I exhale heavily as my heart returns to its normal rhythm, "No, Kate. I'm thankful for you worrying so much about me, but I honestly don't need anyone," I stand up with my plate of food and walk to the living room couch, and sit next to Ethan. I ruffle his hair playfully.

"Hey Ethan, are you excited to meet Kate's boyfriend tonight?" I say as I cut into my pancake and eat slowly, fixing my eyes on the TV. It's playing Friend's.

"I can't wait to see who would fall for _Kate_," he jokes with a grin.

I giggle at him and continue eating. Kate walks up behind him a slaps him in the back of the head, "At least I'm dating someone within my species- your future girlfriend will probably be a monkey." She glares at him and sticks her tongue out.

"So," I say, "When will we be going to their house today, anyways?"

"Well, Daddy will be getting home from work around 5:00, and Jefferson said that it's only a 10 minute drive…" she calculates in her head.

"Dad said they were planning on us arriving at 5:30. They all want to get to know each other before dinner," Ethan adds in.

I nod, "Did you pick out your outfit yet, Kate?"

"Yeah, last Monday!" she laughs, "I've been so excited to meet them."

I laugh, "I can tell."

Kate and I are in her bedroom. It's already 4:30 and she's freaking out because she can't find her Stiletto Pumps_. I'm digging through her closet trying to find an outfit that's conservative, yet_ fits my age group. The last part is easy, but I doubt I'm going to find a cardigan in the racks of _her_ closet.

I decide to go with soft green skinny jeans, a light white tie and lace collar tank blouse, a light green cardigan that matches my jeans- I luckily found in my pile of clothes- that I'll wear unbuttoned, and a pair of Ployvore, suede shoes. I take one look in the bathroom mirror and I'm satisfied, "cute but conservative," I eye my hair and decide to put my brown locks in a high, tight bun.

"Kate!" I yell, "Kate! Did you find your shoes yet?" I jump in front of the hallway closet when Kate pops out of know where, "Arg!" I scream.

"There not just shoes, Ana!" she looks at me like I'm the insane _one_, "There Giuseppe Zanotti I26208 Frida Mirrored Stiletto Pumps! Not just _shoes_," she hisses.

"Kate…" I say calmly, "Are you alright?" I holed her shoulders and look directly into her eyes.

She sighs with a pout and proceeds with to walk to her bedroom and sits down on the edge of her bed- I sit next to her, "No. I'm freaking out, Ana. I want them to like me _so_ badly. Do you think they will? I mean, do you think me losing my _shoes,_" She rolls her eyes at the words, "is a sign that I shouldn't go tonight?"

I gape in amusement and disbelief, "Kate, I highly doubt that losing a pair of _Giuseppe Zanotti Frida Mirrored Stilettos_," I say the whole name disjointedly- with a dash of sarcasm, "means that the universe is trying to break you and Elliot up." I say sincerely.

She starts to laugh, and I soon join in, "I guess you're right, Ana. I am kind of acting crazy, aren't I?"

I'm still laughing at her when I spot something out of the corner of my eye behind the door. I stand up without a word and walk to the spot. I hold up her high heeled pumps with my right hands index finger swinging the shoes side to side, with my left hand on my hip, "Yes Kate. I do think you're a tad bit insane," I say as I toss the shoes at her.

We pull up outside of the Grey house. My palms are sweaty and I can't stop shaking from nerves. I hesitantly wipe my hands on my jeans, and take deep breathes in and out. We step out of the car and- what it feels like- walk to the huge white door for hours rather than seconds. Mr. Kavanagh presses the doorbell once and we wait in silence.

After a couple moments of waiting the door sways open and a sandy haired woman greets us all.

"Welcome everyone to our home! You must be the Kavanaghs! Please come in." She smiles and gestures for us to come inside. A house keeper takes our coats off as we greet everyone- but oddly enough I don't see Elliot or Christian…

"Hello," Mr. Kavanagh says in his husky voice, "Thank you for having us tonight. Kate's been saying nothing but wonderful things about your son Elliot." He smiles.

I hear Kate let out a breath from beside me. Pleased her father didn't get his name wrong. I squeeze her hand lightly and she smiles at me.

"As was Elliot!" She laughs, "It seems, though, that his description of her can't do justice to the real thing," She smiles at Kate as- who I'm guessing- her husband makes small talk with Mr. Kavanagh, "Nice to meet you- we've been hearing nothing but wonderful things, Kate."

"Like wise Dr. Trevelyan- Grey," Kate says sheepishly- _this is new_- to Grace, and daintily shakes her hand.

"Oh, pish posh dear, please call me Grace," she says sincerely as she pulls Kate in for a hug. After giving Kate a reassuring smile she moves in front of Ethan, "And who is this handsome young man?" She leans down a bit so she's at his eye level.

"My name's Ethan Grey, Ma'am." He says politely with a small smile at her.

Her smile gets wider as she looks at him, "And such manners, too!" she says to him thoughtfully, "You know, you remind me a lot of Elliot when he was your age," She says quietly and winks at him.

He smiles kindly at Grace, and Kate raises her perfectly plucked eyebrows in surprise.

Grace moves a step and is in front of me. I look from under my lashes at her and blush as she grins at me whole-heartedly. I automatically feel comforted, a little bit.

"Elliot told me you're a shy one," She says sweetly, "But he didn't mention how beautiful you are as well!" She eye's me up and down.

"Thank you Mrs. Grey," I say shyly to her.

"Oh, Dear, Mrs. Grey is my Mother-in-law," she laughs, "By all means call me Grace," She says as gives me a hug.

I smile at her, "Okay… _Grace_," I say the name awkwardly.

She chuckles, "You'll get used to it soon Dearie," She smiles, "Even without Elliot telling me your just a close friend- I wouldn't have thought your Kate's sister," She smiles.

I giggle, thinking about how I must look standing next to Ethan and Kate. Two perfect blondes- Kate who looks like she just came out of the pages of some Calvin Klein perfume add, and Ethan who looks like a junior male model for some high-end polo shirt company.

"Yes, I wouldn't think so either if I was in your shoes." I smile jokingly at her.

"But still the same you're very beautiful Anastasia- with a gorgeous name to match." She smiles, "Come everyone, let's sit we can't stand by the door forever." She says louder to us all and we comply.

We all take our seats on the couch, Mr. Grey and Mr. Kavanagh still in deep discussion. Grace sits by Carrick on the love seat and crosses her legs very lady like, as does Kate. I choose to do the same but at the ankles.

"Yes, Ana's like a daughter to me." Mr. Kavanagh adds in, "A very polite young woman," he winks. I look down at my shoes and blush a deeper red from the flattery. I had no idea he felt that way about me, I thought I was just a friend of his daughters to him. I mean we seldom talk to each other when I'm at his house….

"Yes…" Grace purrs in deep thought, "Speaking of children- don't we have a few Carrick?" She smiles jokingly at her husband who returns one back to her.

"I think so," He laughs, "Come to think of it we do, indeed." He jokes. He swiftly gets stands up with a polite nod and an "excuse me" he leaves the room.

A few moments later Carrick comes back to the room with Elliot, Christian, and Mia in a line behind him- from oldest to youngest, as well as tallest to shortest- but Christians about the same height as his seventeen year older brother. They stand straight in a line in front of us all. Christian and Elliot with their hands behind their back and Mia with her hands lapped over the other, palm up, in the front of her dress. Elliot's eyes brighten when he sees Kate and grins at her, it looks like he's using all his strength to not leave his spot and kiss her. Christians eyes me and softly smirks at me before looking away- he shifts his weight and looks down at the floor smiling winder now.

"Hello, Sir," He says politely to Mr. Kavanagh, "I'm Elliot Grey- your daughter's boyfriend…" He extends his hand to shake Mr. Kavanaghs firmly.

"Good to meet you Elliot, Kate's been saying all great things about you to me." He says just as firmly.

Elliot smiles and nods to him and continues to walk down the row great all of us- with a polite kiss on the cheek for Kate.

All the while Christian greats us as well, "Kate," He nods curtly to her. He shakes Ethan's hand without a word- just a polite nod. When he stops in front of me some how he softens and extends his hand, "Anastasia," my name rolls off his tongue. I place my hand in his warm welcoming touch and look up into his smoldering gray eyes- I practically melt, hopefully no one notices.

"Christian," I say as sturdy as I can manage.

He smiles softly down at me and squeezes my hand before releasing. He then walks across from me to the couch and sits next to Elliot.

We all talk for a couple minutes more- well, the adult's talk- as Ethan listens to their conversation intently nodding in agreement occasionally. Kate and Elliot are in their own private world as they sit across from each other. Every now and then she'll giggle and blush beside me. I sneak peeks at Christian every once in a while to find him looking at me as well- which makes me blush deeper.

I look over at him once more to find him giving me a very salacious look, I smile in embarrassment and look down at my knotted fingers in my lap, just then the door from the kitchen swings open and _Elena _peeks her head around the corner. _What the hell is _she_ doing here? Fuck, fuck, fuck_. _Does she want to give me another pep talk? _I gape at her in horror. I glance at Christian to signify with my eyes if he knew about this. He sees my worried expression and shrugs impishly for an answer- almost looking ashamed.

"I hate to interrupt but dinners almost ready," She purrs with a sphinx like smile. She looks around the room until her eye's find me. Her act slips for a moment and a scowl takes its place, but she composes herself just in time for Graces statement.

"Oh, Elena, please join us for a moment." Grace smiles.

"I wouldn't want to impose," she says innocently.

"Never! Come, sit down and take a break."

She nods once and walks into the room past us all to the lazy boy at the end of the living room. As she makes her way past me with her head held high she glares at me from the corner of her eye. When she sits down she smiles a wide fake smile towards me, "Ana, we meet again."

"You two know each other?" Grace asks confused.

Before the bitch troll can get her two cents into the answer I explain quickly, "I met with her once after school- she was picking Christian up." I aim the topic at her.

"You picked Christian up from school, Elena? I don't understand." Grace sounds flustered.

I look willingly at Elena, waiting for her response.

"Well, I- Yes, of course." She looks quizzically at Grace like she's ever so innocent, "It was his day to work at my home and well- it was going to rain." She sounds like a little girl. She smiles at Grace like a small child blinking and tilting her head to one side.

It wasn't going to rain that day you dirty liar. I spit at her in my head.

"Well, thank you then. That was very thoughtful." Grace says, "This lovely lady is the one cooked the delicious meal we're going to devour' soon," Grace Chuckles.

_Great,_ I groan inwardly, _more food poisoning_… I say sarcastically in my head

"Thank you Gracie, Dear." Elena says back politely and the roomed conversation begins again. When all the adults are consumed again in their conversation I look at Elena. She's glaring, "Don't mess with me," She mouths.

I look at her in surprise but collect myself after a second and shake my head in disbelief, "Psycho," I breathe to my surprise.

"What was that, Ana?" Kate finally breaks her gaze away from Elliot to ask.

"Nothing," I smile at her and Elliot.

A tall woman in a chef's hat and uniform comes in through the kitchen door after a couple minutes and walks to the front of us all, "Misère, Madam," She nods towards Mr. and Mrs. Grey. She has a thick French accent which I love, "Dinner is served in the Dining room."

Grace stands up gracefully and smooth's out her skirt, "We don't want to waste away sitting here," she jokes, "Let's go eat!" she smiles and we follow her and Carrick into Dining room.

Someone grabs my arm as I stand up- everyone else is already walking to the dining room I turn around to an angry Elena, "You haven't _seen_ psycho yet." She growls at me and drops her hand from my shoulder. She then retreats to the Dining room.

I stand frozen in my spot gaping at her figure as she walks through the door until I can't see her anymore.

_What the hell? _


	8. Dinner notes

**Heyo! I just noticed that if the Fifty Shades of Grey Book series had a theme song – in my opinion- S&M by Rihanna would fit really well, right? J.S**

**Plus- I know how bad most of you readers want Elena to just keel over and die, but as much as I and many more would like that I don't think it'll happen in this chapter- unless she chokes on her asparagus ;) … at least I'm **_**almost**_** certain that won't happen lol… Enjoy this chapter! **

**And the links (Since I forgot to post this for the last chapter) of the clothes Ana's wearing ;)**

**Pants: . **

**Shirt: /clothing/forever-21-tie-and-lace-collar-tank-blouse**

**Over coat: light_green_boyfriend_cardigan/thing?id=15579652**

**Shoes: aeo_suede_chukka_boat_shoe/thing?id=61451567**

**ANA POV**

I stand there for a couple more seconds, still in shock from the 'threat' Elena just brought upon me. My shock turns to anger, as anger turns into pity, and pity to confusion. Surly she's worried about something more than her house work not getting done by Christian- but I can't quite put my finger on it…

"Oh!" My head snaps up and out of my deep thoughts and I see Grace standing by the living room thresh hold, "Dear, what are you doing here?" she pants with her hand sprawled out on her chest in surprise, "Dinner's ready."

"Sorry," I say shyly, "I was just about to go to the Dining room but I have to use the ladies room…" I blush.

She laughs, "You don't have to be coy dear- make yourself at home." She smiles sincerely, "The bathroom is up stairs down the hall and to the right- across from Christians room," she nods and retreats back through to the dining room door.

I let out a big sigh of breath and head up stairs. I take my time and run my fingertips up the railing of the grand staircase, I tip toe slyly on the edge of each individual step- dreading having to go back into _that_ room with _that_ woman. I shudder at the revolting thought.

I swiftly go into the bathroom and shut and lock the door behind me. I sit on the closed toilet seat and put my head in my hands trying to clear my mind and compose myself. _I will not let_ that woman _get under my skin_… I repeat this until I feel ready to go down stairs and face her.

I open the door and walk into the hallway. I turn facing the door as I lightly close it- not risking the chance of the wicked witch of the west hearing me- and turn around. I gasp in surprise when I see a smirking - thumb in belt loops- Christian basically devouring me with his eyes.

He walks closer to me still smirking, "Ana," he says simply.

"Christian," I breathe equally, "What are you doing up here?"

He nods towards his bedroom door without taking his eyes off of me, "I spilt soup on my shirt. Mother insisted that I change," he explains.

I unwillingly move my eyes to his shirt- I haven't even noticed what he's wearing, let alone a stain.

"So," he says mockingly, "is this _interesting_ enough for you?" He grins.

I nod in response, "very interesting," I swallow, looking at his perfect pouty lips, "Did you know…?" I trail off, not being able to finish but trusting he understands. I can feel that I ruined the moment by my question.

He sighs, "No, I didn't know until she showed up today and said she wanted to help with dinner." He shrugs.

I try to read his face for more information, but his soft eyes give nothing as he looks back at me, "If there was something wrong you'd tell me right?" The words came out before I could help it.

"Yes," the answer is quiet and soft.

I have no reason to not believe him so I just nod- believing him completely. But if there's one thing my mom taught me from all of her relationships is that love gives a person the power to crush you.

He smiles down at me, "If there was something bothering you _you'd_ tell _me_, right?"

I sign in frustration, "The only thing bothering me is that retched woman," I look unseeingly towards the stairs scowling.

He takes my chin so I'm looking at him again, and softly bends down and kisses my bottom lip, "I can't wait to have you here. _Alone_." He breathes.

I smile softly at him, blushing, "Do you need help getting out of your shirt, Mr. Grey?" I ask sweetly.

"Oh, I think we'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow," he says reassuringly searching my eyes.

"Okay," I pout.

He sighs, "I think you better get down stairs, Ana."

I nod, and continue down the stairs.

I walk into the dining room and see Grace and Carrick at the heads of the table, Elena to the right of Grace -hanging on her every word, Mr. Kavanagh to the right of Carrick, Elliot in the middle of the table, Kate across from him, Ethan in between Kate and Mr. Kavanagh, Mia to the left of Carrick (across from Mr. Kavanagh), and leaving Christian having to sit across from Ethan- and leaving me having to sit across from Elena. _Ugh. _

The room is beautiful- the curtains are satin baby blue, the walls a pin stripped navy blue with cabinets of valuable China plates, and to top it off a massive crystal chandelier hanging directing above the table.

I walk to my spot and sit down next to Kate- who is obviously playing footsie with Elliot under the table.

"Did you find the bathroom well?" Grace asks me as I sit.

"Yes," I blush, "You have a very beautiful home," I add honestly.

She smiles thoughtfully, "Thank you, Dear. Maybe sometime I should give you the grand tour," she giggles.

I giggle as well, "Why not?"

Just then Christian comes back into the room wearing a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. God, he looks good enough to eat_. Maybe I could have_ him _for dinner tomorrow night_… I quickly look away to my twiddling thumbs sitting in my lap and blush scarlet at the direction of my thoughts have led me.

"Ana," Kate nudges my side, "are you going to eat anything?" she whispers.

I look down at my place setting. It is holding a bowl of soup- beef and rice, I'm guessing. I hesitantly pick up the soup and –trying not to slurp- take a bite, "This is really good," I say surprisingly. It's the best soup I've ever tasted…

"Thank you," Elena says smugly to me, "It's an old recipe my grandmother taught me," she sticks her nose in the air and continues talking to Grace. _Note to self-Ana_: my subconscious glares, _don't give out any more compliments about the food to the wicked witch of Washington. _I role my eyes inwardly at her and continue with my appetizer course.

We are in the middle of eating our main course- wild salmon with a side of fresh asparagus. I won't lie; its mouth wateringly delicious- but I dare don't say a word to Elena.

"So, Hun," Grace says to Kate, "What do you want to do after school is done? It's only three more years," she teases.

Everyone's attention goes to Kate- which she doesn't mind one bit, "I think I want to do something in fashion. Maybe go to a design school."

"Lovely. That's sounds like something you'd be good at, Kate." Grace smiles, "What about you, Anastasia?"

I can feel all the eyes in the room boar into me, waiting for my response. I blush, "I want to go to school to be in the publishing industry. Preferably one here in Seattle." I say quietly but surly.

I look over at Grace and she's smiling at me, "A girl who knows what she wants," she leans in closer, "I like that," she whispers with a wink. I shyly smile back at her.

"Yes," Elena says unimpressed_- like I came here to please _her, "I wanted to be many things at your age as well, but things change, dear. Sad but true." She shrugs down at me, taking a sip of her wine.

I try not to glare at her as I answer, "With all do respects-," _or with no respect at all_, "I've set my mind on publishing- I don't think I'll turn my back on it now." My voice is calm as I answer her- like I'm talking to any other adult.

"You can't possibly know that," she assures me with a stuck-up tilt of the head. She swishes the wine around in her glass before she takes another sip.

"Well I'm sure she can," Grace interjects; playing for my team, "I'm sure Linc knew he wanted to be a lawyer when he was Ana's age-," she's cut off by Elena.

"I rather not talk about Lincoln right now," she whispers to Grace quickly.

Grace sighs, "Things will blow over between you two soon, you'll see." she adds reassuringly. We all continue with the rest of the dinner indulgingly but with less communication from my side.

We are back at the door again after an hour or so saying are farewells to the Greys- and only the Grey's. Elena- thank God- left after dinner was over with.

"There's no doubt you have an exceptional young man here, Grace and Carrick." Mr. Kavanagh says pointedly to Elliot, "As well as Christian too."

"Thank you," Carrick replies with a smile, as he puts one hand on the shoulder of Christian and Elliot, "As do you."

"- And very beautiful 'daughters'," Grace adds in with a chuckle- Kate and I join in with her.

"As do you," Mr. Kavanagh says as he bends down to shake Mia's tiny hand, with his other behind his back. It reminds me of the greetings in movies portrayed in the eighteen hundreds. Mia smiles proudly up at him and then goes down the line to Kate- as does the Grey's saying their goodbyes to us one at a time.

"Bye, Kate." She says in her sing-song voice, "It was nice meeting you."

Kate smiles at her and bends down to give her a hug, "It was nice meeting you too, Mia." Kate practically squeals.

Mia giggles and comes to me, "Goodbye, Ana- stasi- a." She says my name in syllables- not quite able to say the full thing- and gives me a hug.

I giggle down at her, "Bye, Mia." I pretend to whisper to her with my hand blocking my voice for anyone to the left of me, "and next time you can just call me Ana," I smile and wink.

She smiles widely, "Okay, Ana."

I watch as Christian goes down the line of people; shaking hands rather than hugging unlike Elliot. He walks up to Kate and shakes her hand; looking poker faced- not giving much away. When he walks up to me he switches his hands. His eyes soften when he says my name again.

"Anastasia,"

I've been aching for his touch since our encounter in the hallway. The soft, warm, secure feel of his hand closed around mine… I place my hand in his- but to my surprise I feel a stiff, cold substance touch my palm. He smirks and slyly puts it into my hand as he lets go. I slip the small piece of paper into my back pocket with my eyebrows creased.

After we're done saying our last goodbyes we get into the car and drive off to the Kavanaghs house. The first things I do are run upstairs into the bathroom and lock the door. The paper feels like it's been burning a hole in my pocket the whole ride home. I take it out and quickly unfold it. In neat hand writing I read -

_Anastasia- _

_I'll be at the Kavanaghs house at 10:00 am. Wear comfortable shoes. And eat breakfast._

_- Christian x_

**I'm sorry the chapters SO short but it's just a continuation of 'Eat Your Heart Out'. I- personally- can't wait until you read the next one- XO**


	9. Ana VS Wild

**My Fanfic fans are INSANE, in the coolest way imaginable! :D**

**One fan has asked "**Why are Anastasia and Christian not as open about their relationship as Kate and Elliot are**?" The reason on Christians side: He doesn't want Elena to find out because she'll get pissed and beat the shit out of him in her playroom (trust me- it makes me as sick writing that as it does for you reading it- I hate her character) He's basically consumed and brain washed by Elena when she tells him "without her [Elena] he'll lack control in his life, end up in a juvenile delinquence facility, and become a drunk. So he's stuck between wanting Ana badly, and Elena putting that shit in his head of how he'll be worthless without her guidance in life- hence how Christian always says he needs "**_**control**_**". The reason from Ana's side is; Ana knows that Christian is a social outcast in his school. He's never been seen with a girlfriend or with any girl at all that he's showed interest towards. Ana thinks that he's scared of commitment and is waiting for him to be open about them in his own pace of time. She also believed Elena when she said that she "or his parents don't want relationships to get in the way of his work". So she's laying low on the subject for now. Hoped that helped because I know a couple other readers who asked the same questions :) Enjoy!**

**ANA POV**

"Ana…" Kate whispers, shaking me awake the next morning. I'm lying in her bed completely zonked out, "Ana," she whispers more hastily, "Ana!"

I quickly wake from my slumber and unwillingly squint up at the blurry figure standing over me. I rub my eyes and look at the alarm clock. It reads 8:13 am. I groan and get a better focus on Kate, "Why are you up so early?" I ask groggily. I then notice she's not alone. I sit up in the bed and rub my eyes.

She giggles, "Don't you remember, Ana?"

I yawn and shake my head- looking at her confused. I smile embarrassed towards Elliot who's leaning against the door frame grinning at me. I'm sure my hair looks like a birds nest…

"I'm going to dinner and a concert with Elliot in Madras Oregon, and we're staying the night in a hotel because my Dad said that it'll be too late to drive back home. He wants us to stay in the hotel Guar gee' because he can get us in for free plus- and I quote- 'I'll have people to make sure that you don't sleep in the same room.' " She rolls her eyes, "I told you this last night. He asked my dad at dinner for his permission," she smiles at Elliot.

_Madras is 5 hours away._ I rack my brain and try to remember the facts of last night; Arrived to the Kavanaghs, bathroom/note, changed, sleep. I shrug, "Why did you wake me up then?" I ask confused.

She laughs, "Because I didn't want you to wake up and have no one be home, Silly." She playfully pushes my shoulder, "My Dad is at a conference in Spokane, Washington. He'll be staying until tomorrow evening or something," she explains and shrugs it off, "And Ethan's already at one of his friend's house- spending the night. You'll be home alone until tomorrow evening."

_Well this worked out perfectly_… I muse in my head. I smile to myself; all apart of Christians master plan. When he wants something he makes sure it happens.

"Okay," I say feebly as I stand up and hug Kate, "Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I joke.

She laughs, "But then I'd have to just sit in the hotel room all day and read!" she sticks her tongue.

I scowl at her. _Not since I've met Christian I don't know what I'd do_… the thought scares me.

I walk down stairs with them and with a couple more 'have-fun's" they drive out of the driveway until they're out of site.

I go to the massive flat screen TV and turn on a show to keep me preoccupied until I decide to get dressed. I go to the kitchen and fix a bowl of cereal- the house keeper is off on Sundays- and relax for the little of time I have until Mr. Mercurial show's up.

I go to Kate's room and riffle through my overnight bag until I find my black leggings, a snug green T-shirt, and my green converse shoes. I slip them on and pull my hair into a tight, high pony tail. I go to pinch my cheeks but find that I'm already flushed. I look at the clock and it's already 9:30 am. I find a seat by the nearby window and gaze at the outside into the tree's watching the sun peek through the oaks branches and the leaves slowly fall from the light wind. The sky is bright with few clouds in the distance; it's a nice day today. I'm mesmerized by the sounds and the colors outside of the window and the quietness of the house that I jump when I hear three quick knocks on the door.

I'm suddenly a live wire with excitement knowing who waits on the outside of the door. I quickly run down the grand stair case- skipping steps by three's- and go to the front door. I take a deep breath as I reach for the door knob, turn it, and open.

My breath stops as I see him. Christian is standing in front of me looking as hot as ever. He's softly panting as he meets my eyes. His face is flushed and his cheeks are pink- and ears, he's sweating through his gray T-shirt that says Nike. He's wearing black basketball shorts, with a sweet shirt wrapped around his waist, and black running shoes. In his hands he's holding another sweatshirt snuggly to his hip.

He drinks me in with his eyes as he wipes his brow with his forearm, "Miss. Steele, green suits you." He smirks salaciously.

I blush, realizing that I'm most likely the only one who gets to see him hot and tousled like this, "Hi, Christian." I say sheepishly.

He grins and walks in front of me, closing the door and dropping his items on the floor never taking his eyes off of me. He's inches towards me as I breathe in his scent. He smells surprisingly mouthwatering, of body wash and another smell I can't put my finger on…

He puts a fallen strand of hair behind my ear and cups the side of my face. He slowly leans down and kisses me softly on my lips. I can't help myself –I grasp his hair to make the kiss deeper- exploring his mouth- tasting him fully. He smiles down at me as he breaks off the kiss and lightly pushes me down over the couch arm and onto the couch- a necessity we haven't had the pleasure or option to use. I giggle in surprise, and he smirks as he walks around the couch and slyly lies on the top of me- supporting some of his weight on his elbows. He stares down at me longingly.

"You seem happy," I breathe.

"You seem extra feisty," he whispers in my ear, and then nips all the way down my neck while one hand clutches around my thigh.

I groan and bite my lip at the sensation, and because of our close proximity I feel something that seems like it's been building up for the time since our first kiss- it just needed this little shove. As I practically writhe under him I feel a buildup in my… _groin_. I blush at the word and the feeling. He feels me stiffen.

"What's wrong?" he sounds worried.

I swallow, "Nothing. I'm just excited to see what your plans are today." I lie.

He frowns at me, "You'll see soon enough."

"Did you run all the way here from your house?" I ask astonished, trying a change of subject.

He sits up and brings me with him, "Yes," he chuckles, and kisses me under my jaw.

I close my eyes smiling, "Wait," I say deviously. He stops and looks at me curiously, "I want to try something." I breathe.

I take his face in my hands and lean into him. I start out with a slow sensual kiss and as he gets more involved I move down and start to suck and bite his bottom lip- like the first night we met. He moans in response and grabs my hips. When I break our lips away from each other I say softly, "Our first kiss," and look down at my knotted fingers- I wish I had my curtain of brown hair to hide my face right now.

I look up at him through my lashes; he's smiling thoughtfully to himself, "Yes, I remember that night well, Ana." He chuckles, "Better than I deserve."

I bite my lip, "Yes- _drunken Christian_," I giggle, "Did you always get _that_ drunk often?" I ask curiously.

He sighs, "I used to- before I met you," he adds.

I gape at him. _Before I met you, _before I can think more deeply about the concept he abruptly stand up and gazes down at me, "Come, Ana. If we want to beat the rain clouds we'll have to leave now." He holds out his for me.

I place my hand in his and pop up from the couch standing in front of him immediately.

He smiles at my enthusiasm and goes to pick up the second sweatshirt he dropped on the floor not moments ago, "It'll be a bit chilly with the wind so I brought you a sweatshirt- _my_ sweatshirt," he corrects himself, searching my face for my reaction.

I'm surprised, "Oh," and giddy, "Thanks Christian." I slide his sweatshirt over my head, and look in the full length mirror in the hallway. I bite my lip and giggle, and look back to Christian; he's has a full blown grin on his face staring at me, leaning against the wall.

"You look lovely, Anastasia." He says thoughtfully- still smiling, "May I use the bathroom?"

"Yes, it's up stairs, second door to the right." He nods once and leaves.

I laugh at myself and hold my hands in front of me. I can't see them because the sleeves are too long- covering my arms fully- but I like it. It smells strongly of him- he must wear it a lot. And in an odd way it makes me feel safer and more comfortable knowing his chest was in this spot as well as my own. The hem at the bottom is just above my knees.

I push the sleeves up and go to the kitchen. I get out two water bottles and fill them up, adding ice for extra chill. Waiting for Christian I look out the kitchen window at all the colors. I laugh; if my mother was here I'm sure she'd make a failed attempt at painting the image. Thinking about Carla has me feeling lonely_. I wonder what she's doing right know… _I swallow back the tears.

"Anastasia," Christian says from the threshold of the kitchen door way, "Are you ready?" he asks softly.

I nod and make the corners of my lips move upwards, "Yes." I walk to the counter and pick up the water bottles, and then walk to him, "Let's go," I say enthusiastically.

He studies my face thoroughly for a moment. He then puts his arm around my waist and kisses my hair, "Okay." He says simply, "But 'if there's anything wrong you'll tell me', right?" he asks again like last night.

I nod sheepishly up at him biting my lip; I sigh and start to walk outside. When we are on the Kavanaghs deck I look up at him once more, "You're in the lead, Mr. Grey. Where to?"

He squints into the trees, "There's a trail just through those tree," He points in the direction.

I swallow, "Aren't there bears in the woods?" I ask nervously- I didn't know we were going to be in the thick brush. I thought more along the lines of the side of the road…

He chuckles, "Calm down, Ana. Elliot and I take this path from our house all the time. The only threatening thing we've come across is mosquitoes." He looks down at my still unsure expression and sighs in exasperation. He sprawls his finger on my hip and hugs me tighter. He then bends down to whisper in my ear, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

I giggle and shake my head at him, "Come one Grey, let's get moving," I say as I put a finger in the neck hem of his shirt and pull him along behind me.

We talk as we follow the trail- holding hands. He asks me about my mother, and past step fathers, friends, Ray, my biological dad, and past boyfriends.

"I've never had "boyfriends" before," I admit with a blush- looking down at my shoes.

"At all?" he asks astonished, as if he can't put make sense of the concept.

"No. Not at all," I shake my head. I look at him when he abruptly stops walking.

"_Why not_?" he demands, "Haven't you ever felt strongly for someone, or vice versa?"

I shake my head again looking at him innocently, "At my old school there was this guy who liked me but…" I shrug, "He was…" I rack my head for a suitable answer, "Immature. Not at all my type,"

"What is your type?" he asks sincerely, "As long as we have our deal going then tell me what you want and I can be that for you. I want you to be happy."

I look at him like a small child, almost gaping. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. I bite my lip and look down at our entwined fingers. Not able to talk looking into his gray eyes, "You already do make me happy," I shrug.

After a moment he answers, "I'm not as good as you give me credit for, Anastasia." He differs indecisively.

"And you're not as bad as you may think, Christian." I sincerely say to him, "Are you ever going to get in through your thick skull?"

"You don't know that, Baby."

I sigh in irritation. If that's how he wants to act then fine, "If you honestly believe that then take me back to the Kavanaghs' right now. If you truly think you're a bad influence then you'd do it for my own good." I huff and cross my arms.

He looks of panic, "No, Ana. I want to spend time with you." He puts his arms around my waist so I'm flush against his chest, "Don't go." He pleas.

I sigh, "I'm not, Christian. I don't want to." I roll my eyes, "I don't think I can…" I say under my breath.

"So you're not running," he jokes, but I think I can hear the seriousness of the question leering in the depths. We start walking again slowly again.

Inspiration hits me, "No," I say slowly, "I'm not running…" I calculate in my head how far I can get before he could possibly catch me. _1…2…3_! I sprint forward following the trail ahead, running as fast as humanly possible- well for me- as I laugh.

"Ana!" Christian yells surprised. After a couple of seconds he runs after me, I can hear his footsteps only seconds behind.

"Anastasia!" he chuckles in astonishment.

I yelp when I feel two stone hands touch my sides. Christian wraps his arms around my torso and swings me around. I giggle, "Christian!" I gasp, "Put me down!" He lies down by a huge oak- taking me with him on his lap. He then puts his hands in my sweatshirt pocket as I lay on top of him, and I put mine on top of his inside as well.

"So," He kisses my hair, "You're not running, eh?" he smirks.

"Not in _that_ sense," I giggle. I look up at the peaceful baby blue sky with storm clouds in the distance. I could fall asleep to the rhythm of the Christians breath beneath me- rocking me to sleep. It seems like I'm surrounded by him. I tilt my head back to see him; he's chewing on the end of a piece of grass, looking off into the distance.

He looks down at me with a half-smile, "Ana, you're so beautiful." He says softly and looks at me with some deep emotion, "I…" he swallows and closes his eyes, "I think we should start walking again." He looks so disappointed in himself- like that's not what he was actually going to say.

I nod and stand up, holding my hand out to him as he sits on the ground- supporting his weight on his elbows- smirking at me. He takes my hand and stands up. He then kisses my knuckles and we start our journey again.

According to my watch it is 12:30 pm and we are _still_ walking, "Christian," I groan in frustration, "When are we going to get there?"

"Quit whining Anastasia," he scolds mildly, "We're here already." We step out of forest brush, and are now surrounded by the never ending sky. We are on a tall cliff, a lake just below us and the skyline to our right. It's breathtaking.

"Whoa," I breathe. I take a step closer but Christian puts his arm around my waist to stop me.

"I don't think that's a good idea," He says sternly, "With your luck you could trip," he shudders.

I roll my eyes at him, but comply. I would want him to have a spaz attack- so soon.

"I come here sometimes when I want to be alone," He explains, "Where I can just think without distractions."

"It seems like a good place to just let loose," I agree, "How'd you find it?" I sit down and start playing with the grass- still looking at the scenery. He sits down beside as well.

"I was walking with Elliot when this extraordinary place caught my eye. I never told him about it- and I came back on walks when I was by myself. I started coming her more and more. " He shrugs.

"What do you think about?" I ask curiously, "You can tell me, Christian."

He's debating with himself for a moment, "My Mother." His voice is clipped and harsh, dignifying that he doesn't want to talk about it anymore. He looks at me- challenging me to go on further.

Why would he come all the way here to think about Grace? And then it hits me… his biological mother.

"Oh," I say simply, "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity, Anastasia…" he trails off.

I scowl at him, "It's not pity, Christian." I say as I touch his face. He leans into my touch with his eyes closed. I reposition myself so I'm sitting on my legs. I slowly lean forward and kiss his shoulder, "it's when someone cares enough to feel sorry." I look into his eyes sincerely.

He smiles shyly, "My apologies. Thank you for caring, Baby. It's just a, err, touchy subject." He apologizes.

I giggle, "No problem- anytime." I wink.

It's been two hours since we arrived at his cliff. The sun's moved a fraction and the mosquitoes are getting worse. I put my hood up and lean on Christians shoulder as we talk more- well _I'm_ talking; he's just asking me questions.

"Ugh!" I whine as I rapidly scratch my arm, "I hate these things!"

"We should go now," Christian states.

Oh no, I don't want to be separated from him yet, "I don't want to go home yet." I say quietly.

"What would you like to do?"

"Well, do you think we could go to your house and watch a movie?" I ask- my voice hopeful, "Kate said no one will be home until tomorrow evening."

He grins after a moment at the thought, "Are you sure, Ana? There's no escaping me if we're at my house _alone_." He jokes.

I bite my lip, "Yes Christian, I'm sure."

He sighs with a smile, "Your wish is my command, Miss. Steele. Come. The rain clouds are getting closer."


	10. Rain, Rain- Don't go away

**Oh WOW! Ahaha if you listen really well to the Lyrics Mrs. Robinson by the Beatles ( watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=yfSny4MkS3c ) you can hear how well it describes Elena's Crazy ass! :D Made me laugh so hard picturing her as I listened. Give it a try! Have fun reading this chapter! **

**ANA POV**

Christian and I walk down the same trail as we go to his house. After two hours we turn left onto another trail, "This one will lead us to my house," He explains.

"Okay," I nod against his shoulder. I have my arm hooked in his as we walk at a steady pace down the walking trail.

It looks like it's almost night fall rather than 5:00 in the evening. The storm clouds have kept their taunting promise that has been glooming over us- literally- that it's going to rain heavily. Even the air smells like a before storm serenade. The woods are calm and quiet, not one sign that the sun ever touched this place, only with the now-and-then sound of a bird in the distance chirping or squirrel jumping from tree branch to tree branch above us, total bliss, and peacefulness- and the sound of our footsteps.

"What movie were you thinking about watching tonight?" Christian asks quietly. His voice fits the scenery perfectly; calm, quiet, and serene.

I shrug, "What do you have?"

He chuckles, "Everything, Anastasia. My mother's a keen collector. I'll show you them when we get inside."

"Okay," I yawn into his arm, and snuggle my head against him tighter.

"Are you tired already? Do you need me to carry you- because I will?" he says warmly.

I giggle, "I'm not a damsel in distress, Christian. I'm just groggy from our _long_ walk," I prolong the key word, "how much longer is it until we get to your house anyways?"

"About 200 feet, maybe 7 more minutes if we keep at this pace- are you sure you don't want to take me up on my offer?"

"I'm sure I don't want you to carry me," I reassure him with a mock grin.

Just then from somewhere behind us thunder rolled in the distance, making me wince. At that precise moment rain came down right on cue drenching Christian and I in seconds. I pull up my sweater hood- as does Christian- and we sprint back to the Grey's driveway entrance. The rain makes the ground sloshy as more thunder and lightning surround us with quick sounds like the crack of a chain and the roll of an earthquake- only the ground stays still under my feet.

Christian takes my hand and leads me to the front door, ducking through the heavy, pounding rain. When we get to the stone porch I lean against the railing that's securely rain protected under the roof, trying to see anything through the down poor ahead as I wring out my drenched pony tail, as Christian takes out his house keys and goes to the front door. I'm concentrating intently when Christian brushes his hand against my arm.

I look behind me at him and he has a secretive smile on his lips. He moves a lock of hair behind my ear and bends down, "Have you ever been kissed in the rain, Anastasia?" he asks seductively- my name rolling of his tongue.

He comes closer to me so the small of my back is pressed flush against the railing. I shake my head looking up at him innocently. His eyes light up at my answer and he grins wickedly as he takes the back of my neck with his left hand and holds my face with his right. I instinctively lean backwards as he sticks his tongue down my throat and dips both me and him from under the protection of the roof and into the rain. I giggle as my face gets drenched and his hair as well- dripping on to my face. Our lips are slick as they move against one another, his hand moves from my face and down to under my sweatshirt messaging my breast and moving my whole body in the rhythm of his hand. I groan into his mouth, he moans and stops kissing me abruptly. I squint open my eyes up at him; his mouth is slightly open as he looks down at me with blazing hungry eyes and raw salacious need- still messaging me. I bite my lip and blush- which I'm sure he can't see.

He steadies himself and me back under the roof after a moment. I laugh because we're completely soaked from the chest up. He bites his lip momentarily and leans by my ear again, "Now you have- with me." He nips the top of my ear quickly again. He sighs, "Come. Let's get inside. We wouldn't want you to get sick." He takes my hand and we're welcomed by the warmth of the Grey's house.

I close my eyes and reveal in the feeling, only slightly aware that my sleeves are dripping all over the carpet. When I open my eye's I see Christian shirtless in front of my with his wet shirt dripping in his hand. I blush at his perfectly sculptured chest, and quickly look down at my shoes.

"Um, where shoulder I put my wet clothes?" I ask embarrassed.

He chuckles, "There's no need to be embarrassed, baby."

I don't respond, I just stand there gnawing on my lip. The only sound in the quiet house is the rain hitting the windows and the rumble of thunder outside.

He sighs heavily, "The laundry room is just over here," he nods his head in the direction.

I follow him to the laundry room and watch as he gracefully walks in front of me- in only his shorts and running shoes as they hang off of his hips swaying. When we get to the laundry room he opens the dryer and sets the timer. As he does this I lift my sweatshirt off my torso; the rain soaked through my sweatshirt and into my T- shirt leaving me in only my bra in front of a smirking, hungry-eyed Christian Grey.

My face turns scarlet at I cover my upper chest with my arms.

"Tis a sight to behold, Miss. Steele" Christian says salaciously as he licks his bottom lip.

"Christian!" I scold mildly.

He ignores me, still smirking, "Are you trying to seduce me, Anastasia?" he chuckles and then says quietly, "It's working,"

I sigh- still covering myself-, "Do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

"Yes, up in my room. Come."

I throw my sweatshirt and my trader shirt into the dryer, and hurriedly follow him up the stairs. He opens his bedroom door and flips on the light switch. The walls are light blue, and there's a window on the left side wall. I look around at the surprisingly normal room. There's a study desk with a light sitting against the wall, posters of normal shows, a tack board hanging on the wall with pictures of his family… and a bed.

He starts to rummage through the top drawer, "Don't be shy, Anastasia. Get what you need from my clothes." He pulls out pair of red pajama pants and shrugs them on. I take a deep breath and join him at one of his dresser drawers, "The T-shirts are in the third drawer, the shorts in the bottom, and my boxers are in the top if you prefer those." He grins, and goes sit's on his bed.

I blush. _He probably doesn't think I'll go through with it_… with a huge intake of breath I reach for the top drawer and take out soft blue pin stripped boxer briefs and slip them on. I then put my thumb in the hem of the boxer- uncovering myself. I am in Christians Grey's bedroom in nothing but my navy blue Victoria secret bra- thank God my mother bought this for me even though I rebelled- and Christians _boxers_! I turn around and face him. He's lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

I clear my throat, "So this is what you'd prefer me in tonight?" I ask innocently.

He sits up quickly and looks me over, up and down gaping, and swallows, "Fuck, Ana. Are you trying to kill me?" his voice is strained.

I giggle, "I don't know," I rub my chin and pretend to be deep in thought, "depends." I stick my tongue out at him, and turn around to find a shirt.

He's behind me in seconds putting his arms around waist and kissing my neck. I moan and bite down on my lower lip. He takes my bra strap in his mouth and tugs on it, making it hit my skin with a _snap_. I gasp, "Christian!" I giggle. He runs his nose along my jaw line; I can feel his warm, ragged breath as he skims up and down.

"Are you sure you want to watch a movie?" he breathes.

"Yes," but my voice betrays me, breaking and sounding unsure of itself. _No, dammit! You want to stay here and do naughty things with this boy!_ My subconscious voice rings in my head. I shift in his arms so we're face-to-face, with my hands limp on his chest- his shirt still off, "I do." I nod.

He closes his eyes as if he's in pain. "Fine," he says sulkily, "Let's go pick out a damn movie." I want to laugh at him.

I reach down in the dresser and pull out a random shirt. I pull it over my head and grab Christian's hand as he leads me down stairs to the "TV" room.

He opens a giant drawer that is located under the massive flat screen TV and looks at me willingly, "Pick whichever one you feel like watching."

I trail my fingers over the spines of movie titles, reading them as I touch them. All the movies are organized with in genre; Sci fi, romance, action/adventure, dramas, and even classics. I skip past all of them and slip "The Fox and the Hound" out of the Disney and Pixar row- must be Mia's favorite movies- and hand it to Christian.

He looks at me amused, "Really? The Fox and the Hound?" he smiles mockingly.

I shrug and stand up, "I used to love it as a child and I haven't watched it in forever. I may cry…" I add quietly.

He looks at me curiously, "Why?"

"Haven't you ever watched it?"

He shrugs, "Every now and then Mia will turn it on but I've never sat down and paid attention- when I was younger I did, I suppose, but I couldn't comprehend what was going on- purely for entertainment."

"Well then, I guess tonight's full of firsts," I smile.

His answering grin makes me giddy, "Do you want popcorn while we watch? You need to eat, Ana."

I sigh, "Okay."

When Christen is done making popcorn he puts it in a big bowl and on the varnished wooden table. He crosses his legs on the couch, and I curl into his lap, resting my head under his chin as he places a thick wool blanket over us and puts his arms around me securely. The thunder, lightning and rain are still pounding hard outside of the house making me cuddle closer into him as the opening credits begin.

I peek up at Christian once in a while to find him focusing intently on the screen, looking fearful for Copper and Tod as they frolic and play in the woods. I can tell that he's wrapped up in storyline as much as I am.

_-Copper, you're my very best friend._

_-And you're mine too, Tod. _

_-And we'll always be friends forever, wont we?_

I swallow back a sob at the line the puppy promises Tod.

_-Forever._

I frown at the screen and I feel Christian hold me tighter. This movies a big part of my childhood, I remember Carla watching it with me when I was an infant. But the funny thing is I enjoyed it more as I grew up- understanding the plot better.

I feel a tear slip from my eye as I say the lines almost soundlessly along with the character-

_We met, it seems, such a short time ago_

_You looked at me - needing me so_

_Yet from your sadness_

_Our happiness grew_

_And I found out I needed you too_

_I remember how we used to play_

_I recall those rainy days_

_The fire's glow_

_That kept us warm_

_And now I find - we're both alone_

_Goodbye may seem forever_

_Farewell is like the end_

_But in my heart is a memory_

_And there you'll always be_

The out poor of tears and quiet whimpers escape me towards the screen. Christian rocks me gently in his lap and holds me tighter.

He looks down at me with sad eye, "Are you sure you want to finish this movie, Baby?"

"Yes," I shake my head, "I like it."

"How can you like something that hurts you?" he asks looking utterly confused.

"'Nothing is permanent in this wicked world, not even our own troubles'," I quote.

He looks down at me warmly, "Charlie Chaplin, right?"

I nod; he smiles down at me as he softly rubs my lower lip, and kisses away my remaining tears off my cheek and then he kisses my lips softly, "I'm glad you picked this movie. It's very good, even for Disney's standards," he chuckles.

I agree, and we watch the rest of the movie. At the end of the movie when they do a close up of the hound and slowly widen the shot to the fox on top of the hill- with the audio of their "best friends" promise. I whimper into Christian's chest not quite able to bring myself to look at the wordings of "The End" at the end of the film.

My tears pour out all over Christian as he rhythmically runs the tip of his fingers up and down my back. I feel like a small child when he looks down at me with warm eyes, "That was a good movie, baby. I'm glad we watched it."

I sob and look down at my knotted fingers in my lap, "Yeah, I've always loved that movie. Its sad how their always going to be best friends but in a way their… _not_."

He takes my chin in-between his fingers and repositions us swiftly so I'm now under him as he's on top of me. He leans his head down and kisses me softly as I whimper and tears roll down the side of my face, "Your lips are so soft when you cry," he shakes his head disbelievingly, "But I never want to see cry again- as long as I can help it." He looks deep into my eyes.

I smile softly at him.

"Do you want to try something, Anastasia?" he sounds nervous.

"Anything," I put my complete trust in him.

"Can I have your word on that?" he looks hopeful at me.

I can only nod back.

"If you don't want to do this you'll tell me to stop," he swallows, "Correct?"

I nod again, "Yes, Christian. What is it?"

He doesn't say anything to me as leans back and sits on his legs- his breathing shallow. He hooks his hands in my- _his_- boxers that I'm wearing and slides them down my thighs and over my arched knees.

I automatically freeze, feeling exposed from the waist down.

"Are you alright?" he asks softly.

I think about the question for a moment, gathering a sentence in my mind. It seems like _everything_ froze. Body and brain.

"Yes," I choke out panting.

He dips his head down there and starts to kiss and suck my clit- massaging it with his tongue and mouth. The feeling is like nothing I've ever felt before- warm and wet moving against warm and _very, very_ wet. I writhe under him grabbing onto the couch and sheets for support- instinctively wanting to move my hips along with him. His mouth moves rapidly fast as I close my eyes and whimper out his name, "Christian…"

His unyielding tongue goes on and on as I moan and clutch anything I can get my hands on. I knot my fingers in his copper hair as the sensation builds up- _this is what I needed_. His hands are clutched around my waist- holding me still, as his tongue slides and grinds against my most private sanctuary. Before I can take anymore I shatter into my mind blowing first orgasm at the hands- or should I say _mouth_- of Christian.

I'm panting unevenly at the pleasure of what I just experienced. Looking at the man who just helped me experience it.

When he comes back up he has my arousal covering his lips as he pants, "I've wanted to do that since I crushed my body against yours at that club, Anastasia Rose Steele." He swallows, "You taste divine…" he trails off in 'aw' at me.

I look back at him equally tousled, "I," I pant, "haven't… had anyone do that… to me before." I bite my lip, trying to wrap my head around everything that just happened.

He grins, "I was hoping you'd say that."

I try to giggle but it gets stuck in my throat. I then remember how this usually works, "Do you want me too…?" I can't bring myself to say the word.

He's shaking his head before I'm done talking, "I wanted this for you, not me. You're not ready, and I understand and respect that." He says sincerely and then grins, "I'll live."

I smile shyly, "Have you done that to anyone before?"

"You're the only one I want to do this with. Did you like it?"

I laugh, "_That's_ putting it loosely." It doesn't escape me that that's not a definite yes or no, but I'm too giddy to think any more of it. But at the same time extremely dog-tired. I unwilling let a yawn escape my lips.

"I'm more than glad, Ana. I'm ecstatic." He grins. "We better go to sleep now."

He stands from the couch and pulls my boxers back up. I can't keep my eyes open as I drowsily nod off. He chuckles and picks me up so I'm in his arms, "My damsel in distress." He whispers in my ear and kisses my head as he walks up to his room. He sets me in his bed after a couple seconds of walking, and covers me with his gray blanket, and leaves the room. After five minutes or so I feel him climb in behind me, putting his arm around me and pulling me flush against him chest- his soft breathing in my ear.

"Good night, baby." He whispers.

And I doze- falling asleep to the sound of rain.


	11. Sweet Emotions

**Hi! Thanks for all of your positive reviews on this story:) I appreciate it, and I'm glad you're enjoying it as much as I am writing it. **

**In response to danyailew's question, "You keep writing 'Ana POV' at the top of each chapter, does that mean you'll be writing a Christians POV soon?" The answer is yes. I will be doing a complete duplicate of this story in Christian's perspective after this one:) But writing "ANA POV" before every chapter makes it feel like it's a barrier or wall between the authors note and the actual chapter. So I am going to keep writing that for closure even though it'll always be her POV until the Before he was Fifty Shades Fanfic of Christians POV comes out. (It may be named something else, IDK yet. ;) **

**I hoped that answered your question! Thanks! **

**ANA POV**

I run down an unfamiliar long, blurry hallway in panic towards the sounds of Christian's agenizing screams of panic as they echo off the walls. When I feel I've reached him I push open the door, but only to crush my hopes when I see _nothing _to my advantage. I then hear more cries further down the hallway and the scenario starts againas I push, pull and bang on every door until my palm is thrumming with soreness and is numb without feeling- hoping to find him, comfort him, and reveal in the feeling of him being with me safe and sound.

I'm surprised that I can't taste blood on my tongue as my top teeth dig into my lower lip. Short and fast breaths speed in and out of my mouth as a hysteria attack assaults me as I run- tripping a couple times over my own two feet- further down this foreign place. The unspeakable happens when I think I know where he is. His voice's wordless and tortured pleas for help surround me- echoing off the wall- as if there are hundreds_- _no, _thousands_- of him around me in an unseen paranormal dome. Above me, under me, circling around me, tormenting me- and I can't escape it. I clutch the sides of my head, and slide down the wall with my knees against my chest, my teeth clenched, and my eyes squeezed shut, trying to rock myself to an impossible to find comfort zone, sweet dewing on my forehead.

"Please quite, please quite, please quite," I chant to myself quietly in quick jumbled pleas, "Stop." I cry shakily towards the invisible source- as if it'll have pity- but they become louder and faster, "Stop!" I say more forcefully, "Stop. Stop! Stop!" I scream back at them all.

Just like that Christians taunting cries disappear from around me as if they were sucked from the hallway and back into their evil layers where they came from. I shakily and slowly open my eyes. I'm not where I was before- rocking myself helplessly in the loneliness against the wall, and on the hard wood creaky floor- I'm standing in front of a black door, a normal black door. I now wish that there were voices surrounding me, which would be better than this cold, stillness, and silence. Like the climax of a movie- waiting for the worst part knowing it'll be more horrible than anything else. Every cell in my body is yelling at me to stay away from the black door, not to open the black door- but I'm drawn to it like a moth to a flame walking closer. I feel an object in my jeans pocket, I struggle taking it out, almost dropping it. With shaking legs, arms, and everything else I push the key into the door knob and turn it. The door creaks slowly open and I take a step inside.

The knowledge I know burns like hell from choosing to open this damn door. The cries aren't from pain, there from pleasure, and the pleas aren't for _less, _there for _more- _and their coming from _his _voice_. _I cringe when I look down and see Christian kneeling in front of me; I didn't see him anywhere when I came in.

"Chri- Chri- Christian?" I quiver and my voice breaks.

He says only one word to me with his head bowed- not meeting my eyes_, _not touching me. His voice sounds like a lost child, "Ma'am." He breathes.

I gasp.

My eyes snap open and I'm looking up at Christian's bedroom ceiling, I pant from shock and surprise at my unwelcomed dream. What happened? -and why did he call me '_Ma'am_'? I take a deep well-deserved breath; in and out, in and out until I'm calmed down more and my heart rate returns to its normal pace. I finally recognize my surroundings as I look around the room- _Christians bedroom_. I stiffly sit up and stretch my arms out over my head yawning deeply. I can't help the wide grin that spreads across my face as I do so. When I stand from the bed I feel a draft, I look down at my bottom half and blush scarlet. I now remember that I'm wearing Christian's blue pin stripped boxer briefs that go just above my knees. I smile at the memory of last night, and the one word that comes to mind is-_ satisfied_.

At the thought it feels as if I've been away from Christian way to long- even though I slept in his bed with him. I take my time and walk to the stairs; I stop at the top when I hear voices coming from the kitchen.

"_Why are you here_?" Christians asks. He must be in the kitchen because I can only hear the echo of his voice- I cringe.

I immediately stop in my tracks and hold my breath in panic. _Did his parents come home early? What if they catch me here, with fucked hair, and in Christian's boxers, _I freak out inwardly. I bite down on my lower lip and- thinking of my dream- lick it to taste for blood, still listening intently.

"_Your parents told me to come and check on you. They were worried that you might've been in the middle of a run while that nasty storm hit._" She purrs. "_You know, for reassurance that you alright_."

My panic turns to anger when I hear the voice of _Elena_. Fucking Elena Lincoln is down stairs.

"_Well I'm fine, Elena_." He says her name quietly, unsurely- making sure it's alright to call her by her first name at all. "_Thank you for your concern_."

"_Of course Dear, any time_." She sounds… seductive- _towards a 15 year old boy_…? I think at this point my heart stops.

It's quiet for a couple more seconds, my breathings ragged.

"_Are you still seeing that Anastasia girl_?" She spits my name at him.

He's quiet- debating, "_No_." one simple word, "_We're not dating- ask anyone_." He adds quickly.

I shudder, clutching the stair case railing for support. I feeling a lone tear pucker in my eye and slowly roll down my face as my bottom lip quivers.

"_I think you should leave now_." He says cutely.

I can feel the sly smile she gives him in her voice, "_You know you want me_." She whispers sounding like the devil himself with a brief mocking laugh, "_What do you kids call it- a crush? _" she laughs.

"_Yes_," he breathes, "_I do have a crush on you_," he chuckles half-heartedly, "_But_-,"

I can't take any of this shit anymore, I run to the bathroom. _He's wanted_ _her the whole time he's been with me_? My world is crumbling at the hands of a Monday morning. It was all just a fling to him- so he can get his kicks while he was thinking of her. And the most painful part is in a way I've known all along. Truly he wasn't really mine at all, he never was honestly _mine_, and from the start all he wanted was to have his way with me without attachments. I'm such a fool! The warm slow tears still spilling over my cheeks, onto my- _his_- shirt, as I gasp trying to catch my breath from my ragged tearful breathing. It doesn't even matter in if he loves me now. He was still just using me for his own personal gratification in the beginning probably thinking of _her_. Like I'm a _toy_. And the most sickening part is he likes her and she's leading him one_- like a dog and a bone_.

He's been lying to me about his feelings towards her all this time, and I trusted him. I would have trusted him with my life if he asked me to. I think of all our memories. The walk, the sweet kissing, the hard kissing, when I let him palm me, when I let him go down on me… I can't see past my tears as I clutch my knees- needing to hold onto something for support.

Minutes later I finally stand up and slash the tears away with the back of my hand as I look at myself in the mirror. _Idiot_, my subconscious spits in disgust. I take a good look at my face. The funny part is- if there even is a "funny" part- that I've never thought that I would have been this type of girl; the girl that sits alone on the bathroom floor crying about a boy. I look at myself longer sniffing back tears. What am I to do? _I'll tell you what you're not going to do Anastasia Rose Steele. You're not going to spend your time sobbing over a man that cares to little that he'd do this to you,_ my inner bitch bites at me. I think I like her- she's a stronger me. _You're going to suck this shit up and make him want you- badly._ She growls- she's out for revenge. _You're going to wait for that bitch to leave and then go down stairs. Act like everything's normal, and see if he'll lie to you about her being here. _I touch up my eyes making sure no trace of wryness is present and go to the stair case once more.

"_Are you ever going to come back to my house for_ work, _Christian_?"

"_Yes, but for the house work asked by Linc, not yours_." He says roughly.

_What the fuck does that mean?_

She whispers something to him too low for me to hear. She then walks smirking to the front door and closes it- leaving.

Moments later I walk to the kitchen myself, and stand in front of the man I once trusted. _Hold yourself together Steele. _

I fake a yawn and smile sheepishly up at him, "Good morning. Shouldn't we be getting ready for School?"

He chuckles, "My little scholar," and kisses me on the tip of my nose as he holds my tight, "My parents- and apparently Mr. Kavanagh asked Ray- to call us both in sick for the day, since we don't have a way to get to school. Even though I could easily drive," he rolls his eyes.

I gasp, "They don't know I'm here, do they?"

He shakes his head, "No. I told them I would walk to the Kavanaghs house and tell you," He grins- Oh, I love his charming grin. He's breathtaking; _he's also a liar_, "since you weren't picking up the house phone when Kate called. Is there something you're not telling me?" he jokes.

I smile shyly up at him not giving my real thoughts away_; No, but there's something you're not_.

He frowns; "You're quiet, what's wrong?" he looks worried- as if I may know what really went down this morning.

I give nothing away, "I'm just tired, and that's all."

He speculates me for a minute and then sighs in relief, "So what do you want to do today?" He suggestively runs his finger down my back; up and down up and down.

I groan in pure delight. His hand then slides to my chin, he tilts my head up to meet his ever so willing lips and our mouths crush together. His tongue is exploring my mouth, tasting, messaging and moving against mine.

_Yes_, my inner bitch pipes up, _now make him want you. Show him- make him know- who he really wants._ Own _him_.

_Show time Steele._ I slide my hand down his thigh- I've never been in this territory before. I then "accidentally" sweep the back of my hand against his crotch…

"Shit, Ana!" He grasps effectively breaking our lip lock.

"Woops," I pretend to fray innocence's mockingly, "Sorry," I say, and bite down hard on my lip.

His eyebrows shoot up, looking down at me with surprise- his breathing ragged- and his lips in a small disbelieving smile.

My inner bitch pats my back.

He shakes his head at me still smiling, "I want you upstairs." His voice is strained, "Now." He growls.

_Oh no, Grey. It's not going to be that easy_, I shakes my finger at him mentally, "I'm kind of starving, Christian." I say sheepishly.

His face blanches the slightest at the word for some unknown reason. He then sighs, "What would you like?" he asks finding his manners.

"Cereal will be fine," I say softly.

He rolls his eyes, "that's not a very fulfilling breakfast," he says under his breath as he walks to the kitchen cabinet. He takes out five plastic container tubs and places them in a row on the counter. "We have Fruit loops, Corn Flakes, Lucky charms- Mia's personal favorite, Honey Nut cheerios, and… Boo Berry," he rolls his eyes at the ridiculous name. "Which one would you prefer?"

I giggle timidly at his expression, "Surprise me." I say as I walk to a small table in the corner of the kitchen.

He takes out two bowls from the cupboard and starts to pour Fruit loops- I think- into each of them. He then walks to the fridge and takes out the milk. I watch him move around the kitchen as he does so. So this man has a crush on the bitch troll and he can't or won't even admit it to me? And she fucking knows this too as if it's some kind of game_. Ugh_, at least they're not intimate. A thought crosses my mind_- are they?_ _No_, I argue with myself that_ would be pedophilia_. He just finds the bitch attractive which is enough to raise goose bumps.

I stare down at my knotted fingers in my lap contemplating with my inner bitch on what I'm going to do…

He places the bowl of cereal in front of me, and sits down beside me.

"When did you get up?" I ask curiously.

"Around 8:30. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up. Did you sleep well?" He cups the side I my face.

I blush, "Yeah," _Show time, Ana_. "But I kept having dreams…" I trail off.

"Dreams?" his head snaps up, "What dreams?" he demands.

"Well, Wesley was there," I feel him tense and his eyes burn into mine. I smile inwardly to myself- but stay pokerfaced, "What?" I look at him concerned.

"Wesley was in your dream?" he growls.

I roll my eyes, "Yes," I say sulkily, "But only for a moment. We were walking down a dark path, and it was cold. When I looked up at him…" I leave Christian hanging.

"What was he doing when you looked up at him?" he sounds mad. _Well you know what Grey? You have some serious double standards!_ I become mad at the thought.

"He turned into Mrs. Lincoln and she was telling me to stay away from you." I hiss, taking a mouth full of cereal.

He just stares at me in shock, "I'm guessing you know that she was here?" he asks calmly.

"What?" I look at him- pretending to be confused, "what do you mean?"

He sighs- caught now, "Elena was here to check up on me this morning- instructions from my parents." He waits for my reaction.

"Oh." Is all I say, and continue with my breakfast.

He's still watching me- trying to read my face for my mood, "Are you mad?"

I shake my head, "No." _I'm fucking pissed actually_.

We finish up at about the same time. I gracefully stand and take both our bowls and put them in the sink. When I turn around he's behind me looking smolderingly sexy and sad.

"Please don't be mad." He cups my chin.

"I'm not," I say truthfully, _I'm disappointed in My Christian_…, "Do you want to go upstairs?"

His eyes brighten, "Yes…" he says as a huge grin spreads across his beautiful face.

Before I can respond he lifts me over his shoulder and is carrying me. I automatically protest. When we get to his bedroom he bends down and lays me flat on his bed. My breathing is harsh as I look up at him. He smiles and walks slowly to the closing it with his foot.

He climbs on top of me and our tongue and lips entwine together. We both breathe rapidly as his hand rubs all the way up to my breast and under my shirt. My fingers are curled in his hair pulling, pulling him closer to me.

"Do you want the blinds drawn, Ana?" he whispers.

"Yes," I answer equally breathless.

He gets stands up and strides to his window; he then closes it. The room is almost pitch black now, not much can be seen easily. I feel around for him.

"Christian!" I hiss.

I hear him chuckle not too far away from me, he then sits astride me and starts the process over again.

Knowing my plan I feel around for his belt loops and stick my fingers in on each side. _It's now or never Ana. _I twist so I'm now kneeling between his legs on the bed. I can basically hear his confusion, "Ana, what are you doing?"

"Can I reciprocate?" I ask with all seriousness.

"What for?" he asks still confused.

I don't answer; I unzip his pants and undo his top button before he can protest. I take him in my hands for the first time feeling his length through his boxer briefs- his erection, his enjoyment. I struggle slightly when I try to pull his jeans down further but he lifts his hips off the bed helping me- he's just as nervous as I am, I role down his boxers with shaky hands and a mission. I then take his soft skin in my one hand again; moving it up and down, worshiping him. He puts his hands in mine- around himself- and moves with me at a slower more leisure pace.

_No, no, no… this is my time_. I bend down and kiss his hands before I move them away from his self- my nose brushing against his length slightly. He removes his hands and- I think- puts them behind his head.

"So…" I say shakily, "Your all mine right now?" I whisper.

"Yes," he groans, "Do whatever you want, Baby. It's your decision."

I smile in the dark- _all mine. _I bend down again and kiss his tip. He stiffens and his hips come up to meet me, his breathing is becoming more forced as well.

I dip down again and start to suck, going harder and pushing him deeper into my mouth by each bob of my head. _Yes, own him, Ana. Make him forget what the bitch trolls name even is. He's yours right now. _My hands rest on his hips. He grabs my hands and holds them tightly – letting me rest on his palms alone. He tastes equiset I want more, and more. I wish I could see him unravel beneath me, I wish I could see his length that possess my mouth; judging by the feel he is definitely over average.

"God Ana!" he screams as he stiffens, writhing from his bed. He cums in my mouth, his warm arousal sliding down my throat and to my surprise I love it, I love this moment, I love this feeling I get from pleasuring him, I love him period.

He cries out my name as he cums again and again, seething joy emulating from his body- as is mine and I sit back smiling sincerely at him as he unravels. _Oh Christian… My feelings for you will never change- please remember that- no matter what happens tomorrow. _I beg to him in my mind. _I love you matter what_.

_Ana_, Mrs. Bitchy comes up and out of the shadows of my mind, _Elena._ She seethes as she reminds me, _this is all a part of our plan- remember that._ She growls at me.

I pull his boxers over him yet again, but I pull his jeans completely off to his floor. I slide up his body finding his mouth again, "My Christian…" I whisper.

_But tomorrow it'll be a different story. _

**How many likes for the new Ana's new Inner Bitch? Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Fight Club

**ANA POV**

I sit looking out the window from the passenger seat of the Grey's compact sports car- well _Christian's_ sports car. I smile fondly remembering only minutes ago how a wide grin spread crossed his face when he said it would officially be his next year when he can legally drive without an adult. He then rolled his eyes heavenwards.

I feel his hand on mine as he holds it gently on the arm rest. I'm pulled back into the present and I smile up at him, "I had the perfect Sunday, Christian. Thank you."

He smirks down at me, "Anytime, Mrs. Steele. Anytime…"

"So what are you doing for the rest of the day since we're _sick_?" I ask absentmindedly, just wanting to hear his voice fill the void in the car.

"I'm going to the Lincoln's house. Mr. Lincoln needs me to replace some chipping and loose bricks in there patio." He says softly as he puts his free hand back on the steering wheel. I can feel the atmosphere in the car changing. He's closing me out now.

I tense, trying to keep my voice casual, "Do you like your job there?"

"Yes, pays well. And gives me a place to put most my time." His face stays natural as he stares at the road in front of us.

"So you just go there for a certain amount of hours and then go home?"

"Depends how long the job takes me to do- sometimes they let me spend the night if it gets too late." He shrugs, as if the fact isn't a big deal.

Spend the night- in the same house- as _her_? I shudder, and keep my eyes on the small lake we're passing by. The water looks as smooth as ivory, reflecting the trees around it and the suns glare. In the far distance- if I squint my eyes- I think I can see a small fishing boat. My thoughts go to Ray.

"So what are you going to do all day since you're _sick_?" Christian smirks.

I shrug, "I may go back to my Dad's house in town and walk to school in the morning."

"You're going to walk to school again- with_ Wesley?_" His voice is menacingly quiet.

I scowl at him, "Oh, Christian, calm down. I can have male friends. You have other friends."

"No, Ana, I have acquaintances. Not friends." He raises his voice, and spits the word 'friends' out like it's dirty, "Besides, they're not potential mates- regardless of what Katharine told you the first time we met- I'm still not gay," he smirks at me, his good humor is back.

"Oh, I think I know that little detail, Mr. Grey…" I try to steer the conversation away from Wesley.

He raises his eyebrows and looks at me from the corner of his eye, "Little?" his mouth is twisting in humor, "You wound me." He can't contain his amusement anymore as a one hundred and fifty megawatts smile spreads across his face.

It's infectious, soon I'm laughing along with him.

We pull in the Kavanaghs mass drive way and around the flowing concrete center piece; he then parks the car by the front door steps.

I turn and face Christian before I step out, "I'll see you tomorrow," I say quietly to him almost mournfully.

He grabs my face in between his hands, "Yesterday- this morning- they were both amazing, Anastasia. You're an amazing person." He looks deep into my eyes, and I stare right back into his deep gray ocean.

He leans down and softly kisses my lips; I return his fervent kiss with low key enthusiasm, savoring him. After a moment he breaks away, resting his forehead against mine- his eyes are closed, "You still taste of me," he pants.

"Good," I smirk at him and bite my lower lip blushing.

"You are a mighty fine contradiction, Mrs. Steele." He lets go of my face and smirks at me from driver's seat, enjoying my embarrassment. His face turns down, "You better go into the house now before Kate arrives," he adds dryly.

I nod in agreement. With one last glance at the perfect man sitting across from me I step out of car and walk up the steps.

I step inside, close the door, and slowly slide down the door sitting on the floor with face in my hands. Oh, what do I do with him? He's so… he's so…. He's like a drug you can't get off of, "Ugh!" I moan. Maybe the bitch-troll situation is nothing… _nothing more than what you'd expect_. I groan again at my inner nut-case and push away the thought. I'll have to think about my scrambled thoughts later, right now I'm just down right tired.

I run up to the second floor and into Kate's bedroom to grab nice clean pajamas bottoms and a white T-shirt. I then sprint into the tiled bathroom and turn on the warm water to draw a bath. I tie my hair up into a messy bun and strip out of my dirty running clothes from yesterday. I blush when I see that I'm still wearing Christian's shirt. _How odd? How did I not notice? _I peal out of my black leggings and step into my own personal happy place.

I wake up with a jolt after hearing a car door shut in the driveway. I stretch from Kate's bed and go to the window. I see Kate and Elliot getting out of a sporty looking car- _Jeez, do all their cars look like something out of a glossy magazine?_ Kate basically explodes with gratification when Elliot walks around to open her passenger door. She grins; she then wraps her arms around his neck giving him a mouth full- literally. I turn away fractionally giving them their privacy, when I turn back around Kate's waving to him as he drives down the granite driveway and onto the road.

"Honey, I'm home!" Kate laughs as she shuts the front door- sounding like a fifties sitcom husband.

I giggle and run down the stairs to hug her, "Kate!" I squeal, "How was your time with Elliot?"

He beams at me before she answers, "It was amazing, Ana. I'll tell you all about it- but first I need a little TLC from my B.E.D." she laughs, "It was an exhausting day."

When we get upstairs and into her bedroom she tells me about the concert and how he lifted her up on his shoulders to see the band better, their site seeing adventures, and dinner- she's practically swooning all over the man by saying his name.

"Kate, do you ever feel weird about dating someone who's two years older than you?" I ask curiously.

To my surprise she doesn't hesitate answering, "I know, right? I thought about that couple times in the car ride there. When he's like graduating and is a legal adult and stuff I'll be like 16 still…" she trails off. I can now tell that when she said she _thought_ about it she's ment she's _still _thinking about it. "But then I decided that it doesn't matter. The heart wants what the heart wants." she waves her hand in the air dramatically with a swivel of her head, and grins at me.

I smile softly, and frown looking down at my knotted fingers, "Yeah Kate, but that's just two little year- it won't make a difference when you're 18. I mean- could a 15 year old fall in love with a 24 or 25 year old?" I swallow- my worries are now floating in the tense air between us.

"What the fuck happened while I was a way, Anastasia?" her voice raises mortified, glaring at me.

"Nothing Kate!" _oh, everything_, "I was asking just out of curiosity. Is it possible?" My voice is down to a whisper, "Per se if the 15 year old is a man and the adult is a woman- or vice versa?"

Her eyes widen fractionally and her mouth is still slightly open. Oh, lord she must think Anastasia left and took her insanity with her.

"You're the only one I can even come close to asking," I add very quietly.

She sighs, still bewildered, "I don't think so… that's illegal- not to mention disgusting," she spits, and cringes, "Your right, Ana- two years isn't that big of a deal when you compare to _that_." She winces once more, "That reminds me!" I almost jump, "I have a couple of men I want to introduce you to tomorrow!" she sings.

My inner bitch's head snaps up to attention_, accomplices _she purrs, "I don't need them, Kate." She then hisses at me like an angered cat that had water dumped on its head- they both do, Kate and my bitchy babble.

"Why not? You don't even have to like them, Ana. Just meet them!" she whines.

I sigh, "_I'll think about it_," I warn.

"That's all I need you to do," she nods in gratification but sobers after a moment, "I wonder when Daddy will be home…?" She checks the clock.

"That reminds me, do you think that when Mr. Kavanagh gets back I can ask Jefferson to give me a ride home? I need clean clothes…" I shrug.

"Of course, Ana, I think he can." She smiles softly, "_And Wesley will do just fine too_…" she grins widely and winks at me.

I shake my head exasperated and scowl at her, I then start to pick up my clothes and put them away into my duffle bag.

"Hi," I murmur into Ray's house phone, "It's-,"

"Hey, Ana!" I can sense Wesley's grin from the other side of the phone, "What's new?"

"My plans changed, I'm free and looking for a walking partner for to school tomorrow." I giggle, twirling my fingers into the phone cord.

"Awesome, Ana! I'll be there with around 7:30, is that cool?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course-I'll see you then, Wes."

"Till then, Ana,"

I hang up smiling and proceed to call Carla.

As soon as I open my eyes the next morning I know what my decision is going to be about Christian- _I'm going to let it go. _I trust him, completely. He may have a crush- _I still cringe at the word_- but it doesn't mean anything to me- _I'm willing_- but I'm still very wary. _Idiot_, my subconscious shakes her head at me and goes back to reading her book _Thousand Nights in Venice._

My inner bitch has left the building as if there's no sign that she was ever there_. _My stomach is filtering with nerves; breakfast doesn't even help calm it down. I had this same feeling the night Carla and Ray told me they were splitting up. Before I head out the door I steal a piece of toast.

I'm dressed in a blue spaghetti strap, skin tight shirt; my brown sweatshirt is zipped up to my belly button, fit blue jeans, and my blue ankle high converse. My hair is done in a messy side fish tail braid- with locks of my soft brown hair falling in different directions on the side of my face and head- perfectly tousled.

"Hey, stranger," Wesley says grinning when he sees me on the porch steps, "What's new?"

I stand up and walk by his side down the side walk with my hands in my sweatshirt pockets, "Nothing," I breathe, "Kate's been on me about meeting guys she wants to set me up with." I groan. I feel comfortable talking to Wesley about these things; he's the only one I really can talk about it too.

He chuckles, "Well, you could just say your dating me and get her off your case," he smiles jokingly nudging my side with his elbow. I smile when I see that our arms are in the same position.

"I wish it was that easy…" I grumble, "Then she might actually leave me alone!"

"It could be that easy," I'm about to laugh but then I look up at his sincere face, "You know, if you like the total manly, muscular, breathtakingly handsome men, who happen to be a part of the recycle club." He adds jokingly, laughing.

I join in with him, "Well, if I want one of those men I'll give you a call, okay?"

"I'll be holding you to that, Ana." He gives me a full blown grin.

I nod, still smiling, "Okay."

We walk a couple more blocks to the school talking freely about random things; family, friends, and my old school. It turns out Wesley was born on Oregon- who would have thought.

"Ana, can I ask you something?" he says nervously.

I'm distracted at the sight of Elena's white Porsche pulling into a parking space one block away from the school. I see two figures on the car- Elena in the driver's seat, and from the tousled shape of the hair, and the shape of the face I know it's Christian in the passenger seat-_ must've worked late last night, _I grumble. I look down at my knotted fingers, not wanting to even see him sitting so close to that woman. "Sure, Wesley, what is it?"

"Can I kiss you, Ana?" he stops walking and we are now facing each other on the sidewalk. He looks down at me hopeful.

I swallow and bite my lip, surprised, "Why?" I whisper, and my voice breaks.

"Because I've been wanting to for a while- if you don't that's fine, but you've seemed a little stressed and I'm always here if you need me." He rushes through the sentence quit fast, that I have to listen intently to keep up.

I blush and smile shyly, "Wesley, I don't think that would be a good idea right now- I want to," _Oh, God I want to. I just want to kiss this boy and have a normal slow paced high school relationship with him,_ "But it's not that simple."

I Steele myself to look up him, to my surprise he's grinning crookedly at me, "Your cute when your embarrassed, Ana." His eyes are soft shinning down at me, "Hey," he raises his hands like a surrendering prisoner- still grinning, "I'm always here if you need me." He winks.

I think my face is deep scarlet as I look down at my shoes, "Good, and I'll remember that." We start to walk again in comfortable silence almost by the Porsche; I take a deep breath contemplating if I should just make a run past it without even glancing in its direction.

"I'll be right back, Ana. I have to get the petition sheet from Bradley before I lose him again." I look in the direction that Wesley's pointing at a tall, skinny, red haired man is getting out of his car.

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

He grins, "See you soon, Ana. Don't trip or fall while I'm away." He smirks- remembering my first time in Gym. _Will he ever let that go_? I scowl at him.

I then watch him as he sprints- totally oblivious- past the white car. I take a deep breath and walk casually past. I try- I really try- but I feel my sight slip from in front of me and into the driver's window. Neither of them sees me standing there as Elena slowing leans over and plants a kiss on the side of Christian's open mouth.

I gasp loudly- as if the air as been hit out of me. I feel as if the rug has been pulled from under me as well, and at the same time my inner bitch breaks through the door and into my mind with revenge written all over her. I can't cry, I won't cry because of him. All I can feel is the anger pulsing through my veins. I clutch my book bag shoulder strap and walk quickly away from the car. It feels as if I have tunnel vision- because all I can see, all I can comprehend is Wesley standing a ways in front of me looking through papers that are securely on a clip board. I decide to take him up on his offer. I'm only a couple steps away from him when I hear a car door shut from a distance behind me. I close my eyes tightly trying to block out anything and everything.

"Hey, Ana, what's wrong-," Before he can finish his sentence I grab the nape of his neck with my right hand and kiss him deeply and satisfyingly- holding him against me. I feel so wanton as he kisses me right back surprised, holding my waist as my arms are around his neck. He bends down some so I won't have to reach as far, my fingers knot in his blonde hair. I'm so caught up in the kiss that I'm vaguely aware a small piece of me feels like I'm disobeying Christian- my inner bitch takes care of thought as soon as it happens and burns it to the ground, and then proceeds to dance in its worthless ashes.

I hear a loud thud behind me. My eyes jolt open when I feel someone pushing me back- It's Christian. I realize the thud was his math book hitting the cement ground. He fists his hands in Wesley's shirt, and affectively pushes his back against a student's car, looming over him- glaring at him_. Shit,_ poor Wesley.

"Shit, Grey! What the hell are you doing?" Wesley gasps, looking up at Christian dumbfounded.

"Stay the fuck away from Anastasia." He growls. _Jeez, good thing no one's around to see this_.

"Isn't that kind of her decision?" He spits back, confused. He tries to stand up but Christian pushes him against the car once more.

Wesley pushes Christian off of him and stands up straight. They glare at each other, "Stay the fuck away." Christian's voice is menacingly quiet; they walk closer by each other until there face to face scowling.

Out of nowhere Wesley pushes Christian hard causing him to stumble back. It only takes milliseconds for Christian to regain stability. When he does he takes Wesley by the shirt again and soon they're on the ground in a full on fist- to-face brawl.

"Stop," I yell at them, "knock it off, you'll get in trouble- or worse, expelled!" I dare not touch either of them- they could turn on me. I've never seen Wesley this aggressive before, I've only ever seen him as the cute, caring type- this is surprising, and the only other time I've seen Christian like this was when he saved me from the drunken asshole in the club. I can only watch in horror as they go after each other's throats.

A tall broad man runs up to them from behind me. With my scrambled thoughts it takes me a minute to comprehend that it's Elliot. He bends down; first he pries Christian off of Wesley, holding him by the back of the shirt at arm's length. He then extends his hand out to Wesley to help him up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Elliot asks sternly looking at them both.

"Nothing, Elliot. Fuck off." Christian says darkly, wiping the blood off the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. He shrugs Elliot's hand off of his shoulder in a 'fuck you' gesture.

Both of their faces look bloody, scratched up, sweaty and dirty, and it's my fault entirely. I suddenly feel like shit.

"Your psychotic bother," Wesley hisses at Christian, "Attacked me out of nowhere! I hardly even now you!" he says exasperatedly.

Christian scowls at him, "Well now you do, and stay the fuck away!"

Elliot looks confused, "Away from what, you attacked him?"

"Just leave, Elliot!" he shouts at his brother.

Elliot looks at me smirking, the puzzle clicking together, "You two were fighting over, Anastasia, weren't you?" he grins at me.

I'm still panting heavily, but against my will I blush in response.

"Not saying I don't blame you…" he smiles at me again.

Christian groans, "Are you done here, Elliot?" he adds sulkily annoyed, "I'd like to kick the shit out of this bastard once more before school begins." He darkly threatens Wesley.

I gasp in horror, but Wesley stands his ground, not even flinching at the words.

Elliot rolls his eyes, "No you're not Christian. Wesley, Ana, you can go to class, I'd like to have a chat with my little brother here." He sighs; I have a feeling he must have to do that a lot. "And Wes, clean up a bit, you don't want the teachers knowing anything about this."

Wesley nods and bends down to pick up and brush off his petition form. With one cold glance at Christian I walk towards the school.

The school halls are packed with kids talking, laughing and digging into their lockers. I take Wesley's hand and pull him into the nearest janitor's closet.

He leans back against a small table that has all the cleaners on it, he's looking at me with his eyebrows raised and a confused expression touching his features.

I have to laugh, "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything in here with you that'll give you more wombs," I say mockingly. Reaching into my bag I take out little square packets, "Wet wipes," I hold them up and smirk at him.

He grins at me, "You don't need to do this, Ana." He says sincerely.

I sigh as I rip open one of them, "It's the least I can do, Wesley. Please, let me help." I tilt my head up and dab the side of his bleeding eyebrow.

He places his hands limply on my waist. "Ssss," he sucks his breath in through clenched teeth.

I frown, "Sorry," I say immediately. I reach up again and- being more careful this time- lightly wipe away the blood. The whole time he's staring down at me.

"You know, it was worth getting the shit beat out of me for that kiss." He smiles mockingly.

I smile softly, "Hardly. Honestly, I'm completely sorry. I didn't know he'd attack you like that."

"Why did he attack me? Was it out of jealousy, or did you two… date?" He asks slowly.

I move down to the side of his mouth, ever so lightly rubbing away any evidence of his blood, "neither," I say dryly, "He's not jealous, and we never were _dating_."

"What does that mean?" he asks curiously.

I sigh and tell him the story of how we met, our deal- leaving out the sexual details-, but not the _exact_ reason why I'm not going to see him again, "I'm just sick of having to hide our relationship, you know? So I'm not going to see him again." I say as I pick up my fourth wet wipe.

"Seems like a good enough reason," He says dryly, "You could have told me you know,"

I shrug, "I didn't tell anyone, don't take it personally." His face now is completely clean. He has a cut on his right eyebrow, a cut fat lip, a tiny scratch on his forehead, a definite black eye, and a scrape on his jaw, "I don't have anything for the littler scrapes but I don't have a band aid for you jaw,"

"Jeez, Ana, do you have an ambulance in there to?" he says mockingly surprised.

I giggle, "Well, with someone as clumsy as me you need to carry around these things." I say as I peal the band aid out of the plastic material. I softly stick and rub it on him. "There," I say satisfied while I step back to take a look at my work, "I think you'll do." I smile.

He stands up and gives me a warm hug, "Thanks, Ana." He whispers in my ear, "I'll see you at lunch." He smiles again as he reaches for the door knob, "I'd get the shit beat out of me like that anytime for you." He grins widely, and then proceeds to exit.

I am bending down at my locker, hurriedly digging through it to find my English notebook. The halls are empty now and I'm at least 8 minutes late for class. I absentmindedly drop my pencil, as I reach for it I see black converse staring me in the face. I shakily grab my pencil and stand to my feet- never taking my eyes off the floor. I slowly close my locker door, and turn to look into the eyes of Christian Grey.

He's wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, and from the top V shaped opening I can see grass and a faint smidges of blood on his white T-shirt. I take my time to register his face, he has scratches, a cut fat lip, a cut left eyebrow, a cut on his nose, and a definite black eye that's already starting to darken. Not to mention a very broken expression, it looks as if he's about to cry as he chews on the inside of his cheek- his eye's glossy and sad and his eyebrows are creased with stress. I swallow back a sob as we stare face-to-face at each other sadly in extremely loud silence; it feels as if our betrayals against each other are swimming around and harassing the air we're breathing it in. Our trust in each other is laid in the open, unmasked, and unhidden for everyone to see, like the pair of us- and it's ripping me whole.

He opens his mouth to talk, but hesitates, "Anastasia Rose Steele, what happened to 'My Christian'?" he whispers, "is that now pass tense?" his voice breaks at the last word, and his face twists in controlled pain- he's broken_. I_ broke him.

A warm tear slides down my cheek. He deserves _that_. I can at least give him _that_, right?

I open my mouth and without warning, my inner bitch takes the wheel, "Honestly?" I swallow.


	13. Broken

**HEY! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'll try to be more quick with them!:) ENJOY!**

**ANA POV**

I am fuming, everything in my body changes from helplessly sad to _strong. _Oh, yes, this is the stronger, Ana, and as much as it rips a hole through my very being I can't stop my out pour. I nod fervently while closing my eyes, not wanting to have to bear looking at him, "Yes, Christian," his name feels like acid coming out of my mouth- not anymore of promise, "It is pass tense._ Your_ past tense. _We're_ past tense. Everything we had, shared, done, gave to each other, felt with each other, said, told, thought of each other is past tense!" I my voice gets louder as I come to a closing of my rant. I say the last words through gritted teeth 'past tense' because that's all we are, the words describe us perfectly, people who used to know each other well- at least we thought we did. Key words; _used to_. What was, what had, what did, what never will again.

"What the hell…" I open my teary eyes to look at him as he talks. His face looks extremely pained, I think I see a tear roll down from the corner of his eye, but he wipes it away with the back of his hand as soon as he feels it. He then scowls at the back of his hand as if experiencing himself crying is sickening, "Ana, I…" he swallows.

"Yeah," I say sourly, "I know." I lean my back against my locker, and put my arms around my torso- trying to keep myself together- at any moment it feels as if I could just fall apart.

"What happened, Anastasia? Why does it feel like I'm missing a key puzzle piece?" he whispers brokenly. It sounds like even he can't believe his own words.

I wince for the smallest part of a second before I pluck up the strength the answer, "Because you are," I hiss, "You were too preoccupied to notice though."

He suddenly walks so he's front of me so we're only a foot apart, "Please," he begs with agonized gray eyes, "tell me how to make this better! Tell me what you want from me. I'll gladly give it to you, whatever it maybe." He pleads as he runs his hands through his messy copper locks.

I stand straight and away from my locker, glaring at him as tears swim down my face- I wipe them away with the back of my sleeve, "You know what I fucking wanted from you, Christian?" again his name burns, "I wanted _you_, only _you_. But you didn't want just me, did you?" I glare at him, my eyes watering.

"What?" he breathes, "I only wanted you, Baby-,"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT," I yell, because that the only way I can hide the pain from him, "Don't you dare call me that!" I sob more, "I'm not your baby, I'm not you Ana, and I'm not your anything."

He gasps and takes a step back, but I continue.

"I saw you kissing her!" I choke at him as the tears swim down my face, as I bite my lower lip.

He looks lost, embarrassed, caught off guard, and simply sad, "You what?" he whispers, his voice breaks, "Anastasia, I-," he pleads.

"You said that you never want to see me cry, you said there was nothing about her that I had to worry about," I whisper, and I'm sure I sound like a child, "You said you'd never hurt me!" I wipe away the tears again. He steps forward- a couple tears of his own escaping down his torn face- but I put my arms up in protest and continue, "But you know what I've learned Christian?" I whimper, "There was a difference between what you said and what you did."

He just stares at him, there are so many shades of gray that I've seen in his eyes before; lust, anger, joy, excitement- but I never thought that I'd see tears, let alone be the one that put them there. His hands twitch in my direction, wanting to touch, hold, and comfort me, and so he does. He pulls me against his chest and weeps in my ear, "Oh, Ana, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I can explain," he begs, and I let him; I want him to hold me, that's my happy place. But pain changes people.

I push away and put some distance between the two of use, "Explain? Explain? Explain what? How I seen her kiss you? How I seen that womentouch you like I'm only supposed to? You don't have to explain, Christian, because that explains enough!" my voice breaks.

"Please let me talk to you about this!" he pleads me. He looks scared.

I sniffle and rub my eyes in my palms, "It's so funny Christian. They say that you don't know how much you like someone until you see them with someone else, but I've never disliked you more than I do now," I choke out as anew tears stream down my cheeks.

"Fuck, Ana. I broke you," he whispers, "I never ment for this to happen to you- not as long as I was there." He swallows, "But I failed."

"Do you ever wish that you had a second chance to meet someone for the first time again?" I breathe. It's a miracle he can hear me, my voice is barely audible.

"What do you mean, Ana?" he sounds worried as he searched my face.

"If I knew that I was going to meet you that night at that club, I would have never gone with Kate." I say longingly to him- with my words breaking more than once as I hyperventilate quietly.

He gasps. He then puts his hands on either side of my face so our eyes are only inches apart from each other. I turn my face away from his to the side, but he clasps my chin and makes me look back into his eyes.

His mouth is slightly as he takes shallow breathes in and out, and I'm the same, we stand there- blue eyes to gray eyes- gasping for the air that is the other, that is no longer ours to breathe.

"I promise for as long as I will live you will trust me again- no matter what the cost, I will never hurt you." He closes his eyes and more of his tears run down his face. I can't help myself, I lean forwards and kiss one away. He opens his eyes again and looks back at me surprised but wary.

I put my forehead against his and whisper my goodbye, "I'm sorry I wasn't enough," he's about to argue but I cut him off, "But I'm more sorry that she was." I spit at him in a tortured plea. With that I swiftly duck away from his proximity and walk down the hallway without another word or look towards him.

"Anastasia!" he calls from down the hallway, "Please!" he sobs. I still don't turn around. "Mother fucker!" I hear him yell mournfully as he hits a locker with his… fist... foot? I have no idea, I just run down the hallway to the nurse's office as quick as I can, clutching my side and crying my eyes out so bad that it feels like I can't breathe anymore.

I make a stop into the girl's bathroom and go into the biggest stall. I then sit on the toilet clutching my knees to my chest as I let everything that the first 30 minutes of the school had to offer out of my system.

I spend the next first hour of school in the nurse's office fraying a 'terrible' headache. I couldn't stand being in the same room as… _I swallow_… Christian after the scene we had in the hallway. _Hmmm_… I briefly entertain the idea about this 'headache' coming back seventh hour- the only other hour I have with him. With that last thought I undo my braided chestnut hair and drift into a calming, deep sleep that the only upside to my crying brings…

"Ana…" I squint my eyes open briefly, "Ana, Honey…" I open my eyes and wake up to Mrs. Kearny's soothing southern voice. Mrs. Kearny is a plump, 55 year old, red haired woman who wears specks bigger than her big blue eyes deserve, I met her my third time in gym, "Ana," she smiles when I sit up, "Lunch starts in five."

"I slept all through first, second, third and fourth hour?" I yawn and stretch out my sore arms.

"Yes, Hun, I didn't have the heart to wake you. I hope that's alright?" she says sincerely.

I smile at her and hop off the bed, "That's perfect, Mrs. Kearny."

She smiles back at me warmly in return, "I think we'll see how you do in lunch, and then we can work our way through the rest of the day, okay? If you feel even the slightest bit woozy you know where to go," she taps the tip of my nose with a smile and I beam. I feel five years younger at my Grandma Steele's again. Ugh, I wish I was a kid- scrapped knees and elbows hurt so much less than this.

She gives me a reassuring smile as I leave her office.

I feel very paranoid as I make my way down the hall, constantly looking over my shoulder for… _him_ to be there. That boy's made a bigger impression on me than any of my mom's husbands had in all the years I've known them- besides Ray of course.

I check the clock on the wall; two more minutes until class is over. I run walk to the mess hall and stand quietly by the door until the bell rings.

I jump and yelp when someone behind me pokes me in the sides, "Hey stranger," I look behind me at a grinning Wesley.

"Hey," I smile back at him, He's the only one I really want to see right now. He stays behind me as his arms rest on my shoulder in a total friendly matter, I play with his finger.

"What's new?" he asks nonchalantly to me.

I groan, "Everything, after I helped clean you up Christian and I met in the halls- It was not pretty." I bite my lip remembering the expression on his face.

"What'd he do to you?" Wesley suddenly asks with all seriousness.

"Nothing," I reply immediately, reassuring, "I just explained to him why I'm not going to see him anymore, and he didn't take well…" I trail off. _And neither did I_… "I then I took a four hour nap in Mrs. Kearny's nurses office," I giggle.

"That must have been refreshing." I can sense his grin again.

I nod, "Indeed it was."

Just then the bell rings and not seconds' later hungry teenagers rush through the doors of the cafeteria. I keep my eyes down just in case one of them happens to be Christian. Wesley and I sneak into the lunch line when the crowd settles down a bit, his arms still on my shoulders as I hang on to his hands.

"Ana!" Kate says exasperatedly as she slides, nudges, and- being very unladylike- even pushes students out of her away, "Anastasia!" she says again as she walks past all the kids in the lunch line behind Wesley and I. They shout and mumble in disapproval.

"Hey, Kavanagh, way to cut all of us!" a feisty short blonde speaks up to Kate in anger, "Just because your daddy's some big shot CEO doesn't make you more special!" I bite my lip thinking about what Kate's reaction maybe.

Kate sighs and rolls her eyes at the girl, "Shut up Stacie, we all know about you nose job," Kate simply spats back at the girl with an eyebrow lifted, and continues towards Wesley and I.

The girl retreats with a gasp back into her place in line and covers her nose with embarrassment, looking around the lunch room.

"Ana!" Kate hugs me tightly, "You're like a unicorn!"

I giggle uncontrollably at my psychotic best friend, "And how pray-tell am I like a unicorn?" I say between gasps of laughter. Yes, laughter feels good- foreign- but good.

"Well, firstly I hear about two of the _hottest_ guys in Seattle Prep fighting over you," she takes a moment to smile and nod approvingly at Wesley, "and then you're nowhere to be found for the rest of the day to even give people the chance to ask you about it!" she explodes excitedly at me. I have to take a step back away from her enthusiasm about the subject.

I bite down on my lip and blush, "How many people know about the incident?" I ask looking around.

"Quite a few, Ann's…" Kate says timidly and puts her arm around my shoulders.

"How!?" I hiss, "There was only, Wesley, Elliot… Christian," I wince a bit at the name, "and I. I don't think Elliot went around gossiping about it." I add dryly.

"There was a student across the street who videoed the entire fight when he seen it, he then sent it to almost everyone in the school."

I blink up at Wesley who shrugs down at me and rubs my shoulders, "Wait. Do _you_ guys have it?" I ask softly.

They both nod, and I sigh heavily. Kate takes out her compact phone from her back jean pocket, "See?"

And I do see. I watch as a far away, low resolution, blurry version of what happened this morning- starting from when Christian pushed Wesley into the car- video appears on the screen. I blink in shock as I watch Elliot finally show up and pull them apart. Kate closes the phone when it's done playing, and grins awkwardly at me.

"Couldn't they get in trouble if a teachers see's that?" I ask curiously, yet still annoyed.

"S'not school property," Kate shrugs and walks with the lunch line as it moves up, thrumming the side of her phone against her hand.

"Oh," I resign from the topic.

We sit at our regular table in the corner of the lunch room talking animatedly about what I've missed in the classes so far that I have with Kate. None of them seem very interesting at all, and it sounds like the rest of the school day is going to be very bland as well.

"Hey, Babe," Elliot walks up behind Kate with his lunch tray in one hand. He bends down to give her a swift kiss on the lips.

"Hey," she smiles up at him, "You're eating with us today? You usually just pick off of _my _tray," she smirks.

"And I thought you didn't notice," he laughs jokingly, "I asked if I could switch lunch hours just for today, I'm going to talk to Christian- you screwed him up pretty bad Ann's," he adds disbelievingly.

I blink at Elliot, "What do you mean 'screwed him up'?"

He leans in closer towards the table, "From what I've heard the kids been on mute all day, and he's been acting…" he tries to find the words, "strange, stranger than he usually does- like he's literally broke."

Christian's words from this morning pass through my head, _I broke you_… I swallow back the tears that will surly show if I stay on that thought.

"He hasn't been like this since…" Elliot's voice trails off as he thinks back to I'm guessing a distant memory.

"Since when?" my voice is barley a whisper, and I find myself leaning in closer.

"Since my Mom and Dad adopted him," he shrugs, blinking a couple times himself.

I don't know much about his life before the adoption but I do know that it must have been bad, really bad, bad enough to scar him for life. I frown at the thought, not dwelling on it for long.

"I'll see you soon," he grins with resignation to us all, he turns around only to turn back around not a second later, "Oh, and Ana? Don't break anymore hearts now," he chuckles with a smirk.

He's rewarded with my deep blush. _Oh, Elliot, if you only knew the entire story you'd probably kick his ass yourself, _I slump in my seat.

My eyes follow Elliot as he makes his way to Christian and sits in front of him. Christian doesn't say anything, but -judging by his sour expression- it doesn't look like he was expecting, or wanting Elliot to show up. I watch his long fingers pick at his turkey sub on his tray; I don't think he's eating anything- at all. Everything on his tray in the entre' dividers are in tack and untouched. I move my gaze to his face; the black eye is getting darker, and his eyes themselves look lifeless. His perfect mouth hasn't moved once throughout Elliot's rant, only occasionally twisting with disgust. Even though no words of communication have been said his body language screams '_leave me the fuck alone_'.

His eyes unexpectedly find and lock onto mine, and I'm paralyzed from his profound glare. I can't get myself to look away, leave my table, or do anything productive to get away from his stony, sad, stare. So I just sit there and take it in, our unspoken communication boring a fire into the atmospheric realm it seems that we're in, only the two of us- and I'm not backing down. My inner bitch makes an appearance, and someone how finds a way to make this about hurting him. So that's what I do, I scowl back at him aborly- this isn't Ana, this is someone unrecognizable staring at someone unrecognizable. He's despondent at his spot, a pained sorry filled loss of hope expression touching every inch of him, a part of me wants to stand up and go to him, pull him into my arms and make this whole this go away- but it's too late, far, far too late.

The thought is pestering. Annoyed- I stand up quickly without warning, startling Kate and Wesley.

"What are you doing, Ana?" Kate asks bewildered as I pick up my tray.

"I'm going to gym," I grumble. I begin to walk away but Wesley grabs my wrist gently. I soften at his touch and look down at him resigned.

"I'll see you there, okay?" He looks worried.

"Okay," I smile down at him and Kate softly, "I'll see you in soon."

I walk away from the table aware of the stares boring into me from the students who obviously watched the video themselves. I bite my lip as blood rushes to my cheeks, and I empty my tray out as quickly as I can. When I'm in the hallway- now aware that I left the lunch room quite early because the halls are quite scarce- someone behind me grabs my hand. I look up surprised- It's Christian.

"What are you-?" I begin to ask, but he impels me under the stairs and into our spot- like my first day all over again.

"Please," he begs profoundly, "Please, can we just talk?" he runs his fingers through his copper hair and looks hopeless, and wary at me.

_Oh no, not again_. Round two. Something about the proximity between us is over whelming, something about this secluded spot that we use to share is cold, the barrier breaks and tears spill down my face again as I look up at him cautiously- this is just too much, but I don't have the strength to say anymore to him- I don't feel there is anything more to be said, so I just stand there helpless.

He closes his eyes in pain at my expression and shakes his head agonizingly, "Dammit, Anastasia! Please talk to me." his voice is a tearful whisper and I can hear the excruciating emotion behind it.

I jump the slightest at his outburst but remain quiet leaning fragile against the wall with my arm around my torso- it feels like that's the only thing holding me together right now. I put my head down so he can't see my face and let my hair fall around me like a curtain. I still don't answer him.

He swiftly bends down so he can look up into my eyes, "Let me explain, Ana. Please, talk to me. Please…" his voice his horse.

I just shake my head without meeting his eyes.

"Anastasia, if you won't talk to me at least let me explain to you-,"

I can't help myself as the damn breaks and the words flow out like water, "Explain?" I shout disgusted through gritted teeth, "Explain? I'm sorry; I didn't know there was an explanation for me seeing you kissing that dreadful pedophile, Christian!" I sneer at him mockingly, "I didn't know you could just tell me the reason of why you did it, and then everything would be okay!" I shout bewildered, "Because that's not going to happen!" my voice breaks, and an involuntary sob escapes, "You _hurt_ me Christian, out of everyone one _you_ hurt me, and I never thought you would!" I take a deep, "I loved you." I choke out, as I shake my head at myself, and close my eyes- still leaning against the wall, "But how _stupid_ was I to think you cared about anyone besides yourself?" I bite down hard on my lip before I continue, "Right now, I don't really see the reason for trying or talking, I'm just…" I swallow, "done." I spit the word at him.

I don't give him the chance to answer back; I can't even look at him as I quickly escape past him and into hallway, wiping my eyes rapidly and trying to control my rapid breathing, I decide it's best to just keep walking to the girls locker room and get ready for Gym.

I try to either be by Kate or Wesley in Gym, not wanting to stray too far away from either of my comfort zones. We are playing volleyball today; so far- If I kept count correctly- I have hit four unlucky kids in the back of the head, two unlucky class mates on the other team in the face, I almost beheaded the teacher, and I've tripped over my own two feet 3 times now- and none of this has to do with my emotionally draining start to the day.

On my fourth time falling the coach finally takes pity on me, "Steele, why don't you take some down time, okay, sweetie?"

I practically convulse with gratitude and walk to my regular seat at the bleachers.

Eighth hour has now arrived and I have not seen Christian anywhere- not even at his locker. At first I just thought he was avoiding me but this is just too coincidental.

I take my seat in International Language's, "Kate," I whisper, "Do you know where Christian is?" I wince slightly at the name.

She shrugs, "Sorry, I don't. Elliot didn't say anything about him leaving school or anything…" she trails off.

"Okay," I resign from the topic, and Mrs. Valentino enters the room to start class.

When schools over I decide to go straight to my Ray's house. As I walk I think about the events of today; When I I told him that I loved him, his pained expressions, his tears, the fight, and the kiss with Wesley… his kiss with the horrible woman. I scowl at the thought of that wretched woman, almost breaking into a sob- but I hold myself together at least until I'm in the privacy of my bedroom.

"Anastasia," An uptight voice purrs my name, and I immediately now who it is. My head snaps up to see that fucking woman, I scowl at her- it's her fault all of this shit is even happening! "I was hoping to see you when school was out," she continues and walks towards me.

I just stand there- glaring, "If you're here to pick up your precious Christian, he's not here." I spit.

She stops just in front of me, with one perfectly plucked eyebrow creased, "Didn't you hear?" her voice is mocking, "Elliot brought him home earlier today, and Mr. and Mrs. Grey were stunned to see his face black, blue and cut up. He's not even talking anymore," she sounds sad, "So Elliot told his parents everything, about the fight he had over a _girl_," she spits, "He didn't tell them who but I think we can guess." She eyes me up and down.

"I didn't do anything to him; he was the one who decided to start his day off with a brawl- not me." I hiss at her. Her audacity is sickening. How dare she even confront me about this- and judging by how she talks she has no idea I know about her little lip lock with him. This could be fun.

"If only you would have listened to me about staying away from him," she scolds me menacingly, "If only you weren't being a stingy girl and did what we asked you to do you wouldn't be in this mess." Her voice gets louder- accusatory.

All of the angst, all of the anger, and frustration, and melt downs, and tears that have happens today is because of this _woman_. I don't know what possess me, but Ray's instructions go through my mind about handling an attacker- and yes, this is a very worthy cause to follow those instructions. My palm twitches as she scolds me, and I do it; my arm lifts and snaps forward to hit her in the face with all my force.

She stumbles back against her precious car and holds her face in her hands, yelling profanity as she closes her eyes in pain- I must have broken her noise, but then again, good.

I bite my bottom lip and bending over clutch my acing fist in between thighs and my other hand, grumbling with pain, and slightly jumping around, trying to make the throbbing pain get out of my knuckles.

"See what_ you_ do, Elena?" I yell mockingly at her, "If only_ you_ would have had kept your grimy paws off of under aged boys, and stayed out of situations that don't concern you maybe you wouldn't have a broken nose!" I seethe. She's still clutching her nose with her hands but her eyes widen at my words, and she gasps, I scowl at her, "You should really take your own advice, Lady, or else it'll come back and bite you on your ass! And another thing- if you _ever_ tell anyone that it was me who hit you I'm going to go straight to the Greys house and tell them about their wonderful friend Elena who has been messing around with their son, and I'll go straight to the authorities and confess about you harassing me!" I finish my tirade.

Her face is white as if she's seen a ghost, her breathes are harsh and ragged, and her eyes look as if they're going to bulge out of their sockets. I just glare back at her- violence feels good when it's so worthy to do at the moment.

I stand straight- still cradling my throbbing hand- and continue to walk to Ray's house without looking back at her.

Ray asks little about my hand, and I answer with the usual- I fell. When he's not looking I steal a bag of frozen pea's out of the freezer and head up stairs to my bedroom to finally get some rest. It feels as if all the things that happened today couldn't take place over a month, let alone a day- it feels emotionally draining on my part. I lie back on my bed and drift into a troubled, yet satisfied sleep.


	14. The Heart in the Hurt

**Just thought I squeeze in one chapter before the weekend! I hope you like it- review it up!**

**ANA POV**

It's Wednesday morning and I'm waiting on Ray's front steps for Wesley. I'm constantly thinking back on the events of yesterday. Nit picking what I could have done differently to make it easier, but I don't see any other way I could have handled it. I feel different today as well, not exactly good, not bad, but… liberated is the only word I can think of that would come close to how I feel. I'm grinning hugely at the memory of the bitch trolls face when I unexpectedly broke her nose- forcing her to stumble back into her car.

"Hey, Ana," I look up to see a grinning- black and blue- Wesley, "You high?"

I stand up smiling and brush off the back of my pants, "Not the slightest," I giggle.

"What happened?" he asks curiously as he reaches for my sore hand that is now wrapped tightly in white cloth, and gently examines it- skimming the tips of his fingers over the back lightly.

"Nothing, Wesley," I reassure him, "I fell," I smile sheepishly, and start walking to school. He's quickly beside me.

"Ana," I look up at him. His head is cocked to one side disbelievingly, and his eyebrows are raised. He also has a mocking smile on his lips- clearly defining that he calls my bluff. _Ugh, why does he have to know me so well, "_You can't fool me- I hope you know that?"

I sigh, "I'm beginning to grasp that." I roll my eyes.

The silence stretches on as we leisurely walk to school, and I can feel him urging me to go on. Finally I break under the pressure, "I can tell you anything, right? And you won't tell anyone else?" I say to him as if he's a small child.

He sighs- exasperated- and rolls his eyes, "Of course, Ann's! You know that," he rolls his eyes and smiles down at me.

I gaze at him in mock deliberation. He takes his hand out of his pocket and sticks out his pinky finger. I giggle and lock mine in with his, and now it's my turn to feel like a small child.

I take a deep breath, "I punched someone in the face after school." I let my statement linger in the air between us. I keep my eyes on the side walk, biting my lip.

It takes a moment for him to respond, "Seriously, Ana, what happened?"

I sigh, "That _is_ what happened, Wesley. I was walking home after school when someone- who's been bugging me since, I guess you could say, before school started- met up with me and started yelling at me for the Christian ordeal. I was already sort of aggravated about everything from earlier that day and I hit her- broke her nose too." I add matter-a-factly. I peek up at him through my lashes.

He looks astonished, with his eyebrows raised, and his lips twitching- trying to hide his amusement, "Wow, Anastasia… I… I didn't know you could be so ferocious." He says jokingly with a grin.

I blush- _me neither_.

"So, do you think she'll give you anymore crap?"

I smile, "Nah. I think my right hook scared her off pretty badly," I giggle, swinging once through the air.

He chuckles and puts his arm around shoulder. I can't resist his warmth so I lean into him and limply put my arms around his waist, "You _are _one of my best friends, Wesley. I'm sorry if I led you on yesterday with that kiss," I say softly.

He looks down at me with an eyebrow raised, "'_one_'?" he smiles- totally dodging my other statement all together.

I look up at him smiling as well, and shrug, "_Kate_," we say in synchronization. I say it as an explanation; he says it in mock deviance. I laugh at him.

"And you can lead me on with a kiss like that any day, Ana." He says seductively with a laugh.

I giggle, "Okay, good to know, Wes." And we continue to walk to school.

Kate meets us by the doorway, with Elliot firmly by her side, "Hey," she greets me with a hug, "You know Ana- it's getting kind of lonely without you at my house," she pouts dramatically.

I smirk at her as we begin to walk into the building, "Oh, I bet you have just the right amount of company," I smile at Elliot who- in return- grins back.

"Yeah, but I don't make a good Anastasia. When I blush it's not as cute as you," he teases me, grinning like a fool.

And exactly on cue I blush scarlet for the world to see. Elliot then goes about and laughs at me again, "See you later," he says when he's done with his hysteria. He bends down and gives a swift kiss to Kate. He nods at Wesley, winks at me, and walks off through the crowd of kids. Kate's so lucky to be with someone she can trust. Let alone a _Grey_.

We drop Kate off at her locker, and Wesley and I begin to walk again towards mine and his in comfortable silence. My heart stops when I see someone in the locker next to mine- _shit, Christian_. In a way the rational me realized that there was a possibility he wasn't going to ditch, but the optimist in me was still catching up.

This walk of death feels like it's taking forever. Christian freezes in his spot- first, glaring at Wesley and then looks warily at me. I can't look at him for long so I tear my gaze away to my knotted fingers. I stop in front of my locker, completely aware of Christian still looking at me. I smile politely at Wesley as he passes. The tension is evident as Wesley walks past Christian; they both glare at each other from the corner of their eyes- they remind me of male dogs doing the '_which is more dominant' _stance. 

I try to get this awkward proximity over with and dig through my locker, getting out my English notebook and a good read- the Scarlet Letter- just in case I'll need it. With my 'swiftness' the picture of my mother and I carelessly flows out of my locker and onto the forbidden property.

Christian bends down and picks it up for me; he then extends his hand to give it back to me. I don't make eye contact with him as I take it, "Thanks," I breathe, biting down on my lip.

"You're welcome, Anastasia," He says quietly, my name rolling off his tongue. His voice is very horse, as well. _Oh, yes- he's not talking anymore, only to me_. I shake the thought out of my mind, and set small Polaroid back in my locker- I must remember to tape it there.

I gasp when I close my locker. There's a slight indent of Christian's fist staring back at me from the locker door. I hesitantly lift my hand and gently brush the spot with my fingertips; my mind wanders back to yesterday morning when I left him in the hallway.

I clutch my books to my hip and continue down the hallway, not letting that torturing thought slip through the cracks when I've constructed such a good barrier to keep them out.

I take my seat in English and get out my notebook to set in front of me. I swallow, but don't pay attention to Christian as he strides through the open door- going to his assigned seat.

The lecture on How to Kill a Mocking Bird is riveting coming for Mrs. Cramer- which makes me want to go into publishing even more. You could fall asleep to her soothing voice. She then passes around a test on the key points of the story- which most kids groaned about- I couldn't have been more ecstatic. I finish the test easily within the first ten minutes, and have spare time to read as planned.

The rest of the day is all about dodging _him_ in the most casual ways possible; taking another route in the hallway, getting to my locker either super early, or quite late- depends when he arrives or leaves- and avoiding all forms of eye contact.

"Would you get mad at me if I had you meet someone later today?" Kate asks me hopeful.

I drop my carrot back onto my tray in midair, "I don't know…" I say hesitantly eyeing her.

"Oh, please, please, please!" she pleads with her hands clasped in front of her, "You already promised me you would!" she adds sulkily,

"I guess I did…" I bite my lip, "but when-,"

"Great! His name is Gregory. He's on the swim team, totally ripped, great smile, and a straight A student," she cuts me off, standing up and picking up her purse- leaving me sitting there.

_Crap_. I should have figured it out when neither Wesley nor Elliot sat by us…

"Katherine!" I scold as she gives the thumbs up to a male student sitting the next table over.

I look quickly over at Wesley who is sitting by a group of male students- for a change. He catches my eye and gives me enthusiastic thumbs up. I blanch at him in disbelief_, even he's in on it_?

Just then a tall slender boy in a flannel shirt and a beanie hat walks up to my table and sits down opposite of me in Kate's spot. He smiles crookedly- embarrassed a bit himself.

I blush deeply, and put my face in my palms, "I'm so sorry you have to do this," I apologize, "Kate can be so…"

He chuckles, "Pushy?"

"Yes," I take my face out of my hands and look at him with an apologetic expression, "I'm so sorry," I say again.

He laughs again, "It's okay, I wanted to meet you. The girl in the viral video," he smiles, "And you're really hot. Many guys in here would kill to be in my spot right now," he grins.

I blush deeper- if that's even possible, "I don't think that's true, but nice try." I giggle.

"Oh, trust me- it is true," he looks around the lunch room, and then back at me, "If you don't want to start anything that's fine with me- I just got done with a pretty harsh break up myself." He shrugs looking at his fingers, "We can just talk if you want." He smiles sincerely.

"What happened?"

"She was so self-absorbed that she actually used the line '_it's not me- it's you_," he shakes his head at the memory.

_Jeeze- other people have problems too with relationships too_. I frown.

"What about you?"

"You've seen the video," I say quietly, "I was kissing another guy." I look at my fingers.

"So he seen you cheating him?" he asks surprised, "You don't seem like the type who'd-,"

"No," I reassure him quickly, _why am I doing making it sound like Christian's the victim_? "I've seen him cheating on me…" I trail off, "He just showed up for the after math," I say sadly- thinking back to yesterday.

I pick up a carrot and start nibbling the end again, "How'd you hurt your hand?" he asks curiously.

"I fell," I say quietly, with a small smile.

"Oh," he smiles shyly- he's quite shy too.

"So you're on the swim team?" I ask, and we start a casual conversation.

"Kate!" I whine in the locker room for Gym, "That was _so_ awkward!"

She winks at me in the mirror as she puts her hair up in a high pony tail, "He _liked_ you," she sings like a small child, "Don't deny it!" she laughs.

I blush, "I will admit that he was easy on the eyes-," she grins widely, "_But," _I add, "I don't like him," I say quietly with a shrug.

She scoffs, "What is this, Ana- first grade? You don't have to _like_ him," she mocks, "You just have to love him enough to get Christian off your mind- which I'm still pretty pissed that you never told me about," she glares at me.

"I'm sorry- it was just slipped my mind, and I only seen him _once_," I lie, "there was nothing to tell," I shrug.

She eyes me probingly, "Well it must have been one hell of a 'one time' for him to get jealous over a kiss," she hints, "He must have liked you."

"He didn't like me," I snap, but immediately calm my voice, "It was just a onetime thing out of boredom."

"But you liked him," she adds. She then gasps and turns to me with an accusing glare, "Anastasia Rose Steele, you didn't have sex with him, did you?" she growls.

I shake my head, "no," reassuring her.

"Good," she sighs, "You don't want that type of a reputation in this type of school."

I swallow_ reputation? Christian wouldn't_… would he? No, I drop the thought.

"I'm going to go into the Gym now," say quietly.

"Kk, I'll see you there. Don't trip." She mocks. And with that I leave the locker room.

When I step out of the locker room I see Wesley with the same group of kids he was eating lunch with_- oh, yes, lunch_. I walk fearlessly past the Gym teacher, past a gossiping group of girls- I think I see that Madison girl in, past the jocks who treat Gym like it's the Olympics, and over to Wesley.

I tap his shoulder. He turns around and grins down at me like a small boy, "Hey, Ana. How was the swim meet?" he smirks.

I glare at, "Wonderful," I say sarcastically, "We're thinking about having our wedding in a small village in France," I spit.

He chuckles, "Sorry, Ana," he sounds sincere.

"You're such a little back stabber, Wesley Knight!" I scold him, pushing on his shoulder.

He's trying to suppress his laughter. He holds his hands in front of his face, "Please don't hit me!" He jokes.

I start to laugh along with him- how could you not? "But really, it was the most awkward thing, ever." I groan- now less annoyed with him.

"Yeah, I seen you trying to leave four times before you actually could." He grins down at me. I scowl back. "Hey, you wouldn't kill me in front of my friends would you?" he smiles. He then moves out of the way so I can see the group of people he's with. These look like the type who'd be wearing cardigans if it wasn't for our gym uniforms.

"Hi," I wave sheepishly towards them all, "I'm-,"

"You're Ana," a tall man with red locks cuts in- I think I recognize him from yesterday, getting out of his car.

I bit my bottom lip, "Yep, that's me." I laugh. _How did he know_…?

"I'm Cooper," he extends his hand to me, and I shake it, "Wesley here hasn't stopped talking about you since you fell straight on you back your first day," He chuckles.

I look up at Wesley, and he embarrassedly grins down at me_- good now you know how it feels_. I scowl at him in my mind.

Another boy walks up to me, "I'm Charles," he smiles widely, "…And you are _one_ good reason to get the crap beat out of you!" he looks at me up and down. Making me blush more profoundly, and a small giggle escapes.

"Thanks…" I say quietly, grinning at him widely.

Wesley just shakes his head at him, blushing a bit himself. He then introduces me to the rest of the group, Kyle, Moon- a timid, long haired strawberry blonde, with glasses- Joshua, Shaun, Thomas, George, and Beethoven. They all seem very calm and laid back- I like them immediately.

After a hard, sweaty hour of Gym I am ready to go to my next class. Wesley stops me by the doors, "Hey, wanna hang out this week?" he asks suddenly without warning- looking at me hopeful.

To my surprise I answer without thinking about it, "Sure, I'd love to." I smile at him- maybe he's just so easy to say _yes_ to.

He beams, "Cool, we'll talk more about it later, okay?"

"Okay." She smile shyly, "You're friends seem like good people." I change the subject.

"Yeah, they are. They're really easy-going too." He grins widely down at me, "I knew you'd like them." He winks.

"What's not to like," I shrug- still smiling up at him.

"They think the same about you too, Ann's," he says sincerely, "I'll see you soon, and we'll make plans." He looks hopeful. With one last huge grin at me he run walks into the Hallway.

I catch myself smiling like an idiot about the thought of hangout with Wesley this weekend…

**Is it a crime to have a fictional character crush on YOUR OWN fictional character?! Because Wesley is SO swoon worthy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter:) **


	15. Big Brother

**A/N- To Fanfic reviewer and reader: **Leeshleesh**;) No, there's no exact day I decide to update- Just whenever I've got the time to write and post, I'll do it. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! :D **

**To the guest: **Lola- **Thank you for the support;) I'm Glad you like it so much! Thank you for the great review. Lol your perfect, and I love you more!:) **

**To **dietmtdewbaby**: Thank you for your review, I'm glad your liking the story:) I took your advice and paid more attention to my "Seen" and "Saw"'s in this chapter. Thanks for noticing:) and I didn't think you were coming off as "rude" at all ;) **

**Also thank you to everyone else who left reviews about the story, and I'm more than glad that you like it!:) Continue to review and/or PM! :D Enjoy this chapter:) **

**ANA POV**

The rest of the day is bland in comparison to the first half. I moved all thoughts of Christian away, and to the back of my head- as if that helped. It just turned into an annoying thought picking and poking at me for the remainder of the day. I couldn't sit still or else my mind would wonder to him without cause. _Space_, my subconscious had to remind me every now and then, _all you need space for him. Or you can just never talk again to that lying, back-stabbing, sorry excuse for a man for the rest of you school life-,_

"Anastasia," Mrs. Valentino snaps at me in her thick Latina accent- dispersing me from my inner monologs, and cutting off my inner bitch.

My eyes snap up to meat hers as I'm sucked back into reality. I blush deep scarlet at my IL desk, and I now realize that Kate's been trying to get my attention too, the class is looking at me with humor.

I bite my lip, "Yes, Mrs. Valentino?" I ask sheepishly.

She purses her lips at me, "Do you have something on your mind that you like to share with the class?" she smirks.

_Oh, God_. I shrink down in my seat, "Um, no, Mrs. Valentino- nothing of the consequence."

She nods, still slightly amused, "Make sure to pay attention, Ana. We wouldn't want you missing anything of value."

"Si, Senora'," I add quietly, looking at my hands. She chuckles at me, and then continues the lecture.

Kate and I are walking out the IL doors to our lockers in comfortable silence- both lost in our own thoughts.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to go to my house today?" Kate whines, "It's been very boring without you," she says as gives me her fool proof 'Katherine Kavanagh puppy dog eyes'.

"Not today," I sigh, "And that look may work on your father but it won't work on me, Katherine Kavanagh." I giggle slightly.

She gives me a more pronounced facial expression; her bottom lip puckered out, and her eyes getting bigger with begging.

Pretty soon we're both laughing uncontrollably as we make our ways to our lockers. We're almost to Kate's when I bump into someone- causing my books and papers to fall out of my arms.

I sigh and bend down to pick them up- not making eye contact with the student. It doesn't go past me that weirdly enough the halls get quieter as I do so- as does Kate.

I raise my eyes to the messy copper hair of the student that is helping me pick up my Spanish papers. _Crap, it's Christian_. Honestly, how do we keep finding ways to meet unexpectedly, like magnets it seems as if we're drawn together by force, an annoying force, an annoying strong force? I stand up, as does he, and he warily hands the paper back to me.

He glares around the halls and, effectively, the students begin their banter with each other once more. He looks at me again- his eyebrows creased, "I'm sorry," and I suspect he's not referring to us running into each other.

"Do you _want_ to talk to him, Ana?" she glares at him, eyes burning.

"It's fine, Kate," I choke out, and play with the tip of my braid.

She rolls her eyes and nods reluctantly- unwillingly going to her locker. Christian's gaze never leaving mine.

"It's fine… Christian…" I swallow as his name escapes my lips, "I'll just have to watch where I'm going next time." I still have no desire to look up at him, so I keep my eyes at the floor.

He groans in frustration, "Anastasia, I won't touch you, but please look at me." He pleads- his weary voice breaking.

I give in. Closing my eyes tightly, and tilting my head up to his, I open my bright blue stare and gaze up at a pair of gray anguished eyes. I melt at the sight, my breathing quiet but raged.

"What, would you like to say?" I choke out.

"How are you?" he asks suddenly, searching for something in me; gratitude, want, yearning? I don't know. I just stand there letting him see the surface - only the surface, the inside is just too wrecked for a tour- with a sign that says 'under construction'. _That'll take a while_, my subconscious scoffs.

I shrug, "How do you think? I'm not exactly joining Pep squad anytime soon…" I mock.

"Can we talk, Anastasia?" He pleads.

"I don't think I'm ready for that right now." I resign, "Thank You for helping me pick up my papers-,"

"No, Ana, please-," he pleads, but I continue.

"- but I think I need to go home now," I'm on the verge of tears, and you can hear them in my voice. I bite bottom lip and walk past him to my locker. _Space, space, space_… I chant.

I shut my locker, having total tunnel vision that is now focused on the main source - the front door.

I walk quickly out of the school building- not looking back at anyone who maybe following or watching me as I basically run away from that _place_. Wrapping my arms and sweatshirt securely around me to escape the cold wind- it must be getting ready to rain- that whips my loose hair around my face. The skies are gray with swirling clouds, and the day is getting darker. I look at the leaves tumbling on the side walk, being tossed around and manipulated by the winds.

I feel someone grab my shoulder. I instinctively turn around and back away. I look up at the person who has stopped me in my tracks- _Elliot_? Not the person I was expecting.

"Ana, can we talk, kid?" he yells over the wind. He looks down at me with worry sketched in his face.

I look at him with confusion; all I can do is nod. He leads me to a small white gazebo in the corner of the street. We sit down on the bench, and I take my hood off.

Elliot looks up at the sky, "Looks like it's gonna rain," he states matter-a-factly.

"Yeah…" I agree- still confused of why he'd want to talk to me. I doubt Christian sent him to me like his little messenger boy.

"Listen Ann's, I know Christian's the last person you want to talk to right now- and I'm sure you have good reason too," he grins crookedly at me, "I hardly want to talk to the little punk and we live in the same house," he chuckles, "But it's just odd seeing him like this."

"Like what, Elliot?" my voice is harsher than I intended. _Not getting his way, having to chase after someone for once, confused? _

"Like…" he shrugs, "_gone._" He shakes his head exasperated with him, "He hasn't been the same since he met you, Ana."

"What do you mean '_since he met you'_?" I bite my lip, "It was a onetime thing, Elliot. We weren't dating; it was just a shock when he saw me kissing Wesley, probably thought I was being held against my will, that's why he punched him-," I stop when I see Elliot's mock expression.

"Ana, I think I know better." He smirks, "I know what a kid in love looks like- and Christian has it bad." He smiles and shakes his head, "So, how long were you dating?" his eyes are warm, not accusatory at all, just a concerned brother.

My breath hitches, not knowing what to say to him. He can see my hesitation on the topic, and my debating thoughts. He sighs and shifts so he's straddling the bench, he then bends down and unzips his backpack.

"Heads up, Ann's." He tosses me a green material from his backpack and I catch it in midair. It takes me a moment to identify what it is. _Shit, my green shirt_.

My breathing completely stops as my eyes snap up to meet his. Despite the weather I can feel my cheeks getting warmer with embarrassment, "How did you…?" I can't even form a complete sentence; I'm just too shocked for words.

He shrugs apologetically, almost looking embarrassed himself, "Just thought you'd want it back," he says uncomfortably. "Now can you tell me?"

I sigh. _Might as well get it off my chest_, "I guess you can say we were_ together_…-," I try not to us the word _dating_ per se', "since the first day of school," I say sheepishly.

A wide grin spreads across his face, "I knew it!" he rejoices. "That's when he started to change- for the better, Ann's." he explains, "He started to straighten out a bit, now without you he's startin' to go downhill."

"About the shirt, Elliot; it doesn't mean anything," I explain hastily, "We went for a walk last weekend, and it rained, so we went back to your house, and Christian lent me one of his shirts- nothing happened like _that-," _I say in a rush.

"Ana-," Elliot chuckled, "Calm down. I don't care about that- you think I haven't had a girl or two over when Mommy or Daddy weren't home?" he mocks grinning, "I just wanted to get to the bottom of this. He sure as hell won't say anything to me about it, and I assumed you would help me out. In a nutshell; I just want to help Christian." He smiles.

"Can you not say anything to him about you knowing?" I ask quietly, looking at my hands, "He didn't want anyone to know about us in the first place…" I trail off.

"Hey, Ana…" he condoles, "Don't take that personally, Christian just never wanted anyone to know about his personal life. He's very secretive about stuff like that." I look up and he grins, "You're hot Ann's. Trust me- if he wasn't as weird as he is- he would have been showing you off for all to see."

I gasp, and blush deeply. _But to bad he's seriously fucked up_… I frown at the thought.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Elliot adds softly.

"What?" I choke out.

"What went wrong between you two?"

"Why do you want to know that?" I glare at him in confusion.

He puts his hands up, "Just thought I'd ask."

I sigh- giving up. Maybe I should just drip feed him the truth, "I saw him… him… him…" I groan in frustration and put my face in my hands.

I feel Elliot's hand on my shoulder once more, "It's okay, you don't have to say anymore, Ana. Just thought I'd ask…" he says once more. "But honestly, he's been really fucked up; won't eat much anymore, he hasn't said a word to anyone besides you, he's not even working anymore, and yesterday I caught him sitting alone in the TV room watching the Fox and the Hound- Mia wasn't even there for an excuse!" he scoffs.

_Ugh,_ the Fox and the Hound- some of our good memories together for out short period of time. I only focus one of Elliot's statements for the moment. My eyes snap up once again to meet Elliot's again, and I stand up- resting my injured hand and healthy hand on the table, "He's not working at the Lincoln's anymore? Since when?" I sound too curious on the subject.

"Since the brawl, Ana- Why?" His eyes shoot to my wrapped hand, "And what happened to your hand?"

I quickly put my right hand behind my back and sit down once more, pulling a strand of hair behind my ear with the UN harmed fingers, "Nothing I fell…"

Elliot's eyes widen, "You know Mrs. Lincoln has a broken nose…" he says slowly, putting the pieces together. _Shit, shit, shit_! I have to leave now.

I quickly stand up, not making eye contact, "I have to go. Ray will be worried."

"Okay." He sighs, flustered, "Did you have something to do with her nose, Ana?" he walks up to me so he's a foot or two away, his eyes probing, but warm.

I hear thunder outside of the gazebo, and then the rain hits. "No, Elliot. I fell- in Gym. Ask anyone I go to Gym with, I'm super clumsily." I laugh shakily, "Listen," I look up at him, "I will talk to Christian. Right now I just need space from him. Just don't tell anyone about this conversation, alright? Not even Kate."

He nods, understanding- the puzzle he was forming in his head about my fist, and Elena's nose already washed away with the rain- at least I hope it is, "That sounds fair." He grins, "Boy's got it bad, Annie."

I giggle, but it doesn't sound right, "Thanks for giving me my shirt back, Elliot."

"No problem. Do you want me to give you a ride to Ray's house?" he squints up at the sky once more again, "It's storming pretty hard-,"

"No, that's fine. I can run." I cut him off. And with that I pull my book bag and hood over my head and run out into the whirling wind, and the blistering wet, "Bye!" I turn around, and wave to him once before I am gone and out of sight around the corner.

When I'm one block away from my house, and I'm positive he won't catch up to me, I slow down. I dodged a bullet there, I sigh. Why would I tell him all of that? Maybe it was just liberating to get it off my chest. I smile to myself; he probably learned the Katherine Kavanagh inquisition form spending so much time with her. At least Kate's happy though…

I reach Ray's house and walk in. I'm dripping wet all over the floors, "Hey Dad." I smile and wave to him. He's sitting in the Kitchen ready the Daily newspaper.

"Hey, Annie. Did you walk all the way here?" he asks.

I nod sheepishly, "Yeah, but it didn't start raining until I was already half way." I shrug.

I run up the stairs and to my room. I put on comfortable PJ's- they fit the weather perfectly- and slip on a random t-shirt in my overnight bag from Kate's. I grab the book 'Tirades of Time' and run down stairs; plopping onto Ray's old, dark red, over used, sofa by a vas window I sit. Resting my arm on the back of the couch and my chin on my arm- I gaze out at the rain pouring down like a child. Hitting the window with_ faint _thuds I watch the rain dripping off of the neighbor's roof and on to the flower bed bellow.

"Annie? You don't mind if I watch the game while your reading- do you?" Rays brings me out of my revere. I turn my gaze to him as he throws himself into his equally old Lazy Boy and put up the footrest.

"No, Dad. That's fine." I smile softly. I open up my book that I've read tens of times, and start the first line of the first chapter once again_-_

_Flying through the tussled trees the night bird sings its song. Soring down through the grass, its song has just begun… _

"_Talk to me… I just need you to hear me out…. It's not what you think…. Please- I'm begging you, Anastasia… look at me…_," Christians voice swirls around in this dark place- calling out to me.

I'm falling in to black space. Not short-done- within- seconds- quick- fall, but a stomach- twisting- feels-like-forever-want-to-scream-but- you-can't fall. My long brown hair is waving in what seems slow motion around my face. My arms are splayed out at my sides and I can feel the cool air escape through my fingers. I grasp at it for relief, for closure, for something but I find none. I keep falling…

I'm about to hit the surface of the plummet, so I open my eyes. I'm surprised to see Christian staring back at me with his arms enfolded around my body, and my chin in between his thumb and forefinger, "I will never hurt you." He leans down and before our lips meet…

I wake with a jolt. My injured hand stretched above my head in my knotted brown locks, and my uninjured hand clutching the spine of my book that lies on my chest. I can't even escape him in my thoughts! I groan. I lie still in quiet serenity thinking about the absurd dream that was just displayed in my mind. It seemed so real and vivid… I haven't dreamt about him in a long time, too long to remember, and I sit wondering why my mind had changed its well thought out planning on the subject- effectively throwing me a curve ball. I inhale deeply and stretch- getting ready to sit up- but stop in mid yawn. I think I might be going crazy because I swear I can smell him- and oddly enough I feel home sick. I push away the thought as I inhale once more and I know I can smell him. His thick Christian scent lingers in the air, in my nose. I have no idea if I'm sane anymore.

I realize that I'm completely sane as I sit up and detect where it's coming from- _I'm wearing his shirt_! That must've been why I had the vivid dream. I groan in frustration. I just slept in his shirt, I'm an idiot for not knowing, and seeming as it is 5 sizes too big. I hop out of my spot and pinch the fabric- holding it away from my chest. The last thing I need is for his scent to linger on me infinitively as well. I run upstairs and slide the shirt off. Aggravated- I through the material deep into my closet. I must remember to burn it soon.


	16. The Weekend

**Hey! To the awesome guest who said:** _You should do Christian's POV to give more dimensions to the story: _**Great idea! But I'm way ahead of you lol in one of my pervious A/N I wrote that I would be doing a complete replica of this story in Christians POV soon- after this one is done:) Still GREAT idea and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! **

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**ANA POV**

"_Friday_…" "Fridaaaaaaaay!" another one sings, "TGIF," a Jock says as he greets his friends at his locker- giving them each a high five.

The hallways swarm with the word_ Friday_ as I walk. Wesley- whom I walked with to school- is already off around, and about. Probably dealing with one of his many clubs- chess, recycle, band, Science Club, Math club, Youth Philanthropy Worldwide - the list goes on forever. The word Friday drifts through my head. I'm not exactly swooning over the word as all the other students; the word only holds one thing for me-three more days until I have to face my fears and talk to Christian. I still have two more days of freedom before Monday- no one can take that away from me, so I might as well make the most of it.

I walk to my locker totally oblivious to Christian – like I am most days- and grab my things, being careful of any type of contact with him.

"Ana!" Kate sings with a smile, as she walks up to me, "Wanna hangout tomorrow?" she asks enthusiastically, "It's been lonely without you around- even if I do have Elliot." She adds blushing momentarily as she gazes behind me. I follow her stare and see Elliot walking past us. He grins at Kate with an air kiss and then nods friendlily at me. I return his gesture.

"I can't tomorrow, Kate." I sigh, running my fingers of my good hand through my hair.

She moans heavily in frustration, "I'm sorry, Ana! But I will not stand by as my best friend wastes away at her Dad's house!" she says exasperatedly- flaring her arms in the air, "You are going to hang out with me tomorrow, and we are going to do something fun! Weather. You-," she pokes my shoulder in between words, "Like. It. Or. Not, Anastasia Rose Steele-,"

I hastily put my hand over her mouth- effectively ending her tirade-, looking sheepishly around at the other students in the hallway, "Please, Kate!" I hiss at her quietly. I'm not sure if Christian can hear me so I talk swift and quiet, "I'm not going to stay at Ray's," I look around once more, "I'm going to hang out with Wes." I don't want Christian to hear- why rub salt in the womb?

She looks at me with surprise. I slowly take my hand off her mouth- trusting she won't say anything too loud or rash, "Jeeze, Ana… I knew you and Wesley were close but I didn't think you're dating-," she says in shock wonder.

"No, we're not _dating_, Kate." I bite my lower lip, "He invited me to hang out with him. Maybe go bowling, or the movies- something along those lines." I explain quickly.

Our conversation is interrupted by a loud slam of a locker door behind us. We turn around just in time to see Christian walk furiously down the hall.

I turn around again and look at Kate- my bottom lip being dug into.

She smirks at me, "Well it seems someone doesn't think so…" she says coy and cockily. With once last smug smile she retreats down the hall.

It's Saturday- around 5:00- and I'm sitting at home on the same familiar sofa. Ray is on his recliner, and we are watching Fishing Extremes- well, Ray's watching it. I'm anxiously waiting for Wesley, and have completely tuned out the show. Every now and then he'll yell excitedly at the TV, talking about the fish's weight or the wrong type of bait their using. I jump at my seat occasionally at his outburst- but secretively I'm glad he holds a hobby that he adores so much.

"So," Rays clears his throat awkwardly- his voice calmer now that it's commercial, "What time is this Walter fella gonna pick you up, Annie?"

I'm swept out of deep thought, and lift my head to look at Ray, "Dad," I giggle the slightest, "His name is Wesley," I smile.

He doesn't look surprised or ashamed at all- he looks a bit smug to say the least as he looks at the television in deep concentration. _He said it wrong on purpose_!

"But-," I continue, "I'm guessing you knew that?" I raise an eyebrow playfully at him.

He sighs with a chuckle, "Come on, Annie. Isn't it customary for the Father to get the boy's name wrong on the first date?" he smirks.

I roll my eyes at him, but smile, "It's not a _date_, Dad." I feel the blush cover my cheeks as I say the word date while I'm in the same room as Ray- It's awkward talking to him about these things that were ment for Mother and daughter. _But your mother's God knows how many miles away with a new guy_… I push the thought away immediately- it was the same story when I wanted to learn how to cook.

"Uh hu," he agrees sarcastically and rolls his eyes, "Just remember- if he tries anything funny with you I'm here with a loaded shot gun." He grins.

"Dad!" I scold. My bottom jaw feels like its hit the floor.

Before I can rationalize the subject anymore with Ray the doorbell rings- startling me the slightest- I stand up quickly and, ignoring the smug Ray, and walk to the doorway.

I open the door to a smiling Wesley- casually dressed, may I add- wearing a soft brown polo shirt and blue jeans.

I smile shyly at him, "Hey, Wesley!" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck- giving him a rather awkward hug.

"Sup, Ana?" he grins equally, wrapping his arms around my waist- almost lifting me up.

I giggle at him.

"Come on in, Wes." I gesture with my hand.

I lead him into the living room where Ray- just getting off the recliner- is standing impatiently for Wesley's presence. _Please don't be too harsh on him, Please don't be too harsh on him_, I chant outwardly to Ray's scrutinizing gaze.

I step away from the two and wait for the outcome. They stand facing each other for countless seconds, and both looking equally uncomfortable as the other; Ray- looking at the floor and scratching his head, and Wesley with his hands balled up in fists in his front pockets. Neither making eye contact.

I'm about to break the awkward silence when Wesley does it for me, "Wow, a 10 pound north Pacific Perch? That's one heavy fish considering they only weight about 4-6." He laughs shakily, nodding towards the television set.

"Ah, so you know your fish, kid?" Ray says casually- this is one subject he can easily drone on for hours about.

"Yes, Sir, I don't go fishing much myself but my Uncle Sebastian- excuse the punny name-," Wesley half smiles and shrugs- I almost burst out in hysteria, "owns a bait and tackle shop, and he lives next to a fishing pole factory- which he buys from frequently." He smiles sheepishly at Ray- this is a new side to Wesley-, "Plus he's a keen fisherman himself," he adds, with a shrug.

Ray looks impressed; his eyebrows almost reaching his hair line and his eyes look as if they could bulge out of his sockets. He actually looks more than impressed, he looks in awe.

"Sebastian… Clem?" Ray mutters, with a shocked expression still engraved on his face.

"The one and only, Sir."

"Yeah! I'm good friends with old Clem. I've been buying some of the best bait and tackle from him for years and years now." Ray smiles. He clasps his hand onto Wesley's back in a friendly gesture, motioning him to sit down.

"I'm going to get my shoes and then we'll be ready to go." I say softly to Wesley. He gives me a reassuring smile, but I'm not sure ray hears me.

"So what's ol' Sebastian up to these days? I haven't been there for a while-," Ray continues, as I run up stairs and into my bedroom.

I quickly hunt down and slip on my converse shoes before Ray gets too in depth into the conversation downstairs.

I am at the top of the staircase securing my shoes laces.

Ray and Wesley sound like they're catching their breath from a hysteria melt down-Hmm, I wonder what they've been laughing about?

"You seem like a good kid, Wesley, just make sure to take care of my only daughter, ya hear?" Ray sounds authorities, not at all brutal or harsh.

"Of course, Sir, and I'll have her back by 8:00pm, Sir. I know her curfew." I can almost hear Wesley's grin.

Ray's silent in deliberation. I hold my breath- _oh no, I don't actually have a curfew. I just thought of a Ray approved time he'd like me back by. Is it too late for him? I don't want Wesley in trouble_… I bite my thumb nail.

"I'll tell you what, Wesley- because I like you so much- you can have her back by 10:00. Just make sure you look after my baby girl." Ray says sincerely.

_Baby girl?!_ I think I die of embarrassment.

"Uh…" Wesley sounds lost for words, "Thank you, Sir. And of course I'll look after, Ana."

I find myself not even tying my shoes or doing anything productive- I'm just sitting on the top stairs eavesdropping. I wince when I recall the last time I stair eavesdropped… At the horrific thought I leave the top stair and lop down stairs, skipping two at a time.

"Hey," I smile at them both, with my hands on my hips, "Is the Wesley interrogation done yet, Dad?" I smirk at him.

Wesley snickers into his sleeve.

Ray chuckles, "Yep, she's all yours."

Wesley stands- and with one last good-bye to Ray I get into Wesley's car and we drive off.

"So what are we doing anyways?" I ask as he drives down the road.

"I thought we could go hangout with my friends at Beethoven's house. They're having a little get together," he grins.

I eye him skeptically as he drives.

He smirks down at me from the driver's seat, "We're actually taking you captive and brain washing you into an environmental save-the-trees- freak like the rest of us."

I giggle, "What a nice way to spend a Saturday…" I say mockingly.

After a while we drive up to a big egg shell white mansion, with a circle drive resembling Kate's, and a big flowing centerpiece of a concrete angle on a small lily pond in the middle.

"Wow," I mouth to myself as Wesley parks the car.

We step out of the car and walk to the front door. I'm expecting him to stop and knock but to my surprise he just takes my hand and walks in- grinning. We step into a beautiful, furnished home with a giant chandelier hanging over a quaint mail table, with a simple yellow tulip boutique in the middle. The floors are glossy black and white checkered tiles, with the living room open to the our left, the kitchen door just across from us, and what looks like a small study to our right that hides behind a giant wooden door. To finish it off there is a very, high, and tall, curved stair case, iced with red carpet all the way to the top to the second floor which holds the stair case balcony- overlooking the foyer and the front door- with hallways that go inward in every which way direction.

I stare at the scenery- gaping really- it reminds me of an old fashioned type of mansion you'd only see in classic movies. Suck bold and captivating colors.

I look up at Wesley- like a kid at Disney world seeing her most cherished Pixar Character.

He grins down at me, "I know," he agrees.

He then leads me into the living room where the rest of the group is. All of the people he introduced me too- plus a little more- are sitting around chatting and having a good time. There are open pops sitting around, and up beat music in the Backround as the kids laugh and joke around.

"Sup, Ana! Wes!" Cooper smiles, and extends his grape soda towards us before taking a drink.

"Hi," I say bashfully to everyone. They surround me and Wesley with friendly '_hello's_' as we sit down on the sofa in this totally calm environment.

I spot Beethoven sitting in a small spot in-between the couch and the wall; awkwardly sipping his soda and adjusting his round framed glasses on his nose. He has his knees clutched to his chest. I briefly wonder if that position holds_ any_ comfort for him because it's so tight. He has a checkered knitted vest on over a white, black pin stripped dress shirt with a small black bow tie, and his pants are beige. His hair is a slick dirty blonde and in a ninety's mushroom cut. He has a slim and small body structure that makes him look younger than the rest of us- he reminds me of Minkus from Boy Meets World. I smile at the thought.

The conversation goes on for at least two hours, of laughing and joking around. You can tell these kids have known each other from head start, but I feel as if I've known them forever too. They make you feel as if you fit in- maybe because so many think their outcasts or nerds and they fit out. I shake away the thought.

"We are officially out of snacks," Wesley states as he holds the bowl, which used to hold the chips, upside down over his lap.

"_Aw, man_…" The students moan in sadness.

"Calm down zombies," Wesley smirks, as he stands up, "I'll just go into town and buy some chips. Any flavor suggestions?" he asks.

"Can I come too?" I ask sheepishly, as everyone starts to chat again.

"To the best of my knowledge that is not a flavor of chip, _so_…" he mocks, grinning.

I stand up and stick my tongue out at him- aware I must look like a five year old- as I put my empty pop can in the garbage bag.

He sticks his tongue out at me as well- causing me to laugh at his mocking gesture. We leave the house minutes later and drive into the bright, street lights of Seattle.

We talk as he drives past all the tall buildings and pedestrians on the sidewalks. I tell him how much fun I'm having and how his friends are great- which he corrects me on by saying _our_ friends. I smirk at him.

"So where are we going to stock up on chips?" I ask amused.

"The Piggly Wiggly. Where else?" He flashes another one of his jaw dropping grins at me.

"They Piggly Wiggly…" I giggle.

As we pull up to a stop light, I can't help but notice a group of people surrounded in a circle at the corner of the block, yelling and shaking their fists in the air at the commotion that must be being displayed in the middle of the group. The group of people moves a fraction, and I can see figures throwing punches at one another and tackling each other. I squint threw the car window at the two men, looking at them in detail.

I stop breathing when I recognize the messy copper hair that I'd know even under the dimmest of street lights…_Christian_.

I panic as I fumble with my car seat buckle, "Wesley, stop the car!" I say exasperatedly- not taking my eyes off of him.

"What? Why, Ana-?" he asks surprised and confused.

"_Please_, Wesley," I beg- on the verge of tears, "Just stop the car!" I bite down on my bottom lip, and frantically run my fingers through my hair as I watch the man hit Christian in stomach, causing him to fall to his knees. The man then kicks him in the abdomen, making him curl on his side on the ground in pain.

Wesley parks the car across the street from the fight, and undoes his seat belt. As soon as I feel the car come to a halt I open my passenger door and run until I reach them- Wesley close behind. I push through the group of sadistic men and fall onto my knees down by Christian's side. He's coughing, and his eyes are shut tight as he wipes the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. I help him to his feet, and he wraps his arms around my waist- steadying himself.

He opens his eyes; they brighten when they see that it's me. A smile touches his lips as he whispers my name, "Ana…" he breathes in awe.

The tears prick my eyes as I gaze up at him. I take my eyes away from his bloody face and at the man who caused this to happen, "Get the fuck out of here! Before I call the cops and tell them that you've just beaten a minor!" I yell at his shocked expression. He's at least 21, and I can tell Christian put up a fight just as much as he had.

"A minor?" he say's confused, backing off and clutching his rib cage.

"Yes! He's only fifteen!" I hiss.

His expression is priceless. He looks as if he's a cornered animal, and just as fast as one he turns around and runs- with a limp- down the block without a word- I'm just glad he's gone. The others slowly depart after the news.

Christian smells of strong liquor as he leans against me. All of the hurt and hate I've felt for him over the last week vanishes if only for tonight. I look back up at him and he's still looking at me in disbelief.

"Ana…" he breathes, "Are you really here?" he slurs the slightest.

I bite my lip, and reach up to wipe away some blood from the corner of his mouth with my thumb- he leans into my palm, "Of course, Christian." I comfort him. It feels nice to say his name without bitterness.

I look over at Wesley who is standing across from us in silence, "Should I call Elliot?" he asks softly.

I nod in response. He then walks a little ways down the block to make the call.

I look up at Christian again, "Do you need to go to the hospital?" my horsed voice breaks.

He just gazes down at me warmly- not answering my question, "You're very pretty, Anastasia…" he slurs in my ear.

I crave the slightest friction between us- I need it. I pull him to me, burying my face in his chest as I sob small heartfelt sobs. I don't know if it was seeing him being beaten, or finally being close to him after this whole time- maybe a combination of the two- but I wrap my arms around him and revel in his warmth. He's quick to do the same as he pulls me into his embrace and barriers his nose in my hair.

"You smell good, Ana…" he nips my earlobe.

I wince with the close sexual contact after a whole week of trying to forget about him. I thought I didn't have to worry about him until Monday? But, yet again he always is surprising. If I'd had seen him just drunk it this meeting would have been a different story. I'd be coy, and distant, and would just make sure he'd gotten a safe ride home. But this is different, I saw him getting the crap beat out of him and he just looked so… there's that word again_… broken_. Helpless also fits, and _Christian_ and _helpless_ just seems sad, or unfitting in the same sentence. Having this much proximity between us is unnerving, and feels dangerous. Like touching fire- so bright and beautiful you can't help but want to reach out and touch it, but if you do you find that it'll surly burn and scar you for the rest of your life- would you take the risk?

"And you smell of strong liquor," I dryly into his sweatshirt.

"That's because I'm intoxicated by your presence." He says without humor, but with sincerity, pulling me back so he can see my face.

I look down at my fingers. I remember having a similar conversation the first night we met- by the club doors- all though that was on better circumstances. We didn't have any resolved questions screaming to get out. The joys of meeting someone new- you don't need closure, just company. I thought it was nothing to lose and everything to gain- like Kate would put it- but who knew it would very much be reversed?

"What were you doing here, Christian?" I ask quietly.

He half smiles ironically, "Getting drunk, and fighting- What'd it look like?" he slurs dryly, distant.

I gasp, "I thought he… jumped you?" I accuse.

"Nope, I was very much willing," he scoffs sourly, and rolls his eyes.

I don't know what else to say, so I keep quit and wait for Wesley to walk back to us. I'm not embracing Christian anymore; I'm merely letting him rest on me until further notice.

I watch as Wesley walks back to us for the phone call.

"What's the verdict?" I ask when he's close enough to hear.

"I called Beethoven's house- to let them know that I don't think we'll be making it back tonight-" He shrugs, "and Elliot said to just leave Christian's car here, and we should drive to Kate's house. He'll meet us at the bottom of the driveway, he'll take Christian home from there- there was a lot of cussing on his part." He adds with a chuckle.

I stay stony faced as I nod, "Okay- let's go then."

We make it back across the street and into Wesley's car. I sit behind the driver's seat with a passed out Christian laying his head on my lap. I take off my sweatshirt and put it under his head for comfort as Wesley pulls out.

I study his unconscious face as he sleeps- looking past the cuts and wounds from earlier tonight; his strong jaw line, chiseled mouth, the shape of his eyes… I absentmindedly brush away a copper lock on his forehead with the tips of my fingers. I try to ignore the reasons of why I had distance from him for the last week, as it scrapes and scratches at the back door of my mind like a dog._ Ugh_, I suddenly remember that I can't sit in silence for long or the thoughts will come back.

"Wesley, can you turn on some music?" I ask- startling him.

Christian sturs on my lap below, and wraps his arms around my torso. His face and nose only an inch away from my stomach- forcibly clutching himself to me like a security blanket.

"Um sure, Ann's," Wesley complies and he turns on an indie-rock station.

"_Christian_," I say as we pull into the bottom of the Kavanaghs drive, "Christian, wake up." I nudge his shoulder.

Gray eyes open and meet mine as I loom over him in the backseat. He doesn't say anything; he just gazes into my blue without so much of a sound. He then rubs his eyes and sits up, looking skeptically around at his surroundings.

"We're at Kate's house," I say sheepishly- looking down at my knotted fingers.

Wesley's already out of the car, and explaining everything to Elliot. I can hear bits and pieces of his explanation. Without a word I open the door and walk around the car to help Christian stand up. I wrap my arms around his torso this time, as he limps to Elliot.

"Shit, Christian…" he sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "What the hell did you get yourself into?"

"I didn't _get_ myself into anything I couldn't handle," he spits at Elliot- his voice hoarse. I let go of him when he looks good enough to stand by himself.

"Well, your face tells a different story." He groans, "I mean- _Fuck_! Mom and Dad won't be too happy about this," he pauses, "Or about you getting drunk off your ass either."

Christian rolls his eyes, "I didn't need help…" he says under his breath.

I feel angry at his resigned words. What would have happened if we didn't help? "Christian! You were getting your ass kicked! But you didn't _need our help_?!" I glare at him.

Elliot, Wesley, and Christian are looking at me with surprise at my outburst- well Wesley, and Elliot are; Christian is looking down at me with a heady mix of scrutiny and pain.

"You know- she's right…" Wesley says after a moment, agreeing with me.

Christian glares at Wesley, but doesn't say anything back… _if looks could kill_…

"Fine," he growls at Elliot, "Let's go." He walks to the passenger door of Elliot's black Lamborghini and gets into the car- hidden behind the tinted windows.

"Thanks, Ana," he smiles at me, "Wesley," he give him a polite nod.

He walks to his car and gets in, driving off into the direction of the Grey's house.

After a long night, and hugging and saying good-bye to Wesley, I take a shower and get into the comfort of my bed up stairs. My head is a jumbled mess as I lie in bed and look up at my black ceiling. Just the surprise and fall of seeing Christian drunk and in that state of being makes me want to puke. And knowing he did that- and it's partly my fault- doesn't help the nausea. I try to let all these messed up and questioning thoughts of tonight drop away from my mind as I drift off into a tired sleep- but I can't even escape the tormenting dilemma in my dreams.


	17. Quality Time with Ray

**Thanks for the AWESOME reviews. Keep 'em up;) And I think it's really cool that people who just found the story read all the chapters in like one day! **

**JUST A SHORT CHAPTER:) Review if you want, and ENJOY! **

**ANA POV**

When I wake up- more tired than I was last night- I go into the bathroom and take a good long look at my face after I drench it with the refreshing feel of water; my cheeks are flushed, ears just touching pink at the tops, and my lips are a plush pink. I start to comb through my hair- I didn't bother combing through it after my shower last night- and with one last probing look at my reflection I shut off the light and walk down stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey, Annie," Ray greets me at the kitchen table. He's already wearing his fishing gear, his hats on the table, and his tackle box is on the floor by his feet as he eats his toast and reads the Seattle Times.

"Morning, Dad," I say with a yawn, as I walk to the cereal cabinet. I get out a bowl, spoon and the rest of the essentials needed, "Are you…?" I trail off, knowing that he'll know what I mean.

"Yeah," he says, looking a bit ashamed, "I figured you'd be going to the Kavanaghs again, so I went ahead a decided I was going fishing." He explains his earlier plans.

I nod at him with a smile, "That's fine, Dad. I can just stay home this Sunday-," I turn around to pour my cereal- "I've had enough adventure for one night," I say under my breath, too low for him to hear.

"I don't want you to be bored on a weekend, Annie." He looks at me like I'm ridiculous- taking a bite of toast, "I mean, I'd offer you to come along but I don't think you're too keen on it," he chuckles.

He's got that right. My mind wonders to back to when I was just nine and Ray tried to teach me the basics of fishing, which consisted of; holding a fishing pole, and standing still. What he didn't mention was that I need balance too… I smile. I fell into the water at least 3 times that day.

"Yeah," I grin, "I remember that day clearly- even though it _was_ six years ago." I'm seated at Rays round kitchen table, eating my Honey nut cheerios. "… but, I _do_ want to go. I don't have to fish with you, I could bring a book and read." I shrug in my seat. Fishing seems like a nice start to the day. I could just lay back and relax before tomorrow- plus I haven't really spent time with Ray since my Mom moved to Texas.

Ray looks at me in surprise, "You _want_ to go, Ana?" he asks with a disbelieving smirk, "I'd love for you to come, sweetie, it's just that I didn't expect you to choose to yourself."

"Yeah, fishing seems like it would be… _fun_," I try my best to sound enthusiastic, but truthfully the sentence just sounds disjointed and awkward coming from my mouth.

Ray's eyebrows are still raised in disbelief at me, "_Fun_…" He chuckles once- testing the word. After a moment- to my surprise- he stands up and puts his plate in the sink, "Okay, Annie…" he says skeptically amused, "After you're finished with your breakfast -get dressed. We'll leave in thirty minutes." He walks out of the room, but only to turn back around, "And bring a towel - just in case," he grins, and then exits to the living room.

We are out on a lake fifteen minutes away from Ray's house. It's quiet as I sit back against the metal paddle boat wall and read. It's quite soothing- drifting in, what seems like, the middle of nowhere, soaking up the sun. Only the rhythmic feel of the tiny tides swaying the small boat bellow you and the sound of the wind, occasional birds, and Ray casting his rod into the lake- It's a mix of peaceful, content serenity and comfortable silence. I can easily see why Ray comes out here so much.

"So, how's school going for you, Annie?" Ray breaks the silence after 15 minutes or so.

I sit up with a yawn and cross my legs, "It's good, Dad. Kate likes Seattle Prep too. She says it's _filled with opportunity_." I giggle at her earlier words.

"That's good." He pauses to take a sip of his coffee, "So what did you and Wesley do on your _not-date_ last night?" he smirks.

I roll my eyes, "It wasn't a date." My mind wonders to the main even last night that over shadows the rest of the evening. But I dare tell Ray _those_ details. "We went to one of his friend's house on the west side and hung out with a group of kids in my class." I say sheepishly- the Christian memory still buzzing around, openly, in my thinking space.

"Is that so," he says casually, casting his line once more, "it's good you're making new friends, Annie, I'm glad." He grins, "I think your Mom would like to hear this news from you too," he hints slyly.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugs, "You should call her sometime, is all I'm saying."

I'm confused, "I do call Mom though…" I pick at an imaginary spot on my jeans.

"Just call more often, Annie. She misses you." He reals in his line, "And you didn't hear it from me- but I think she was worried about leaving you here."

"But you're a great Dad. Why would she-?" I stop in mid-sentence, confused by this new information. I gasp, "She thinks I love you more than her? That's why I chose to stay here?" my voice is a high-pitched whisper.

Ray looks like he's in an uncomfortable position as he squirms the slightest at his spot; "Your Mother just feels that…" even_ he_ can't think of a good enough lie to cover up his slip-of-the-tongue.

I slump back and think about this. That ridiculous! She may be irresponsible, acts like a teenager rather than a motherly figure, and unpredictable, but of course _I love my Mother_!

"It's not that she thinks you hate her or anything- it's just that she feels you were getting more attached to me as a parent figure than her." He shrugs, "I know you love her, Annie. It's just that, well-," he sighs, "You know how she is. You were sick of moving around all the time, you just wanted to settle in one place." He gives me a reassuring pat on the back.

"And of course I love you like a Dad more than anyone else she could have picked," I murmur absentmindedly- still thinking about her.

"That means a lot, Annie." I look up when I hear the emotion in Ray's voice. He tries to cover it up with a cough. "Your Mom is definitely a free-spirit." He chuckles. He then takes some more bait from his tackle box and puts it on his hook. This is the deepest conversation that Ray and I have _had_…

"Do you ever regret how things ended?" I ask quietly, looking at my fingers sitting on my lap.

After a moment he answers, "Na," he sighs, "I don't. Everything happens for a reason…" he casts his line again. "Besides, I gained the best daughter you can have from it," he grins down at me with a wink.

I smile widely. I continue reading my book, but Ray's words rewind in my head for the rest of the fishing trip_; everything happens for a reason_, could the reason be you were just too selfish to hear the other person out?

We've been fishing for the last 3 hours- well ray's been fishing, I've been finishing reading my book. The air has gotten cooler, and the sun has been covered with more than enough clouds for the temperature to drop within the past hours of being out here. But honestly I don't know why I don't go with him more often.

Ray has put away his fishing gear for the day and is now bringing us back to the docks. He turns on the propeller and we're off.

I grab my book, and the towel- that I didn't need, might I add- and wait for Ray to hop onto the dock first. He takes his tackle box off of the opposite end of me- which must weight a ton. The boat sways- as do I- as the excesses weight is lifted off. There's nothing I can hold onto so, dropping my book and towel on to the floor, I unwillingly fall into the cold lake water.

I resurface and, after taking a deep breath, look up at a hysterical Ray.

"Old habits die hard, 'eh Ana?" He laughs more and climbs into the boat.

I glare at him and he laughs more. He bends down and grabs ahold of my arm, helping me back into the boat. He has me climb onto the dock first this time.

"Ca-ca-can you grab my tow-w-el?" I stutter as I stand there soaking wet. My hair is dripping down my back and the water from my clothes is forming a puddle beneath me, I can hear the water drip under the dock and back into the lake.

"Sure thing, Kid," he laughs again. He hands me the towel and ties up his boat, "Let's go home before you get sick."

He puts his hand on my back as we walk to the truck. Ray; looking like true fishermen with his tackle box, hat and vest. Me; a soaking wet, cold mess- just like six years ago.

"Okay, Mom, I will," I smile. It feels nice to hear her reassuring, soft voice through the other end of the phone.

"And don't date anyone who doesn't deserve you, Sweetie," she chuckles softly.

I smile, "I won't." There's a pause, "I miss you, Mom." I whisper to her.

"Oh, Ana, Darling." She coons, "We'll see each other again shortly," she reassures me in only the way she can, "Maybe for Christmas break you could come and stay with Bob and I for a day… or seven," she hints. I can picture her crossing her fingers.

I giggle- playing with a strand of my hair, "Christmas in Texas," I say with good humor.

"Yes," she laughs, "Christmas in Texas." I hear someone in the back round, "Wait one minute, Hun." I think she holds the phone away from her mouth, "_It's in the dresser… no, the top one!... The top drawer of the white one, Bob… not the- oh, never mind. Wait one minute, Dear_…" She brings the phone back by her mouth, "Ana, Baby…" she sighs, "I need to let you go now, but we can talk again whenever you'd like." She offers, glumly.

"Okay, Mom." I try to sounds normal, "Good-bye…"

"Good-bye, Honey…" she sighs. "I love you, Anastasia."

"Love you too." With that we both hang-up the phone and go about with our separate mother-daughter lives.

I check the kitchen stove clock. It reads 12:00 am. It seems later than that… I rack my head for activities I could accomplish for the rest of the day. I make a metal check list: laundry- _check_, dishes- _none_, room- _clean_. There's nothing more for me to do.

The phone rings, and I walk to go get it.

"Hello?"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Kate chants -like a small child- on the other end.

"Why, hello Kate. Yes, it is a nice day today. How is _my_ day so far? Good! Thanks for asking." I say sarcastically back.

"Don't be sassy, Steele. You said you _weren't_ going to waist away at Ray's house this week. Emphases on the _weren't_!" She hisses.

"I'm not," I say sheepishly, "We went fishing today…" I shrug.

She groans, "Fishing _is_ the definition of _wasting_ _away,_ Ana!"

I roll my eyes- but oddly enough I have a wide grin on my face at her assumption.

"Either you have Ray drop you off here or you're coming over tomorrow." She threatens.

"I-I-I can today, Kate." I stutter, "Ray is…" I try to make a good enough lie, "Sick. He can't drop me off today."

"Mm hm…" she say's calling my bluff- but deciding to play along, "That's fine. Jefferson can just get you." She say's nonchalantly.

_Damn_. If Kate's one thing, it's sly.

I sigh, "Okay, Katherine…"

She Squeals, "Yay!" I can hear her jumping up and down, "Great! Jefferson will be there in ten to bring you too my house." She says enthusiastically. She hangs up- leaving me speechless, and a bit woozy. I run up stairs to get my overnight bag.


	18. Confession Day

**ANA POV**

After saying good-bye to Ray, and being picked up by The Kavanaghs personal driver Jefferson, I get out of the car and scamper up the stairs to Kate's room.

When I open her bedroom door- and walk into her room- I find Mrs. My-Way-Or-the-Highway herself in her giant walk-in closet organizing her clothes that sway delicately from the hangers before she throws them into a pile at her feet.

"It looks like a clothes avalanche threw up in your closet, Katherine." I giggle with a smirk as I lean against her closet doorway.

"Ana!" She sighs delighted, "Thank God you're here!" she runs up to me and wraps her arms around my neck. "It's been wardrobe hell." She states. She then runs her perfectly manicured red fingers through her hair.

I put my bag down by her closet entrance, "May I ask what you're doing exactly?" I bite my lip. Kate has more clothes than sense.

"I'm just organizing my closet," she says as she taps her chin with her index finger. She looks as if she's in very deep thought- staring intently at her shirts. "See- the winter wardrobe will go here," she walks to one section of hanger and extends her arms in front of it, "The spring apparel," she walks to another section and repeats the gesture, "Summer… Fall… dressy… casual wear… neon dresses…. Dark dresses…"

I gape at her. _Yes, more clothes then sense, Kavanagh_, "Anything else, Kate?" I choke out in astonishment.

She groans, and rubs her temples, "Don't even get me started on the shoe department…" she then looks at me with hope, "So will you help?" she begs.

I sigh with a smile, and roll my eyes at her, "Where should I start?" I give in.

"Yay!" she jumps up and down, "Thank you, Ana! Thank you!" She hugs me once more, "The Fall sweatshirts need to be color coordinated, and then we can start on the Spring wear!" she grins.

I sigh. The things I do for friendship…

Its 2:30 and we've finished organizing The Fall, spring and nearly half of the winter wear.

"At least we've made _some_ progress today," Kate shrugs. She then stands, walks to her bed, and plops down on it- arms sprawled out. "It's so exhausting being fashionably correct," she sighs.

I can only laugh at her. "I'm going to the Bathroom, Kate." I say to her and step out of her room.

"Okay, Kate," I arrive back into her room after a couple minutes, "Lets tackles the summer Wear." I say in mock enthusiasm.

She doesn't respond.

"Kate…" I walk up to the bed and tap her shoulder.

She murmurs her ascent ineligibly.

I peak at her face and I now see she's out cold. Sleeping like a child after a long day of play. I cross my arms and tap my foot on the floor. So much for not _wasting away_…

I sigh in resignation, and walk down stairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen I unexpectedly see Mr. Kavanagh sitting at the table typing away on his laptop- Ethan by his side. They both see me as I make my way to the sink for a quick drink of water.

"Hi, Mr. Kavanagh…" I smile sheepishly at him.

"Hello, Anastasia," he grins politely back, "Where's Kate?"

"She's upstairs sleeping."

"Figures. Invites someone over to help clean her closet and the goes to sleep." He chuckles.

I giggle in return while savoring the arctic water in my glass cup.

"So what are you doing today?" He asks as he takes a sip of his coffee.

I shrug, and look out the kitchen window at the- now- beautiful day, "I may take a walk," I say without thinking- putting my cup in the sink.

"Good idea. It is a stunning day for one."

I nod in agreement, "I'll see you later." I smile at them as I walk to the front door.

"Be careful, Ana." He warns, "Don't get lost…"

I smiles shyly at him, "There's a trail, Mr. Kavanagh. I don't think I could." I giggle.

He smirks at me, "Anastasia, with your luck- I wouldn't be surprised if you found a way too." He chuckles, as does Ethan.

I can't hide my humor at how true his words just might be, "Okay, I'll try not to," I smile, and run to the trail ahead.

I don't know what possess me to run down the trail, but something just calls for me on some deep level to keep running like a maniac until I reach what I need to. It feels good to just run without cause or reason, without restrain or thinking. I feel the wind hitting my face and I hear the birds above me in the tall Washington trees. I look down at the trail briefly, for the smallest part of a second, and I'm bounded onto my behind when I bump into someone.

I look surprisingly up at the person I've just run into while I sit stock still on the rocky trail surface.

"Christian?" I gasp. Half strained, and half breathless. I look at his cut up and bruised features- topping it off with a black eye- all of it more pronounced then just last night when I saw them anew.

He stares back at me with shock, "Ana…" he breathes. He finds his manners after a moment as he bends down- it doesn't escape me that he's clutching his rib cage- and extends his hand to help me up.

I hesitantly reach up and clasp his hand with mine. I wince slightly when his skin touches mine, warming me from the inside out. I then stand up and brush off my pants.

"What are you doing, Ana?" he looks deeply into my eyes- as if he can see my tense, confused feelings.

I blink, and break our eye contact- keeping them to the ground, "Running…" I whisper.

"It looked more like you were falling." He states dryly. I can feel his stare on me.

"That too." I can't keep the bitter edge out of my tone- I don't think I want to- and start to walk past him.

He grabs my wrist before I'm out of his reach, "Ana," he pleads. It's a heartfelt plea, and I bring my tearful gaze back up to his soft gray- I know what he wants. He lets go of my wrist and limps towards me until we're face to face.

I close my eyes and inhale his heavenly Christian scent that just radiates off of his edible physique, while he stands only inches from me. I sigh after a moment and slip my arms around his waist to help support him, and we start to walk.

He raises his eyebrows and looks down at me- confused, "What are we-?" he starts to say.

"Christian," I sigh, "Just… _Shut up_." I bite my lip.

He chuckles but then stops abruptly- clutching his side and closing his eyes, "Sssssssss," he hisses through his teeth.

I look up at him, worried, "Christian?" I gasp.

"I'm okay, Anastasia," he lies, "Just don't let go of me," he pleads, and buries his nose in my hair, "Please…"

"I won't," I try to comfort him, "I won't…"

The rest of the walk is in complete silence, only the occasional sound of Christian's sudden intake of painful breathes interrupting- which tare at me more than anything. I realize that we won't be able to make it to Christian's spot in his condition, so I lead him to a smaller version of it on a cliff edge. I sit him down against a pine tree on the soft grass- overlooking the water- and position myself cross-legged across from him. _Here goes nothing, Steele._

"Christian," My voice breaks as I pick at the grass below. Here's it goes, "I'm listening to whatever you have to say. I'm all ears…" I say sincerely.

It takes him some time to answer back, "Anastasia," he finally gasps. He suddenly leans forward and cups my face with his palm- groaning a bit from the pain in his side- and tilts his head down so he can see my eyes, "You have to understand that I never wanted to hurt you, Baby- _ever._ It pained me so much to see you- my Ana- hate me so much." He shakes his head, "It was like a knife twisting in me each day at school, each weekend- slowly and without yield. And the mental pain hurt a thousand- _no_- a million times worse than the physical hurt- It's likely even more.

"I've never felt this way about anyone, Anastasia. No one in my life time will ever come close to the feeling you give me," he looks deep into my eyes as he talks. I lean into his palm and close my eyes as I stray tear falls from my eye. "Oh, Ana. You're so pure, and wholesome, sweet, and honest. I've missed you so much. I swear to God it feels as if I could have plummeted into a dark abyss and you would have been the only one who could pull me back out- into your light." He takes a deep breathe. "_I… love you_, Ana." He breathes.

I open my eyes and meet his scared gaze. He's watching me closely- not knowing what my next move will be. I'm utterly shocked at his heart felt confession, and before I give myself time to think rationally about things I lean up on my knees and cup his face with my hands- thrusting my lips onto his, and my tongue into his mouth- our teeth clashing momentarily. Yes, I've missed this so much; his taste, feel, touch… and he's kissing me back with the same want. I've been running away from him for so long it feels good to be in his arms, they feel more like home than any of my Mom's boyfriends houses did. I run my fingers through his hair as his hands are holding onto my waist. We're both panting as I break off the kiss and move my lips to his jaw…neck… shoulders. I've not only missed all the necessities, but most important, I've missed my Christian.

"Christ, Ana," he pants when I break away from him. I lean my forehead against his and try to catch my breath.

"I've missed you…" I sniff. I'm more than astounded by the truth of my own words.

He takes my chin with his fingers and makes me look at him, "You have?" he looks surprised.

"Yes, Christian…" I look down at my knotted fingers- is he that obtuse? "This past week has been Hell. If it weren't for my friends I don't think I could have acted normal at all." I shrug.

"But, you seemed so…" he waves his hand in the air, "happy to have me gone," he looks like he's in deep thought about the past week.

It's my turn to make him look at me, "I was so hurt, Christian. I needed to at least act fine to forget about you." I sigh.

He surprises me by suddenly lifting me up onto his lap- so I'm straddling him- and thrusts his hands into my hair, "So you still loved me even through all of that?" he swallows.

I nod, "Always," I bite my lip.

He leans in and thrusts his mouth to mine once more. I groan as he kisses behind my ear, and down my jaw line.

"There's still more we need to discuss…" I breathe. No matter how perfect the moment is there's still something that'll be hanging over our heads in contemplation.

He takes a deep breath, "What you seen was non excusable- I know that. And there's no way I can take back what your beautiful eyes saw that day in her car. But what I _absolutely_ need to tell you- crucially -is that it was a onetime thing- her kissing me-," I wince at the disgusting words but he continues. "I love you more than anyone in the word, and when she kissed me it was unexpected, and not what I wanted…" he shakes his head, "I wanted you- I only want you. I'll quit my job at the Lincoln's house if it means you'll take me back, Ana. I'll never talk to her again. I'll- I'll…" he racks his brain for another sacrifice he can make.

"Will you tell your parents?" my voice is barely audible. I can't look him in the eyes as I ask.

The silence stretches on. I look into his misty gray eyes, and he looks into mine. In them I see the shock, and astonishment.

I run my fingers through his side burns, "I need to know that she'll never get the chance to do this again, Christian. To _us_- and it scares me." I beg. "Please."

He takes a deep breath, "For you, Ana… I will."

I start to lightly sob as realization hits me that I have Christian back again. I grab the hair at the nape of his neck and ravish his mouth. I trail my hand into his shirt and- completely forgetting about his wound- touch his chest.

He hisses through his teeth once more. I take my mouth away from his and hesitantly lift his shirt up half way across his chest. I gasp when I see the black and blue splotches covering his right rib cage, and look up at him.

"Christian…" I breathe, "Does your Mom know about this?" I ask.

He shakes his head like a child, "No, Ana. But it'll heal." He tries to reassure me.

I shake my head at him, "You have to tell Grace," I whisper.

It takes a moment for him to comply, but eventually he does, "Fine- I will." He says grudgingly. "I know I don't deserve any answers, Anastasia, but may I ask you one?"

"Anything," I say truthfully.

"Did you hit Elena?"

I freeze. Even her name on his lips makes me furious.

"Yes," I confess, "But it was self-defense, not at all a brutal attack."

"What the fuck did she do?" he growls.

"I handled it," I give him a peck on the lips, "Calm down." I soothe.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when someone tried to hurt you, Ana?" he looks at me dumbfounded. He then picks up my bad hand and examines it, "looks like you put good force behind it though," he comments with a frown.

I steal my hand away from his and put it back on my lap, "I did," I say simply- thinking about that day once more.

He takes my face between his hands once more, "_Ana, Ana, Ana_… I've misses you, Baby."

I look into his eyes and melt. It looks like he's on the verge of tears, "I've missed you more." I say sheepishly.

He abruptly shifts so I am now lying under him as he hovers over me. He swoops down to kiss my ear, "I don't think that's possible." He starts to suck my neck and bite my earlobe- making me squirm under him.

"Christian…" a moan escapes my lips, "If we're going to do this again I think we should take things slower." I state.

He looks down at me. His eyes filled with sincerity, "I don't want to hide our relationship, Anastasia. I want everyone to know your mine," he growls, "You deserve better than a sleazy make out session behind the stairwell- I'm just sorry I didn't figure it out sooner." He frowns.

I reach up and caress his face, "I'm just as much as a culprit as you," I soothe him.

We lay like this for only time knows how long until he states that it's time for us to go. We walk to the dividing track between The Kavanaghs house and the Greys.

"Ana," Christian breathes, "I will never forgive myself for hurting you."

"Christian…" I bite my lip. I want to jump on this man and tell him that it's all going to be alright- but judging by his breakable structure right now I decide that's not the best idea. I settle for one more soft kiss on the lips before we walk our separate way. Neither one of us wanting to leave the other.

As I walk back to the house I think about how I finally received my closure I desperately needed after a week like this. It feels liberating to talk to him and I feel whole again. I've missed him- true, straight, and to the point. I love him- easy, because it's true. I need him- more than the air I breathe. But there's a voice in my head- tucked away in the corner, breathing her last breathes- saying; _what the hell did you just do_?

**So, what do you think? Are you happy the FINALLY made up? Review please!**


	19. Stepping Out of Darkness

**Sorry for the late update! The flu/colds/migraines suck. Here's the next chapter, and thank you to everyone who read my One-Shot- Inside the SIP Jack Hyde Beat Down :) A lot of people have been asking "Did Christian lie to Ana about NOT having sex with Elena?" The answer is no. He sis not have sex with her:) *I know, I know, hold your applause please.* But you'll learn more about that in the Christian POV book later;) I hope you this chapter!**

**ANA POV**

"Hey, Ana Banana!" Kate say's as I walk into the Kavanagh home, and shut the door. She's sitting on a stool at the Kitchen table eating a snack before Dinner.

"That's a new one, Kate." I smirk slightly at her as I sit down and rest my head in my arms, "I didn't think there was any more to tell the truth."

"I know, right?" She giggles, "I'll have to pass on the nickname to Elliot so he can break it in for ya." She nudges my side playfully.

I lift my head slightly to glare at her. But truth be told, at the moment I'm only really here in body, my spirit is off contemplating with my sub conscious, inner bitch, and new found inner rational self- like a board meeting inside my head, and it's exhausting.

"What's wrong, Annie? You look like you've been mentally run over by a freight train." Kate says looking flustered.

_Ah, yes. The freight train that is Christian Grey_, I want to laugh, roll my eyes- do something in my defense, "It was just a long, tiresome walk, Kate." I reassure her.

"Okay," she shrugs, and begins to focus on the TV once more, and eat her sandwich.

"By the way, thanks for passing out on me during our closet cleaning-escapades," I smirk at her. I then stand up and walk to the fridge and dice and apple in to sixths.

"What can I say? Being fashionably correct is _ex-has-ting_!" She breaks the words into dramatic syllables, as I take my spot once more. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Kate startles me, "The Grey's called and asked if we've heard from or seen Christian. I told them we didn't."

I stay stoned faced as she fills me in, not making an effort to nod, or even look her way. I just remain expressionless and look at the TV in the living room.

"Ana… we still haven't seen him, or for that matter, be the reason to cause him to leave his house today, right?" She asks slowly.

"No, Kate. I didn't see him." I sigh.

We spend the remainder of the time watching TV. Well, Kate does- I nibble on the rest of my apple slices and think about today. _He wants to tell the world that I'm his, He'll never forgive himself for that day, He Loves me, and- the biggest step of all- he's going to tell his parents._ This will be excruciatingly sad for Dr. and Mr. Grey, scary for Christian, and traumatizing/life changing for that bitch Elena. And on the border line of completely insane and insanely in love a small giggle escapes my lips in mirth. He's willing to do all of this to gain back my trust and because I simply asked him to. He loves me, I love him, and the new found rational Ana honestly thinks after all the messy parts are over, maybe we can have a normal relationship. Another satisfied, disbelieving, giddy giggle escapes, and I bite my lip to hold it in.

Kate then looks quizzically at me, "Can I hear the joke to?" she smiles- obviously having an idea of what I'm really giddy about.

I blush deeply, luckily the phone rings to distract my explanation, "I'll get it!" Before Kate can do anything I go and pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I say simply.

"Katherine, Hun, no need to keep an eye out anymore- Christian's home now." It's Grace on the other end of the line. I start to panic- if she knows that I'm here, she'll know that I'm the reason for her son's absents for the last 45 minutes. I do the unthinkable, something I've never thought that I'd have to do in my life:

"Like, Okay, Mrs. Grey! That's like totally awesome!" I act as if I'm Kate. My voice raises an octave, and I ooze pep. Kate turns to look at me, confusion, humor, and surprise etched on her face.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You sound…off." Grace says worriedly.

"I'm like amazing! Super-duper!" I laugh shakily, and mentally scold myself.

"If you say so, Dear," She lets it drop, "Thank you for your help, Hon, I better-," she's cut off by someone in the Backround, "I think someone wants to talk to you. Have a good day, sweetie_." Crap. Crap. Crap_.

Grace's soothing voice is then replaced by an enthusiastic Elliot's, "Babe! I've missed you," he says seductively, "You should come by soon. You know that Math test you helped me with? I got a B on it! A B! Do you know what that means? You're officially dating the quarter back of the team this year! Isn't that insane? "

I say nothing like a fool. What do I say to that? What would Kate say…?

"Hello? Babe? You still there…?"

I say the first thing that comes to my mind, "Yes! And like OMG! That's super incred, Babes! _What's that Daddy?_ Woops, gotta go, my Father needs me! Love ya, my little sugar pie. " I quietly hit my palm against my forehead. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_, I scold, and hang up.

I put the phone up and slowly turn towards a gaping Kate. She's looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly to her. I shrug, "He said he got a B on that Math test…" I smile guiltily.

"Anastasia Rose Steele. What is it you're not telling me?" she accuses. The last thing I need is the Katherine Kavanagh inquisition hanging over my head.

"_You'll find out soon enough_," I say quietly under my breath, "I'm going to take a nap before dinner."

"Ana!" Is the last thing I hear before I run upstairs and out of sight.

The last thing I dream about is my Christian and what he's doing right at this moment.

Jefferson drops us off outside of Seattle Prep early the next morning. Kate hasn't asked me about anything on _that_ particular subject anymore after yesterday- even at dinner she was coy towards me. Every now and then I'd catch her smirking at me, but she hasn't said much to me today or last night- I think I should be worried.

We step out of the car and we spot Elliot waiting by the door for her, "Like, OMG it's like Elliot Grey! My Sugar Pie forevs! I loves, loves, looooves him!" Kate mocks me as we walk up and she gives him a hug.

I bite my lip as I stare at my knotted fingers- and on top of it I'm blushing!

"Um, Kate, Baby, you are alright? Right?" Elliot asks. It's obvious he's worried about her from last night's phone conversation- I want to giggle.

"I'm better now that you're here," she says normally, and wraps her arms around his neck. He then leans down and gives her a peck on the nose.

I feel like I'm a third wheel_- if you may_- so I scurry out of there and leave the two love birds on their own. I see no sign of Christian as I make it to my locker-_hopefully he didn't ditch today- _and open it. I gasp when I see a gray teddy bear with a note card attached to it that says:

_I love you, Ana. I may not be able to be with you every night but this little man will._

_-Christian Grey xo PS- lucky bear;) _

I can't help but wear a face splitting grin when I read his note to me. I pick up the gray bear with the blue buttoned nose and hug him closely to my heart. He smells of Christian- which is what I think I love the most about it- and at the bottom of his foot it say's _Me to You. _I look down at the soft bear and stroke his head, when I feel two strong arms wrap around me from behind.

"I hope he's not taking my place already…" Christians murmurs in my ear seductively.

Just the sound of his voice makes me want to pounce on him- I've been absent from his touch for far too long, I think I'm going crazy. "Not _quite_ yet," I smile softly. It feels off having him hold me in public with all to see. I'll have to get use to this soon since we're officially _together_ now. It actually feels quite… _liberating_ doing this in the open.

"_Not quite yet_…" he repeats with a chuckle. I giggle along with him.

He rests his chin on my shoulder and nuzzles my neck; I remain quiet as he does so- just enjoying his company. If I could just lean back and press my lips to his…

"Ah-hem," a man clears his throat behind us. Christian and I both turn to the same man who scolded us on my first day of school for our _'inappropriate sexual behavior'_. I think I also recognize him as the Special education administrator as well. Mr. Barns… Barkley… _Baxter_! That's it, Mr. Baxter. "So, this seems a bit like déjà vu', don't you think?"

"Hi, Mr. Baxter…" I say quietly. Christian remains deviously quiet by my side, not saying anything.

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey," he nods at us both, "You know that there's no sexual behavior in the hallways during school hours," he scolds.

"Actually school hasn't started yet," Christian says slightly annoyed, "We still have three minutes, Mr. Baxter."

I look up at my sly, grinning, cocky boyfriend and gape in shock. Did he really just say that?

"You're cutting it close, Mr. Grey," he warns, and walks aggravated down the hallway.

I look at the hallway clock, and then back at Christian. I stand on my tippy toes and wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist, "That, you are, Mr. Grey. You're cutting it _very_ close. We only have two minutes and twenty three seconds to work with." I pout.

He grins widely and leans closer to me, "Then we better make the most of it," he whispers with humor as he leans closer yet.

"Mmhmm…" I agree, and then our lips meet carefully with each other. Softly, yet with passion, needy, yet preserved- just like a normal couple in love.

We're lost in the other when Elliot interrupts, "Like Oh, my God! You should totally get a room!" he says like a preppy cheerleader as he walks by. Christian raises a questioning eyebrow at his brother, and I gape at him. _Kate must have told him! _Speaking of Kate she is by Elliot's side gaping at us. She has a look that says you're-going-to-spill-the-beans-Steele, and-tell-me-every-last-juicy-detail. I look back at Elliot and he winks as he disappears down the hall. It doesn't escape me that most everyone else Is looking at Christian and I in surprise- but I don't care.

I look back up at Christian, "How _did_ you get the Teddy Bear into my locker, Christian?" I cock my head to one side.

He grins and leans down to my ear, "Now that would be telling," he kisses my head and smirks at me.

A disbelieving giggle escapes my lips as I look up at my man. He's just unbelievable- but he's mine.

He slyly takes my new gift out of my locker and holds it waist level, "So, did you think of any names for him yet?"

I swipe it away from him and hold it tightly to my chest, "No," I say petulantly as I stroke the small bear, "And what makes you think that it's a boy bear?"

He smirks, "Well, is it a female, Anastasia?"

I roll my eyes, "No, but it could have been."

He laughs, "So, no names yet?"

"Nope, not yet. But I'll tell you when I do." I say surely, and place him snugly into my locker- along with the note.

Just on time the bells rings for first hour, "We better go to English," I say as I take his hand and start to walk. He slaps me playfully hard on the behind and I yelp as I jump. I look back at him in shock surprise. "Christian!" I hiss, quietly.

"What?" he tries to play the innocent, and tries to hide his humor all at once. _If that's how you want it…_

I sigh, and wait for him walk in front of me- not trusting his palm to do his thinking. As he begins to stride in front I give me a good slap on his behind, he stills and looks back at me surprised.

"Nothing," I say mockingly, and stick my hand into his back pocket as we continue down the hallway- with my utterly surprised, shocked, and playful boyfriend at my side.

Its fourth hour and Christian and I are by our lockers. He has Science next hour while I have Aesthetic/Artistic Development with Kate. I'm mentally suiting up for her questions that- I'm sure- she'll bombard me with once I step foot in the room, so right now I'm just holding my teddy and trying to find a piece of mind.

"I still can't believe you put him in my locker without me knowing!"

"Well, this little present is only one of many ways that I will show people that you're mine," Christians says surely as he reaches for my chin.

"What do you mean?" _What_ _else_ _do you have up your sleeve Grey_?

He ignores my question as he leans down and kisses my forehead. "I still have to get you back for spanking me today in the hall," he reminds, "Taking my man hood away…" he jokes.

"Oh, I think your manhood is perfectly intact," I bush, smiling softly. I put my hand just above his navel, and slowly run my finger down his white T-shirt.

He grabs my hand, "Tut, tut, tut, Ms. Steele, naughty, naughty…" he scolds seductively, "I didn't know that you could be so insatiable…"

I giggle, "It takes one to know one, Christian- _remember that_." I wink, and return to attending to my locker books.

I've noticed almost every girl today gape and lift their jaw off the ground whenever Christian touches me or vice versa- I've even seen a very pretty teacher do a double take. It must just be a huge shock seeing Christian with a girl. Kate's words come back to me from that night at the club; _every girl wants him, but he doesn't want every girl- if you catch my drift. _I can only giggle now remembering that night. Many things have changed since then.

I didn't see Wesley today- Kate said that he's at school but I haven't seen any sign of him. I guess I'll know sixth hour if he's just been avoiding me. Should I care if he's mad about my decision to give Christian another chance, I honestly have no clue. He's been my crutch throughout the whole process of hurt, and pain, and feel of neglect. If it weren't for him and Kate I swear I would have fallen into deep depression- I'll have to talk to him.

"Hey, Ms. Insatiable, come back to me," Christian pulls me out of deep thought.

I peek up at him innocently with my baby blues, "Always," I say. And as soon as I say that one simple promise it turns into something more; the truth, and a vow in one. I'm hit hard by how true it really is- I will always find a way back to him.

Christian is aware of the atmosphere changing between us as well, because as soon as I say the word he's eyes soften and a small smile plays along his lips, "Promise?" behind the humor I can hear the real curious sincerity.

My smile gets wider, "I pinky promise, Mr. Grey," I say as I stick out my pinky finger towards him.

He chuckles and entwines his pinky with mine. He surprises me by lifting our pinkies to his mouth and kisses mine; he then proceeds to gently bite mine.

"Christian!" I blush and try to pull away. He puts my hand into his back jeans pocket, forcibly pushing me closer to his chest.

"Mia has Elliot and I pinky swear too." He says nonchalantly, I can smell his sweet breath as he talks so close to me.

"That must be adorable," I say quietly- mesmerized by his lips, caught in his spell.

"What's Mia if not _cute_," he scoffs and rolls his eyes.

I giggle, "Don't lie. You adore her, Christian." I state matter-a-factly.

"She does grow on you, I guess." He mumbles, "We better get to class. I'll see you at lunch." He bends down presses his lips to mine once more- _will I ever get tired of that_?

We say our goodbyes, and go our separate ways- for now.

When I get into art I see Kate waving vigorously at me from the corner of the room.

"Ana! Over here!" she bellows.

I sigh and proceed to go by Kate.

"So…" she starts, "You do know every girl on campus wants to kill you, right?" She chuckles.

I can't help but smile a wide grin, "You don't know that, Kate." I smirk.

"Oh, really, Steele? You should have heard the Seattle prep Volleyball team in the halls third hour." She says smugly, "Brittney wanted to claw your eyes out and Destinee wants to be you." She giggles, "Oh! And don't get me started on Jasmine…"

I nudge her, "_I bet_," I roll my eyes. I'd never let them get their paws on Christian.

"Yep. Not to mention all of the guys who hate your little boy toy, _Christasia_…"

I turn and gape at her, "What?" I say confused at her odd interpretation of my name, or was that Christian's?

"Christasia," she shrugs with a smile. "They _so_ shipped your names." She gushes.

"What do you mean by _shipped_?"

"Ugh! You've had your nose in a book for far too long, Steele!" she shakes me lightly; "Shipping means they put your names together. So instead of saying Christian and Anastasia are dating, you'd say Christasia. It's simple teenage dating stuff, Ana." She scoffs; as if she's talking to someone who just got done living under a rock.

_Christasia_… I say once in my head, _Christasia,_ I say more boldly. And I have to admit the more I say it- the more it grows on you.

"So your ship name would be… _Kelliot_ _Gravanagh_?" I giggle.

She sticks her tongue out at me as I laugh at her more.

"Well, yes," she laughs.

"But why is everyone so obsessed with our relationship? Why not yours? Fifteen year old dates seventeen year old is way more exciting if you ask me." I say truthfully.

"Seattle bad boy- the one everyone thinks was never going to find love- dates the shy, intelligent, new girl after only knowing for such little of time." She begins like a new reporter, "Video goes viral of brutal fight, and now she's back in his arms. But the real question is, is how long will their love last- _sorry_," she apologizes for the harsh last part, "But that _is _what everyone's thinking."

I nod, a bit perplexed at the moment. I already know that I'm not going to let anything get in the way of Christian and I, but it's also a bit strange that the school is watching us like we're under a microscope. I let out a lung full of breath, and bite my bottom lip. _If everyone's rooting for us to fail, how will we ever succeed? _I panic. But deep down there's one thing I know for sure.

I think we're going to be perfectly fine.

**Hoped you like the chapter update! The thing with the bear is that It's gray to represent Christians and has a blue nose for Ana's brilliant blue eyes:) I beg of you to copy the Link to the picture and story of Ana's bear right here: /animals/tatty-teddy/ It is the 6****th**** picture from the top**.


	20. The Facts of Christian

"Hey…" Christian greets me as I walk into the lunch room. He wraps his arms around me and I find comfort, and solace in his warmth as I curl up and nuzzle his chest. He nuzzles my hair a bit before I look up. He expression is quizzical, "Anything wrong?" he asks. His voice is threatening.

I shake my head with a shy grin and put my head back in his chest- I feel like a six year old again. I turn my head slightly and look at the people staring at us. Two girls walk past, with their geometry books in their arms, and giggle while they blush- looking at me and Christian. _Yeah ladies, he's mine_, I warn them lazily in my head. A thought comes to mind.

I groan and burry my face once more in Christian's shirt- he smells edible.

"What?" he whispers and strokes my hair.

"_Christasia_…" I murmur, looking back up into his eyes, a small smirk plays on my lips.

A small v forms as his eyebrows crease, "_Christasia_…" he tests the words. He smiles vaguely at it sinks in.

"Yeah," I say quietly, "It's our shipper name when we're together- from the other students."

He looks briefly annoyed, and he rolls his eyes, "God," he groans, "I wish these nosey rich kids would mind their own damn business," he gripes, but his voice gets softer, "But, and the other hand, that _is _apply named," he bends down so I can only hear, "That sounds like the perfect name for a boat."

_Goodness_, his mood changes with in milliseconds, but now it's my turn to look confused, "You like boats?" I ask. It's nice to hear him willing give out information to me. We still have so much to learn about the other it's ridiculous to think about, but I stow away that thought and wait for an answer.

He simply nods, "I grew up around them, I guess you could say." He shrugs, "My Mother and Father- Grace and Carrick- own a small sail boat. A 58' Franz Maas Hood Custom that sits at the Seattle Marina and then- since I'm on the rowing team- I have a small row boat out on the lake we live by so I can practice if, and when, I wish. Plus, my Granddad- Theodore- is utterly and truly captivated by them, he- as well- owns a truly special and magnificent boat, an old red wooden sail boat. It doesn't sound like much but she's a beauty to see, and sail on when the tides just right," he grins at the thoughts, "She may be old but she's know where near retirement- or as my Grandfather puts it, like every year, 'I bet my last nickel that Ol' Madam Red will be out on the lake this year, what do you wanna bet, Chrissy Boy?'" Christian grins widely and I giggle at his Grandpa's nick name for him, "My Grandfather actually restored it, and I help put a new coat of paint on her each year," he adds matter-a-factly, "My Grandfather maybe old but he does have an eye for detail."

I look up at him adoringly as he speaks so fondly, and respectfully of his Grandpa- I have a feeling that Christian looks up to him on so many different levels. It surprises me to hear that Christian helps paint his Grandfather's cherished boat- and what sounds like his most prized possession. All thought, I can't quite picture Christian holding a paint brush, shirtless, and doing hard labor- _willingly_. I almost giggle at the thought_; well maybe I can picture him shirtless… _

I also feel grateful for more information about Christian that he's willing to give me, whether he's intending to or not. From his small speech I can tell that he's passionate about boats and sailing, his mentor is his Grandfather, and he wants a real boat of his own one day. He catches me smirking at him.

"What?" he breathes- humor dancing in his eyes.

"Passionate about the open sea, are we?" I joke.

He kisses me behind the ear, "Let's just say I wouldn't object to my name being in the will for _Ol' Madam Red_- unless my Grandfather decides to be buried in it." He rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Well," I say as I wrap my arms around his waist, "I truly hope you get that someday."

He tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear, "Why, thank you, Ms. Steele." He gives me a soft kiss, but leaves his lips only half an inch from mine, "'_The sail, the play of its pulse so like our own lives: so thin and yet so full of life, so noiseless when it labors hardest_'," He murmurs softly against lips.

"'_so noisy and impatient when least effective_,'" I finish the quote for him quietly. I'm staring intimately at _that_ mouth as I feel his gaze on my eyes. I look up and I'm in a trance as his smoldering grey glare burns into my baby blues, and we're only just a breath away... Just then Elliot walks past, grinning, and whistles playfully at the two of us. I blush and bite my bottom lip- our personal bubble has been popped. "I quite like Henry David Thoreau," I say simply- still blushing deeply, and peek up at Christian through my lashes.

"Yeah," he sighs- obviously annoyed with Elliot, "Let's go eat." He grabs my hand and leads me to get my tray. Almost everyone's already gotten their food and is now eating, and chatting away at their tables- most likely not oblivious to our tardiness. Were we really so wrapped up in each other that we blocked out the presence of anyone else? Thank God that Elliot whistled loud enough so break us from our own little world- but I did quite liked it.

I grab my tray; I put on it an apple, a small bag Cheetos, a cup of vanilla pudding, and a small batch of baby carrots- with ranch. I stare up at Christian who's waiting patiently behind me in line. He looks disapprovingly down at my tray, but I refrain from sticking my tongue out, and walk to my usual table.

Before I get there Christian is by my side quickly. He holds his tray in one hand as he grabs my hand with his other. He then leans down and says swiftly and hopeful in my ear, "I was thinking we could sit at my usual spot today."

I look up at him and smile with a nod. He smiles shyly and leads me to the table I've seen him at so many times before. I look back at my usual table and see Wesley scowling at Christian. I smile apologetically before I sit down with my back facing him. Christian sits across from me. We are at the end of the table- away from the group of boys to my left, who are out of ear shot- and I start to nibble on one of my baby carrots. Christian absentmindedly stretches his legs out under the table, crossing them at the ankles, and hits my foot.

"Sorry, Baby," he tries to shift in his seat so it's less inconvenient for me, "I guess I'm not used to people sitting with me," he says shyly- almost embarrassed. I feel a twinge of sadness for him.

I giggle, "Its fine, Christian," I reassure him. I put my converse shoe on top of his under the table so he'll stop from moving, "I can adjust," I state, and put my feet on either side of his. I look up and he rolls his eyes at me with a smirk.

"So, how's your day been, _Christasia_…?" he mocks me as he takes a bite of his pizza.

I sigh, "You know when you say that you're referring to _both_ of us?" I glare, "But overall it was good." I look down at my tray and see that I'm missing a drink. I stand without warning, and Christian's eye's me curiously.

"I forgot milk," I say sheepishly. I look down at his beverage-less tray, "Do you want one?"

He raises his eyebrow in a don't-be-ridiculous gesture, and starts to sit up in his seat, "I'll get something for the both of us, Anastasia. Please, sit down."

I roll my eyes, "Don't be ornery," I scold mildly, "I'm already standing." I bend down in front of him and whisper, "Let's not make our first fight, as a _real_ couple, about Milk, Christian."

His eyes mischievously brighten up at my words, "Couple, eh?"

I try to stifle my smile that'll definitely spread across my face, "plain, or chocolate?" I ask simply.

He crosses his arms- like a petulant child- and answers, "Chocolate," he says grudgingly.

I smile sweetly, and walk behind him. I bend down and give his messy copper hair a kiss, "That wasn't so hard, was it?" I whisper. Many of the students have stopped what they're doing and stare at us. Christian glares at a few, and they unwillingly go back to eating or talking.

He then tilts his head up and grins mockingly at me, "No, Ms. Steele."

I smirk at him and continue my task.

I get back to our table and resume my spot across from him. I set his carton on his tray and try opening my 2%. He sees my struggling and takes my milk out of my fumbling hands and rather gracefully opens it without fault. He smirks at me as I grab it. He then reaches for his and opens it with the same grace. I almost gape at him.

We make small talk as we continue to eat our food- well, he eats. I barley have opened my chips, and I'm nibbling on my fourth baby carrot.

He looks at me with sudden disapproval, "You need to eat more of your food, Ana." He says sternly, "Your too small- even if your only 5'3." He chuckles once.

I glare at him. _It's none of your business what my weight is, Grey! _"Firstly, I'm 5'4- and still growing, Christian. And secondly, it's not my fault everyone can't be a 6'1 Greek God, who eats everything off his plate like a good boy, and is never one pound over or under his heights weight average." I hiss, and bite ferociously into another carrot.

When I look up I see that he has on a full blown, 150 megawatt smile- that could melt any frozen heart- as he eyes my body up and down, basically undressing me with his eyes, "Hmm," he muses, "Greek God, eh, Anastasia?" he chuckles once more, "Baby, if I'm a Greek God then your Aphrodite, because, personally, I think no could hold a candle to you, Love."

My burning glare disappears and is replaced by a shy smile. I can't believe he said that without even stuttering, or any sarcasm for that matter. I'm anything but. But still, he can be so sweet at times when he's not sulking or mad. I sigh- still blushing deeply seven shades of flattery- and scoop a mound of vanilla pudding onto my spoon and shove it into my mouth, keeping my eyes on Christian.

He's watching my every move as I begin to eat the rest of the cup of pudding- not breaking eye contact- and smile sincerely at him, "Better?" I ask as I slowly lick the spoon clean- not at all trying to put any sexual preference into this gesture.

His breath hitches as he continues to watch me, "Yes. Thank you."

A hand cups my shoulder and I look up at a grinning Elliot with Kate by his side. "Hey, Ana Banana," he grins mockingly, "I think it's time for some loving brotherly bonding. You mind?"

I smile shyly and catch a glimpse of Christian. He's glaring at Elliot, and clutching his spoon handle so tight his knuckles are white.

"No, its fine," I start to stand up, "I have to get to gym anyways," I explain. Even though I say it I don't know if I want to leave Christian. I honestly didn't want our time to be up. I sigh, and go to walk away, but Elliot stops me once more. I turn around and eye him curiously.

"Can I have your chips?" he asks shyly, and bends in closer, "Kate won't let me touch any of her food- she's kind of stingy…" he adds conspiratorially. Kate hears this and slaps Elliot's arms with a loud _thwap_.

I giggle as Elliot rubs his arm, and daintily hold out my open Cheetos to him. It doesn't take him any time at all to think about it as he grabs the bag and starts eating them by the handful as he takes my place at the table. I catch Christian's eye, as his brother pigs out, and I give him an apologetic smile and a good bye wave. He smiles, which doesn't reach his eyes, and I can feel his salacious stare on me as Kate and I walk to dump my tray.

"Jeez, Ana, you didn't tell me that you two are _that_ affectionate," Kate giggle as we walk.

"What do you mean; we don't try to make it that obvious to everyone."

Kate rolls her eyes with a heavy sigh, "Don't play the innocent, Steele. He's_ totally_ into you! From all of the benefits I've went to with my family, and the country clubs that I've have attended- which aren't much, because I actually have a life, but still- I haven't seen him that…" she tries to find a word, "…in _awe_ of anyone." She waves her hand in the air. "It's cute to see- even though he is an _ass- _but it's a joy to see him, for once, not so stuck up."

I let her words sink in for a moment before I answer_. In awe_. "Kate, he's anything but stuck up," I defend him. I then dump my tray and start to walk to the girls changing room.

"Then what is he, Ana?" she challenges playfully, "Besides taciturn, and snobby, and elitist, haughty, pretentious, arrogant, parvenu, pompous, cheeky, not to mention vain, presumptuous, smug, conceited, contemptuous insolent, high and mighty, and a little-," she counts off on her fingers.

Now she's just aggravating the junk yard dog for her whims, "Kate!" I interrupt, "He's anything but!" I whisper hastily so the students in the hallway won't hear us, "He's much, much more. He's smart, and funny, and charismatic, and passionate about many things. He's trust worthy, and sweet at times, and protective with the nicest intentions. He's strong, loving, surprising- but witty, breathtaking, spectacular, extraordinary, selfless, unbelievable, and he has the biggest heart I've ever has the pleasure of getting to know," I huff. "Once you get past the tough exterior he's honestly one in a million." I confess_. More like a billion,_ my subconscious steps in.

During my little rant I'm only slightly aware that we've made it to the locker room and I am now taking my Gym clothes out. I look over at Kate and she's leaning against the locker with her arms crossed- her expression is a bit smug- and her Gym short and shirt rolled up in her hand.

"Oh, please tell me more about how you '_don't try to make it_ that _obvious to everyone'_." she makes air quotes with a smirk. She walks up to me and taps my nose, "Anastasia Rose Steele, you've got it bad- but I don't blame you, so do I." She smiles and walks to the nearby stall to get changed.

I can't help but smile widely at her assumption. _Yes, Katherine Kavanagh, I've got it more than bad; I'm under the Christian Grey effect._ Definition; drooling when you think of _that_ mouth, blushing uncontrollably at his smile, thinking about him will make you weak at the knees, whenever you see anything copper you automatically get a mental picture of his messy locks, and basically having brain to mouth disfunctions when he calls you '_Baby_'. Yep, I have that to no end.

Kate and I walk out onto the Gym floor like any other day. Kate; in her tight Seattle Prep Gym shirt that fits her snuggly- showing off all of her…_erm_… upper body charms of being Kate, and her short pink short; showing off her long tan legs. And me; in my loose Seattle Prep T-shirt that covers my small, dainty physic, and my blue shorts that are not quite as short as Kate's but pretty close- considering I had to borrow them from her. We both have our hair in a high pony tail.

The first people I see are Madison and her group, the jocks who treat Gym as if it were the Olympics, and Wesley with his friends. I job over to them and tap Wesley on the shoulder. He turns around and beams at me, embraces me into a hug and then sets me on my feet.

"Wow, Wes, nice to see you too," I joke.

He chuckles; "Well I thought that you… you know…" he shrugs embarrassed. It takes me a moment but I finally get what he's trying to say.

"You thought because I'm seeing Christian that I won't be able to hang out with you." I state, "You know I'm not his pet, he understands I have a social life," _I hope_…

"Okay," Wesley says sarcastically and rolls his eyes without humor- not exactly meeting my eyes.

"What?"

"What do you mean '_what_', Ana?" he accuses softly, "Ana's, he literally made you walk in the other direction when he seen where you were gonna sit today at lunch."

I frown the slightest, "Wes, are you… are you_… jealous_?" I can't quite get the word out. It taste sour coming out of my mouth, and very uncomfortable.

His eyes soften, "No," he sighs, "But I don't want you to get hurt again, by that guy." He says without missing a beat, and I'm not surprised by the twinge of anger that comes through me.

This conversation just took a drastic turn on me, "I'm not going to get hurt, Wesley. He explained things to me and I forgave him, and trust him completely. You're going to have to accept the fact that '_that guy_' and I are dating. Thank you for being there for me, and of course I'm not going to just use you like that and push you aside- I'm actually kind of hurt you'd think so low of me- but, whether you like it or not, your one of my best friends that I wouldn't turn my back one. So deal with it." I stuck in a breath and I stand there with my arms crossed accusingly- trying to hold back my angry tears that are close to flowing.

He sighs, "Ana…" he coaxes. I just stand still with my arms still crossed, looking at nothing impraticular. He grabs my chin and tries to make me look up at him, but I stand my ground and lift my chin out of his reach, "Annie…" he tries again, "Listen, I'm sorry. And…" he sighs deeply again- struggling for words, "I accept you two as a couple." He chokes out grudgingly.

I slowly lift me head and smirk at him, "How'd that feel coming out of your mouth?"

"Like shit," he grins.

I playfully push his shoulder, "Wesley!" I admonish.

"Anastasia, you're such a child sometimes," he grins and rolls his eyes. "But seriously, you better still hang out with me or else I just may… die a little."

"Aren't you being a _tad_ bit of a drama queen?" I giggle, and hold my index finger and thumb out and inch apart for emphasis.

He thinks intently for a minute, but then shakes his head, "Nope," he pops the '_p_', "I'm not."

"Well don't worry," I have to stand on my tippy toes to ruffle his blonde locks, "We won't be having a funeral anytime soon for that small part of you that'll surely die!" I say just a dramatically clutching my chest where my heart lays.

We are both laughing like the friends we are at our little spat when I see the Gym doors open and the rest of our tenth grade class walks in. Their laughing with each other and look very happy to be here, I quickly scan the crowd for Christian.

While I look through the crowd for Christian I feel two strong hands grab me by the waist and flip me around. I smile because I would know that touch anywhere, and I willingly go to him. I giggle as I look up at him and he bends down to give me a chased but passionate kiss.

"I hope you don't go willingly into anybody else's arms that easily," he scolds lightly in my ear.

"Oh, I think I'd know when it's you and when it's not you, Grey." I say back to him, with a don't-be-ridiculous- expression, "Besides, these hands are very recognizable in_ that_ category," I grab his hand from my waist and kiss his palm, as he watches me intently. He then caresses my face with the same hand- I think I hear him groan quietly.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I question, looking at the group of kids as they stand on the gym floor.

The Gym teacher comes out of her office at that moment and blows her whistle loudly, "Your late Gym class B," she scolds them. She then pauses, and talks after a moment, "Well?" she gestures towards the locker rooms, "Go get changed! Chop, Chop, people! Time is money! Go get dressed, for class."

I look up at Christian questioningly. He grins down at me as he slowly pulls away to the locker room, "Its Gym class against Gym class, Baby. May the best team win in the kick ball match." He winks mischievously, and turns to walk into the Men's locker room. I just stare horrified after him. Anastasia and Gym- not a good combination, Anastasia plus Gym plus Christian watching- tragedy waiting to happen.

**Hope this Chapter sufficed! Because the last one was not my best work:/ There WAY more to come for their relationship so stay tuned! Bwahah (*laughs evilly, and rubs hands together*) Plus, thanks for the nice reviews on me feeling better! VERY thoughtful:) I'm back, fully recovered and ready to type away! Please review!**


	21. You Give Gym a Bad Name

Hey! Chapter update:) **A/N: Just wanted to let you know it's been brought to attention that many of you are awaiting the moment when Christian tells Grace and Carrick. Understandable;) It'll be soon- I promise- but there's still a couple more chapter that come in place into the storyline that leads to the big reveal. So if you can continue to await it out, I more than promise it'll be worth the wait. Plus, the chapters before the big "talk" it will entertain you!:) Thanks, and ENJOY! Review if possible;)**

I groan and lift my face out of my hands to look over at Wesley. He's scowling in the direction of the men's locker room at Christian- who's already out of sight.

He looks down at me and grins, "What's wrong, Ana? Afraid of a little more gym competition?" he mocks. _He knows exactly why I'm nervous. _

"No," I say sulkily, "I just don't want Christian to see me trip over my own two feet so many times in a class period- there should be a limit. Why do they do Gym class against Gym class anyway?"

He shrugs, "They do it every so often- mostly 3 times a school year. It's just something to look forward too."

I groan again. I will_ not_ be looking forward to this anytime soon. Just then Kate jogs up to me with a giant grin on her face.

"Hey, Ms. Handsie," she teases, "I see that Christian will be joining us for Gym. I think every girl noticed when he walked in- their like freaking zombie in his presence." She says annoyed under her breath. "Consider yourself lucky, girl!"

My brow creases, "How in the world am I '_lucky_'? My boyfriend just got front row tickets to see how incapable I am in the category called _walking_!" I whisper to her exasperated.

Kate puts her hands on my shoulders and looks into my eyes- at this point I suspect that Wesley rejoined his other group of friends' conversation, "Ana," she says sternly and surely, "Your just siking yourself out. I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad, so you have to Steele yourself together. I doubt he'll break up with you because you suck in Gym" she chuckles. She removes her hands and leans on the wall by me, "I'd give anything to spend one extra school hour with Elliot." She says sadly.

It must be hard for Kate and Elliot to get any real alone time. Even when they are together people are surrounding them- maybe I'll give them their own lunch hour alone at their table. I must plan this with Wesley and Christian.

I sigh, "Your right, Kate. How horrible can this be? Maybe I'm just over-reacting." I know that we only have at least a couple more minute until Gym officially starts so I have to ask one more thing. I turn to Wesley and lightly tug on his Gym shirt.

He turns around and looks just above my head- acting as if I'm too short to see. "Ahem?" I cough, and put my hands on my hips.

He looks down at me in mock surprise, "Sorry, Ana. Didn't see you there- better watch out unless someone'll step on you," he grins.

I scowl at him. _It's not my fault everyone around me is either a 5'6 Goddess, or a 6'0+ beast!_ I'm still scowling as I continue, "Can you just promise me_ one_ thing?" I plead, "_One_?"

"Sure," he shrugs, "What?"

"At least_ attempt_ to be civil with Christian? And I'll ask this of him as well?"

"Fine," he mumbles, "But your little boy toy better watch himself."

"Thanks," I stand on my tippy toes and ruffle his Golden locks playfully. He grins and turns around- back to the 'tree lovers' conversation.

I bite down on my lip with a sigh, and look down at my black running shoes- a gift I received from Carla when we went school shopping in Portland. Kate's still to the right of me, lost in deep thought or giving the death stare to some innocent victim she despises. My head snaps up when I hear noise coming from the boys' locker room; a combination of laughing, walking, and talking. I then see Christian walking in the lead on the pack. He's in black basketball shorts that hang from his hips deliciously- with the waist band of his dark blue boxers just peeking out by his oh-so happy trail, the same black Gym shoes he wore on our walk not long ago, and he is just pulling his shirt over his amazing physique- giving the more than willing girls a peek of what's _mine_- as he walks out. I'm even drooling over him right now- I am one lucky, lucky girl.

Comparing him to his other male 'companions' is easy; Christian is as tall and muscular- but lean in all the right ways. His body is based off of classic lines, ending with the most mouthwatering V line any man would kill to have. He grins at my gaping and hungry expression as he runs his hands through his unruly trade-mark copper hair. I giggle, and seductively- well, as seductively as I can manage - lick my bottom lip while I look at his body up and down salaciously.

His mouth falls open and his eyes burn, as if saying '_you're a naughty, naughty girl, Ana. Don't tease_.' I smile with a blush and turn my attention back over to Kate.

"Look at all the female dogs –a.k.a _hungry bitches_- that are drooling overyour boyfriend," Kate says in a sickening tone, "I mean_ seriously!_ Can they say _obvious_, or would they have to put away their libido long enough to check?" she sounds very annoyed.

I gape at her- surprised at her outburst- but, at the same time, a disbelieving giggle bubbles up, "Kate…?"

"Ana, look at all of them- I'm just trying to look out for you." she states with a shrug. I look around the Gym at the girls who are whispering to their friends about him- while looking at him up and down, and blushing at his presence. They all seem to have a salacious look in their eyes. I meet Christian's probing expression as it burn into me.

"What?" he mouths.

I gesture to all the wonton Christian Grey fan club members.

He looks around the Gym at them, and then at me. He shrugs- obviously unimpressed- and sighs with a smirk, "I love _you_." He mouths once more.

I roll my eyes and smile shyly, hugging myself on the inside, and nod in a '_yeah, yeah. I know, Grey,'_ manner. He grins widely with a chuckle as the coach blows her whistle,

"Okay!" she shouts in authority that it brings us all to attention, "Gym A!" she gestures to us, "Gym class B!" she does the same to them, "We are here to work as a team. Just because you are in different hour classes does not give you the upper hand to make fun of or trash talk one another. No pushing, punching, purposely hurting, or injuring another student. If you can remember that we will be having a good day today. Now, you know the drill- eight Gym laps to start off." Frankly, the coach scares the living day lights out of me- she reminds me of a drill sergeant. I think my heart rate goes up by each sentence she yells. She looks at us to make sure we're ready, and then across the Gym floor, "Ready?" we nod, "GO!" And we're off.

Kate and I jog along with the students. The Gym is very crowded today, there are double the class mates, and I fear which one of these people will be the cause of my total embarrassment at some point.

I get lost in my thoughts a lot when I'm running- soon I'm on my fourth lap and I'm working up a mighty sweat, I'm also vaguely aware that I already lost Kate in the crowd of students- I may not be the best sports player but I'm a good runner. I stay as unnoticeable as possible as we run. I can't even spot out Wesley let alone the copper hair that plays in my dreams- plus, I'm too petite.

I momentarily jump when I feel Christian's hands wrap around my waist as he runs behind me.

"So, jealous are we, huh Baby?" I can sense his grin.

"They were undressing you with their eyes, Christian." I pout, which makes him more amused.

"Well, they can undress me mentally all they want, but they're never going to get to see what only you have permission to." He says simply, "Plus, I seemed to remember someone else undressing me with their eyes." He hints. Making small circles with his thumb on my sensitive skin- I bite down on my lip.

"Yes, because I can." I state matter-a-factly. "Do you ever get annoyed with all the gawking girls?" I wonder.

"It's just a face," he murmurs, "If they actually knew what's behind it they 'de leave me alone, and I'd be at peace."

I scowl at the low level he puts himself on.

"Let's not talk about this here," he says dryly.

"What would you like to talk about then, Mr. Grey?" I ask- still slightly annoyed. My breathing picks up into short pants as we continue jogging about.

A sour look spreads across his beautiful face, "How about this." He says, and pinches the back of my upper thigh/lower behind.

I jump with a yelp that gets the attention of most of the students, "Christian!" I scold quietly, and pick up my pace a bit more.

"These shorts are very little, Ana." He growls, and it does something to me unexplainable. I brush the feeling away the best I can and decide to play dumb.

"Why whatever do you mean, Christian?" I bat my eye lashes, and wipe the sweat forming on my forehead.

"I mean they barely cover up _my_ girlfriend's delicious dairy air. For goodness sakes, Anastasia, even Victoria kept her secret." He scoffs.

I choose to ignore his last comment. I know for a fact that my shorts aren't as short as most of these girls here, "Well, what are you going to do about it_, Boyfriend_?" I mock.

He hears the sarcasm drip from my voice, because as soon as I doubt his capability he leans down to my ear- keeping good pace with me, "I can think of a way or _ten,_" he hisses, and the threat is real.

I look up at him with worry, he winks and I watch as he jogs faster through the group of kids in front of us- I can see through his Gym shirt that he's collecting sweat on his lower back. It's slowly seeping through the material, and I also see sweat by the nape of his neck. It's quite sexy to watch, but too soon, he disappears and I'm left with his threat whirling in my head.

A couple more minutes pass and we are done with our eight laps. Many kids are panting with their hands on their knees- as if they just ran a marathon- including Kate. _It was just eight laps_, I shrug. I pant softly as I make my way to my bottle and take welcome refreshing and satisfying gulps of my heavenly, cold, and crisp water. I almost moan. I look around and see Christian chatting with a taller man by the bleachers. I watch as he takes his water bottle and pours an amount in his copper locks, he then shakes his head a bit, and runs his fingers through it. He catches my eye and smirks as he takes a drink.

"Okay, people!" The coach yells, "Groups for kick ball; the Red team on this side," she points, "and Blue on this one!" She starts to call last names of the students, directing them to which place. "Blue- Zimmermann, Red- Heights, Blue- Madison, Red- Knight, Blue- Kavanagh, Red- Sanchez, Blue- Grey, Red- Steele."

I hear my name and I instantly do and awkward run walk to the reds side of the gym floor as she calls out the rest of the class. I smile when I see Wesley's reassuring grins and he gives me a high-five. I can almost feel Christian losing it on the other side of the floor, but I remain calm.

"So, are you ready for some kick-ass kick ball_? No pun intended_." He adds with a grin.

I giggle, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Come on, Steele." He encourages, "You gotta get pumped, Ann's!" he starts to hop from side to side in front of me- getting ready for the game.

"Go, team!" I say awkwardly, and punch the air with equal awkward enthusiasm.

He stops hoping and gives me an unimpressed expression, "Anastasia- that was weak."

I shrug with a smile, "I guess I just lack pep. Maybe I should cheer randomly more." I joke with a giggle.

Wesley chuckles as well, "Maybe!"

The game starts with the red team in the '_field_' and the blue team kicking. The rules are if the ball hits the wall then it is automatically a home-run. We nominate Wesley for the pitcher of the team, and I go into the far back, wanting to be out of reach as possible. Wesley rolls the ball to the first kicker and it's caught by a team member- to which we all praise him- and the ball is thrown to Wes once more. We go through almost all of their teammates- Christian at the end of the line- and Wesley rolls the ball once more to the next kicker. I see it all in slow motion as the ball heads straight for me; I close my eyes about to feel the impact of the hit, when someone catches it for me. I hesitantly open my eyes, and look over at a petite female class mate who's smiling sweetly at me after she throws the ball back to Wes.

"T-thanks," I stutter- still a bit shaken. The game continues.

"You're very welcome!" She smiles widely, "I'm Lavender!" she says proudly.

I smile softly- what an odd, yet, pretty name, "I'm Anastasia." I realize mine must sound the same way as well.

She smiles again and goes back to her spot- bending her knees into a strong stance and focusing yet again on the game. It's funny to see her get so serious in matter of seconds; she's very petite like me, and I can already tell she's quite spunky.

It's Christians' turn to kick. I can feel the pissing contest going on in front of me. Wesley's playfulness subsides and Christian's glares at him darkly. Everyone around us becomes silent as Wesley whips the kick ball with a lot of force to Christian, and he's ready. He runs forward to the rubber ball and kicks it with all his energy. I watch as the ball goes back into Wesley's direction at full speed and hit's him in the face with a loud _smack_ that echoes off of the Gym walls.

Christian smiles darkly with a dash of satisfaction as he stands back and looks at Wesley. The force of the hit sent Wesley to the floor as he clutches his face and cusses in Christians direction- which I think makes Christian more amused at the moment.

"Ass-hole!" Wesley yells, "You kicked it at me on purpose, you fucker-!"

"Eh! Knight, no need for the profanity-," the coach begins.

"Yeah, Knight. Haven't you ever heard of an_ accidental coincidence?_" Christian spits at Wesley. His stance changes into one of a threat.

"Come on now, Grey-!" Again Coach Hale tries to intervene.

At this point all of the student have stopped what they're doing and are now look at the two men that are getting ready to tear the others throat out- I wince at the thought. From the corner of the gym I hear;

"Twenty on Knights, "One boy whispers.

"Nah, I'm betting on Grey, man. Did you see how ripped that kid is? He'd take Knight down in thirty seconds- tops."

Oh, My. Their betting on who would get pummeled to a pulp first? I try not to listen to their useless batter, but I can't help but hear them.

"Well he'd have a good reason too- I do it for that juicy little thing _Anastasia Steele_ too." He growls.

I blush inwardly at his words- still locked on Christian.

"Yeah man. I think you could _clearly_ see who would've won the brawl in that video if his beast of a brother Elliot Grey didn't pull 'em apart."

"I don't know man; Knight looked like he was going for blood. Must be all the organic chemicals that nature freak uses daily… must help him get that buff,"

"Haha, you mean like soybean steroid?" they laugh at him.

"Shhhh, man. I'm trying to watch how this'll play out." Their attention is once again to Wesley and Christian who stand glaring at each other.

"You better watch it, Grey!" Wesley threatens.

Christian rolls his eyes, "Or what Mr. '_Save the trees', _are you going to do?" He challenges. "Fuck off." For a moment I feel as if I catch a glimpse of the cold, brawling, Christians that he was before we met, the hostile, bull-headed man that everyone is so use to in this school.

"Alright, that's enough Boys!" Coach Hale steps in between the two with her arms extended out, "Grey, go cool off and sit this class out, and Knight- go get some ice for your eye before it swells."

They still stand there and glare at each other darkly- not moving an inch from either spot.

"NOW," Coach hale says firmly.

It takes a moment for them to comply but eventually they do. Christian goes to the bleachers and sits in my usual spot to 'cool off', and Wesley heads to the nurse's office to get a packet of ice for his eye.

I try to keep my eyes off of Christian as he sits on the bleachers. If I do look at him I'm afraid of what'll I'll see, or how I'll react. I want to yell at him for doing that to poor Wes.

The coach lets out a lung of breathe when we're settled again, "Continue the game!"

The games been going on and I manage to stumble on my own two feet 4 times in the small amount of time- two of which I was caught in midair by team members. I did _not_ want to see Christian's expression after that. The ball frequently rolls to my space in the Gym, and when it does I try my best to throw it to the nearest base. After accidently hitting three teammates in the back of the head with the rubber kick ball- not as hard as Christian hit Wesley, might I add- I finally hit a girl on the blue team as she tries to make it from second to third.

We switch from field to kicking and Coach Hale comes up to me. She looks worried, "Steele, Hun, do you just want to sit this one out for now?"

I blush and bite down on my lip. I take an unwilling quick peek over at Christian whose gaze is locked on me. No way I'm going to feed myself to the dogs.

I shake my head shyly, "No thanks, I think I'll play this out until the end."

She looks at me unsurely, and then reluctantly shrugs, "Okay, your choice, Steele." She backs up a few steps and looks at the Blue team's pitcher- _Kate_- and gives her a thumb up, "Continue."

We get through fourteen team members until it's my turn to kick. By now I'm shaking with anticipation to get this over with. I take a step back from the base and give a sheepish nod to Kate- who smirks at me. I'm willing her with my eyes to go slow. She mouths 'okay' and rolls the ball to me- much faster than _slow. _I panic as I watch the red ball, that's sent personally from hell to ruin this Gym class for me, makes its way over. I swallow loudly as I awkwardly go to kick the ball. I'm a second too late and I end up missing completely, slipping on my behind.

My eyes are closed as I groan. _Oh, please just let the floor swallow me whole!_ My face is beet red as I sit there on the Gym floor, I hear a couple of chuckles from the crowd of student who are used to seeing me like this, and the new students who get the pleasure to see it all for the first time- from their laughs I can pick out the newbie's easily. I'm suddenly pole-vaulted back to my first day in Gym when this happened to me- only now there's more of a crowd, it's a different sport, and Christian- who, may I add, counts for twenty students, in my opinion- watched it all from start to end.

Before Coach Hale has a chance to get to me, Christian is by my side helping me off of the floor.

"Baby, are you alright?" he asks with worry. I watch as he glares at the students- instantly shutting their hysteria up, "Ana? Are you hurt? Do you need the nurse? Talk to me." He demands.

I wince as I stand up, and brush off the back of my shorts- I'm going to be sore tomorrow, "No," I groan, "This happens all the time in Gym. I'm fine." I sigh.

He's not sure if I'm just down playing it for him so he looks swiftly at Coach Hale, who gives him a reassuring nod.

"Can she sit out?" he asks full of hope.

"Yeah, that's usually what has to happen."

Christian smirking at the thought of that as he leads me to my usual spot on the bleachers. We pass Kate and I scowl at her.

"Ana! I'm _so _sorry! I thought it was going to be slower than that," she grins embarrassed. A disbelieving giggle escapes my lips. I roll my eyes and sit down as the game continues.

Christian sit's one level higher behind me so I can sit back and rest my head on his lap. He sits their patiently and rubs my shoulders softly. I moan quietly.

"I may need to switch Gym class hours so I can see you this cutely clumsy all the time." He breathes in my ear.

My eyes snap open to look at him, "Don't you _dare_, Christian." I gasp, "That would be… out of the question."

He smirks and rolls his eyes- watching the game once more.

"Well, I think it would be worth the time if I could do this to you every time you fall," he suggestively rubs all the way down to my lower back, over my waist, on my stomach under my shirt.

I giggle at the contact, "Christian!" I gasp quietly, "Stop! Don't make me laugh when I'm mad at you."

"And why would you be mad at me?"

"Because you hit Wesley in the face with a kick ball." I state dryly.

He chuckles, "Well when you put it _that _way I guess you could say I've been a naughty boy…" he says darkly.

"If you didn't like him talking to me you could have told him _verbally_,"

"Well I think the message came through to him faster this way."

"And what message would that be?" I lean my head back and he stares down into my eyes.

"_Don't. Touch. What's. Mine_." He's says firmly, "There's no if, and's, or but's about it- simple and to the point. If the boy can do that I may be civil towards him."

I gape at my surprising and unbelievable boyfriend, "Jeez Christian, you make it sound like I'm a new car."

He grins widely, "Well you are a luxurious new toy of mine," he then bends down and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

I feel an unfamiliar pull at the pits of my stomach- or is it my groin? I have no clue what it is but it's unbearable. I shift uncomfortably, and taking Christian by surprise, I move so I'm cradled on his lap and I'm snuggled into is chest. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer into him- looking down at me amused.

I stare up at him innocently, and I feel like a small child in the lap of an adult. "Christian? Would you like to have Dinner with me and Ray sometime this week- preferably Wednesday? I think it's time you meet my Father." I say, suddenly feeling shy. I bite my lip and pick at an invisible spot on my Gym shirt- waiting for an answer.

I look back up and I find him staring down at me. His eyes are alight with nothing but love and awe, as he himself smiles shyly back.

"Really?" he breathes, "You're not… _ashamed_… of me?" He swallows, suddenly trying to hold back an unknown emotion.

My eyebrows furrow as I sit up more in his lap. The statement hit's me hard. I feel like crying at how low he puts himself. If anything he should be ashamed of me. _Isn't that the truth_, my subconscious scoffs, "Why would I be anything but proud of you?"

"Because of what I did to you… and my past as a child." He shrugs. Suddenly I feel like the roles are reversed; I am now the adult looking upon the broken child in front of me.

I shake my head, and put both my hands on either side of his face- making him look at me, "Listen to me Christian Grey. I'm not- _nor will I ever be_- ashamed of you. You're the very best thing in my life and you always will be as far as I'm concerned. I would love for you to meet my Dad- hell, if we could get plane tickets at this very moment we'd fly to Texas- even if it's just for five minutes- for you to meet my Mom." I smile softly as he chuckles. "We could go to the Cemetery after school if you want to meet my Grandma Steele. And as for what happened between us it's just water under the bridge, baby- So, enough with putting my Christian down, because frankly, it makes me angry." I growl as I lean in closer to him.

"Fuck, you make me feel so… cherished."

"That's because you are." I state matter-a-factly, "So do you want to meet Ray?"

He nods, "It would be a great pleasure,"

"Good," I smile softly.

Just then the coach blows the whistle. "Alright People! Get changed and go to your next class! Let's hustle!"

Christian and I stand up. I walk in front of him as we make our way down the steps.

"Ana?" I turn to face him. "I was serious about the shorts." He warns.

"Good, sulk all you want, because I'm still mad at you for hitting Wesley in the face- I guess we're both displeased at the moment."

He shakes his head with a grin. I can't tell what he say's exactly under his breathe- but I swear I hear _this woman's going to kill me. _

Review PLEASE!


	22. A Day Not to Delay

**Ana's dress: cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=2414018**

As I walk away from my overly protective boyfriend I grin shyly with glee- I'm even blushing. I play with the tip of my pony tail and think about how unbelievably shameless that man is. My smile slips to an extent as I think about the other side of Christian. The side where he's completely helpless, and thinks so little of himself that he actually thought I'd be ashamed of him. The side where mending is needed for some unknown reason I'm unaware of yet, where he's so broken that he's taken back to a small defenseless boy at the hands of nervousness.

Am I ready to take on someone so scarred from childhood_- literally and emotionally_ – that it even followed him to his teenage years? Possibly in need of such deep therapy for his issues with his real parents for years on end? Broken, lost, unsure, and has such low self-esteem in that particular category that he doubts the person who loves him the most? Am I willing to take that on- at such a young age myself?

_Yes_.

I'm willing to do all of that for him, and it doesn't scare me one bit. I want to help my Christian in any way can for a lifetime. I want be by his side and sooth him when he's lonely. I want all of him- including the rough patches that'll surely be thrown at us. And I think at that moment I make a promise to stick by Christian, and be strong when he can't be. _His other half_. I smile shyly thinking about that.

"Ana!" Kate says to me by the locker room door, "I am so sorry of what happened, I didn't know-,"

"It's okay Kate. It wasn't your fault," I reassure, "And I quite liked the after math…" I can't help the wide smile that spreads across my face and the deep blush of crimson.

Kate chuckles, "Yeah, I think almost every girl in Gym wanted to be the one who slipped on the floor today- I don't think any of the men would have minded taking Christian's spot as well…" she hints.

I roll my eyes and we continue into the locker room.

When Kate and I walk through the locker room I immediately feel the atmosphere change from the visiting gym class girls and the ones I go to class with daily. The motions of them chatting and changing cease as they eye me. I'm getting different vibes from them as I walk to my locker; _Jealousy… envious… bitterness… _and others are just sizing me up- I do not like any of this, and frankly, it's making me uncomfortable.

I hear their quiet whispers as I pass them;

"_Well she is quite pretty_…"

"_Lucky bitch_…" Another huffs.

"_Do you think Christasia had sex_?"

"_I wouldn't blame her if they did_…" someone giggles.

"_Christian fucking Grey_!" another whispers hastily.

I blush with embarrassment- _Christian and I are _none_ of their business_!

I smile politely as I walk to my Gym locker, trying to keep my eyes down as much as possible. Finally Kate says something to break the silence and silence the stares.

"Why don't you just take pictures? They'll last _much _longer." She hisses at them.

More than enough of the women go back to putting their Gym supplies away, but others are still pushing their luck with the now aggravated Kate.

"So you're dating Christian Grey?" A redhead says casually as she walks up to me.

Luckily Kate steps in-between us and answers for me, "What's it to you, McKenzie?"

My breathing becomes more ragged as my shaking hands try to hastily twist and turn my lock, trying to put in my combination in as quick as possible. _Crap, crap, crap_… I do not want to be here.

"Just wondering," She shrugs, "It's just odd seeing him with someone after all the years he's been single- actually I think I've never seen him with anyone before. How'd did you meet?"

"It's none of your business, Foyer." Kate hisses once more.

"Clam down, Kavanagh." She puts her hands up in defeat, "I was just wondering… I think I'll be going now. Bye, Ana!" She waves; she then proceeds to leave the locker room.

Kate sighs and starts to rummage through her abandoned locker.

"Kate," I whisper, "You didn't have to be so crude to the girl." I scold lightly.

"Ana, your so naïve', sweetie- don't let the phony act fool you. McKenzie Foyer is one of the top gossip-ies at this school. She'll suck information out of you from _where'd you meet _to _what does Grey sleep in_!" she scoffs. "Hell, she's probably even low enough to ask if he's a tit or an ass man."

I gape at my neurotic best friend.

She looks back at me, "_She would_! Listen," she starts to talk quieter, "Last year Madison- _you remember Madison, right? _- Well anyways, Madison had to go to Southern California for a few months because her Grandfather passed away, and well she was a late bloomer, _if you catch my drift_, she came back with a full hour glass figure and a perky… _everything- _like seriously, she went from an A to a solid 36C. So she gets back from California and _McKenzie_ spreads this horrible rumor that the only reason she left to California was to get her boobs done." Kate says sourly.

I gasp, "That's horrible, Kate." I would _not_ want something like that spread around just because she hates me.

"I know. That's why you should stay away from her. Got it, Ana? I'm only trying to protect you."

I sigh. "Thanks Kate. What would I do without you?"

"We all know you'd be utterly lost." She jokes.

I nod and laugh. We then leave and continue to our next classes.

We're in the middle of the end of Science and the beginning of IL. Christian caught up with me before I could make it into the classroom and pulled me into one of our many spots for privacy. He pushes me against the wall and starts to kiss my mouth fervently. The side of my mouth… my ear… my collar bone… and back to my mouth once more. My fingers greedily rummage through his copper hair at the nape of his neck- pulling him closer.

"God, I've missed this," he growls. "I love you…"

He wraps his hand around my thigh, forcibly making it so my leg is hitched on his hip. I keep it there as his hand moves upwards until his fingers are clawing at my back jean pockets, feeling my behind.

I can't contain myself as I giggle at the contact of his hand, "Christian!" I whisper against his mouth, "What are you doing?"

"Well, right now I'm trying to picture you in those tiny shorts…" he growls, and dips his head to kiss one of my breasts- still securely safe under my T-shirt. I writhe against the wall.

"I thought you said you didn't like them." I challenge. One of my hands strays out of his hair and moves to _his_ behind.

He groans loudly, "Oh, Anastasia- _trust me_, I like them. I just don't want any other horny teenage boys ogling my girlfriend in Gym when you wear them."

"So you'd rather I wear men's Gym shorts that go down to my knee's?" I joke, as he crushes his mouth into mine again.

"Honestly- _yes_, I would prefer that." He says truthfully.

I groan- but not in passion, in annoyment, "You're something else, Grey, you know that?"

"I undoubtedly know that, Ana."

I roll my eyes at him, but continue with another question, "What's your favorite thing to eat?"

He stops with the kissing and looks at me with a wild grin on his face, "Chocolate cake," his answers- his eyes alight with childish joy.

I break into a fit of laughter at his expression, "You're such a child, Christian!" I continue to laugh. I have no clue how he can keep a body like his with a diet of chocolate cake.

He looks at me confused, "What? Me likes my chocolate cake, Baby." He chuckles. And for some reason he makes that statement sound amazingly… _sexy_.

"Well, what about for Dinner? Do you like Pasta?"

He nods, "That sounds good."

We stand in this loving embrace for a couple more minutes. His forehead leaning against mine, as my arms are wrapped around his neck. We wait until our breathing is back to normal when he gently grabs me by my hand and leads me to International Languages.

It's Wednesday- the big day that Christian can finally meet my Dad. My eyes open sharply as the thought comes to mind. _Christian_ is going to officially meet _Ray._ I jump out of bed with enthusiasm and look out my window at the sunny, warm day- the weather matching my mood from tail to tip. I decide to wear a peach colored blouse unbuttoned- with the sleeves rolled up to my forearm, a white spaghetti strap underneath, and my favorite pair of dark blue jeans. My hair is unmanageable so I put it up in a messy bun, and I slip on my Bob's.

I think back to yesterday when I asked Christian if he was nervous- yet again. He shook his head but I knew him to well. I could see the strain in his face whenever I talked about him meeting Ray. I believe he honestly wants to but he's not sure if Ray will like him- I must talk to Ray before school.

I hop into the bathroom and brush my teeth. With one last look in the mirror I bound down stairs and nearly run into my Dad- causing him to splash a bit of coffee on the floor.

"Whoa, Annie? Where's the fire?" he chuckles surprised.

I stick out my tongue and smirk at him as I take out some pop-tarts and put them in the toaster. "So remember; Christian will be here around 6:00, so be ready when he gets here. I'm coming here after school, going to the store, and then cooking."

"And why did you decide to tell me this just last night?"

"Because it was kind of decided on a whim," I laugh shakily. "I promise you'll like Christian, Dad. But can you please be nice to him, because I really like him." I plead with a blush, "_Please_?"

He crosses his arms at the table like a petulant child, "When am I not nice?" he huffs.

I roll my eyes_; when you first met Bob… when Wesley came here that one time… the clerk at the gas station that gave you a bit of lip_…

He sighs, "Don't answer that."

I chuckles, and the toaster pops.

"Did you pick out your good clothes for tonight?" I ask, eyeing his worn, torn, and stained work shirt, faded and stained pants, and muddy work boots.

"No, but will." He confesses, quietly.

I look at him speculatively with an eyebrow raised.

"Jeeze, Annie. You're like a mother hen." He gripes.

I giggle and eat the rest of my pop-tart. Ray's going to meet Christian- Christian's going to meet Ray, Ray and Christian are going to meet each other! I practically jump up and down with glee. I smile widely to myself and blush. _God, I love that boy_.

I grab my bag and lean over to give Ray a kiss on the forehead, "Remember to wear something decent," I remind, "And you better be _nice_."

He puts two fingers in the air as a promise, "Scouts honor, Annie." He grins.

I giggle, and run out the door to school.

I didn't tell Wesley that I was staying at my Dad's last night so I'm thinking he'll already be at school. I take a deep breath of air as I walk- trying to think of what _I_ should wear. It warms me inside that Christian and I have hit a mile stone in our relationship. I mean, I already met Dr. Grace and his Father Carrick but not as his _girlfriend_. I wonder what they thought when they found out that I'm dating their son_. Probably disappointment_, I shut my subconscious- even that bitter bitch can't sour my mood today.

I get to school, smiling when I see Christian waiting for me by my locker, and walk to him. He's leaning against my locker so it's easy for me to stand on my tippy toes, sink my fingers in his silky copper hair, and glue that delicious mouth to mine- successfully taking him completely by surprise. I break off the kiss and giggle at his surprised, yet appreciated, face as he looks down at me adoringly.

"I quite like how you say '_good morning_'," He chuckles, still taken aback by my public display of affection.

"You should see how I say good night, then." I wink with humor filled seduction.

He laughs louder this time like the carefree man he should be. He's still grinning as he leans against his locker and stares at me, "Your very feisty and playful this morning. Does it have something do with me meeting Ray?"

"Maybe a little…" I try to give nothing away.

He looks at me smirking, "Ana…"

"Okay," I sigh, and open up my locker, "A lot," I confess.

He chuckles softly.

"It's just that I can't wait for the two most important men in my life to meet each other. I hope you like my Dad. I _know_ he'll like you."

Christian smiles shyly_- oh, no. He doubts himself again_, "How so?"

"Oh, you know, you'll charm him just like you do with everyone," I smirk in his direction.

There's a moment of silence as I get my English note book out of my locker, and securely shut it. I turn to him again- still beaming.

"So," he says softly, "I'm one of the most important men in your life?" he asks playfully, but I can hear the undercurrent of real curiosity in his voice.

I nod shyly, and bite my lip, "Without a doubt in my mind, Christian." I reach up and caress his cheek, "Are you sure you want to do this, Baby? It's not too late to change your mind." I say sincerely.

"Without a doubt in my mind, Anastasia_, I want to meet Ray_. I just want you to be happy."

I smile softly. A nagging thought suddenly comes into my head that's been bugging me since Monday in Gym. I look up at him, "Monday in Gym, when you put on your shirt- _and _when all the ladies got a sneak peek at what's mine-," I narrow my eyes- he chuckles, "I didn't see any bruising on your rib cage."

He nods knowingly, "I told Grace- like you asked of me," now it's his turn to narrow _his_ eyes, "and she gave me cream to put on it. The bruising was covered by, and it eased the soreness." He shrugs.

I bite my lip and grin up at him deviously, "Mind if I take a look see?"

He grins wickedly and puts his hands up in surrender, "I'm all yours."

I feel like a kid in a candy shop as I place my body in front of his- so no one can see what's under his shirt but me, and I tenderly lift it. I brush my fingertips against his warm flesh as I study his abdomen; his bruising is almost unnoticeable from when I saw it only days ago, and his rib cage doesn't look swollen or the least bit red. I also take a selfish moment to just marvel at his _much_ taken care of chest.

I sigh in satisfaction and stand straight- unable to keep the blushing grin off my face.

"All inventory complete?" Christian says with humor.

I nod gleefully.

They day goes by with flying colors. It seems as if it's a Friday, or the last day of the school year. But I honestly think I wouldn't be this giddy even if it were so. I find Wesley in the hallways before lunch and explain to him about the lunchroom seating arrangement today. He frowns indecisively when I tell him that I'm going to be by Christian once more.

"Your face looks better since Monday." I point out the positive.

He shrugs, and rubs his chin up to his jaw. "Yeah, I guess. From the cuts and the black and blue from last weekend I guess you could say I look a little bit better."

I visibly shrink at my spot. I remember that day clearly when Christian and Wesley went at the throat. Wesley's face looks much better- not including the most recent face hit-, and Christian's face cleaned up well for the most part as well, only faint markings of his wounds marring his lovely face- hardly noticeable in dim lighting. I look sheepishly down at my still sore, yet healing fairly well, hand. There's no need to wrap it up anymore, but I'm not exactly going to be punching anyone anytime soon again_- I hope_. The unwelcomed thought of Elena bitch troll Lincoln comes to mind. I cringe.

"Earth to Ann's…" Wesley comments- breaking me from my deep diluted thoughts.

"Sorry," I bite my lip. I know Christian is somewhere in the hallway behind, debating with his good and evil selves to _rescue_, or_ irrationally retrieve_ me.

"So, I'll see you around then, Ana?" he sounds as if he's profoundly hopeless, as he runs his fingers through his golden locks.

I nod, smiling softly, "Yeah, Wesley, I promise you will." I try to sound reassuring but the truth is I'm not even convinced.

He nods knowingly, and turns to walk away. As he's about to leave I decide something on a whim. He's my friend that helped me through so much not long ago, am I that selfish to just ignore on of my best friends?

"Wesley?" I say, just loud enough that I know he can hear my voice.

He turns on his heal and faces me once more- a flash of hope flickers across his face.

I smile shyly, "Wanna hang out this weekend? Maybe go to the _mall_ or something," I ask awkwardly-"we can bring Kate." I add, with a shrug.

His face brightens up, but then falls in the same notion, "The mall?" he grins widely, "Never marked you down as the _shop til' you drop_ type, Ana?" he laughs.

I shake my head, "I'm not. But we can hang out while Kate goes about and does her thing. Maybe sit in the food court and _talk_…?" I giggle at how displaced I sound- I really go to the mall besides school shopping with Carla. And every time Kate asked me I would decline as quickly as a whip.

He looks deep in thought about my request, on the edge of it'll be fun and no way am I doing that. I want to laugh at him. "Sure," he finally says, "I'll pick you and Kate up around 12:00."

"Okay, Wes, sounds good."

I reach up and we give each other a friendly hug; One of my arms draped around his broad back and both of his arms around my small waist. Before I feel Christian possessively at my side Wesley can only mutter one more thing without getting caught, "Welcome back, Annie."

I pull away at the same time Christian pulls me to his side, his fingers sprawled out on my hip- I look at Wes a bit flustered. _Where did I go_?

Both Christian and Wes stand tall and Alpha as they glare coldly at the other.

"Grey." Wesley nods.

"Knight." Christian says curtly. "How's your face healing up?" he smiles smugly.

Oh, no. Not here in the hallway.

"It's good. I'm lucky you kick so much like a girl or else it would be worse." He smirks slyly back.

Christian chuckles, "Oh, I wasn't kicking at my full force. I tried to kick the ball as lightly as I could- you know, so you're sensitive baby face wouldn't get _too_ damaged." He smiles darkly, and mockingly.

Wesley scowls at Christian's smug expression. Christian leans in a fraction for one last comment to get on his Wesley's nerves, "You should really play with the big kids more often, Knight. You might learn something."

I stand frozen in my spot, defying how this'll play out. To my soulful relief I hear Christian's snarky chuckle, he turns around and walks me to my next class. I smile apologetically at Wesley as we leave out of sight.

"That was one hell of a long conversation about lunch room seating arrangements," Christian whispers in my ear.

I nod sheepishly looking at my knotted fingers. I look up at Christians probing expression, one of his eyebrows raised towards the heavens as he looks down at me. I smile once more at the thought of him meeting my father tonight, all else ceases at the moment but only that thought to linger on. I'm still smiling as I stand on my tippy toes and give Christian a warm, wet kiss on his cheek- much to his pleasing surprise.

"So he's meeting Ray, tonight?" Kate grins excitedly at me. We are sitting in the back of the Art classroom, learning about the brushing techniques of Edvard Munch throughout his century of stardom. The only thing keeping us visible in this place is the soft light excluding from the projectors screen.

"Yes," I answer in a clipped tone, trying to focus on the screen in front. It is now displaying pictures of his most cherished portraits, and the meanings behind his work; _The Scream 1893… Madonna 1895… Puberty- _a handful of kids chuckles as the name lights up the screen_- The Dance of Life 1900… Girl looking out the Window 1893…Man and Woman 1905… Vampire 1894… Jealousy 1895- _a portrait designed for Christian_… and Ashes, 1894… _I scribble the notes in my journal knowing full well that I'm not going to read them again, I then end up with a poorly drawn imitation of the his piece the Scream.

"Don't be so curt!" Kate whines like a petulant child, "Give me deats, Steele!"

I roll my eyes as I smirk at her. I realize that I will not be able to get this monkey off my back until I fill her in on what he wants to know, and I know what she wants to hear, "_Yes_, he agreed willing so I'm not just dragging him along, _No_, I am not planning on sleeping with him," I hiss, "Ray's still a little on the edge about his only daughter dating- but I think we both know he'll loosen up when he'll meet Christian," I think I hear a slight scoff coming from Kate. "_Yes_, I'll be cooking, and _No_, you cannot come over tonight."

Kate's quiet for a moment or two and I briefly wonder if she fell asleep from the video, "Geez, Steele," she finally answers, "A girl asks you for an inch, and you give her a mile." I can just make out her appraising grin.

I giggle at her, "Well, I just wanted to save you the trouble of wasting your breath when I can easily read your mind."

She chuckles, "That's about right Steele." She adds agreeing.

Five more minutes for the bell to ring. Five minutes until refreshing freedom to the outside world, and five minutes more until I am free to go to the store, cook in complete calm, cool, and collectedness, and then to get everything perfect in the house like a crazy person. I strum my finger against the metal of the IL desk relentlessly. I'm usually one to wait patiently for the bell to ring and for class to be over, but my joyous revelation takes over and possess my dainty body.

"Ana, you're going to break through that desk top if you keep tapping it like that." Kate insists.

I look down at my jubilant fingers and hide them away under my desk, blushing in the process. "Sorry," I mutter sheepishly.

"Can't wait for class to be done with for the day, eh Ana?" she giggles.

I want to relent to her accusations but in all truth: I don't want to, "Yes." I smile and bite my lip, "I am."

The bell rings moments later and I jump up from my seat without hesitation. I then grab my bag, when I'm beginning to step out of the classroom Christian grabs me from behind and smiles indulgently down at me.

"Easy there Flash, you might break something," he teases me, making me blush deeply. My hands are in his as he holds them softly. I smile up at him.

"Well, I'm thrilled for later today." I shrug in a matter-a-fact tone.

"I am too." Christian confesses softly. "I'll be there at 6:00, correct?"

I nod.

"Are you sure there's nothing for me to bring, Anastasia?"

I shake my head, "Just bring yourself."

He grins widely and suggestively presses me tighter to his form, "That could be arranged."

I giggle as I lightly push away from him, "May I rephrase that? Bring your physical form, and your appetite."

I can see I've struck a chord with him when I say the word appetite, because he immediately sobers up and nods with seriousness.

"Okay. I'll see you soon, Ana." He grins softly, distracted by a current thought.

"I love you." I lean up to kiss him.

I have his full attention now as he grins enchantedly back, "I love you as well."

We unwilling part ways; Christian off to his house, and I to Rays in a flourished hurry.

I fly through the house door as I catch my breath from running the whole way, "Ray, I'm home!" I call out as I hang take off my shoes and replace them with my AE's.

"In the Living room, Ana," He shouts back.

I walk to the living room and sigh when I see Ray watching soccer, drinking a beer in his worn and torn recliner, and wearing his ratty flannel over shirt with a white T. I put my hands accusingly on my hips.

"Did you pick out your clothes yet?" I ask calmly.

He sinks sheepishly down in the recliner more and takes a sip of beer.

I groan, "Dad!"

He looks up with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Annie. I just got back from work and the games been on for a strong amount of my time… and…."

"Mmhmm…" I roll my eyes. "Should I just go pick them out?" I sigh, giving up.

"Please? You'd do it way better that your old man."

I glare, "Don't try to butter me up, Dad. I know what you're doing…" I accuse.

"Sharp as a whip, Ana." He holds his beer up in an appreciated gesture.

I giggle once, and run up stairs to his bedroom to pick out my five year old Father's clothes.

After reminding the petulant Ray to take a shower, I walk 4 blocks to the nearest grocery store with money securely in my back jean pocket. I grab a small basket by the door and begin to get the ingredients for tonight.

I am standing in the noodle isle of the market gaping at chart of different types of noodles; Bow Tie Pasta, Bucatini, Cannelloni, Capellini, Cavatelli, Conchiglie, Ditalini Egg Noodles Farfalle, Fettuccine- _who knew? _I've narrowed the options down to Rigatoni and bowtie, when I hear voices walking up this isle towards me.

"_If we ever have a baby girl at least think about naming her Lanaya- after my Mother_?" A man pleads with- who I'm guessing- his spouse.

"_Jason, please. That name is so drab. Why not a more modern name like, Adrianna, or Amelia? Ooh! What about Scarlet? Or Sophie? Sophie's a darling name Dear, don't you think_?" The woman gushes back to her losing husband.

"_I guess I like the name Sophie_," he mutters back exasperatedly.

I take a quick peek over at them and see the husband and wife for the first time. The man has a buzz cut and looks collected with his hands behind his back- walking with his wife down the aisle, he can't be more than 30- 35. He looks very military like. His wife is a tall, slender redhead. She's frowning as she read the ingredients in the tomato sauces. Her painted finger nails skimming the label.

"_Jason? What's_ citric acid?" She asks with disgust, "_Citric acid does not sound like something you should eat? Do you think there's more than a 10% chance that it would be harmful? It sounds harmful_…"

The man- Jason- sighs, "_If it was harmful they wouldn't put it in the sauce, Claire_."

"_Well… okay, if you say so. But if we get sick it's on you_."

Jason rolls his eyes with a small smile, and shakes his head, "_Whatever you say, Sugar."_ They keep walking up the opposite side of the isle.

He catches my eye as I continue to stare dumbly at them. He smiles- amused, and gives me a polite nod of the head. "_Miss_."

I flush with embarrassment, and decide to go with the Rigatoni. Throwing it into the shopping basket I walk past with a shy/apologetic wave and continue to the cashier isle. I think I hear him chuckle.

We have forty five minutes until it 6:00. I have set the table with the nice blue holiday table cover, and the good plates- well, the best ones I could find in Ray's cabinets. I place the pot cover over the pot and of Pasta and set the stove to warm- knowing that Ray will let it burn unintentionally if I do any different. I then put my extra surprise for Christian to cool in the fridge…

Ray drags his feet down the stairs and stands in front of me in a light purple dress shirt- tucked in-, black jeans, his _clean_ boots, and his hair neat as can be.

"Do I look presentable enough?" he smirks.

I look him over, and finally reassures, "Yes," I say with appreciation, "Very handsome."

I see his cheeks faintly blush a light pink with flattery but just as quick disappears. He coughs, "Good," he then goes to the living room and enjoys the game.

I get up stairs and take a quick shower that is 10 minutes tops. After drying my hair I rush to my closet to pick out my wardrobe. I settle with a navy blue sundress that Kate once complimented me on, and casual leather flip flops. Choosing to wear my hair down I pull one side of my bangs back and pin it so it stays. I take one last look in the mirror, and head down stairs.

"You look nice, Annie." Ray says as I walk into the living room.

I smile shyly, "Thanks, Dad."

I take out my book Tirades of Time and read to past the time until Christian arrives. I'm almost to chapter twenty when I hear a stern tap on the door.

Dangerously, deviously

Public display of affection


	23. Dinner Date and Chocolate Cake

_**Please excuse the mistakes; I tried my best within the 30 minutes;) enjoy!**_

I stand and straighten my dress as Ray slips into the bathroom. I try not to scowl in his direction as I walk to the front door and open it.

I gasp when I see Christian standing at my door. A soft, genuine smile touches his lips. His usual copper hair his untamed and sexy as usual, and he's looking at me with the same expression- completely taken back. He's wearing a grey dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes, with a grey jacket draped around his shoulders. To top it off he's also holding a bouquet of purple lilac flowers in his hands. I remember telling him about them on our walk not long ago. Lastly I look into the grey depths that are his eyes, their looking at me appreciatively.

"Hi," I smile shyly at him.

"Hi," he breathes, "Anastasia… you look… breathtaking, absolutely stunning." He shakes his head as if he can't believe his own eyes.

I'm scarlet as I look down at my knotted fingers.

"The dress really compliments you, as does the blush." He adds with a chuckle.

I smile softly up at him, "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself… Please come in."

He smirks as he enters our home and takes off his jacket. I begin to feel conscious about his staring- I know Ray's home isn't exactly the Grey's or the Kavanaghs home, like he's used to. I take his coat and hand it in the small hallway closet.

When I get back he turns around and envelopes me in a hug, followed by a chased kiss, "The food smells delicious," he compliments, "Did you cook?"

I nod shyly, "Yeah, I usually cook when Ray doesn't get takeout," I giggle.

"I had no clue." He frowns, "I'm guessing one of your many talents?"

"I guess you could say that."

Ray steps out finally and smiles politely at Christian. They both step forward to shake hands.

"Hello Sir, I'm Christian Grey." Christian says politely.

Ray look surprised his manners and formality, "Hi there, I'm Raymond Steele." He smiles, "You can call me Ray." I let out a lung of breath- at least the awkward parts over.

"I was just telling Anastasia about how great her dinner smells that she prepared." He smiles appraisingly at me.

My blush deepens once more.

"Oh yeah, Annie's a jack of all trades." Ray agrees.

After a moment of silence, and the conversation swerving in my direction, I clasp my hands together, "So who's hungry?"

"Starving," Christian gives me a breath taking lop sided grin.

"Me too," Ray agrees once more. He walks ahead of us into the kitchen and sits at his normal spot- head of the table. Christian grabs my hand as I lead the way.

As we eat Ray and Christian talk casually about subjects that I usually zone out on, agreeing mostly with each other and Ray looks very impressed with my Christian. I'm glad.

"This is as delicious as smells, Ana. Thank you for cooking." Christian compliments once more.

"Thank you," I say sheepishly, "It's one of my Mom's favorites so I made it frequently."

I automatically regret the words as I say them. I see Ray tense out of the corner of my eye as I say the words in past tense, but the gladly digs in once more.

"What age did you start cooking?"

"Um, I think I was seven at the time and living in Las Vegas." I think back to mom's second husband after my biological Father.

Christian looks surprised at both statements, "That's a young age to get into culinary skills…" he frowns once more, "You lived in Las Vegas?"

"Yep, since I was eight." I shrug, and take a small bite of the pasta.

Their silence for a moment as it sinks in for Christian.

"So," Ray asks brightly, "What baseball team are you rooting for, son?"

Christian grins widely before answering, "Oh, Mariners all the way, Sir."

Ray chuckles, "That a boy."

And a whole new conversation erupts, the subject being baseball.

When we all have finished our plates of food Ray stands up from the table, "That was amazing, Annie. I'm going to leave you kids alone now, and go watch a game. You can join if you want," he offers.

Christian smiles politely, "Thank you, Ray." But doesn't budge from his spot.

When Ray's in the living room I take our plates and stick them in the sink. Christian stands immediately.

"I can help if you wish."

"It's fine," I say softly, "I can do them tomorrow."

Christian's behind me and puts his hands softly on my hips, "You smell, look, and feel like heaven, Ana." He murmurs in my ear.

I turn around in his arms and drape my arms around his neck. I then place a soft, soulful, kiss on his lips.

"So do you…" I breathe, biting my lip, "Ray really likes you- like I knew he would." I smirk.

Christian nods, "The feelings mutual. You're Father seems very easy going."

"He is."

A thought comes to mind as he says the words _Father_. I take his hand in mine and lead him upstairs. He knows where I'm planning on taking him so he intently shakes his head, nodding at Ray in the living room.

I sigh, "Dad, I have to show Christian something in my room. I'll keep the door open."

"Okay," he simply says, "Remember, I have ears like a hawk."

I giggle, "I know."

I look over at Christian. He looks very surprised at the easiness of it all.

"Happy?" I whisper, smiling.

It takes a moment for him to pull his expression together, "Ecstatic." He grins.

I keep the lights off in my room as we pass through the doors- the moon light through my window is enough at the moment.

"Wait one second," I say and leave him in the middle of my room. I watch as he stands there and takes it all in.

I dig through my drawers, trying to find what I'm looking for behind my clothes, as I do so one of my pink, lacy bras falls out onto my floor.

I reach down to pick it up but Christian is much faster as she swoops down and swiftly snatches it.

He grins darkly at me, "May I keep this as a token of your gratitude, or a souvenir?" he teases.

I stick my tongue out at him as I shuffle through the drawers once more. Christian sits on my bed, keeping very quiet as he thinks deeply once more.

At the back of my drawer I feel a metal wad. I pull it out and fist it around my hand. He looks at me curiously.

I take a deep breath as I sit next to him, and open up my palm for him to see.

"What is that, Ana?" he asks.

"My biological Father- Franklin Lambert- gave this to me the day I was born as a keep sake," I explain, and Christian listens intently, "I was only hours old but he insisted to get a picture of us in the hospital and develop it right away." I open the golden heart shaped locket, "This is My Dad and I. The only picture I have…" I trail off.

Christian looks at me, eyes full of love, and sorrow, "Why is it the only picture you have with him?" he asks softly- barley a whisper.

"Because… he died the next day- after I was born." My voice is merely a whisper; the only thing you can hear is the caged sob.

"Oh, Ana…" Christian consoles as he embraces me in his arms. He cradles my head against his chest, and with his other he strokes the length of my back. I revel in his warmth and comfort. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I had no clue…"

I shrug, "He would have liked you," I smile with sadness, "I hope you know that."

Christian is still looking at me with sadness, wanting to comfort me once more, "That means so much, Love." He leans in so our foreheads are touching, "So much…" he whispers once more.

"You're the only one I've shown this to, besides Carla. I don't even think Kate knows what he looks like." I laugh once.

"Why did you trust me enough?" he asks sincerely, "Why?" He honestly doesn't understand.

"Because I wanted too, I want to share everything in my life with you."

He smiles brightly, "Two half's a whole?"

I nod, "Exactly."

He leans down and kisses me with passion, "I love you, Anastasia Rose Steele."

"I love you Christian Grey," I sigh, "Always."

"Can you promise me something?" he looks very sincere.

"Anything," I say without hesitation.

"Promise me that we'll get married." he says without any trace of humor, like a small boy asking a simple question.

"Are you proposing, Christian?" I giggle with disbelief.

He thinks for a moment, "Yes, I think I am." He chuckles, "Just promise me that someday we'll get married, and truly be man a wife. I've already got you; I don't want to lose you."

I look up at him, "I promise, Someday I'll be Mrs. Grey." I giggle.

We lie on my bed after a moment, just marveling at the other. The moon light softly hits Christians face, making him look more…sensual. We lay on our sides, or faces only inches away. We've truly found our soul mates in one another. Truly found our other half's of our whole.

"We should get up." I finally say, as I try to sit.

He's quick to grab my wrist, "I don't want to get up. I'd like to lie like this forever."

I lie back down next to him and caress his cheek, "I don't think you'll be saying that after what I'm going to say…" I smile secretively.

Christian looks worried for a moment, "What?"

I slowly move closer to him as I softly pull his copper hair, "Chocolate. Cake." I say simply.

He smile broadens as I drop my locket on my bed spread and he lifts me over his shoulder and down the stairs for dessert.

Review please:)


	24. Control Freak

**Warning: SCROLL FURTHER DOWN FOR CHAPTER- In bolded black is reply's to Reviewers:)**

**WOW. You are amazing! I got such great Reviews from all of the Fans, and I am SO grateful! And nope, nothing gets in the way of Chocolate cake;) I was very flattered when people wrote saying they got excited when they saw two updates lol You fans are better than I deserve!:) So, I haven't replied to reviews in a while for the readers- sorry:( but- here's my chance: **

**I was hoping you'd like the Jason Taylor part I kind of snuck in there. To the Guest who asked; "**_Huh, Taylor? Where is Taylor?_**" the answer is **_**Jason**_** is Taylor, because Taylor is actually just his last name. And I didn't think his wife would call him by his last name:) **

**Another question that came up commonly is: "**_Will you keep writing this story throughout college and their adult life?_**" Answer: I didn't expect for anyone to look twice at my story when I posted my first chapter of this story on FF. So I only thought as far as of writing until the story plot was done and all the problems within the book was resolved- now I'm seriously thinking I will go further throughout into their future. (I'm also hoping to start other FSOG Fanfics while continuing writing about our wonderful couple in Before he was Fifty shades;) But let's go back to the present: Their still fifteen at the moment with a world of possibilities ahead, so for now I'll have to keep the long road ahead of them at the hands of your imagination;) So I'm not spilling any hints yet lol (**_**For now**_**) In the words of Christian Grey: **_**Even Victoria kept her secret**_**:) **

**To **_Chastity918;_** that's so sweet to hear about your friends! It's great to hear of couples who met in high school and are still going strong with a happy family and many happy years ahead!:D I'm very pleased that you decided to share that with me- it just gives me more admiration for Ana and Christian in my story knowing there's people like your Friend's out there:) Plus, I love your suggestion- I'll remember that. **

**To **_Christian618_**: Couldn't have said it better myself!**

**To **_Maddie111: _**I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE that you LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE my story so far! Haha I had a HUGE grin on my face after reading your reviews! And I totally get what you ment about liking teenage Christian and Ana over the adult Christian and Ana. I tried to give them the carefree aspect in the story like most teenagers have and I'm glad you- and many others- got the feel of that:) keep up the amazing reviews! Thanks* **

**And last- but certainly **_**not**_** least- TO**_ Priquel_**: Thanks for your review. Made my day:) **

**As always I love ALL of the reviews I'm receiving! I especially love the ones that tell me what parts they loved the best! You are better than I deserve, and ENJOY this chapter/ **

**ANA POV**

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Christian says as he extends his hand towards Ray.

Ray gladly does the same this as well- obviously smitten by my boyfriend, "Enough with the 'Sir' stuff boy," Ray scoffs, "Call me Ray."

I watch as Christian's face brightens at the request, an appreciative smile comes across his face, "I'm sorry. It was a pleasure meeting you, _Ray_- and I'm rooting for the Mariners in this week's game. I know they have it in them to win this one."

My Dad nods in agreement, "Darn right they do." He chuckles, "Drive safe." And with that he disappears back to his man cave_. _Affectively leaving Christian and I by ourselves.

I keep my shy gaze down at the floor, biting my lip, as I speak softly, "I'm glad we decided to do this. It was fun-," But before I can finish what I was about to say Christian hungrily wraps me in his strong grasp and gives me a warm, wet, lasting kiss on my soft lips.

"You're so fucking perfect, Anastasia. I can't wait until that fateful day the words_ I Do_ brush off your delicious lips and I can keep you forever with in arms reach." At the last words he tugs me closer to his firm body, making me gasp.

I blush with a girlish giggle, "You just want me for my expert chocolate cake baking skills."

He chuckles as he leans his forehead against mine, "Why, of course that's a _huge_ benefactor as well, Baby. Does nothing escape you?" he jokes.

I laugh louder this time as I playfully nudge his shoulder, "Christian!" I scold lightly, "You're lucky, that I'll let that comment slip, because I'm only going to marry you for your ability to… Come to think of it I know nothing of your hobbies," I think harder... _He likes hiking… occasional brawls… Baseball_… God, he's such a guy, I roll my eyes.

"I'm a keen piano player," he adds with a shrug.

"Really?" I say surprised. For a moment an image of Christian playing sultry tunes on a grand piano flitters through my mind.

"Yes. I've been play for years now," he says casually.

"Anything else?" I breathe with real curiosity.

"I'm almost fluent in French." He says softly as he leans down and starts to kiss and nibble just below my ear.

"Christian, I'm being serious here. I want to know actual facts- stop messing around." I sigh.

He still kissing me as he speaks, "Don't believe me, eh?"

"No, in fact I-," I start to say stubbornly. I'm interrupted by the loveliest, smoothest accent I've ever heard, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"_Amoureux, embrasse-moi, baise-moi, serre-moi, Haleine contre haleine, échauffe-moi la vie, Mille et mille baisers donne-moi je te prie, Amour veut tout sans nombre, amour n'a point de loi_," he breathes against the crook of my neck, moving upwards so his lips brush against my earlobe at the last words.

I gasp without a sound, and gape- open mouthed- at him as he pulls away from me. He's wearing a smug smirk on his face. I'm weak at the knees at this point, practically in a trance- _my boyfriend's velvet soft voice speaking the language of lust and love… _

He laughs freely at my wide-eyed expression, "Believe me now?"

I nod, and try to compose myself once more, "What did you say? It sounded like a poem of some sort…"

He grins wickedly and taps the side of his nose, "That's for me to know and for you to find out… _Amoureux," _he chuckles.

As I stand in front of him dumbly staring, and totally in his possession, he cups the back of my head and plants a kiss on my forehead. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." He gives me a lop sided grin.

I manage a shy smile, "I love you too." And with that he opens the house door, gets into the driver's seat of his sleek grey sports car, and he then drives off and away into the distance- but not without one last wave in my direction.

Moments after he's gone, I take time to gather myself. I attentively shut the front door and let out a satisfied breath of air. At this very second I feel as if everything is perfect, I mentally press pause.

"So," I say to Ray as I plop down on the living room sofa with a pillow in my arms, "What'd you think of Christian, Dad?" I catch myself leaning forward fraction by fraction each second it takes for him to answer.

"I like him, Annie." He takes a sip of his beer, "Seems like a nice kid. What do his parents do?"

"His Mother, Grace Trevelyan Grey, is a Pediatrician, and his Father, Carrick Grey, is a Lawyer."

Ray nods, and takes another sip of beer, "So he comes from a rich upbringing?"

I shrug, "Yeah, I guess so. But he's nothing if not a gentleman." I say truthfully.

"Yeah, he seemed like a very well-mannered and proper young man. Just don't make him the center of your universe, Annie. You're still so young, and you have your whole life ahead of you, and a future."

I scowl at him, "Um, what?"

"It's just that Carla and I- Your _Mother_ and I- don't want you to get hurt, or have your life revolve around a boy, Kiddo."

Well this conversation took a drastic turn. One minute my loving, understanding Father his talking about how well-mannered and proper my boyfriend is, now he's basically telling me not to get to _involved_?

"Did Mom tell you to have this little chat with me?" I'm standing now, reeling with anger.

Ray visibly shrinks further down into his recliner.

"Wow!" I almost shout exasperatedly- arms flaring, "She has some nerve…" I fade out, scared of what else will come out of my mouth.

"Now, Annie, your Mother didn't mean anything by it," and with that little slip of the tongue I _know_ that this is only Carla's doing. Ray was just a pawn in her little game.

"But, Dad, she's never even met Christian. She's 2,000 miles away for goodness sakes! _Now_ she decides to play the mothering card?" I hiss.

"Ana, now your Mom was just trying to look out for you." He sees that I'm still not cooling off, "Would it make you feel better if I said she was just trying to prevent you from what happen to her?"

I sigh, and relax a little, "But I'm not like her. I wouldn't get pregnant at twenty. I do have some plans for a future." I murmur.

"I know, that's something you must've got from Franklin, or an ancestor of some type," he chuckles, "Because you sure didn't get it from your Mother."

I sigh, I remember all the moments the _you're old before your time_ saying came up about me.

"Just don't mention this little spat to your Mother." Ray pleads, "I don't need her down my throat, _or _you two at each other's throats."

I reluctantly agree with his terms since it's not completely his fault. _He could have not said anything at all,_ my subconscious remarks, and it's the first thing in a while that I agree with her. I'm still a bit curt as I say good night to Ray, and walk up the stairs. Still fuming about Carla I decide to read a verse from Wuthering Heights to lose myself in.

"_It would degrade me to marry Heathcliff now; so he shall never know how I love him: and that, not because he's handsome, Nelly, but because he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same; and Linton's is as different as a moonbeam from lightning, or frost from fire._"

I fall asleep reading that line for the hundredth time over in my life. But not until now it truly holds any significance to me that I understand the feeling she must convey towards her star crossed lover that she cannot be with at that moment. If only Hindley would have not corrupted Heathcliff they could have been together. There's so many Hindley's that want to get between Christian and me that it's ridiculous. But there's one thing that separates _us_ from _them_; I, now, plan on marring my soul mate and jump over all other obstacles…

Days have gone by since the meet and greet with Ray. I've still been quite curt and crossed with Carla since I found out she was 'protecting' me for my own good and decided to scold me through Ray- she still has no clue I know. It's been a good rest of the week for all of us. I kindly smile at Wes whenever I see him in the halls and him at me. I can tell he's giddy for Saturday's Mall trip, I roll my eyes mentally- but how will Christian react to this news? I decide not to tell him- _for now_- no need for the possibility of him overreacting on such a little subject.

"Good Morning class!" Our English teacher greets us as we get situated in our spots, "Whose excited that it's Friday?"

I stay quiet at my seat- as I'm sure Christian does as well- while other kids cheer with admiration.

"Well, I have a special surprise for all of you. We will be starting a new book 'Mice and Men' on Monday morning!" Ms. Clarkson smiles.

There is a symphony of groans that come from the rows of students. I sit still a quiet as she explains more. I've never read this book yet, at my old school my friend recommended it to me but I never took her advice anywhere near reality- the book sounds quite bland to me.

Ms. Clarkson sighs as she quiets them down, "The good news is we'll have partners."

I hear the students sit to attention as she says this last detail, "… but I'll be picking them out." She finishes. I giggle softly as the moans escape once more- louder this time. "I've already matched you up so I will announce the partners at this moment, you then can grab a book-," she gestures to the front table with stacks of 'Mice and Men' sitting on them, "And start partner ready as soon as you come in Monday."

She goes down the list of pairs in the group, "Mr. Mathew Gwen and Ms. Jenny Larson…Mr. Ronald Jones and Ms. Mary Fairland… Mr. Gregory Chew and Ms. Lavender Fields…"

My head snaps up from doodling on my notebook and I scan the room until I see the girl Lavender. She meets my eyes and she waves with enthusiasm- yup that's the one who saved me in Kickball. It's odd that I've never see her here before.

"… Mr. Ivan Charles and Ms. Anastasia Steele." I'm almost taken aback that I'm not, oddly enough, partners with Christian. I scan the room until I see a young man who is looking enthusiastically over at me. I mouth the words "Ivan?" He nods and smiles, showing off his perfect white teeth. His hair is an uneven match of black and brown, which is cut to his ears and is covered with a beanie. He looks like the type that his pretty much too cocky for his own good, because as soon as he nods - confirming that he's Ivan- he does the double barrel hand guns in my direction with a flirtatious smile.

I'm stunned at the ego of this man. I stare at him surprised of his actions- when we've never met- I look over at Christian. He's glaring at Ivan like he's trying to catch him on fire with his eyes. He takes a moment to look at me. I smile shyly and he still looks irritated- he must have caught that little gesture as well.

I don't look or talk to Ivan for the rest of the class period, focusing on the lecture. When class ends I try to calm Christian down by asking him to join me third hour under the stairwell.

The school day fly's by, and before I know it the last bell rings for dismissal. I kiss Christian- who has calmed down quite a bit- one last time for today and I walk down the hallway for the doors; he almost looked smug and secretive.

"Ms. Steele!" I hear Ms. Clarkson call for me. I turn around and see her walking quickly to get to me.

"Hi," I smile shyly, "Did I forget something, Ms. Clarkson?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that. I just wanted to tell you I decided to change your reading partner for 'Men and Mice'." She smiles kindly.

I look at her confused, "If you don't mind me asking; Why, Ms. Clarkson?"

"Just a change of direction that's all- I didn't want to put together a Grade A reading student with a C, you'd be reading faster than him, and he too slow for you- but don't get me wrong, he is a nice boy." She adds.

I blush at her_ almost_ compliment, but then go back to curiousness, "Who am I going to be reading partners with?"

She smiles politely, "Mr. Grey."

And with that I know this is more than just a kind gesture- this is Christian taking control of the situation.

***Translation for French poem**;

_-Lover, embrace me, kiss me, hold me tight, breath against breath, breathe me life, thousands and thousands of kisses give me I beg you, Love wants everything without condition, love has no law.- _


	25. Shop til' ya Drop

**Review Responses Below****!**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated my story as frequently as I wanted to! After reading all the awesome reviews I wanted to do it ASAP – which could only be right now for me. Again- I want to respond to a bit of the reviews I received for the last chapter. I can't do them all- I wish I could, but I can't- so I hope you're not too disappointed if your lovely review isn't being responded to:) I read all of the awesome reviews and I'm very lucky to get them! (Plus- I'm going to start writing on my A/N when the next time I think I can update is in advance;) A reviewer requested this, and I think it's a great idea!)**

**To **werevampluvr**: Love the name! Haha and that's funny that you're ready Of Mice and Men in your English class! Maybe it's a… **_**sign**_**…? Lol idk, but this a cool coincidence! I hope I don't give away anything from the book you don't know/you don't want to know yet. I'm sorry if I do in advance! Keep reading on!**

**To **Christian618**: I know, right? I guess no matter at what age or time Christian will always be, well- **_**Christian**_** haha. I'm glad you liked the French poem, and frankly -after writing Christian's French dialect that he speaks in that chapter- I started to wonder why E.L James hasn't inquired that more into the FSOG series. If you ask me I think Anastasia would have really enjoyed that- but what's done is done:) thanks for reviewing! **

**To** Amez711**: I agree, Christian Grey+ Speaking French = total hotness;) **

**To **Luvdisney2007**: I agree with you 100%, Carla shouldn't be barging into her life when she lost that entitlement long ago. That's great that you married your high school love! And that you're celebrating your 26****th**** anniversery in June! That's awesome, and means that you've done an amazing job finding your soul mate:) Who says romance is dead? ;) haha keep clam and read on!**

**To** princessrolon**: Aww:)Thank you, Dear! I'm always flattered when a reader takes time to tell me that they love my story AND my way of writing. And also, thank you for calling me a talented writer- that means so much! I'm glad my story is unique in your eyes and so many others:) Thank you, thank you, thank you, and you're amazing!**

**To **Zina588**: That's great that I could sneak some French in there for you! I also feel as if Ana enjoys abit of Jealous Christian too:) Who doesn't? Haha And I'm glad you like his "Marriage" proposal to her! Hopefully one day he can fulfill his promise! Thanks for the review:) **

**To **Maddie111**: lol Maddie111, you're adorable! I never get tired of reading your reviews!**

**To **Shayshay**: WOW. Just WOW. You're amazing, awesome, wonderful, and great all in one! If I could think of better words off the top of my head to describe you right now I would SO use them! I can't believe you love my story SO much! That's just UN-BE-LEIVEABLE. It warms my heart see you write that you check every day for an update- so I hope this chapter is good to you! It's too bad that I can't update everyday:( I don't want you to be sad when I don't:(! But just for you I'll write on my A/N's the next time I can update so you won't be as disappointed, okay?:) I will definitely keep your suggestion in mind for future chapters! Great idea, love the review! And I'm glad I have a reader like you!**

**As always I love reading ****all ****of your reviews for me, and I take them to heart. If you have any questions feel free to ask, but until then- peace, love, and kinky Fuckery! ENJOY!**

**A guess to next update day: This Saturday;) (Aka May 18****th****) **

**Kate's purse: . /-AhLK10pJsiE/US65pe8txII/AAAAAAAAAYA/x1IfW0uAMFc/ s640/DSCN2130+ **

**The outfit that INSPIRED Kate's: . /-F2krbVr5bfo/UVzALW44U_I/AAAAAAAADt8/9q2uKd-f2ZU/ s1600/High_Waisted_Lace_Shorts_HOT_PINK_1_03975.13 49362889.800. **

**ANA POV: **

Christian._ Christian, Christian, Christian _Grey. _What have you done now_? I hiss as I walk furiously down the hall – one hand viciously clutching my book bags shoulder strap, and the other strumming against my blue jeans. Where does he think he can just come off and manipulate an unexpecting, Ms. Clarkson? But the real question is _how_ did he get her to comply so easily? Perhaps offering to do extra credit, or maybe he begged for us to switch? But I honestly can't picture Christian begging _anyone_ for _anything_. Would he go as far as threatening that Ivan kid to switch classes? I shake my head to rid the thought- not because it's too ridiculous to think about, but because it's so possible it's scares me.

I'm still thinking deeply about my hot-headed, controlling boyfriend as I walk outside. I see Kate talking to Elliot by his car. I can see their lost in the other so I pretend as I don't notice them. I continue to walk down the side walk to give them their time alone.

"Ana!" I hear Kate's oh-so familiar voice, "Ana, wait up!"

I turn around and giggle as I see Kate dragging Elliot with her by the wrist- My inward thoughts on hold for a moment. "Hi, Kate, hi, Elliot." I smile shyly at the two.

"Hey, Ana! We still on for the Mall tomorrow?" Kate asks with enthusiasm.

I roll my eyes, "Yes, Kate. Honestly, you go there so often, how can you even be excited anymore?" I ask with a smirk. A small chuckle escapes from Elliot.

Kate sighs heavily- but not before giving Elliot the death stare, "Because! Even though the buildings the same the stores always have something new for me to find!" she squeals with delight, "And when we get there you are _not_ going straight to Barnes and Noble again." She says sternly.

"But,-!" I try to protest.

"_Or_ that stuffy old books store with that scary guy as the clerk! He seriously gives me the creeps, Ana…" She shudders.

_Dang_, that's a good book store too. I found most of my best reads at that place… I sigh, "Fine, Kate." I say grudgingly, "I won't. But I don't think I can keep up with you and your shop-aholic tendencies." I grumble.

She shrugs with a smile, "Who can?"

"As much as I'd love to stay here and listen to you two talk about shoes and glitter- or whatever girls shop for at the mall- I'm gonna get going." Elliot says with a laugh.

"Okay," Kate says. He bends down so Kate can get a good reach as they lock lips.

I blush with embarrassment and look down at the sidewalk. I watch as a Snickers wrapper tumbles across the road, under a semi, back to the middle of the road, and floats into the ditch ahead. I look back up when I'm sure that their done with their passionate embrace- cheeks still flushed.

Elliot grins at me, "Awe, is someone a bit jealous, Ana banana?" He jokes knowingly.

I stick my tongue out at him like a petulant child; he then traps me in a bear hug and spins me around like a six year old.

"Put… me… down!" I gasp between giggles, "Elliot, stop!" He starts laughing at my failed attempts of struggles; I then see that Kate is laughing along with him! Whose team is she playing for?

I give up struggling after a moment and just wait for the spinning to subside. When he finally puts me down he's grinning, "Now wonder why Christian won't let you out of his sight!" he scoffs, "You can't fight worth shit, Ann's!" he laughs once more.

I scowl at him and Kate. What does he expect; I can't just take down a 6'4 seventeen year old on command. He grins once more and says good-bye as he descends to his car.

"You didn't tell him Wesley will be there? Did you?" I ask hesitantly.

She shrugs, "No, I didn't tell him- just like you asked."

I sigh with relief, "Thank you," I murmur. "I don't want Christian finding out that I'm going to hang out with Wesley as well." Even though I _am_ royally pissed at him for the moment.

"Well, that's the price you pay for dating a control freak." Kate sings.

I scowl at her for a moment, but it turns into an unsuspecting giggle, "Your right!" I laugh again. After we are both done with our humor fit- and a Kate pleading for me to spend the night-, we depart our separate ways.

I wake up to a bright morning from a restful sleep, looking at my alarm clock it reads 9:00 am. My bright blue eyes see the sun peeking through my yellow satin curtains- the wind gently blowing them around. I decide to stay in the same position I woke up in; hair fanned, and wild across my pillows, my blue blanket a jumbled mess across my body, one arms lying just above my head, and the other arm lying across my stomach, not moving an inch- and just enjoy the peaceful moment. It's soothingly quiet, only the sound of the wind blowing through the tree tops, kids playing somewhere near, and the occasional car is passing through. I lay here like this just enjoying the peace and tranquility- haven't had time to in the past months… My eyes slowly start flutter shut without my consent after minutes, and I start to softly doze off again- the scent of Christian still lingering on my bed spread from Wednesday night…

"Annie…" Someone says softly. I mumble something incoherently as I flip onto my tummy and burry my face deeply in between two of my cool pillows- at this point I'd like to stay here forever and just sleep my life away, whoever objects to that is unwelcomed here.

"Ana…" the voice tries again, saying the words more forcefully, but still in a whispered tone.

I groan in frustration and throw- aptly named, I might add- a throw pillow in the direction of my doorway.

I now realize the voice was Ray as he chuckles. I'm guessing he picks up the disregarded pillow off the floor and tosses it back on my bed. "Time to get up, Annie." He says with humor.

"Why- ie- ie…?" I whine, causing the word to stretch out further.

"Kate's on the phone," he says simply.

I groan as I unwilling sit up in my bed- blanket still a tangled and twisted mess on and between my legs- as I glare at Ray through my major bed-head. "Happy?" I say sourly- my eyes refusing to open more than a slit.

He smirks, "Ecstatic." he hands me the house phone, "And remember that I'm driving down to Hillsboro today. I'll be back on Monday or so." I nod, and he retreats down the stairs. I glance at my alarm clock now and in all its glory it reads in bright red and bold numbers 11:16 am. I groan and pick the phone up to my ear, flopping back onto my mattress as I mutter a greeting.

"I knew you'd be still sleeping Anastasia Rose Steele," Kate chirps from the other end.

"I wish I still was," I grumble, rubbing my tired eyes with the back of my fists.

"Ana, it's almost noon! May I remind you of your obligation to certain blonde…s?" she adds an _s_- remembering Wesley.

"I remember, I just can't abandon my bed that easily," I giggle.

"I'd say," she laughs, "Wesley's going to be there in less than an hour," she reminds me, "Be ready." And with that _Katherine Kavanagh wakeup call_ she hangs up.

With a heavy sigh- and a lot of bribing on my behalf- I decide to get up. Again- I wince a bit as my toes touch the stiff wood floor. A deep heavy yawn escapes as I stretch- trying to introduce my body back to a less stiff form from the usual one it takes after a long night of rest.

I take a "wake up call" shower- as Ray puts it- and change into a pair of tight fitting blue jeans, my converse, a purple spaghetti strap summer shirt, and with deliberation I put my hair up in a high messy bun. I then brush my teeth and go down stairs to the kitchen.

As I pour a bowl of cereal I think about how I'm going to handle the Christian ordeal. Should I confront my insanely protective boyfriend? Or let it play out as it may? I still wonder how he managed to do this intense gesture. _Oh, Christian, what will I do with you_?

I empty my bowl and clean my dish out. As I put it on the drying rack I see Wesley's car pull up.

"Bye, Dad!" I yell as I give him a kiss on the cheek, I'll be back later.

"Okay, have fun."

"You, too!" I say as I walk outside and see a surprised Wesley. It's clear that he was going to get me at the house.

"Hey," he says grinning, giving me a big hug- what is up with everyone wanting to crush me?

"Hi," I smile softly when he sets me back down, "I guess you're the chauffeur today, huh?" I smirk.

With a swivel of his hand he bows down in front of me, "Where to, Madam?" he asks in a phony British accent.

I giggle as I tug him towards his car, "Come on, let's go pick up Kate, and then to the Mall…" I grumble without enthusiasm.

We arrive at the Kavanaghs house as Kate runs down her massive front door steps. Her hair is in a high pony tail, she has on scarlet red lip stick, short denim pink short that go above her waist- showing off her long flawless legs, and an equally short light peach shirt- that ends just above her navel. A long thin chain necklace is placed around her neck that ends below her navel- on it is an owl. She also has on a short green over jacket with multiple zippers, and high glossy pink heels. Hanging off her arms is a small clutch that has a chain linked handle- also pink. She is ready to shop.

"Hey!" she squeals as she gets into the back seat.

"Hey," Wesley and I say in unison.

"Kate, won't your feet start to hurt after a while of walking today in those heels?" I ask with curiosity.

To my surprise she laughs at the thought, "Ana!" she admonishes, "It's a _Mall_. If I need flats I'm sure they have them," she giggles again.

"Oh," I bite my lip embarrassed. A laugh escapes.

Both Kate and Wesley grin at me.

As we walk through the front doors of the massive Seattle Mall all eyes land on the glowing Kate Kavanagh. All the men and boys are gaping at her mile long legs and her bust that extends a little bit more today from her push up, and low cut blouse. The woman look her up and down as well – but not in a good way. In their eyes they see a competitor, and they are right- in the clothing department, at least. We walk down the crowded mall, Kate obviously hunting down her favorite store first- Forever 21.

"Ana! You _have _to go shopping with me before you and Wesley goes to the food court," she pleads me, "Pleeeeeese?"

I look over at Wesley who rolls his eyes, with a curt nod, "I'll go to Men's foot Wear," he murmurs, he then walks through the crowd with his hands in his pockets.

"Yay!" Kate rejoices, "Let's go shop!"

We've been here for more than twenty minutes and I'm already taken aback by how much clothes Kate seemed to gather up with in this short time. She's holding ten pants, 4 shoes, fifteen tee shirts, and two light over coats.

I watch in astonishment as she hisses at a redhead who's about to snatch a shirt Kate has her eyes one. She is an animal when it comes to shopping- I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit scared of my best friend in this moment of time.

I sigh with gratification as she pays for her belongings, and we tug them to Wesley's car and into the back seat.

We see Wesley talking to a couple of girls as he waits for us by the food court, it was almost hard to spot him with all the girls huddled around him- I'm happy that he may actually meet someone he likes.

As Kate and I reach Wes he signals for us to come over by him. He then introduces us to his admirers. They all glare at Kate and me as they say their name- unwillingly, and with carelessness.

Finally Kate speaks up with annoyment, "Neither _me nor_ Anastasia are dating Wesley," she says slowly and with emphasis, "So maybe you could grow a pair and simply ask like a _big kid, _stop being such bitches and glaring at us when you have no idea what your glaring about."

They all stare opened mouthed at her ordasity; I think Wesley and I are the only ones who want to laugh.

"Come on, Ana. Let's go get some Tacos." She says. She then drags me too a small Spanish food chain.

Wesley, Kate and I are all chatting away as we eat our gigantic, yet, delicious tacos.

"Are you sure you didn't want that blouse, Ana?" Kate whines, "You would have looked _so_ cute in it! Please, please, please let me buy it for you as a gift."

I shake my head sternly, "No, Kate. You're only allowed to get me presents on…?"

"Your birthday, and a small one on Christmas…" she murmurs petulantly. Wesley chuckles.

Just then her phone rings, "Hello... oh, hey, baby…" she smiles, Wesley and I give a knowing look to the other; _Elliot_. "Nothing, just sitting at the food court having Tacos… Why are you sorry…?" she asks surprised. "Hello? Hellooooo…. _Christian_? Why the hell are you on the phone?... Well, give it back to Elliot!... Ugh, if you must know she's sitting here eating the other half of her Taco, what's it to you?…"

The tacos falls from my hand and onto my plate, why's Christian so furious? Whatever the reason is Kate just added fuel to the fire.

"… Well, it's just me, Ana, and Wesley, so I don't understand why your so… _woops_." I gasp, and Kate looks at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, his name slipped," she whispers away from the phone.

I look over at Wesley and he looks back at me confused, suddenly a knowing look takes place, "So the puppet master can't find the guts to cut the strings free, huh?" he scoffs.

I scowl at him, "It's not like that…" I say softly.

"…Calm down, Grey. I hope you know she has her own life she can tend to!" Kate hisses, "Well I'm her best friend, and I think you're an ass… Good." And with that abrupt and blunt last word she ends the call.

I stare at her- waiting for her to explain any amount of anything to me. "Well?" I ask.

"Well what?" she smiles as if that outrageous conversation didn't happen.

"Don't be so obtuse Kate, tell me!" I hiss.

"They'll be here in five minutes," she shrugs.

I gasp, "_What_?" Five minutes. I start to calculate in my head if that's enough time to get us all into the car and drive home before they can find us. I bite my bottom lips viciously with anticipation.

"Ana, calm down. I think when he gets here you should stand your ground and tell him that you have a life outside of your relationship." As is that would do any good. Not because I can't do it, but without Christian I wouldn't have a life- because he _is_ it. He can be so gentle at times but at others he can be so… _ugh_!

I stay to my thoughts as five agonizing minutes pass with unyielding _ticks_ and _tocks_ of the clock. I watch as Christian scans the food court for us, as my eyes meet his icy grey- I can tell he's pissed off.

They arrive at our table, a mellow Elliot kisses Kate and sits next to her, as a curt Christian does a blunt nod in the direction of Wesley and Kate- his eyes never leaving mine.

"Katherine, Wesley." His voice is cold and distant- thoughts somewhere between mad, and hurt.

He takes my hand and I stand next to him by the table, he then leads me into the main mall again. Weaving past the crowd of people he doesn't say so much of one syllable to me. He then brings me into a quaint clothing store- I have no clue what the name is- and goes straight to the dressing rooms. He finds the furthest one away from all the others. He securely locks the granite door and faces me.

The dressing room has high walls that reach the ceiling and carpeted floor, and the door as well, making it so no one can see and/or hardly hear us. Another time, and another place I would have been anticipating excitedly what he brought me in here for- but I know it's not going to be fun and game right now.

I look back at him sheepishly, "So how's your weekend so far?"

"Now's not the time for your smart mouth, Anastasia." He says quietly- too quietly for my liking.

I sigh, "I'm sorry for not telling you about going to the Mall with Kate, and Wesley."

"You know damn well that I'm not mad about you deciding to go to the Mall _or_ with Kate," he growls, "It's the Wesley part that I'm pissed about." He snaps.

"Why? It's not like he was courting me, Christian, we're _friends_. Friends hang out." I say exasperatedly.

"Kate's your friend, hang out with _her_. That annoying girl Madison is somewhat your friend, hang out with _her_. Hell, go hang out with Mia for all I care, just don't spend time with Wesley anymore." He growls again.

"I don't see why not!" I yell in a whisper, "Don't you trust me?"

He rolls his eyes, "Of course I do. But it's him that I can't trust, Anastasia." He says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

I shake my head, trying to clear it for a moment, "Christian, are you mad because I didn't tell you about Wesley being here, or are you hurt because I didn't ask you to come with."

He thinks for a moment, absorbing the question, "I'm mad because you failed to mention Wesley doing anything with you this weekend- even if Kate _is_ here." I believe this is the reason that he's mad, but on another level I know that he's hurt I didn't ask him as well.

"I mean, honestly, Anastasia! How could you be such a coward that you couldn't tell your own boyfriend that Wesley would be with you and Kate?" he snaps at me.

"Because I knew you'd go thermonuclear on me!" I yell.

"Your right, I would have." He says darkly.

Now I'm getting mad, if he wants a argument I'll give him one, "You want to talk about a _coward,_ Christian?" I hiss, "Let's talk about how a nearly grown man can't tell his own parents about the town pedophile!"

He swallows, momentarily looking down at the floor, "That's a low blow, Anastasia. You know I'm going to tell them, soon." He says after a long pause of silence.

"I honestly don't think you are," My voice is sour. "I know you better than you know yourself, Christian. If you want something done you'll do it." His stony glare meets mine once more, "I mean, look at you right now. Your goal was to get me away from my friends. You got your brother to drive you here, and within five minutes you did it successfully. You can get things done when you really want to." I say sadly, yet still roughly.

I look down at my knotted fingers starting to believe what I'm saying is true. At first I just said the Elena ordeal to make a point, but know I can't help but hear how much sense it actually makes. I swallow the lump in my throat before the tears start to flow, my bottom lip quivers. Maybe he doesn't want to do it.

I suddenly feel Christian's hands on the side of my face, I unwillingly look up and into sad, soulful eyes, "You do know me better than I know myself, Ana. Never doubt that. I can get things done when I want to. Never doubt_ that_. But whenever you start to think that I don't want to make our relationship more normal, and better- _always_ doubt that thought, Ana. Of course I want to tell my parents," he swallows, "but I'm… I'm _scared_." He confesses, and I think that word hits him harder than it does me. He suddenly looks lost and confused… and _scared_.

He nods to himself, "I'm scared, Ana." Believing his words for what they are.

"Oh, Christian," I sooth as I stroke his hair line by his forehead, "Your strong enough to tell them. You're probably even strong enough to run your own company someday," I giggle softly. "You're anything but scared, you're _able_."

Christian closes his eyes and leans his head into the crook of my neck; I then cradle his head there, trying to soothe him. He's not kissing me, or sucking, or nibbling my neck, he's merely just finding solace with in our comfortable proximity. I start to stroke the hair at the nape of his neck, trying to calm him down. I'm being confronted by the little boy right now, the boy that just needs love to fix a very big part of him.

With a sigh I pull my face back so I can see his eyes, "Listen, Christian, I'm sorry I hid this from you today." I say softly, "I shouldn't have, and it was wrong of me to do so."

He smiles a lop sided grin, "Are you folding, Ms. Steel?"

"I guess I am. Let's not fight." I sigh.

He wraps his arms around my waist, and leans his forehead against my own, "Why do we?"

"Because your bull-headed." I grumble.

He chuckles, his laugh moving both our bodies- not only his, "And you're stubborn."

"Two half's of a whole, I guess." I say with a shrug, "in all aspects." God, being in a relationship with Christian Grey is like being on a roller coaster. One minute he's arguing with your best friend, and complaining about '_unwelcomed mall buddies,_' and the next you find yourself hugging in a Woman's clothing stores changing room.

"Guess so." He says softly, and apology floating around in his words, "I'm going to tell Grace and Carrick, Baby. I swear with all that I am I'm going to do so… _Soon_. But don't think I don't want to- never think that." There's another long pause as we just hold the other- the only noise is the others breathing. "Now that that's straightened out, what are we going to do about you and… _Wesley_?" He says his name roughly.

"The only thing I can promise is that I'll tell you whenever Wesley and I decide to hang out somewhere," I shrug.

Christian leans against the wall opposite of me, and crosses his arms. His lips are pursed, "Not good enough." He says sternly.

I sigh heavily and take a seat on the changing room corner chair, crossing my arms. I can tell we're not getting out of this changing room without some sort of incompliant compromise. We stare at each other for seconds? Minutes? I have no clue- neither of us say anything as we glare willfully, standing our ground.

"Fine!" I groan, "What else do you want Christian?"

He smirks, "You'll call me when you decide to go anywhere with that _boy_, _and_ you'll always have either Kate and/or Elliot with you, or me by your side."

I gape at him. Goodness, I feel as if I'm on parole. "But that's not fair, Christian!"

He puts his hands up in a surrendering gesture, "It's either that or you don't spend time with the boy at all," he shrugs, "Your choice."

I close my eyes and rub the bridge of my nose, thinking deeply- but in all truthfulness there's only one option and we both know it. "Okay," I sigh, giving up, "Fine, Christian, you, and/or Kate, and/or Elliot, will be with Wesley and I the next time we do something at _friends_." I say exasperatedly, as I stand up and walk over to him.

He's smirking at me in triumph- getting his way once more. I scowl at him and go to unlock the dressing room door, but he grabs my wrist and leans down to plant a deep kiss on my unsuspecting lips. My gasp supplies his tongue with easy access and it swoops into my mouth and finds mine.

He breaks of the kiss, "Thank you." He says sharply, but with smugness.

I grimace at him, "Don't be _too_ smug, Christian Grey. I know you had something to do with Ms. Clarkson '_spontaneously_' picking a new reading partner for me."

Bless his soul I watch as a faint- and rare- shade of pink pools in his cheeks, and he smiles shyly downward. "What gives you that idea?"

I shake my head and giggle as I walk out of the dressing room and into the store. My eyes widen and my cheeks turn a deep scarlet as I see for the first time what the store is that we chose to argue in. Lace, silk and even some forms of leather line the walls, manikin's, and clothing racks with bold, blacks, blues, pinks, and even neon's. I have walked into a kinky sleep ware store. _How did I not notice this before, and is that a spiky _dog_ collar_? I swallow hard as a blonde store worker greets me; she's at least 25.

"Hello! What may I help you with?" she smiles cheekily at the two of us. She must think we're older than we are- maybe she thinks Christian is but _me_?

"Um…" I stutter.

Suddenly Christian wraps his arms around my waist from behind, "I don't know, _Honey_, do you see anything you like here?" I can almost hear his smirk.

"I- a- um… No." I smile sheepishly.

"Are you sure? There's a lovely blue pastel silk two piece that would _certainly_ compliment your eyes and skin tone. I'm sure your boyfriend would _love_ to see you in it…" she purrs.

"I think I would too…" Christian says seductively as he nips my ear lobe. The worker smiles widely.

"Um… no, Thank you. I- a, uh-_ we_ better go. _Sorry_…" I choke out quietly. And with that I awkwardly walk quickly to the front exit door, Christian not far behind me.

When we are in the open crowd of young people once more Christian holds my hand in his grasp and starts to laugh.

"Christian, that wasn't _funny_!" I hiss embarrassed. My bottom lip being assaulted once more by my top teeth.

He composes himself but a little bit, but the wide grin hasn't left his face, "I'm sorry, but you should have seen yourself, Ana. And I wasn't lying when I said I'd like to see you in what she was recommending…" he purrs.

I roll my eyes, "I'm sure you weren't either." As if I have anything to fill a two piece out, I'm too _mousey_…

Christian pulls me closer to him, "What?" he asks with all seriousness.

I shake my head, "Nothing,"

He sighs, "Tell me. _Now_."

"Well, I just don't think I _could_ wear anything like that. I'm very… _mousey_," I admit quietly.

His eyebrows shoot up and his face flickers with the emotions of surprise, confusion, and last but not least- _anger_.

"Anastasia, why would you think that? You're anything but _mousey_." He spits, "Frankly, I'm pissed you'd think about yourself that way." He still sees the doubt etched on my face. He sighs, "Trust me, I've see you in nothing but my boxers and a bra. You're _anything_ but _mousey_. In fact, from the moment we left that store I wanted to go back there and buy you night ware because you're the only person I can think of that I'd like to see in them."

I gape at him confused, "_Why_?"

"Because your beautiful, Anastasia. You don't have to dress up like a fucking clown to have men notice you, unlike other women. You're a natural beauty with a perfect- well- _everything_." He says simply. He then looks aggravated, "In fact-," He swiftly stops us in our tracks as he turns on his heel to face two seventeen year old men that have been trailing behind us.

"Do you assholes think I haven't noticed you gawking over my girlfriend's ass?" he hisses at the pair of them.

One is a blonde haired man, 6'3, tall lanky and is wearing an Adidas sweatshirt with the German flag colors. The other man is a short Hispanic man with black pikey hair.

One puts his hands up, "Whoa, man, calm down. It's not our fault you have such a juicy little girlfriend…" he grins in the direction of me.

I scowl in his direction.

"Get your fucking eyes _off_ my girlfriend before I beat the shit out of you," Christian threatens darkly.

"Alright, alright…" The shorter man says, "We'll leave her alone."

"See you, Babe." The blonde man winks at me. I gasp. What'll Christian do?

Just as Christian's extends his arm back to hit the man in the face, Elliot shows up behind us and calmly grabs Christian's ready-to-fire arm. Again- Elliot calms the situation down, possibly saving Christian and these two jerks from Mall jail.

As Elliot tries to tame the men- with many of the shoppers stopping in their tracks and watching the situation- I go to stand by Kate. I note that her pony tail is a little more disgruntled than when I last seen her.

"Hey, Kate." I smile softly.

"Hey, Ana." She smiles.

"What were you an Elliot doing?" I ask.

She smiles slyly, "You and Christian aren't the only ones who can have fun in a dressing room," she smirks.

I blush deeply- not wanting to think about what Elliot would do to my best friend in an enclosed space.

Kate chuckles at my expression, "So, did you and Christian settle things?"

I sigh, "As best as you_ can_ settle things with Christian Grey." I say as I watch the two men walk in the opposite direction of Elliot and Christian. Our boyfriends then turn to face us once more.

I suddenly feel dog tired at the spot I stand. I grab Christian's hand and lean my head on his shoulder as we walk to the food court at a slow pace.

"Still think men don't notice you?" Christian asks aggravation in his voice- but I know it's not appointed at me.

I shrug sleepily. I hear him sigh as he kisses the top of my head, and sits down at a mess hall table- my head still on his shoulder, and our fingers still entwined. Wesley and Christian have little to say to the other, both just glaring and talking to Elliot in casual conversation. Elliot is chowing down on a bowl of Chili, as Christian eats a bowl of stir-fry with a napkin tucked into his white tee' shirt- it's hard to believe they come from the same house hold.

After a couple hours of friendly conversation we all vacate the mall and go to our separate cars.

I turn to face Christian when we're out of hearing distant, "Listen," I sigh, "If it worries you so much about me being in a car alone with Wesley- I'll spend the night a Kate's, alright?"

He nods appreciatively, "Thank you."

"I'll see you soon, Christian. I love you." I say softly.

"As I love you, Anastasia." He breathes.

I reach up and plant a kiss on his cheek before Kate and I pile into Wesley's car, and head home.

"I still can't believe Christian showed up today just because Wesley was with us." Kate says as we brush our teeth.

I shrug, "I agree that he overreacted, but… I don't know. Think about it through his eyes. What if Elliot was hanging out with another girl, and he intentionally didn't tell you."

Kate's eyes grow wide and ferocious, "I'd kill him!" some tooth paste suds hit the mirror. I hand her a towel to wipe them off. "I guess if you put it like that I can see your insane's boyfriend's point of view. But still… I just can stand him." She scowls to herself.

"Not many do," I giggle.

It is now 7:00 pm. Kate and I are in her bedroom reading her Teen Pop magazines with male celebrities on the cover.

"Yay! I just took the '_wedding quiz'_ and it says I'm going to marry Brad Pitt in Hawaii," Kate sings, marking something off in the magazine with her pen.

I giggle, "I thought you were more of the George Clooney type?"

"Oh, I am." She grins widely, and winks at me.

I laugh at her as the house phone rings. I get up and retrieve it; setting down my Teen magazine I press Talk.

"Hello? Kavanaghs house." I say with engraved politeness.

"Anastasia?" To my surprise it's Christian on the other line. He sounds exasperated.

"Hey, Christian-," I see Kate roll her eyes, "I didn't lie when I said I'd spend the night at Kate's. You didn't have to check-," I begin to say sincerely.

"No, Ana. It's nothing like that, Baby. Would you like to come over tonight?" he swallows, "To my parents' house?"

I'm taken aback by his odd request, "Why?" I ask softly. I can almost hear the tension on the other side of the phone as he answers.

"I'm going to tell them about Elena."

I gasp, the house phone slips out of my fingers and clatters onto Kate's bedroom floor.


	26. When the Mask Comes off

**Sorry! I guess my random guess at when my next update would be is a **_**little**_** off marker… (Heavy sarcasm because it was WAY off lol) Again, thank you to the entire Fanfic reviewers- you are as always appreciated :) I'm also going to be starting to work in V for Vendetta Fanfics (if you haven't seen the movie/read the comics it is amazing, life changing… ECT. ECT. So to all who follow me as an author don't be alarmed if I publish a new story and it isn't the usual FSOG stories lol. Yeah, V for Vendetta is just a **_**bit**_** different from FSOG- (again, heavy sarcasm ;) so check that out when it's published if you'd like) And now, without further ado, The chapter ye all have been waiting for! *Drum roll please!* When the masks come off…**

**ANA POV (As usual)**

I sit there frozen to the spot while The Kavanagh's home phone hits the hard wood floor beneath. This is what I wanted, is it not? Then why in the world am I so surprised to hear about this news? _Because you thought that he wasn't going to tell them_… my subconscious hisses at me. I am momentarily released from my shock when I hear Christian's tiny automated- yet stern- voice talk from the floor below.

"_Hello, Anastasia? Are you still there? I heard something fall, are you alright_?" he asks from below.

I clear my throat, and try to pull myself together- and out of my state-of-stunned- as I ignore Kate's probing expression and reach her home phone.

"Yeah," I say reassuringly, "I'm fine, Christian." I close my eyes as I try to sort out everything that's going through my mind. My voice still sounds a bit off, and a little bit too shook up, and Christian can tell.

"_Anastasia, can you please go into another room while we talk. I know you won't be completely truthful with me while Katharine stares at you for the entire conversation_." He sighs- possibly a little bit unsteady himself.

Without meeting Kate's stony glare I exit her bedroom and walk to the bathroom just down the hall. I make sure the door is completely locked before I sit against the tiled wall and bring the phone back up to my ear.

"Okay, I'm talking to you in the bathroom now." I say quietly, "Christian… are you sure about this?"

"_Why wouldn't I_ be?" He says with equal quiet deliberation. "_I've thought about what you told me in the dressing room today, and I've come to the decision that you're more than right about this sticky situation. I need to get this over with right now if there's any hopes of us being together normally- without this burden hanging over our heads. I just wish that you didn't have to be a part of this fucked upness…_" he says the last part mostly to himself.

"But that's what partnership means, Christian. I'm always going to be there for you at times like this if you need me, and vice versa. Never doubt that…" I comfort, "But I've also been thinking about what I said to you and I came to the conclusion that I was out of line. I was just mad, as well as aggravated. Is this honestly what you want to do, Christian? If you need more time I completely understand. This is a big step."

"_I have never been so sure about anything in my life, Baby. I want to get this over with, but I was just too blind to do so by myself. I needed that extra push, and you gave me the strength to do so. Before I met you I would have either let Elena dig her claws into me- only God knows how my life would have turned out then- or I would have hid it away until it ate at me into a ward. You're my guiding sail_." He adds softly.

My heart warms at his loving words. I giggle lightly- breaking the serious vibe of our conversation, "Christian Grey, did you just use a sailboat analogy?" I giggle again, biting my lower lip.

He chuckles, "_That tis a wonderful sound, Ma lady. And yes, yes I did." _He then sighs deeply,_ "Would you be with me night as I tell my parents_?"

I slowly close my eyes, and swallow, "Yes. I will." I can almost hear Christian relax on the other end on the line.

"_Thank you_," he breathes, "_I don't know if I could do it without you_."

"But why did you choose tonight to tell them?" I ask curiously.

"_Oh_, _I have my reasons_," he says darkly with a hint of annoyment. He then chuckles once more with humor.

"What?"

"_I'm just thinking about my parents reactions when I said I had to pick you up to night in order to tell them some belated news; they were so nervous about that little detail that they asked if you were pregnant_." He scoffs.

I freeze yet again, as I blush embarrassed. I can't help but sink lower against the wall as I think about Grace a Carrick discussing Christian and I's sexual relationship. _Yikes_… "Yeah, that would be quite alarming."

He chuckles again, "_I'm going to be there in 7 minutes, Ana. I'll also be dropping off Elliot, and a very drowsy Mia to the Kavanagh's as well- so we'll have the house alone with my parents while we… eh, discuss the situation_."

"Okay… I'll see you soon."

"_I love you, and I'll be there soon_." And with that he hangs up the phone, and leaves me to my scrambles thoughts.

As I lifelessly make my way back to Kate's room- my head deep in the clouds- I close the door and start to change into my clothes from earlier in the day. Kate can clearly see I'm only there in body, but not in thought- yet she's still as persistent as ever.

"What was that, Ana?" Kate asks directly- now standing with her hands on her hips.

I turn towards the wall as I slid on my purple tank top, "Elliot, and Mia will be here in 5 minutes." I manage to breathe out.

_I hope to Grace won't be too mad at Christian_… I have no clue what to expect tonight.

"Ana! What the hell happened?" she demands. I sigh as I continue to do my hair into a bun with shaking hands.

"Nothing, Kate." I say almost absentmindedly- still staring into space.

"Well, there has to be _something_ if your controlling boyfriend is driving all the way here in pitch black darkness to pick you up- plus, you have '_scared shitless_' written all over you face, Anastasia. So tell me what's going on!" she demands once more.

I close my eyes once again- trying to straighten out the jumbled mess that is going on in my head. I already have this ahead of me and Christian; I do not need Kate breathing down my neck. I take deep calming breathes…

_Christian needs me to be strong for him tonight, Christian needs me to be strong for him tonight_… I chant over and over in my head. It's just odd knowing that Christian Grey's nervous of what will be the outcome when he usually has some sort of power over a situation. And then it hits me; _Christian's scared_… I pause for a moment in the middle of tying my shoe, adding another thought to contemplate over.

"Anastasia, _answer me_!"

I can't take Kate's need-to-know inquiry for another minute, before I know it the words spill out- leaving not one feeling in the closet of my thoughts.

"Kate, can you _please_ quit trying to live my life for me, and accept the fact that there'll be something's that you won't know about!" I say exasperated, "Now, I know it's hard for you to stay out of _my_ personal relationship when not needed, but you have to understand that this only concerns Christian and me. If you can respect that than I won't mind sharing a detail about it here and there but something's are private issues. You're my best friend but sometimes you're so over bearing, trying to be the ring master of my life because truthfully I think you don't think I can handle it myself! And I have no problem if you don't like Christian- you don't have to date him, just respect that I am! I love you, Kate, but please stop trying to be my mother; I already have one of those who try to screw with my life when she doesn't have the slightest idea about it in the first place!" I stop my rant when I see head lights shining through the spotless stain glass window. I turn back to Kate and see that she's absolutely shocked, and hurt. She blinks a few times as she goes to sit down on her bed- silent.

Without missing a beat I start to walk out the door, "I'm not sure if I'm coming back tonight or if I'm going home or staying with the Grey's, but I'll see you Monday." With that I leave the room, and- regretfully feeling like a total bitch- walk down the stairs.

I'm already regretting I spoke to Kate in the way I did. I know that she's trying to help but she has to know her boundary lines when it comes to my personal choices. In some way's I think that my outburst came from pure nerves and the unsureness of the current situation, but in another way I feel that it just needed to be done with.

I sigh deeply as I reach for the front door knob, and open the grand white door from the frame. Right before my eyes I see Elliot cradling tiny Mia in his arms- still in her Disney princess Pajamas, and sleeping soundlessly- her head pressed contently to his chest.

"Hey, Ann's!" Elliot smiles kindly, as he whispers a quiet, yet enthusiastic greeting to me.

I smile softly, "Hey, Elliot. Sorry, you had to come here so late in the night."

He shrug's whole-heartedly, "The night's still young," he winks. "Where's Kate?"

I sigh- knowing that the state he's going to find her in upstairs will be completely my fault, "Upstairs in her room." I murmur, "For Mia's sake I would leave her to sleep in the Family room for tonight."

He raises an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Just Kate being-,"

"_Kate_," he finishes my sentence as he nods knowingly.

I bite my lip, "She'll explain it better than me, and just don't hate me after."

"I could never hate you, Ann's." he grins charmingly.

I giggle, as I wave my goodbye and get into Christian's soon-to-be car.

I slide into the passenger seat, and I'm greeted by Christian's slightly nervous, slightly tense features. I smile softly at him, and he to me, as we both lean into a reassuring kiss. I relish in the feel of his oh-so familiar lips pressing against mine- needing me to be with him right now, and, me, needing to be with him right now.

When we break away- still leaning towards the other, eyes closed in the totally darkness of the car (the only light is the soft gleam of the Kavanagh's porch light) – I cup the back of his head, "I know you can do this. I'm absolutely positive you can."

He sighs, "If only I can have that type of faith in myself."

"Good thing I'm here to do it for you," I giggle softly. He grins, and drives onto the main road, and into the night.

We sit in silence as he drives; I have my head leaning against the passenger window, as I think about what Kate is thinking right now- I feel like a completely horrible friend. But that's only secondary to what I'm really focused on.

"What's wrong? You very quiet…" Christian states.

I sigh, "Before I left the house, I yelled at Kate for always trying to be in our business."

Christian chuckles as he reaches over to place his hand on mine, "That's not a reason to worry, Baby. That woman needs a good dose of '_leave me the fuck alone_'." He states dryly. "I'm proud of you for standing up to her."

Though he can't see it- I nod in half-hearted agreement, and entwine my fingers through his on my lap.

When we reach the front door of the Grey's house Christian turns to face me as- still holding hands- he says, "Are you sure you want to get yourself into this?" he swallows.

I nod, biting my lower lips, and hands slightly trembling, "Yes." My voice is hoarse.

He gives my hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. I know this is more than just a confession to his parents waiting on the other side of this door. It's almost an epiphany. Not only will he have his guard down, but in his mind- after sharing this news- it'll change his parent's point of view about him. Which I know is not true- after seeing how much they love their son, I can assure that they won't love him any less. But does Christian know?

With one last heavy sigh, Christian and I enter the house hand in hand, awaiting his fate.

We walk into the living room to find Carrick and Grace waiting patiently- sipping coffee- for Christian's arrival. Their eyes- once alight with worry- are now smiling at Christian and me as we walk hand in hand to them. _Of course_, I scold myself, _Not only is this a night of truths being told, but this is also the first time that your introduced to them as their sons girlfriend. _What great timing.

"Anastasia," Graces smiles widely at me, giving me a warm hug, "I'm so glad to see you, dear."

I blush as I greet her as well, "It's nice to see you again, Mrs.-," she gives me a polite smirk, "_Grace_." She smiles at me approvingly.

Carrick then greets me, "Anastasia, it's lovely to meet you again. And the same rule applies to me, call me Carrick." He smiles kindly.

I blush shyly, "Hi, Carrick."

He chuckles softly, and then clears his throat, "Now, what brings all of this to means, son?"

Before Christian answers he takes my hand and sits me down next him on the vas lounging couch. Grace and Carrick sit the opposite of us.

Christian clears his throat, "Before I begin I would like you to know that the reason Anastasia is here is because I couldn't have come to the means to tell you this without her encouraging words, and help on the subject. She made me realize that I can't keep you in the dark about this, and without her you probably wouldn't have heard about this at any point of time or very late in the game."

Both Grace and Carrick give me a grateful smile, proud that their son has someone as wonderful as me- _if only they knew it was the other way around_…

"Christian, your worrying us…" Grace quips.

"Yes, if you have something to say, son, just tell us." Carrick adds.

"For the short time I was working for Elena Lincoln she tried to persuade me into having sexual relations with her on countless occasions, and she has kissed me more than once in the pursuit of doing so." Christian states a pointedly.

I wince at how openly he says it, short, straight, and to the point. Like a Band-Aid, he says this without hesitating either, or turning back, looking into the eyes of his parents a poker face at all times, which makes it all the more shocking.

So there it is, the secret is now out. Like that horrible analogy of the tooth paste tube in Elementary school: Words that go out cannot go back in.

I stare at Grace and Carrick, my heart goes out to them as the news sinks into their very being. I rub slow reassuring circles on the back of Christian's hand- telling him that I'm proud. The room is silent for countless minutes as both his parents sit in utter shock at the words, almost as if they keep replaying his words in the their heads to make sure they've heard them right.

Like a vase' dropping to the floor and breaking into tiny fragments, I watch as so does Grace and Carrick's composer does the same. Once so delicate and fine, is now broken into smithereens of a mess. I don't blame them.

Elena was a close family friend; like finding that a sly, sneaky, predator has gotten into the tank of easy prey. That prey being her son none the less.

Another minute passes. Carrick looks completely disturbed as he takes Graces hand- thoughts somewhere else altogether. Grace is one breath away from breaking completely down, pursing her lips, and swallowing hard she begins slowly.

"How long did she try to persuade you, Christian?" She asks in the up most breakable voice. She can't keep her composure for long as a small sob is set free, she stops it by placing a clenched fist on her lips- waiting for his answer.

"Since the first week that the job started…" Christian says sadly, almost apologetically.

"Why didn't you just tell us, Christian?" Carrick asks, not accusing but I can see his disappointment on the subject. Not directed at Christian himself, but that any of this happened at all.

"I was scared to even speak of it," He says lost in thought, "She told me that you wouldn't believe me, she told me you'd think I was lying and that I was just the lost cause you seen at that hospital the day you adopted me. She told me that you'd always believe her over me. " He says sadly, clutching my hand in both of his. Trying to find his strength through me. I'll willing give all of it to him at this moment, _all of it._

"That's ridiculous, Christian! You must know that," Carrick says sternly- now Grace is clutching a tissue in her hand as she sobs uncontrollably into Carrick's shirt. "We would have trusted your words, Christian, For God sakes!" Carrick raises his voice, as Grace sobs more into his shirt.

"I was scared," Christian retreats, "I didn't know… I didn't know…" he repeats over and over again sadly.

At this point I feel like I'm intruding on a personal family problem. Like an intruder, or a Tom. But Christian needs me here, and with that thought I know I must resist the urge to leave the room in this most private of matters and stay here only for him.

"Well, you should have, my poor, dear, obtuse, son!" Grace sniffs, "We love you so much, you could have said anything to us, and we would have taken your word for it." She begins to cry harder, not caring if any mascara smears.

"I'm sorry that I've failed you, I promise that I'll never take your love for me for granted again." Christian swallows back… a sob? I notice that he's not making eye contact with either of them, his eyes trained on an invisible spot on the carpet.

"Listen to me, Christian," Carrick sits straight to looks his son in the eyes. "You could never fail us, son."

"Christian," Grace tries to speak again without breaking down, "I want to know how she started to seduce you. I want to know everything." She demands.

With a sigh Christian sits up, bringing me with him- always touching me with whatever body part finds me first, always skin on skin.

"I was working outside, and she brought me a drink. After I made some smart ass remark she hit me right before kissing me… hard." Christian says darkly; being transformed back into that moment in time. My heart swells for this man; I had no idea that she _hit_ him. That worthless excuse for a human, I'm trying hard not to let out a sob myself knowing that Christian needs me to be strong right now, but I can't help it as a silent sob escapes my lips.

Christian noticed, because as soon as it happened he looks at me with sorrow filled eyes as he embraces me into a warm hug, "Hey, don't cry, Baby. It's okay." He soothes. "It's okay…"

I hug him back, cradling his head in my hands, trying my hardest to remember that his parents are in the room and that I can't kiss him like I deeply want to.

"When did you tell, Ana?" Carrick asks.

Christian shifts in his seat, remember that day for all the bad that happened between us, "I didn't." he murmurs with regret. "She saw Elena kiss me on day outside of school. I pulled away from her after that and told her that I wasn't going to work for her if this became a pattern- the next week… I quit."

Grace's watery eyes find mine. I nod in her direction as if to signify he's telling the truth. She begins to cry again into Carrick's shirt, as he strokes her honey blonde hair lovingly.

"Shhh, calm down it could have been worse, they could have has sex. I'm just glad that Christian was a strong enough man to resist her repulsive intentions." He nods approvingly at his son.

"Thank you, Dad."

"Now, I think we should wait until the morning and file a report on the wretched woman, we can then continue this in court, and get a warrant to-," Carrick starts.

"No." Grace says sternly, taking all of us by surprise as she stands up and wipes away the remains of her mascara. "I want that sorry excuse for a human to get what she deserves as soon as she can get it."

"Now, Gracie, let's settle this with her like practical, responsible adults-,"

"Screw _practical_," she spits, "She tried to molest our son!"

I gape with admonishment at her, true gratefulness that she's not taking the high road- she's taking matters into her own hands and going to give Elena what she truly deserves.

"Now excuse my language, but I'm not going to let this pass with as little force as possible. That bitch will not get away from this without my two cents." She growls.

"What will _our_ two cents be?" Carrick corrects as he stands next to her and looks her in the eyes. You can truly tell how much they love each other, because when push comes to shove they stay united.

She smiles up at her husband, "First, she's going to have to be here." With that she walks to the phone and dials the Lincolns number. I watch her in full Mama Bear mode.

With a polite nod in our direction Carrick walk into- what I think- is his study. With our time alone being so scarce Christian turns to me and kisses me roughly, lovingly, and even bit erotically, joy elating from him and to me. The war has ended and we have won the battle for sure. I kiss him back with the same compassion.

"You did it," I smile adoringly at him, "You did it," I say once more, a wider grin playing on my lips. All the stress of waiting, and wondering it finally happened. I lean my head against Christian as he kisses my forehead- _God_, _I hope this isn't some dream that's too close to ending_.

"_We_ did it." He corrects, cupping my face.

Just then we hear Grace on the other end of the phone conversation, "I don't care if it's late at night, Elena, please get here as soon as possible." She tries her best to keep a calm voice, as she hangs up.

"But it's not over yet." Christian states dryly. I hug him closer around his torso.

**Oh, snap. Mama Bear's loose, and free to claw at who she may! What do you think? **


	27. Bitter-Sweet

**Great Reviews, Keep it up;) **

**ANA POV**

"**You become what you think about most.. But you also attract what you think about most. " **

― **Rhonda Byrne, The Secret**

Grace hangs up the phone, and for a moment I see what exactly is under the Mama Bear mask. She takes a steady breath as she closes her eye in contemplation against the wall. The realization of the fact that she just got off the phone with what could have been her sons potential pedophile. After she steadies herself enough to speak she walks over to Christian and I- to the opposite of us once more- only this time Carrick isn't here to be her anchor.

She swallows, "I have to ask you something, Christian. And I want your complete honestly."

He gives her a swift, reassuring nod as she continues.

"All the times that we've had Elena over here- as you were working for her and Linc- has she ever tried anything with you in our home?" her voice breaks the slightest on the last words.

Christian's quiet for more than a couple moments, looking down at his lap. Grace leans forward to cup her middle child's face so he's looking at her. It seems like she not comforting her 15 year old son anymore- she's comforting a broken little boy, most likely like the boy that her and Carrick adopted not too long ago. Most of which I don't know all about yet.

"Yes, Mom, she did." He breathes.

"When?" Grace says menacingly low, making that simple word sound horribly terrifying.

Christian sighs, "The Fourth of July of this year." He squeezes my hand before he looks back up at his Mother- who now let's go her sons face, and her hands are on her lap clasped together. She stares at him willingly to go on.

"When we had our annual Fireworks show for our family and friends, I was waiting in line that night in the punch line. She said that Linc and her needed me right away to discuss a job they wanted me to do at their house the next day. I didn't understand why at the time '_they_' needed to discuss anything- we could have gone through it in the morning. But, I stupidly went to the spot she asked me to be, and I only found her standing there- _alone_. I knew what that she made up the whole thing about '_work'_ so I started to walk away again, but she grabbed my sleeve and pulled me against the house. She started to kiss me, and I pushed her away. After countless minutes of her trying to 'seduce' me I pushed her away once more harder and she fell to the ground- that's how her dresses train ripped that night. She didn't rip it while helping move the chairs-," he rolls his eyes, "I don't think that woman would know what manual labor is if it hit her in the head." Christian growls, is voice rougher than usual.

Grace and I sit there in shock, as the monster is truly revealed within Elena Lincoln. I couldn't have any possible understanding of what is going through Graces mind at this moment. It's one thing to _know_ about something, but an entirely other to face it head on, revealing hidden, with in hidden, within hidden secrets just spilling out one after another. If I could compare what Grace is feeling to anything I would describe is as child hood. Knowing that Kermit the frog is fictional is one thing, but hearing the original 'man behind the Muppet' Jim Henson is another completely. No more closure, out in the open.

_Children show scars like medals. Lovers use them as secrets to reveal. A scar is what happens when the word is made flesh._ - Leonard Cohen

I swallow, _God, Christian has so many scars from what I've seen in the past…_

"Oh, Christian," Grace sobs, "I'm so sorry that you're Father and I didn't know about any if this- which you had to endure this in your life when you clearly didn't want any of that. I'm so sorry my darling boy, I'm so sorry… Will you ever forgive me?"

"Mom, there's nothing you should blame yourself for. This only lands on the shoulders of Elena." Christian comforts. After a moment he gets up from his spot and hugs Grace, letting her weep into his navy blue shirt. "Please don't cry…"

I see that Grace hesitates with surprise as Christian envelopes her in a hug- shocked even. But eventually she wraps her hold onto him as she cries more, murmured promises I can't hear are being shared between the two.

Christian sits down beside me when he thinks Grace can hold herself together better. He grabs my hand and I smile sadly up at him. This entire situation feels very bitter sweet.

Grace grabs another tissue as she gracefully taps away tears rolling down her face. "Anything else, Christian?" she asks sadly, "Elena had a broken nose, did you have anything to do with it? I wouldn't hold anything against you if you did, sweetie…" she sniffs and wipes away so more.

Before Christian can say anything- or take the wrap for that matter- I speak up about it, "I hit her…" I say softly. My voice is hoarse from not speaking for a great while, and I feel Christian tense at my side.

A small gasp escapes Grace's scarlet lips, at the surprising confession. Her eyes scan my hand as it awkwardly sits on my lap, "Elliot did say that you had a nasty hand injury he wanted me to look over," she breathes, almost to herself, "Oh, Ana, dear, I'm so sorry that you have to be wrapped up in all of this. I'm sure Christian can agree. But may I ask what happened?"

I nod, "Of course you can. I was walking out of school one day when I saw her white Porsche parked beside the block. I tried to just ignore her presence all together, but she got out of the car and persisted that I ruined Christian for the worse and to stay away from him. Of course I denied her claims, as she yelled them at me, and after a moment of not thinking I hit her." I shrug, "I then went along and walked back to Ray's house." I say quietly, my mind drifting back to that day of sweet victory. I can almost feel the sting course through my right hand at the thought.

Christian looks bewildered at me, not angry, just surprised. I don't think I've told this particular story to him before. And Grace stares at me with a small satisfied smile on her lips, almost a smirk.

"I wouldn't suggest violence as the answer to anything, but I do understand your motives behind your act, Anastasia." She leans in closer, and puts her hand on my knee, "I'm glad you did it, sweet heart- don't hang your head."

I smile shyly with a faint blush at her words, Christian holds me tighter.

Carrick comes through the doors of his study right on cue as we see head lights shine through the beige curtains and vas bay window. Christian's grip downs not sees to loosen.

"Before we proceed with Elena, I think it's only right to tell you that we're proud of you son. We understand why you didn't tell us sooner, and we are grateful you have someone who helped you overcome it. But in this particular subject I think you should take Anastasia and wait upstairs until this is settled." Carrick comments in his Fathering voice.

Christian groans, "I want to be down here as she lies to you!" he protests like an adolescent child.

"Perhaps we'll call you down when you're Mother and I have calmed down, but at the moment I don't think you want Ana to see us in this light," he orders.

"Fine," Christian growls as he grabs my hand, and he pulls me up the stairs. I smile apologetically at Carrick, as he does at me. Grace is in the distance with a lock of her honey blonde hair hanging like an arch over her forehead, as she paces the room with pure adrenalin.

Christian pulls me up to his room; it's been a while since I've been here so I take a moment to look around at the familiar territory. _His bed… his book shelf… his dresser drawer_… I blush and remember when I slept in his boxers.

"Oh, God, Anastasia," Christian groans as he picks me up and sets me on his bed. I lay there and look up at my boyfriend. I wrap my legs around his waist.

"What?" I breathe, biting my lip.

"That was the hardest thing I had to do in my life," his brows furrow, as mine are raised.

"You made it seem like the easiest," I comment truthfully.

He sighs deeply as he lies down beside me, so we're both lying on our sides, face to face. "It wasn't, Ana, trust me. Having to tell my parent's one of the hardest things that no parent ever wants to hear was excruciating. And when my Mother started crying… Oh, God." He groans, and puts his face in his hands.

"Christian," I soothes, "You told them in the most careful way you could. I think they truly are proud of you for doing this."

"I think their just glad I found someone who can help them handle me better," he smirks, taking his hands off his face a replacing them so their limp on my waist.

"Me? Handle? Okay," I roll my eyes, with a giggle.

"It's true, Ana. Before you I was a wreck. I used to party a lot, drinking alcohol was normal for me, and I also used to go to school with hangovers occasionally. Elena said she wanted to '_help me_' with those problems by getting my mind away from them. But I saw through her act, and very quickly I realized it was for her own selfish needs." He shifts so his arm is under his head and he's lying on his elbow.

"What do you think their doing down there with her?" I ask to change the subject.

"Well, I hear no screaming or things breaking so I doubt they mentioned it yet." He shrugs.

Right on cue we hear a loud _thump_ come from down stairs, and loud crying- _I doubt it's coming from Grace_. I gracefully roll off the bed- not only surprising Christian, but myself as well- as I stand up a walk towards the tiny echoing voices I'm hearing.

Christian curiously lift's his head off the bed, "What are you doing, Anastasia?"

When I reach the floor vent I signal for him to join me. With a heavy sigh he stands up and sits by me on his carpeted floor- his arm around my shoulder, and my hand and head leaning on his chest.

"_That's a lie, Grace! You can't believe that, I'm your best friend!_" I recognize Elena's voice on the spot, as a cold wind passes me. I shudder and Christian slowly rubs up and down my arm.

"_Shut up, you Gold digging whore! You don't think we know why you married that man, and then to take advantage of a minor_!" Grace seethes.

"_Yes, Elena. What exactly where your intentions with our under-aged son?! I'm guessing it was a little more than a summer job!_" Carrick adds.

"I used to sit here by this vent when Elliot was getting yelled at by Grace and Carrick …" Christian chuckles, to himself. "They still don't know I can hear every conversation they hold in the living room."

I giggle, "You were even mischievous when you were a child. Do you have no shame, Christian Grey?" I smirk.

Another _thump_, hits the floor…

"I just wish we could see what's happening." I sigh. What I wouldn't give to see that bitch troll when Karma bites her on the ass.

Christian tenses for a moment. I look up at him, "What?"

With a heavy sigh he stands up and extends his hand out to help me off of the bedroom floor. He doesn't let that hand go as he opens his bedroom door, walks through the hall way, up onto the 3rd floor and opens a mysterious oak wood doorway with a special code. My eyes grow wide as he holds the door open for me and I walk in.

It's a fairly small room, not as big as Christian's room, but bigger than a normal house hold closet. The lights are off- I don't even think they have a light in here- but it doesn't matter, the room is then lit up with ten surveillance TV's that are stacked up on each other. I gasp as I look at each one; the hallway outside of Mia's room, the Hallway outside of Christian, I smile as I recognize Elliot's door- even though I've never personally seen it, it says "FBI: Female body inspector", The kitchen, the Main front doorway, the front and back yard, and other places I've not been acquainted with yet.

I turn to Christian, wide-eyed. "Wow…"

"Yeah, we had a break in once, and Carrick put in these security camera's right away after that," he shrugs. He then plops down on one of the black leather chairs and pulls me down onto his lap- his nose in my hair.

I freeze momentarily, "Wait, did they see me when I spent the night here?" I ask hesitantly.

He shakes his head, "No," he then smiles wickedly, "Why do you think I know the code?"

I giggle, as he places a kiss in my hair and we continue to watch the scene that is playing out down stairs. Christian turns up the volume.

"IF YOU EVER COME NEAR OUR SON AGAIN, I WILL NOT BE AS LIGHT AS I AM NOW." Grace seethes.

She has backed Elena against the living room fire place- I note that there is not a fire going- as she points an accusing finger in Elena's face. I now realize that the faint_ thuds_ that I kept hearing were the tiny knick knacks falling off the vanity as Elena cowers against it.

"You were a family friend, Elena, how could you try to have sex with our under aged son!?" Grace screams at her, "Was fucking everyone else in Seattle not enough?!"

"He practically begged for it, Grace! I didn't know what else to do…?" she whimpers, like a cornered animal.

I scowl at the screen, knowing she's just playing an act.

I feel Christian's fist clench the chair arms as he stiffens, "That's not fucking true." He growls through clenched teeth.

I put my hand on his to try to sooth him, "I know that- and so do your parents," I reassure.

He wraps his arms around me, and hugs me closer to his body.

To my great surprise I watch as Grace slaps Elena across the face, "Shut the hell up! That is my baby boy you cradle robber! And if I believe anyone I'd believe him over you any day!"

Elena clasps her cheek with both her hands, an utterly shocked expression on her face as she literally shrinks before our eyes.

"You are never going to be able to take advantage of young men again!" Grace thunders.

"Please, Grace," Elena pleads, "Please…"

"I'm going to ruin you, Lincoln. Every social gathering that your apart of, PTA, Coping Together, the Seattle Wine society, ChickChat, Family Wineries of Washington, Friends of the Cedar River Watershed, Broadmoor Country Club, Sand Point Country Club, Seattle Yacht Club, and whatever other ones I introduced you too- _YOU. ARE. DONE_. I can bring you in, I can take you out!"

I watch in astonishment as Grace rips away Elena's life piece by piece- I feel a sense of elated joy wash through me. This evil bitch deserves every inch; she's nothing more than a sneaky, horrible, and condescending woman who doesn't deserve friends like the Greys.

"Please, Grace! Don't do that, there my life!"

"Well, I guess I just don't give a rat's ass." Grace then grabs Elena by the back of her red blouse and pushes her onto the sofa. "Now, either you can tell Lincoln, or we will." She states sternly.

"Grace, please!"

"Answer me, Elena!"

She starts to sob, "He threatened me! He was going to beat me if I didn't comply, Grace! What was a girl supposed to do in a situation like that?!"

Grace hit's her across the face, and then clutches the front of her shirt- even though we're watching on this tiny screen I can see Elena's make up running. She would be nothing without all of those cosmetic supplies on her face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT CHRISTIAN LIKE THAT! He's just an innocent pawn in your fucked up life, Elena! Or at least what's left of it! He is an honest, trust worthy boy that you're tried to- for use of a better word-_ lay_, because Linc is tired of your sorry, worthless ass!" Grace shouts.

Christian clutches me closer to his chest as he buries his nose in my hair, "I don't want to watch this anymore, Baby. I can think of multiple other ways I'd like to spend right now instead of watching this…" he trails the tip of his tongue up and down my neck, as his hand clasps around my torso.

I groan and tilt my head back, "Christian… but…_ I_… want too." I try to argue feebly, but it doesn't do anything for either of us.

I twist so I'm straddling his lap in this leather swerve chair. And then it sinks in; this is the first time we've kissed as a _normal_ couple. No more secrets, no Elena, no restraint. I'm giddy with joy as I kiss him more forcefully, lifting my shirt and his over our heads, after a couple moments I then proceed into foreign territory- the button and zipper of his blue jeans. He turns off the Media sound.

"Ah, Ana…" he groans, releasing my mouth, "I can tell where this is going, baby, and I preferably don't want our first time to be on my Fathers leather chair in our surveillance room. And you're making it hard for me not to rethink that…"

I never even thought about our first time yet, we've come close before on that fateful day when it rained, but I never thought about our Physical relationship in that aspect. I must have been too caught up in making our emotional relationship work that didn't even get to that part yet. But that doesn't mean I can't tease him a bit…

I giggle, "Is Christian Grey turning down a willing participant?"

"I don't know, Ana. Is this were you'd like to lose _you're_ virginity?" he smirks as I look around the room, "Because it's not exactly where I plan on losing mine."

My stomach sinks as he says 'his virginity'. Not in a bad way, in a heart-pounding, sparks flying, surreal moment. I can't imagine- even in another world- that we don't lose our virginities to the other. It's just supposed to happen this way. This is the right way.

I sigh, "Your right," I go to reach for my shirt that now lays on the floor beneath but he grabs my hand and starts to kiss my finger.

"Oh, I think we can keep that off for a _little_ while longer," He grins and so do I as we celebrate our relationship moving forward, and being just a tad bit more normal. _And a celebration worthwhile._

We start to walk down the stairs later on when Carrick calls us. We reach the family room and soon a happy, yet teary eyed grace in the arms of Carrick.

"It's done now, son. She won't be bothering you anymore." Carrick assures Christian.

"That's funny- I didn't hear you call neither me nor Ana down. I thought that was planned." Christian states dryly.

"Well, it wasn't needed."

Christian sighs, "Mom, Dad, thank you for trusting me in a situation like this. I'm grateful to have loving parents like you." Christian says sincerely.

"Oh, my baby boy. Never underestimate our love for you. We love you so much, Darling." Grace coos. "And if anything like that ever happens again you must immediately inform us for the authorities."

"Yes, but, sadly, this isn't finished yet. We still are going to press charges against her and a warrant that states she can't be more than 300 feet of you Christian, and Ana if you'd like?" Carrick adds, a pointedly at me. I can tell that Grace has told him about the punching incident.

I shake my head, "No, that's fine-,"

"Yes," Christian growls, tightening his grip on my hand and shooting me a disapproving look. "She will. I don't want her harassing Anastasia at school again- or for that matter anywhere else. As if I'd let that happen," he adds under his breath.

"That's a very wise, and understandable request, son. And it will be put to use immediately."

"So what are the laws and penalties for sexual harassment against a minor?" I ask quietly, curious if any court punishment would be as bad as Grace's understandable wrath.

They all look at me, surprised, and impressed by my question. I blush under their watchful eyes.

Carrick rubs his chin in thought, "I don't know, _exactly_, but I can print off the penalties from my computer."

Grace sighs, "I'm sure that could be good use, Carry."

"I'll go with, Dad." Christian interrupts, and with that they both walk into Carrick's study.

Grace sits down on the couch, and I sit down next to her with my hand on hers. She smiles appreciatively at me.

"I just never thought in my wildest dreams that there would be a sexual predator in our lives, preying on my son, being in my home…" she groans.

"No one blames you for anything you decide to do, Grace." I say softly, "Protecting your son is something to be proud about; I wish I had a mother as committed as you."

She smiles at me, and I can see she's being crushed with sleep deprivment, and stress, "Oh, Ana. I knew when you first came to this house that you and my son have a special connection. It was evident- like you knew each other for years instead of a couple weeks," she chuckles softly, "Even though you didn't talk to each other it was a special feeling. I'm glad you were put into my son's life for the better, Ana. He's lucky to have you." She smiles at me and cups my face, "You truly are an angel."

I smile shyly.

"And from now on your welcomed to come to me for anything you need. As if you were my own kin. Alright? I owe you so much for helping my son confess to us about this situation, it could have went on for years- and only God knows what would have happened then…" she sighs deeply.

"You don't owe me _anything_, Grace." I say sincerely.

She smiles thoughtfully at me as Carrick and Christian walk through the door.

"What does it say, Carry?" Grace asks straight way when he sits by her. Christian take's a seat by me and sweetly kisses my shoulder.

"It say's; _Penalties, Punishment, and Sentencing for Sending Harmful Matter to a Minor Intending to Seduce that Minor_

_Washington Penal Code 288.2 is a wobbler, which means that prosecutors can charge it as either a misdemeanor or a felony, depending on (1) the specific facts of the case, and (2) your criminal history. With respect to this second factor, a second or subsequent violation of this charge is an automatic felony._

_If you are convicted of sending harmful matter to a minor with the intent of seducing that minor as a __**misdemeanor**__, you face-_

_Informal (otherwise known as "summary") probation, up to six months in a county jail, and/or, a maximum $1,000 fine.6_

_If you are convicted of sending harmful matter to a minor with the intent of seducing that minor as a __**felony**__, you face-_

_Formal probation, 16 months, or two or three years in the California State Prison, a maximum $10,000 fine, and, a lifetime duty to register as a sex offender pursuant to Washington Penal Code 290 PC.7_

_In addition, if you are convicted of sending harmful matter to a child via the Internet...regardless of whether you are convicted of a misdemeanor or a felony...your computer may be confiscated and subject to forfeiture_."

"Christian, has she ever sent you anything through, email, text, voice mail…?"

We all look at him hopefully, yet non-hopeful at the same time. Yet again- bitter sweet.

He nods curtly, "Yes, she's sent me multiple texts, and once a very provocative photo of herself."

We all gasp and look at him stunned. Carrick sighs as he closes his eyes, "Please tell me you saved them…" he says hesitantly.

"I did," Christian says dryly, "But not for that use…" he adds- much to my approval- with a disgusted face. The tension fades away from the room at that statement. He takes out is phone and hands it to his Father. "I kept them in hopes of this going to court on day- merely for evidence. I _have_ learned something from being the son of one of Seattle's best case lawyers."

Carrick looks up from the texts to smirk at his son. He then goes back to scrolling through Elena's texts. His face giving away nothing.

"What do they say?" Grace asks hopeful.

"They say that Elena Lincoln will be going away for a very long time." He sighs satisfied.

**Couldn't make you wait too long** **:)**


	28. You're Invited

**IMPORTANT: Hey People of the Fanfic world! Sorry that I've not been updating often but I need to finish up some issues right now and it may take a while for them to be resolved:/ But that does not mean I will let it rain on my parade! I WILL be updating as soon as I can, and I WILL be writing more chapters for this story- I am not done yet. There is still more to come, and lose ends that need to be tied- I wouldn't end the story that easily ;) IDK how many more but there's still quite a few….. Okay, I'm sorry if myself conscious persona is showing but I need to know-**

_Do you want there to be more? _Please answer with you review :)

**ANA POV**

I rub my eyes as I wake in the soft light of the Grey's guest bedroom. Early morning slumber feels heavenly after a night as atrocious as last night- the only thing that would make this perfect is if I could reach over and feel Christian's sleeping form in my presence. I giggle softly, remembering Christian's promise that he'd make it into my room by midnight- I wonder if he fulfilled his plan and I was just too invested in sleep itself to realize.

The only high light was that Elena's true face was revealed for the world to see, and I got the chance to see that dreadful woman being torn at piece by piece, from her social life to her personal- _she deserves it all._ Not to mention the red marks Grace must have added to her new look. And now we know that- judging by the texts messages and pictures she sent to Christian's phone- she'll be going away for quite a while with a lifetime duty to register as a sex offender.

I briefly wonder if she regrets any of her actions, or -if she could- would she go back in time and redo her stunts more carefully. Either way that woman's sick.

As I stretch I feel someone's eyes on me, I turn my head slightly and gasp when I see little Mia's head resting on the edge of the duvet, her hands resting under her chin, and an innocent smile plastered on her face. I now also realize the reason how I woke up. I smile brightly back at her.

"Hi," she whispers in her little sing song voice.

"Hi, Mia," I answer back just as softly, with a huge grin on my face.

Her childish giggle fills the room as she clutches the blanket closer to her face, "Mommy said I should wake you up soon, breakfast is almost ready."

"Thank you, Mia. That was very thoughtful of you." I smile kindly at her, and her cheeks turn pink. "When did you and Elliot get back?"

"Me and Elliot just got here about an-,"The most adorable expression crosses her face as she thinks, "Hour ago."

"Did you like Kate's house?" I mentally sigh as I remember that I still have to face her Monday morning.

She shrugs, "Kate's house was fun." She begins to giggle again; "I especially liked the part where I saw Ethan!" she blushes.

I grin as I turn on my side and rest my head on my elbow, "Oh, so, you think Ethan's a cutie, huh?"

She's absolutely adorable as she tries to hide her smile by biting her lip and looking down at her tiny knotted fingers- _she reminds me of someone_… "Yeah, he's really cute…"

_Don't tell Christian that_... "Why are you blushing, Sweetie?" I ask softly.

"When I woke up this morning he didn't know I was on the couch and he sat down on the other side of the couch that I was sleeping on and started watching TV." She says quietly. I try to get a visual image of how long the Kavanagh's couch is- it's not that close of a distance if she's curled up on one side and him on the other, _what is she not saying_?

"What else, Mia? Spill the beans Girlie!" I say playfully as I poke her tummy.

She starts to giggle again and clutches her stomach, "He was wearing a shirt and… and… blue race car boxers!" she's still giggling and blushing as she buries her face into the soft green blanket.

I roll onto my back as I laugh hard and clutch my stomach at the funny thought- _that must have been surprising for Ethan._ When Mia and I's uncontrollable laughing subsides- my abdomen achingly sore- I turn to Mia a bite my lip.

"That must have been surprising for him,"

She nods fervently, "It was, I sat up and he screamed like my best friend Mary! And then he ran into his room. When he came back he was wearing dark green pajama bottoms." Her nose crinkles.

"What?"

"They were ugly bottoms." She sighs.

I begin to laugh once more at her serious tone, she sounds like a serious fashionista right now.

I'm still laughing as we hear a, _somewhat_, impatient knock on the door. Before I can say a word Mia helps.

"Cooooome iiiiiiiin!" she sings.

Christian opens the door and stride in with nothing on but his blue PJ bottoms and a matching navy blue shirt. _He looks quite edible_. I think he has an idea about what's going through my mind because he's smirking as he lies down on top of the covers beside me; hands behind his head.

"Bonding, are we?" He smirks at the pair of us.

"I'm supposed to be getting Ana up for breakfast, Christian!" She pouts.

He rolls his eyes at her, "Fine, go wait somewhere and I'll inform you when we're ready to get up for breakfast."

She thinks about it for a minute until she sighs heavily, "Fine… Bye, Ana."

"Bye, Mia," I giggle. With that she sluggishly walks out of the room- dragging her smiley purple monkey on the ground beside her.

When the door closes Christian pulls me into his arms so my head is on his chest as he toys with a strand of my wild brown hair.

"What was with all the laughing?" he chuckles, and I can feel his chest beneath me move.

"It seems your little Mia has a crush on my little Ethan." I giggle.

He freezes momentarily before he sighs heavily, "I didn't think she'd already start liking boys at her age." He grumbles. "She's barley off the bottle."

"Christian, she's eight, and I don't think she's planning on dating right now," I scoff.

"Yeah, you can be sure I won't let that happen just yet," he states sternly. He then says something that takes me by surprise, "My first word was Mia."

I turn to look at him, "Really?"

He nods, "I was six at the time and Grace and Carrick just brought her home from the adoption agency. My first real word I spoke in the presence of them was Mia." He say's matter-a-factly.

"Wait, but Elliot told me you were adopted at the age of four?" I ask confused, "That means you didn't talk for…?" my jaw drops.

He sighs, "Yep, two whole years of silence." He then chuckles, "Elliot suggests I go back to being on mute." He grins down at me.

I gasp mockingly, "Christian Grey unable to express his views and opinions on people and/or the world? That's unheard of!" He's grinning and shaking his head as I continue, "Being unable to pick on Wesley or yell at any man that "gropes" me with his eyes! Not even being able to demand or control people with this mouth," I act surprised, and eyes wide as I reach up and cup his chin. "I don't think you could do that, Christian. You wouldn't last a month- no, a _week_ without talking." I purse my lips with mock sureness- trying to hide the grin that's playing on the sides of my mouth.

"Now you've done it," he growls. And like a panther himself he slides underneath the blanket and straddles my hips. And to my surprise he pulls up my shirt- that I borrowed from him- up to the bottom of my chest, and places wet, warm kisses around and on my navel and stomach, the feather like kisses making me squirm.

"Christian!" I try to say in between my loud gasps and hysterical laughs and giggles, "Stop, Christian! Please-!" I laugh again, "I'm very ticklish there! Stop!" I whine laughing.

When begging doesn't work I decide to go with prying him off of me. I try to push, and tug his body off of mine but he's_ just. Too. Heavy!_ "Ugh!" I squirm. His warm kissing does not subside as I continue to struggle beneath him. I keep laughing, as does he- he's very playful this morning.

I decide to do the only thing I can to make him stop this torturous act, "Fine! You could!" I scream.

I watch as he moves the blanket over his head and he grins at me, "I could what?" he challenges. He's about to go back to torturing me but I decide to wave the white flag.

"You could go a month, a year, a _century_ without so much as speaking one word, just stop tickling me!" I giggle.

He smirks as he sits up and rolls back onto his side, "That's what I thought, Anastasia, don't doubt me."

I laugh, "Never again, Christian."

I wait for a moment but no answer.

"Christian…?"

Again no one says a word.

"Christian!" I scold and lift the blanket off of him. I find him grinning like a devilish boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I scowl at him, _he's not talking_…

"Christian, please say something."

He just shakes his head like a disobedient child.

"Please, Christian?" I try my best defense so I pout like a little girl, my eyes looking at him sadly and my bottom lip puckering out.

He sighs and shakes his head, "I'm kidding, Ana."

I smile, "Good, because I'm hungry." With that I grab his hand and drag him down stairs.

When we arrive down stairs and into the kitchen the sight is a Kodak moment; Mia chewing her sausage viciously while her eyes are glued to a small television set on the counter, Grace in a pink apron at the stove flipping pancakes, Carrick drinking coffee and reading the newspaper at the head of the table, and Elliot leaning against the counter in front of the small TV, and his plate, yelling at the game playing on the screen.

"Mia," Grace scolds mildly, "I told you not to eat with your mouth opened."

"Woops," she chews guiltily, "Sorry, Mommy."

She smiles at Mia and continues to flip the pancakes like a pro.

Mia's eyebrows shoot up when she sees Christian and me in the doorway, "Christian!_ I_ was supposed to bring Ana down here." She whines.

Christian sighs exasperated, "Does it really matter?"

She scowls at her big brother, "No," she grumbles. "But next time she's here I get to do it." She insists stubbornly.

He rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

"Good Morning, Ana," Grace turns away from the stove and smiles at me. She looks worn out though and my heart swells for her. _Well, what do you expect, Ana? She just found out her best friend tried to persuade her minor son into a sexual relationship_, my subconscious makes and appearance.

I smile warmly at her, "Morning,"

"I trust you slept well?" Carrick looks up from his newspaper.

I nod, "Yeah, I did. It's funny, though- I don't remember going there last night…"

Grace chuckles, but it sounds a bit off still, "Christian carried you." She smirks at her son.

I look over at Christian surprised, "I didn't want to wake you." He explains.

"Enough with the chit chat, kids. Eat up." Grace smiles sweetly.

Christian and I grab a plate; I put on mine two pieces of sausage, one pancake with butter, a couple strawberries and syrup, and a glass orange juice.

"I thought you said you were hungry." Christian whispers to me disapprovingly.

"And I thought you could express how you feel without verbal words," I hiss back like a child.

He shakes his head, "Smart mouth," he says under his breath.

I choose to ignore his comment and make my way to the kitchen table and take a seat. As Carrick and Christian make friendly conversation- _you wouldn't even know anything bad happened last night_- Elliot comes up from behind and takes a seat by me- putting his arm on the back of my chair.

"Hey, Ann's," he grins. I giggle because he has a mouth full of sausage. "What's new?"

_Everything_, "Nothing, how's Kate?"

He shrugs and rolls his eyes, "She's just handling it like _Kate would_." He grins at me again, "But don't worry, Ana Banana, I understand your P.O.V perfectly."

"You do?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, when she asks me about things I don't want to talk about- like my other girlfriends- I don't like to answer either." He shrugs smugly.

I know Kate wouldn't like it, but I start to giggle at his 'other girlfriend' comment as I cut into my pancake.

Carrick rolls his eyes at his eldest son and turns the conversation to me, "So, Ana, I hope you don't have to go home so soon today. Have any plans with Ray?"

I shake my head, "No, Ray's on a fishing trip with his friends. I don't think he'll be back until next Sunday." I shrug. I've become quite accustomed to him going fishing whenever the occasion calls for it throughout the years living with him.

"And he just left you at home by yourself?" Carrick asks astonished.

Elliot nudges my shoulder, "No wild parties?"

I smirk at him, "No." I then turn to Carrick, "He asks if I want to go, but I decline a good amount of the time. I usually stay at Kate's house anyways."

"Well then that's prefect!" Grace smiles at me as she folds her cooking apron, "If you'd like you could stay here, Ana." She suggests.

"You could come with us to my Grandparents house today. Their having a small get together before the weather starts to go down." Christian explains, gracefully eating a piece of his pancake.

"And we'd love for you to join us, dear." Carrick adds with a smile.

I blush under everyone's watchful gaze and visibly sink down in my chair, "I don't want to be a bother," I say quietly.

"Nonsense!" Grace and Carrick say in sync.

I giggle.

"Yeah, Ana, a little fun in the sun before the Seattle fog and rain starts hitting hard…" Elliot coaxes.

"Please, Ana! Please?" Mia says impatiently from behind her end of the table. "It'll be fun! You could see our felatives!"

Grace chuckles at Mia, "Its relatives, Honey. And we'd be delighted with you tagged along, Ana- like your apart of the family." She smiles warmly.

I feel really warm inside. _Like your apart of the family_. It makes me happy that the Grey's accepted me so easily after only meeting me as their son's girlfriend yesterday night. But I'm still not sure about going to a family outing…

Christian sees the indecisive contemplation on my face, because as soon as that last though crosses my mind he speaks up, "You're going." He says sternly.

I bite my lip, "Okay, it sounds like a lot of fun. Thanks for inviting me." I say quietly to Grace and Carrick.

"Oh, I just know they'll love you, Ana!" Grace gushes.

"No doubt," Carrick agrees, and begins to read his paper once more.

I smile sweetly at them and then turn to Elliot, "Did you invite Kate?"

I hope not. I do not feel like either being in a very awkward situation today, or more of her acquisitions and questions flying full force at me.

"Nope," he says, popping the '_p'_, "she said she wanted to be left alone today- so that's what I'm planning on doing."

I sigh in relief inwardly and then jump a little in my seat when I feel Christian's foot inch its way up my Pajama pant under the table. I look at him stunned and come face to face with his devious- yet breath taking- lop sided grin.

It's dawning near 11:00 when I decide it's that time of the week to call Carla in Texas. I just got done taking a shower and I am now combing through my freshly showered hair in the guest bedroom. I am wearing my clothes from yesterday- that Grace kindly washed throughout the night. Elliot assured me that, since we're rising with him, he'll make sure to drop me off at my house for a clean change of clothes.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring_…

"_Hello_?" Bob's husky voice answers.

"Erm, hey Bob. Is my mom there?" I ask as I variously comb my hair. The phone is clutched between my shoulder and my left ear.

"_Oh, Hey Ana! Yeah, sure she's here. I'll get her_," I hear faint crunches of leaves as- what I'm assuming- he walks across the lawn. "_So, how's school, Kiddo_?"

"School's good Bob, I can't thank you enough for sending me there." I say sincerely. I want to laugh as I think out how it took my Mother to be married four times for me to find my first and only true love. We couldn't be more different.

"_No need to, Ana. It was my pleasure. I'm glad you're happy there_."

"_Who's that_?" I hear Carla's voice in the background.

"_It's Ana, Babe_."

"_Oh, let me talk to her_!" Carla implores impatiently, I can already imagine her grabbing the phone from him.

"_Okay, Bye Ana_-!" he tries to say.

"Bye Bo-," I start, but Carla's on the phone before I can blink.

"_Hey, Honey_." She squeals. "_Where are you? Ray's number didn't show up on the caller ID_."

"Since Ray's gone on that fishing trip I decided to stay with the Grey's for the week." I shrug.

There's a short pause, "_The Grey's? As in your boyfriend's parent's house_?"

I choose to ignore her tone as I struggle with a knotted kink in my hair, "Yep, the very same. I'm sleeping in their guest room. You should see it here, they have a very beautiful home, and their the nicest people."

"_Mm-hm… what do they do?"_ she asks casually.

"Grace is a Pediatrician, and Carrick is one of the most well-known Lawyers in the state of Washington." I shrug.

"_Oh, so their rich, huh_?" she chuckles.

I roll my eyes at my mother. She can be so self-centered and shallow at times, and I'm now getting aggravated at how their money makes her change her perspective on them when just a minute ago she didn't want me to be here at all. Especially when I don't care about any of that.

"That's not the point, Mom. They're very generous people, and a big-hearted family." I inform her, talking very sincerely about the Grey's.

"_Alright, alright_," she back off, "_I know how soft hearted you are sweetie, just try not to spend every waking moment with that boy. And watch yourself as you live there_." She warns.

I start to comb through my hair faster- as if the sooner I get done with my hair the sooner we can hang up. "Yes, Mom, Grace would never allow any touchy feely business, trust me- she's very careful about that with all her kids." I sigh. _This darn knot will not get out!_ "And his name isn't _that boy_ it's Christian."

"_Don't let your Well, still, Anastasia. Please entire world revolve around him_." She sighs.

_Too Late_, I want to hiss at her.

I groan impatiently as I comb through my hair viciously, trying to get this darn knot out.

Carla's talking about something on the other end, but I'm not intent on listening. I'm aggravated about her earlier comment and now this hair snag. In the reflection of the mirror I see Christian walk in. He's wearing a navy blue Polo shirt- unlike his usual black or white T-shirts-, Denim Kaki boy shorts, with a matching casual belt, and black, leather flip flops. I think I maybe drooling.

He smiles lovingly at me, and then gives me an expression that asks '_who's on the phone'_.

"My Mom." I mouth and continue to unknot my hair.

"_So what are you doing today_?" she asks.

"The Grey's invited me to their Grandparents family barbecue."

"_Oh, so you'll be meeting more of his family_ _members_?" she asks unsurely.

Before I can answer I'm taken off guard when Christian sees me struggling and takes the brush. He then gently starts to comb down the length of my hair, from the top of my head to the small of my back, and then continues to undo the knot. He's treating me do delicate that I hardly know he's there.

"Um, yeah," I return from my revere and that's when I hear the cold tone in her voice, "Is that a problem, Mom?" I roll my eyes.

"_No_," she retreats, "_It's just odd how fast your relationships going… Didn't he just meet Ray Wednesday_?"

I sigh "Yes, Mom. He did. I'm going to have to let you go, now."

"_Okay, I hope I didn't make you mad, Ana. I'm just trying to look out for you_…"

_Now you choose to start_? "No, it's just that we're leaving soon."

"_Oh, Okay. Love you, Baby girl_."

"Love you too, Mom."

The phone line goes dead.

With a heavy sigh I put the phone back on the dresser drawer and Christian continues with combing my locks.

"She's sounds like a joy, doesn't she?" I smirk at his reflection though the story, watching him almost in a trance like state.

He chuckles softly, and then sets the brush down. I feel around in my hair and smile when I feel that the knot is completely gone.

"Thanks," I say softly.

"Anything for you, Baby." He grins.

I giggle and grab his wrist, "Come on, we have to make sure Elliot didn't leave without us."


	29. License to Grill

**Thanks for the encouragement to keep this writing up! I'm glad to know that you love my story- lol I also now know that if I stopped writing this story many of you would cry :( I don't want that! :) Geez, can you believe I'm almost to 30 chapters?! Seems like only yesterday I was on 11 haha Long chapter, and I hope you like it! (If you want to visually see the outfits some of the main characters are wearing copy and paste the links at the bottom of the page, you don't have to but I recommend you do! ;)**

**ANA POV**

"'Bout time you two came down here." Elliot grins as we walk hand in hand down the stair way. He's waiting for us by the Grey's front door posing in a light purple polo shirt and Khaki shorts. I want to laugh- Christian and him would be identical in clothing if it wasn't for the different color shirts, plus Elliot's wearing plaid faded glory shoes.

"What the hell douche bag," Christian hisses, "Go change."

Elliot smirks, "I'm not changing," he challenges, "It's not my fault I make _this_-," he pinches the front of his shirt with a cocky expression, "look good."

Christian rolls his eyes, "I'm not going to the barbecue dressed as fucking tweedle dee and tweedle dum. Go change." He repeats.

He looks smug as he shakes his head, "Na," he shrugs.

Christian runs his free hand through his hair, "Where's Mom?"

"Dad and her left early to help cook and set up chairs and shit."

Christian sighs, "Well I'm not changing, _Lelliot_," he says sharply.

_Lelliot? _

"And I think you really want to change, don't you?" Christian continues smirking. He then mouths something that makes Elliot's face go pale. It looks like he mouthed _Mia_? What does Mia have to do with anything?

"You wouldn't dare," Elliot says, calling whatever threat Christian put out on the table.

"You sure about that?"

Elliot groans heavily and retreats up stairs, "Ass hole," he murmurs under his breath, he then winks at me. I blush.

When he's gone I turn to face Christian, "What did you say that frightened him so much, and why'd you say Lelliot?" I giggle.

"I couldn't pronounce _Elliot_ when I was a child so I called him Lelliot." He shrugs, leaning against the wall.

"And what about the-," I begin, but I'm interrupted by the devil himself.

"Okay," Elliot clasps his hands together as he hustles down the stairs. He is now wearing a grey V neck T-shirt with an open beige short sleeve over shirt. "Who's ready to get their grill on?"

Christian rolls his eyes, "We still have to drop Ana off at her home so she can get dressed." He reminds.

"How could I forget?" Elliot grins towards me. _Is he always so flirtatious_?

Christian entwines his fingers through mine as we walk to Elliot car and get in; Christian decides to sit in the back with me. He sits in the middle and puts his arm around my shoulder as Elliot blares the music to an ultimate high.

"Could you turn down the volume, Elliot? Jesus, it's like riding with a deaf man…" Christian scolds.

It's funny, even though their two years age different you'd think their separated by minutes. They joke and gable like best friends- _they probably are in a sense_.

"What?!" Elliot yells through the blaring music, a smug smile playing on his lips, "I can't hear you- but this is a really good song!" he then pulls out of the driveway banging his head with the beat and singing along.

Christian groans with frustration, and Elliot smirks. Turning the volume down a smidge- loud enough so he can't hear Christian and I talk but quiet enough that we can hear each other.

As Christian gives his brother directions on how to get to my house I look out the window at the houses we're passing. Some kids are playing jump rope in the yards; others are coloring Seattle's sidewalks with bright chalk, or swinging with friends. I see a plump woman gardening in a giant sun hat, pulling out weeds and planting new bulbs, and others are walking or riding their bikes.

"It's a beautiful day." Christian murmurs in my ear.

I smile and nod in agreement as we pull outside of Ray's house. As I slide out of the back of the car I notice Christian getting out with me.

"Ah man," Elliot grins wildly as he rolls down the passenger seat window, "Christian's going in there with you, too? Now I _know_ this'll take forever." He smirks.

Christian shakes his head, "Keep the meter running, bro."

Elliot chuckles and we continue to the front door.

I open the door and walk up our stairs- Christian not far behind.

"You just keep your house door unlocked all the time that?" He says approvingly.

I shrug, "Well, unless anyone wants to steal raggedy football jersey's, an old worn out recliner, or fishing poles from 95'- which, may I add- are not even here at the moment- I don't think they'd come here." I smirk at him behind me.

He smirks as well, "Oh, Anastasia that mouth will get you in heaps of trouble someday." He shakes his head.

"What kind of trouble…?" I smile playfully, biting the corner of my bottom lips.

A low sound comes from the back of his throat, and before I even know it I'm over his shoulder and he's opening my Bedroom door. He bends down and lay's me on my neatly folded bed, staring at me with contemplation.

"Hmmm…" he taps his chin, deliberating, "Since you have to get changed anyway there's no need for this shirt, Anastasia."

Before I can do anything to stop him he takes the hem of my shirt and lifts it over my head. I lay there panting on my bed in nothing but my blue lace bra, blue jeans, and converse shoes. I giggle at his perplexed expression.

"Now I can't put on my dress while wearing jeans either, Christian." I smack lips together, waiting for his reactions.

He chuckles with a playful grin as he pops the button of my well fitted jeans and slides them off as well, stopping by my feet to remove my shoes and socks. He looks down at me hungrily, roaming my body over with his eyes.

"I suppose you don't need your panties for this dress either, eh, Anastasia?" he suggests, but we both know the answer to that.

"Oh, if you were only that lucky," I shake my head sadly.

He laughs loudly, only before lying on top of me and cupping the back of my head with his hand. His tongue moving in a tangled dance with my own, as I run my hand up from the small of his back to his shoulder blades, feeling his toned muscles beneath his shirt- flexing… moving beneath my fingers.

His other arm moves down to the small of back and he grips his arm around me, his palm flat around my waist, molding myself to him. And I can't control it, with in the second it takes him to move his wanting lips behind my ear a slow loud and deep groan escapes the back of my mouth and I arch my head back, closing my eyes as I let Christian take me wherever he wants to go.

"I don't think you need your short's either," I laugh softly into the crook of his neck, running the tips of my fingers down his chest and to the belt of his shorts. As I get there I feel a bulge coming from the contents of his zipper. I gasp and he looks down at me smirking.

To my dismay he rolls onto his back- the bulge is definitely evident now- and is grinning at my gaping expression, "Give me a break, Ana. What type of man _wouldn't_ get turned on by _that_?" he motions towards my almost nude form.

I bite my lip, "But you still won't have sex with me?" It's the first time either of us has ever even said the word in the others presence. I immediately start to blush deeply.

"Firstly- when it comes to our physical relationship never call it anything but making love, because that's what it'll always be, Secondly- we do not have protection of any type, and I don't want to take you with my brother in the car waiting for us, and thirdly- Our first time making love will be _so_ special, Anastasia, it'll be worth the wait. You deserve nothing other than extraordinary, and I will give you just that. Do I make myself clear, Baby?" He say's without missing a beat.

I practically swoon in his presence at this moment, and what makes it all the more equiset is that I know that every word is true. _Making love_…

The room's atmosphere has changed from playful to dead serious. I decide to try to make it easy going once more. I sigh with a small smile and run my index finger up his chest as he lay's beside me, "You're such a tease, Christian." I smile at him jokingly.

He grabs my finger as it roams higher, "I think you better rethink who's teasing whom." He grins.

I giggle and retreat to my small closet. Looking through my hanging summer dresses-the few I have anyways- I decide it's down to my Red dress with floral print, my blue that I wore when Christian came to see Ray, or my pink that Kate just _insisted_ she get me for my birthday last year.

I decide to go with my red dress with the floral pattern. It doesn't show too much cleavage and the bodice is shaped like the top of a heart, with little red cloth buttons going down the center of my stomach and ending at my navel, my skirt is very modest but still fashionable. It ends just above my knees and is flowy. The thin straps at the top cross at the back of the dress which ends in the middle of my upper back, and to top it all off it has prinks of tiny flowers all around it. _Modest but appropriate_. I zip up the back and decide to wear just a normal pare of brown leather flip flops with red straps.

I decide since I'm staying the week I better back up my other duffle bag with the essentials.

When I turn around and walk back into my room I spot Christian sitting crossed legged on my bed, very invested in a book he must have found lying about in my room. As I get closer I realize that it's not just any book, he's looking through one of my scrap books Carla made me when she was in the '_scrap booking'_ stage.

He looks up and his eyes brighten as he swallows, once more looking at me from all angles. "Is it possible for you to look anything other than amazing?" he breathes.

I blush, and turn for him, "You think it's okay?"

"I think it's absolutely stunning on you." He compliments, eyes sparkling.

I smile, "Thanks." I reach under my bed for my other small duffle bag and start to cram pairs of school clothes and pajama's in it, I then get out my swimming suit.

"You were a very adorable baby, and you look happy too." He states. I look at the book to see what picture he's basing that theory off of. It's the one of me on my 1st birthday. I have on a hat that says 'Birthday girl' and in-between my legs there is a white cake. I'm smiling as I shove chunks of it into my small mouth.

I smile at the old blurry memory, "Yeah,"

He turns the page to find me grinning widely. I was seven and we were at a family picnic, my hair in two high pony tails on the sides of my head as a huge smile is plastered my face, a couple of my teeth gone, and a giant slice of water melon in front of my mouth.

Christian chuckles, looking over the silly picture of me.

"This may sound like an off the wall sort of question but… do you know how to braid hair?" I ask innocently. _Of course he doesn't, idiot_! My subconscious scoffs; _He's a fifteen year old boy and_-

He lifts his head from the scrap book, "Actually, I do." His voice low.

For once my subconscious is lost for words, I don't even ask how he does but I continue with my next questions, "Do you think you could braid mine?" I ask sheepishly.

He nods and motions for me to sit between his legs. I do as I'm asked and hand him a comb as I situate myself in front of him. He braids my hair quietly, and with focus. Weaving and gently pulling the hair in and out together, and to my surprise from the top of my head all the way to the bottom, his fingers moving swiftly and surely, securing the end with a small rubber band. When he's done I feel the back of my hair and down- jeez, its prefect- _is there anything he can't do_?

"Thanks," I say surprised. I stand up and walk to my mirror. "How…?" Not one hair out of place or sticking out.

"Years of practice, Baby," he says simply, I can tell he's trying not to think about some memory he must have, because as soon as I ask he continues to smile softly down at the scrap book again. I understand he'll tell me when he's ready.

"I'm going to brush my teeth and then we'll be able to leave." I walk out of the room and moments later come back with my tooth brush in hand. Christian is about half way through the old scrap book and still looks as though he's enjoying himself. He looks up and meets my eyes.

"Are you ready? Did you pack a swimming suit?"

I nod, and- to my amusement- it looks as though it pains him to get off the bed and leave the purple scrap book without him near. "It seems as though I found my new favorite book."

I smirk and put my hands on my hips, "We can bring it if you want, Christian."

His eyes brighten like an excited little boy, "Really?" he asks, joy radiating from his voice.

I giggle and go to the drawer of my night stand, opening the bottom drawer I take out four more just like it. A light red, a light blue, a light green, and a light orange, all filled with my child hood memorabilia- I even think I have my first lock of hair in there from my first haircut.

I pick all of them up in my arms and Christian takes them immediately, "Go crazy, Christian." I smile.

He looks purely over joyed, "Thank you, Anastasia. I'll guard them with my life, Baby." He leans over and places a tender kiss on my lips, and then turns back to eyeing all of them. I can tell he's itching to look over every inch of them.

I giggle, as we walk down the stairs and out the doorway. I see Elliot head banging to the music, once more it's up to the max. When he sees us he grins, and turns it down to a still very high volume, but a still low enough for Christian and I to hear one another without yelling.

"Hey, while you were gone I drove to China and back."

Christian smirks- still ecstatic about the scrap books "Pop the trunk, Elliot."

He hit's a latch by the driver's door- still grinning- and Christian sets my things and the scrap books in. I didn't say anything but he looked kind of hesitant to set down his new found favorite books. I get into the back of the car, as does Christian as he slips his arm around my shoulder.

With Elliot still 'jamming' out to his relatively loud music, I turn to Christian, "Where do your Grandparents live?"

"They live on the other side of Seattle," He shrugs, he then changes course, "You were even adorable growing up." He grins, and places a kiss on my temple.

I play and hold onto the tips of his fingers as his arm rests on my shoulders, smiling and blushing from his comment I lean against him while looking out at the Seattle city. I spot a huge building that seems as though it's under a lot of construction; construction workers in orange hard hats walking about with cranes, lifts, and semi's pulling in. In the front of the entry way a giant sign, flapping in the Seattle wind that reads "_Escala- coming soon_."

I absentmindedly must have whispered it aloud, because Christian leans into me, "_Escala_," He makes the word sound exotic and more sensual than it should, "After we get married, before we live in a mansion, we're going to live right up there in the pent house of the most prestigious building in Seattle- just wait and see."

I smile and turn to him, "Is that another promise, Christian? You better start writing a list." I tease.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on forgetting." He grins.

We both watch as our future estate disappears from view behind us and into the Seattle day.

As we pull into the Driveway of the Trevelyan's I start to get an enormous amount of Butterfly's fluttering around in my woozy stomach. _What_ _if they don't like me, or they think I'm too bland or boring_ _for Christian?_ I start to panic.

"Anastasia, they'll adore you." He reassures and kisses my nose, "Calm down."

His reassurance helps a great deal, but I still have an uneasy feeling.

Pulling up to the Trevelyan's I first see their giant green yard, swarming with few adults and children talking, running, and playing. There's a big apple tree in the side of the yard, and another on the opposite side, bird feeders placed in different spots with bird baths, and- though I can't see it- I'm thinking the grill, pool, chairs and tables, are in the back.

Their house is gorgeous too, not as fancy as the Grey's but it looks much like a comfortable home. I can imagine people living comfortably in it, watching their grandchildren grow. There are white and pink flowers icing the perimeter of the house, wrapping around. There are two giant triangular windows in the front of the house that meet on the very top of the roof peek, the roof a black metal, and the outside resembles a giant log cabin- but much bigger.

Elliot parks the car in front and turns of the ignition. "That was a shame; I was in the middle of listening to a good song, too." He shrugs and unbuckles his seat belt. Christian rolls his eyes and steps out of the car. I get out and Christian is by my side at once, holding my hand and rubbing calming and rhythmic circles on the back.

We walk along the red stone path leading to the door when a woman runs into Elliot and hugs him around the neck. She giggles as he staggers back and, looking at me to her- he awkwardly wraps his enclosed fists around her waist.

"Gia," he laughs awkwardly, "I didn't know you'd be here."

He lets him go and playfully hits his shoulder, "Don't be such a stranger, Ell. I told you I was coming."

I look at this ragging storm that is 'Gia'. From how she looks I'd compare her and Kate like apples and oranges. She's wearing an indecently short dark pink dress that fits her snuggly at the waist. It ties around to the back of her neck in a bow and there are ruffles by her cleavage. The skirt of the dress is wavy and short, showing off her tan long legs. Her short light blonde hair- even lighter that Kate's- has tiny pig tails on either side. I guess Elliot does have a type. I want to ask him what's going on, but instead I gape. I now realize Christian didn't mouth _Mia_ earlier, it was _Gia_, my heart floods with sorrow for Kate.

He coughs and breaks the silence, "Um, Gia, this is Anastasia, Christian's girlfriend."

I close my mouth and try to compose my features, "Uh, hi _Gia_, I'm Anastasia." If it were anyone else, right about now I'd be adding on '_But most people call me Ana'_. I don't see that happening.

She turns almost unwilling to me, and smiles brightly, "Oh! Hi, Anastasia! I'm Gia Matteo, Ell's, and the Grey's, family friend."

_Oh, so my hope of her being just a really close cousin is crossed off the list, "_That's funny, I've never heard about you before." I'm not saying this to be rude or anything, but I'm being truthful. I mentally think if the name Gia has ever come across in a conversation.

She gasps playfully and turns to '_Ell'_, "What? Well, that's not very friendly, now is it?"

Elliot shrugs impishly.

My heart skips a beat when she turns to Christian- still clutching my hand and making circles, "Christian! I haven't seen you in ages. Your very much grown," he does a once over him, eyeing my boyfriend like a predator, "And dating! I never thought I'd see this day." She squeals, but something about Christian's body language tell her not to go in for a hug.

He nods at her once, "Ms. Matteo." He say's politely.

"So formal," she quips, "How many times have I asked you to call me Gia?"

"Enough times for me to still call you Ms. Matteo." He says curtly.

She rolls her eyes, "Still stern I see," she says under her breath.

She's talking as if she's years older than Christian or I, so I have to ask, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, but I'll be turning Ell's age on October 26th!" she sings. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." I say softly.

She nods with a polite smile and sways back and forth on the ball of her heal. The silence stretches, Elliot looking to most uncomfortable out of all of us.

"So," she begins, "I'm going to help watch over the kids in the pool. Nice meeting you, Anastasia." She nods once at Christian and then turns to Elliot. She leans over and touches his wrist, "See ya, Ell." She smiles flirtatiously at him. She then retreats back and around the house.

As soon as she leaves I glare accusingly at Elliot.

"Anastasia, I _swear_ there is nothing-," he starts, but I cut him off.

"We both know that I'm not the one you have to explain to. Kate's wrath will be ten times as worst as mine. You better be on guard and rethink your life choices, _Ell_." I hiss her little nick name at him.

He stands there stunned into silence, frozen. I think I see Christian smirk at him as we continue to walk to the Trevelyan's door.

As we walk in hand-in-hand we both hear Grace and, who I'm assuming, Christian's Grandmother talking in the kitchen as we walk closer.

"Well, I don't know what made you finally open those pretty hazel eyes up dear, but speakin' honestly I never did like the stuck up bitch ma' self." I know there talking about Elena. Christian's hand tightens on mine as we walk closer yet.

"Mother," Grace scolds, "language! There are children about."

"Well I aint saying anything they haven't heard before," her mother retorts. "I think that woman needs that huge stick removed from her tight-,"

Christian coughs in the corner of the room as we enter, he goes to hug his Grandmother and I hug Grace.

She look me over, "Ana, you look beautiful, honey." She smiles brightly.

"Thanks," I say softly.

Christian's Grandmother then hugs me tightly as well, "Wow, Christian, didn't know your datin' a total beauty." She compliments, "Better hope none of your cousins get to hopeful when they see her in her swim suit later, eh?"

A small giggle escapes as I blush deep crimson.

"You can know for sure I won't let them get a foot by her, Grandmother." Christian says, enjoying my embarrassment.

"Please excuse my Mother's open speech, honey. She's getting a bit brave within her older years." Grace says as she puts her hands on her Mother's shoulder.

I smile at them both. I like Ms. Trevelyan right away though, she's out spoken and seems like she's very spunky. She's very pretty in her older years. Grace looks a lot like her Mother too, the same sandy blonde hair, but Graces Mother has her's cut with bumped out ward bangs right above the same hazel eyes, and the sides cut into the same fashion under her ear lobes. She's wearing tight blue jeans with wedged high heeled sandals, a normal white T-shirt with a light brown knitted over coat that goes all the way down to her back jean pockets.

"What are you talkin' 'bout, Gracie? I'm still youthful- but you forgot about that word didn't you?" She chuckles, "Besides, what's the use of livin' if you can't speak what's on your mind, eh, Annie?" she winks at me.

I smile and laugh in agreement. I'm beginning to realize where Christian gets his '_Eh's_' from.

"Aw, look at that. A beautiful smile too, Jeez, Christian, you won the jack pot didn't you?" she chuckles and ruffles Christians- already tousled- hair. He laughs too. "Yeah, I used to be a looker just like you, until we moved to this wet foggy place."

Grace rolls her eyes and groans into her drink- I think the light green substance is a Margarita.

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly.

"Well, you see, us Trevelyan's used to live in the sunny, open spaced, beautiful Missoura'," she chuckles, "But I think folks up here say Missouri. And then someone made us leave and move here to this cloudy, claustrophobic, and gray city." She says pointedly at her daughter, "But, I guess you soon become where you live!" she bursts out laughing. "But _you _don't have to worry about a thing, natural beauty's never change." She winks.

I thought I heard a bit of an accent in her voice, "I think you're very pretty," I smile at her.

She smiles warmly at me, "Well, how old do you think I am, Sweetie?"

"At least 60," I shrug.

Grace and her start to laugh with gratitude, "Oh, Honey," She says as she pulls me in with her arm around my shoulder, "I think we're gonna get along just fine."

I giggle, and just then Carrick walks in with Grace's Dad. Carrick looks hilarious with his apron that reads '_Grill Sargent- I don't give orders, I take them_'. Christian's Grandfather is Dressed more causal with his pin stripped black coat, his egg shell white golf pants, and his button up, tucked-in, white shirt.

"Oh, Honey!" Mrs. Trevelyan says quickly. She brings me over in front of Mr. Trevelyan and puts her hand on his back- introducing us, "You're just in time to meet a new addition to the family! This is Ms. Anastasia, and Ana, this is Theodore Trevelyan."

He smiles warmly at me and bends down momentarily to take my hand in his firm grip, "Anastasia, as my loving wife already informed you, I'm Theodore- but you can call me Theo." He adds in a playful whisper.

I giggle, "You can call me Ana," I reciprocate.

"That's a beautiful name, Ana. You better be on your toes with this shot gun," He nods towards Christian who is now leaning against the kitchen counter sipping a can of diet Coca Cola. "He's a wild wipper snapper- but not recently. I guess we can thank you for that." He smiles at me.

"Oh, Theo, stop hitting on her- firstly she's taken, and second she's too young for you." Mrs. Trevelyan jokes.

"What are you talkin' 'bout, Margi? I'm still a young buck. So, Carrick here tells me you're staying with the Grey's."

I nod, "Yeah, My Dad went on a fishing trip with his friends for the week, and the Grey's were kind enough to let me stay with them."

"Ah, your Dad enjoys a bit of the bait and tackle act?" He asks jokingly.

I giggle, "Yeah, as we speak he's trying to break the record for the biggest Steelhead- as ironic as it sounds."

"Well, maybe I could meet your Dad. Maybe go on a fishin' trip ourselves." He suggests.

"I'm sure he'd like that."

"Well as much as I think you like sitting in a stuffy kitchen- when it's a beautiful day out- and talking to an old man about fishin'," he smirks, "I think you rather go have fun outside."

I smile kindly in the direction of Mrs. Trevelyan- Marg- and Theo, "It was nice meeting all of you." I say, and Christian is at my side.

"The pleasure was our, Darlin'," Mrs. Trevelyan winks from the sink.

As we begin to walk to the wide stain glass, back doors that lead to the backyard, Christian is stopped by his Grandpa, "Keep hold of that one son, they don't make 'em like that anymore." He advices.

I blush.

"Oh, I know Grandpa. I'm planning on it."

And with that we reach the doors to the beautiful back yard.

**License to Grill part II next chapter ;) **

Mia:

Grace: i01. .

Elliot: . shoes: . /_

Ana: . /tumblr_m6pz34bhYH1qiif21o1_ Flip Flops: /is/image/anf/kids_51396_01_prod1?$kidsProductImage500$

Gia: d/l225/pict/111020202147_

Tyler: i01. .

Mary: i00. wsphoto/v0/547351086_


	30. License to Grill Part II

**Again- LOVE the reviews I'm getting, and I was very flattered when a guest IIhfred- who is SO awesome- said that my writing style was amazing! Thank you IIhfred! One of the best reviews ever! **

**Also, I don't know why the links didn't pop up for some of the main characters wardrobe. I'm going to try to post them again with this chapter and hopefully you can get full access to them- just copy and paste into any search engine ;)** **Enjoy the chapter!**

Mia:

Grace: i01. .

Elliot: .

Shoes: . /_

Ana: . /tumblr_m6pz34bhYH1qiif21o1_

Flip Flops: /is/image/anf/kids_51396_01_prod1?$kidsProductImage500$

Gia: d/l225/pict/111020202147_

Tyler: i01. .

**ANA POV Long Chapter ahead (You've been warned) :)**

As we walk to the back doors of the Trevelyan's luxurious home, I take a moment to look at it all. It's very open here with windows in many various places; the living room the biggest part of the house, placed in the middle, and the kitchen on the right side of the room- only half a wall separating both, and a sweeping white stair case against the wall to the left, leading to the second floor. Many of the colors light and airy with fresh yellows here and there, the couch a modern white- as well as the walls, and everything wood matching the rest; redwood floors, tables, and ceiling. It's all very picturesque and open, with pictures hanging on the white wall of various events- I make a mental note to look at them later.

We reach the French doors in the back, with white wood bordering the squares of glass looking out into the back yard, when Christian kisses the side of my head.

"How is it that you can bewitch everyone you meet?"

I blush, "You Grandparents parents seem like very good people."

He rolls his eyes, "Baby, within the 10 minutes they met you, they like you better than they like me." He grins.

I playfully nudge him with my elbow, "Christian, that isn't true!" I giggle.

We step out and into the back yard and the mild October sun beats down on everything in sight as if it's already summer time. The grass is a dark luscious green that you can only find in summer magazines, and the people who are already here look like they stepped out of a magazine as well. Their clothes perfect and unwrinkled and the colors popping out in different prints, their hair is even perfect- or in Christian's case- perfectly tousled, the enormous crystal blue pool to our right has little kids squealing and laughing as they jump in and splash one another- some with floaties or blow up whales.

Christian entwines his fingers through mine and we begin to walk to a rectangular glass table- complete with a floral center piece and good smelling citronella candles- with spring sling chairs on the concrete slabs just to the side of the pool. As we begin to walk a tall tan burly man walks up to us, clutching a basketball to his hip and dripping with sweat, he grins at Christian.

Christian smirks back at him and they slap each other's backs as they hug like old friends. I stand their smiling politely as Christian pulls back and takes my hand once more.

"Ana, I'd like to introduce you to Travis- he's my first cousin."

He grins widely as he politely shakes my hand, "Sorry, I would hug you but I'm kind of drenched with sweat."

I smile, "Its fine. So your Christian's first cousin?"

He nods and ruffle Christian's hair, he then leans against his shoulder, "Hell, yeah. Who else kept this little punk out of juvy?"

Christian rolls his eyes.

"But I live in California now so there's not much I can do about his behavior." A slow grin spreads across his face, "But I hear you're straightening him out pretty well yourself, eh, Ana? He's not giving you any trouble, yet, is he? I'll never be too old to kick his ass for ya." He offers playfully.

I giggle and shake my head, "Nope, not yet. How old are you?"

He purses his lips and scratches the back of his head- it's only until now I realize from his cut off shirt that he has a black shoulder tattoo of a sharp, spiraling, and over-lapping design. "Let's see here, I've been raising hell for almost 21 years now."

"Do you still draw and design the graphics for motorcycles?" Christian asks his cousin.

"Hell, yeah! I just put on a new one for this man's mint condition Harley Softail Rocker! This thing was a beast, Christian! Totally decked out in leather saddle bags, Radio on the dash, growled like a fucking monster- seriously a dream to even be by! Wait one minute I'll get my phone to show you this sick design he wanted me to make him." He sprints off to somewhere unseen.

He chuckles and shakes his head, "How do you like, Travis?"

I smile as well, "He seems nice, definitely into bikes."

Christian nods, "He's in love with them- an amazing artist. He has a couple tattoos that he designed himself as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah," He chuckles once more. I see Travis sprinting back to us- phone in hand, "Just don't be too surprised about what you may see on his phone."

Before I can get another word in Travis is once more at our sides, "Check this one out."

He flips through the album and I see a tell-tail picture of the side of a black gas tank- a skull with its head in flames, complete with a leather jacket and leather boots, driving a motorcycle down a road- leaving flames in its tracks.

I gape, "You drew that?"

He grins with pride at me, "Yeah, what'd a think?"

"You're really talented. There's so much detail…" I say, squinting at the picture.

He shrugs shyly, "But the real bitch is having to coat over and gloss the damn thing without getting air bubbles in-between."

He flips through more various motorcycles with different colored gas tanks and styles; there's one with a cross that says '_In Memory of Malik Carter, Motorcycle Genius- RIP_' curved on the bottom of a orange chopper, another with a bullet shooting out of a pistol, and then another with a fallen angel. He swipes his screen once more I start to blush with embarrassment.

Christian and Travis grin over at me, enjoying how uncomfortable I am.

"What, Ana, you don't like this one?" Travis winks in my direction, as Christian laughs.

He points the screen towards me again and I once again see the drawing of the naked women lying in a bed of flowers, her cappuccino wavy locks in every direction, and her thick red lips puckered and pouty- a beauty mark right above her lip on the left side. She has a couple tattoos of her own on her curvy body, and her fingers are laced through her hair, even her eyes are lush and pretty- screaming sex appeal. It is quite a picture itself, looking past how unbelievably provocative it is, it really does take a true artist to draw that.

I'm still blushing deeply as I answer, "It looks like it must have taken a while to design that." I point out- taking a change of direction.

He shrugs- still amused, "She was well worth it, and you'll never guess who I got to design that for."

"Who?" Christian asks.

"I'll give you one hint, cousin; H and A." he grins.

_H and A?_

Christian's eyebrows raise, and then his features change to one of disbelief, "Hells Angels?"

"Hell, yeah! He was about 75- take a few, give a few- roughest guy you'd ever meet, cussed every three words, chewed tobacco, biker boots, scars, gun holster strapped to his hip, you name it he's either done it or killed it- real definition of rough and tough biker. He told me about some of the most fucked up stories that happened while he was in the M.C - but, he was the nicest guy you'd ever meet. Just goes to show never judge a book by its cover and know your market in business. He liked my work so much that he told his other biker buddies about me- I have 40 plus guys waiting in line now for my graphic expertise." He grins.

Christian smiles, "I'm happy for you, Trav, just remember that they _are_ a biker gang."

Travis rolls his eyes, "I already heard this all from Gramps, kid- don't waste your breath." He smirks.

"Travis! C'mon, you're holding up the game!" Another man drenched in sweat yells from across the yard. Travis signals for him to wait.

"You wanna join the game later, Christian?"

Christian nods at his cousin, "Sure, sounds fun."

Travis winks at me, "See ya, Ana."

I smile, and he sprints across the lawn and onto the basketball court from afar.

As the hour passes more family members and friends start to arrive for the party. Little kid's running around care-free, spraying each other with colorful squirt guns, as the adults sit, stand and swim as they talk to one another. Carrick at the grill having conversation's with other men, drinking beer and laughing, and the women in their floral patterned dresses and shirts drinking flutes of wine and giggling with one another. There's even a game of Magic mitts going on, where you throw a ball back and forth and try to catch it on a Velcro mitt.

I've met many of Christian's aunts, uncles, and cousins so far- and they all seemed to like me. This family is very loving- it isn't about money or who-knows-who, their just a normal, happy, family- the Trevelyan's even own a dog.

"Go get the ball, Charlie!" Christian says to the black Lab. He throws the ball in the wide open yard ahead of him and Charlie runs after it without a second of thought.

Christian hasn't left my side today, giving me soft smiles as I met his family, and reassuring touches and looks throughout, making it more comfortable when I have to introduce myself- I'm grateful I have him.

The gleeful dog gallops back to us to give Christian his tennis ball. Right before Christian can toss it one last time, it disappears. We turn around and see two mischievous twin boys standing side by side and grinning deviously at us- hands behind their backs. Their soft brown eyes looking at the two of us.

Christian smirks at the two and grabs my hand, "Which ever one of you has the ball give it back_ now_."

They both shake their head, "Nope." The one in the green shirt says.

"Not until you tell us apart." The other one adds in the purple.

"Hayden and Hunter," Christian sighs without missing a beat. He extends his hand and motions for them to cough it up.

I have no clue how he can tell them apart, from where I stand they look identical in comparison. Same Big brown eyes, height, hair, even almost matching clothes.

Their faces turn down a little bit, but then a sneaky smile peers across Hayden's face. He looks at his twin brother and they both smile darkly.

"Do you really want the ball back, Chwistian?" I smile at the two and how cute they are- they can't even pronounce Christian their so young, at least 5 or 6.

Christian sighs- deciding to play along, "Yes," he eyes them with humor.

"Well, the only way you can get it back is if you let us kiss your girlfriend!" They giggle in sync.

I blush and bite my bottom lip giggling along with them- being taken over by their innocence and cuteness.

Christian grimaces- as if he ate something rotten, "No," he places his hand around my waist and pulls me closer to him, "I won't let you." Now he's acting like a petulant child.

"Christian, they're kids!" I giggle in disbelief.

"I don't care if their five or fifty, I'm not letting them." He lifts my hand up to his lips. He sounds like a little boy being asked if he'll give up his favorite truck for a bucket of broccoli.

"It's the only way you can get the ball back!" One sings.

"Mm-hm…" the other nods.

I smile as Christian and I see Elliot sneaking up behind them. He's taking big but quiet steps in the grass behind- not making a sound. Before I know it he swoops down and lifts the two boys' in his arms, tickling them upside down. A couple things fall out of their pockets and to our feet; the ball, a quarter, a rubber snake, a yoyo, one brownie, and a piece of gum. They are laughing uncontrollably upside down, clutching their stomachs.

Elliot motions for Christian to take Hunter, and he does. Both brothers tickling and torturing their small cousins. When they put them down their faces are red and their smiling widely- almost embarrassed. I bend down to help pick up their pocketed items and hand them to the twin boys.

"Here you go," I smile softly.

Hunter swallows; he stares at me bashfully as I give him his toys. He's very quiet as he takes them from me; a faint blush of pink comes into view on his cheeks.

Smiling, I give Hayden his toys. He stares at me as well, blushing faintly. It looks as if he's in a trance from looking into my blue eyes. I want to giggle.

Hunter nudges his brother's side and he then snaps out of his own world. "Th-thank you." He grabs the items out of my out stretched palm.

There's a pause, and before any of us can process it Hayden kisses me on the mouth and runs away squealing and high fiving his brother. Elliot and I are laughing hard as we watch the little Casanovas run away as Christian goes after them- flinging their squealing forms over his shoulders, Charlie tagging along.

When we calm down Elliot and I sit and poke at the grass under us, watching Christian play with his cousins- neither of us wanting to mention the elephant in the room.

"Listen, Ann's, I don't know what you think of me right now, but I can tell you one thing that's more than true- I am _not_ cheating on Kate." He states sternly. _At least I thought none of us did_.

I hesitantly turn to look at him; I know that this is off guard but I believe him when he says it.

"Then what was with the '_Ell_' thing?"

He sighs and turns to me, "Listen, Ann's, I going to speak to you frankly about this, okay? I totally bagged her a year ago, and she hasn't left me alone since."

I gape at him_, is this truly what men talk about when their alone? How they 'bag' women?_

"I know it sounds bad!" he says quickly at my expression, "But hear me out, Ana! Before I met Kate I was… a _ladies man…_ you could say." He smirks at a secret joke, "And one night Gia was a… willing participant." He shrugs, "To make a long story short I had sex with her, she thought we were dating- when we _weren't_- and to this day she's a total flirt around me."

"But you're still friends?"

"I'm not a total ass hole," he chuckles. "If I wasn't dating Kate I'd still be bumping uglies with Gia and other easy girls, but I don't, and I don't plan to either."

"You still have to tell Kate, Elliot." I state. "Neither of us is blind, I think you and I both can see she still wants you… _sexually_." I murmur. _The things I do for Kate_.

He's almost laughing at how awkward this is for me.

"But you still willingly hang out with her?"

His face turns down, "Yes," he admits.

I can't say much more on the subject, because if I chose to I'd also choose to be a total hypocrite. I have a sick feeling in my stomach as I think about how Christian must feel about Wesley being my friend.

"I'm not saying that you should stop being friends with Gia, if she's a good person I'm glad you have a trust worthy friend. But all I want is for you to at least tell Kate about her, and I trust you won't make any stupid decisions regarding your friendship while still with Kate."

He's silent for a moment, "Fuck, Ana, I... I think I'm going to call Kate, now." He says thinking deeply, "Thanks, Ann's."

I try to say something back but I'm side tracked when Christian lay's down beside me in the grass, his hands behind his head. He looks very sulky as he looks up at the sky, small beads of moister forming on his forehead- I want to kiss them away. I feel horrible, after think about how Christian must feel about Wesley and me…

"Hey, Baby. What's wrong?" I ask as I look down at him. I run my fingers through the front of his hair, moving some off of his forehead.

"He kissed you." He pouts- and I must admit it's kind of hot.

"Christian, he's five." I sooth, trying to hide my smile.

"He still kissed you." He says petulantly- not meeting my eyes.

_Oh, my sulky boyfriend_.

"It was harmless." I say softly. Making sure no one is watching, I lean down and give him a chased kiss on his perfectly sculptured lips. As I pull away he grabs my chin and our lips are only half an inch away from each other.

"Your lips are _mine_." He doesn't sound demanding or stern, he sounds truly like a child. I want to laugh. He sounds like a child who's about to whine to get his way.

"My lips, and everything else, are yours." I reassure exasperated, but I can help the hint of humor in my voice.

"_Everything_?" His eyes brighten. Now he sounds like a child on Christmas, looking over his presents.

"Down to the last cell." I giggle.

He smiles triumphantly, but his face falls once more, "He still kissed you." He pouts once more.

I laugh at my ridiculous boyfriend and he chuckles once too.

His Aunt Sarah walks up to us with an apologetic look on her face. She's holding her 7 month old son Tyler that I met earlier. He's wearing the most adorable white onesie with a lady bug on the front; he has on the cutest red shorts with black tiny dots, and a matching hat. I smile at him as she walks in front of us- Christian props himself up on his elbows.

"Hey kids," she smiles apologetically, "I hate to do this to you, but could you watch Tyler for a couple moments? I forgot his other bottle at home and I just need to stop by and get it."

I smile at her, "Okay, we can look after him."

She sighs with relief and begins to lay his wide baby blanket and the baby bag on the grass in front of Christian and me. "To be honest I think you two are more mature than half of the adults here!" she laughs.

I giggle, and she lays Tyler down on his small tummy in front of us. His small lady bug printed cap just above his blue eyes as he looks at Christian and I curiously. Sarah kisses the top of his cap.

"Bye, baby boy, Mommy will be back soon." She turns to us, "Thanks," she smiles, and with one last wave she walks off with her child in the care of us.

I look over at Christian and he's looking at Tyler like he's a burly bear instead of a babbling baby.

Before I can say anything else, Tyler starts wailing on his blanket- now sitting up. His bottom lip puckered out and his eyes watery. His face a dark shade of red as he cries more, noticing his Mommy isn't here anymore.

I look over at Christian, and each time Tyler throws his head back in a full blown cry, Christian looks more panicked and winces the slightest bit.

"Oh, poor baby," I soothe. I gently take off his cap and remove his honey blonde hair that is stuck, from the sweat of his cap, on his forehead. His crying ceases and he sniffles as he looks at me innocently. I fold his cap in half and place it in his diaper bag, taking out a plastic teething toy; I place it in front of him and see if he's interested. He looks down at the toy and once more throws his head back.

"Hey…" I bite my lip and pick him up. Cradling under head with one hand and placing my other hand on his small back, I place him against my chest, rocking him gently to a fro. "Shhh…It's okay." I say as his sobs turn into soft whimpers against my shoulder. "Mommy will be here soon…"

Christian still sit's innocently to our sides, watching us curiously.

When Tyler is quiet, and is just making the normal sounds babies make, I look over at my terrified boyfriend, "Do you want to hold him?"

He looks taken back once I ask this.

I smile reassuringly, "It's easy, Christian." I say as I place him in Christian's unsure arms. "Make sure you support his head," he places his hand on Tyler's soft head, "and hold up his body." He swallows once, and his bodies tense as Tyler stay's perfectly calm and contrite in Christian's arms, his cheek resting on Christian's shoulder, looking at me with his pure blue eyes. He smiles innocently, showing his gums.

"Haven't you ever held your cousin, Christian?"

He shakes his head, "No,"

Tyler turns his face so it's resting against Christian's neck, his tiny fisted palms rest on either side of his small face. Christian unthaws within seconds of this, his breathing becoming more calm, and a small smile playing on his lips. He smiles, looking over at me.

I smile back, watching Christian handling a baby so well and so delicately. I absentmindedly wonder if this is his first time hold an infant.

Tyler begins to squirm and faces me, reaching his tiny hands out for me to hold him again. Christian frowns once but complies and gives him back to me.

"Don't look so sad, that's just what babies do, they get bored easily." I smile reassuringly.

He chuckles and rubs Tyler's back soothingly as I hold him. "You're very good with children," he states.

"They're so innocent and pure, what _can't_ you love about them?"

He's quiet for a moment, taking in the sight of me holding a baby. He says something under his breath that I can't hear well but I think I catch the words '_our'_ and '_children'_.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Sarah breathes as he runs up to us, two bottles in her hands, "I had to-," she stops mid-sentence. "Wow," she breathes, "I've never heard him this silent before with anyone else." She smiles disbelievingly at me. "He really likes you."

I blush, "Christian also held him, and Tyler almost fell asleep in his arms."

Her jaw drops, "Christian held Tyler?" she gapes at her nephew.

He nods.

A disbelieving laugh escapes, "I didn't think you like infants, dear," she smile kindly, but taken off guard.

Christian grins, "They're so innocent and pure, what _can't_ you like about them?" he repeats my words from earlier, squeezing my hand.

"Thank you," She says sincerely, "I would let him stay with you two longer but I think it's time for a nap." She thanks us once more and then disappears into the house.

"Attention everyone!" Carrick yells through the spread of people. It seems as if Christian and I are the only ones listening. "Everyone, foods ready!" Still no one hears him over everyone talking. "Everyone, foods-!"

His words are cut off by a loud and sharp sound, I see Theo standing by the grill too, 2 of his fingers in his mouth as he whistles._ Loud_. "Eh, the grubs on, people! Don't be shy or go home hungry!" laughs escape the crowd as they walk up to the food table to grab a plate. Christian leads me into a spot in line, holding my hand; he makes conversation with Elliot in front of him.

Christian looks amused as they make conversation, "What's wrong, Elliot? You look like you seen a ghost."

Elliot's breathing is shallow and- for the first time I've saw- he runs his hands through his hair, "Man, I screwed up big time! I called Kate and she didn't answer so I left her a voice mail…"

"So? What are so nervous about, she probably hasn't heard it yet, so she doesn't know about your little friendship with Gia." He shrugs.

He grabs Christian's shoulders, truly looking like a man who just escaped from an insane asylum, "That's the thing, Christian! I rather set all my cards out in front of her with on swift move, but now it's going to be like a freakin' bandage! Kate's scary when she pissed off, and now I'm just playing the game with her in the dark."

Christian smirks, "Well, I guess that's your problem."

"C'mon man, help me out a bit?" He pleads, making an inch with his two fingers.

I have to admit, I do feel bad for Elliot right now. He knows, just as much as I do, that when Kate's angry she's like a bull in a China cabinet- destroying everything in her path. It is very unsettling to be the main one she's angry at to, not that she's ever been mad at me, but I've seen that damage she can bestow in others in her fit of rage. She once had Ethan paranoid for a whole month.

"If I were you I'd just take the time right now to enjoy yourself while you can, before you have to face her tomorrow." Christian sighs, looking off to the side.

Elliot nods nervously, "Yeah, yeah… I'll just pretend that nothing is out of place, and Kate is still my loving, understanding, kind-hearted, girlfriend-," he's cut off when his phone rings in his pocket, without hesitation he quickly answers it, "Hello?" His voice raised and octave. His face falls immediately. "No, Brian, I'm at a Barbecue." He hangs up and keeps his hands in his pockets; he then saunters forward to grab a plate.

Christian looks at me and rolls his eyes at his brother, I giggle at how open their relationship is with other. It's very humorous.

As Christian and I walk to the many tables sitting under a tent, we see his Grandmother motion for us to come and sit by her, Grace, Carrick, Theo, Mia, and a very fidgety Elliot. We arrive and Christian pulls my chair out for me, I smile and thank him as Grace and Mrs. Trevelyan beam at the two of us.

"So, how do ya like the barbecue so far, Ana?" Graces mother asks me, as the men make talk to each other.

I smile as I lay a napkin on the lap of my red dress, "It's really nice, Mrs. Trevelyan."

"Oh, call me Margret, Dear! Or, Margi, or Marg- heck, even call me Grandma Trevelyan if you want, Sweetie." She smiles brightly at me with a chuckle.

I giggle shyly, and begin to nibble on a piece of Honey dew water melon on my fork.

"So are you going swimmin'?" she winks at me and take's a bite of her spring salad.

I nod, "It's a very warm day out today, so I defiantly am."

"What about you Christian? Elliot?"

They both nod- Elliot a little quieter than usual, and Margret can tell.

"What cat has your tongue, Kiddo? You're usually runnin' your mouth right now about some sports game, for a YouTube video." She chuckles.

Elliot mode lightens up a bit as he smile at his Grandmother, and nods towards his Dad, "Did you see that new building there constructing down on Fourth Ave?" He suddenly sounds ecstatic.

Carrick nods, chewing a piece of his burger, "It looks like a lot of work their putting into it."

"Yeah, could you imagine being in on a job like_ that_? Man," he shakes his head, taking a huge bite of his Hamburger, and bit of Ketchup on the side of his mouth, "I mean, the constructing the inner form itself would be a pain but then…" The conversation gets into in depths talk about what they'll have to do and how they'll have to do it. Elliot is back to is normal self once more, joking and grinning as he stuffs his mouth with food. By the way he talks about construction I can tell two things; he has a passion for building, and he'd be good at it.

Grace, Margret and I continue to talk as well, laughing, chatting, and asking me questions about the places I lived before I chose to stay with Ray. After a while, when all our food is done, Margret tell us three kids, "You can go swimmin' now, if you want."

"Mother," Grace Admonishes, "Their supposed to wait an hour after eating."

"Oh, Gracie, quite you're bickering, dear. Elliot's almost eighteen, and Christian's dating. Push 'em out of the nest already." She says back, smiling at us kids.

Christian rolls his eyes, he's holding my hand under the table, and he obviously agrees with his Grandmother.

Grace sighs heavily, "Okay, Mother. But if they puke afterwards it's on you." Before I can protest, she smiles and picks up all out plastic plates, she then goes to throw them away.

Christian grabs by hand and leads me to Elliot's car, reaching through the driver's side window; he pulls the latch and the trunk pops open. I take out my swim suit and he leads me to the bathroom.

Stepping in side I ask Christian to unzip the back of my dress; he complies and then steps out once more into the hallway. Stepping out of my scarlet red dress and panties- not needing a bra from the dresses natural one- I pull on my two piece blood red swimsuit with little round white dots on it. It's in the style of Mini mouse's red dresses pattern, and there's a small bow in the front. It's not skimpy, in my opinion it's as modest a normal two piece can get.

I walk out into the hallway and I see Christian looking closely at a picture hanging on the wall, a beach towel is slung over his left shoulder.

"Ready," I say unsurely as I walk with my towel in hand. He turns and lets out a puff of air as he runs his hands through his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Fuck, Anastasia, I'm trying not to be so smothering and bossy but…" he motions towards me, "I don't want anyone else seeing you like this."

"Like what? In a swim suit?" I giggle.

He nods, "Yes,"

"But there's other's out there in two pieces." I out my hands on my hips.

"I know, Anastasia, but… but… you just look to appealing for your own good." He grumbles. "I don't want any of my asshole cousins pawing at you."

I put my hands around his shoulders, "And they won't, because I trust you won't let them." I roll my eyes at the ridiculous idea, "If it makes you feel better we can go to the mall and you can buy me whatever swim suit you see fit, okay?" I touch his cheeks.

He softens a little before nodding, "Fine," he grumbles, "We'll go right after school tomorrow." He then smirks.

I sigh with a giggle, "Fine," I look him up and down once more, "Where's your swimming trunks?"

It looks as if he's forgotten that he was even going swimming, because as soon as I mention it he quickly lifts his shirt over his shoulders and steps out of his Khaki shorts. Folding them neatly and placing them in the crook of his arm, he stands in front of me naked from the waist up, his flawless skin looks delectable. His shorts have seven thick stripes on them; starting for light blue on the waist band they get a darker blue at the bottom. There is also a white word stitched in cursive on the side.

I catch myself staring at his chest, it's almost flawless- it _looks_ flawless, but when you look close enough you can see the small round burn marks marking his body. Before he can see the fall of my face I move my eyes to his prefect V area, I look up at him through my lashes and blush like a maniac, a laugh escaping.

Christian smiles down at me, and shakes his head, "Come, let's go swimming."

I unclasp my hand from his and laugh as I run down the stairs, across the living room, and opening the French doors before Christian can catch me- debating on how close his footsteps seem behind me; he isn't far. There are not any toddlers or little kids in the pool right now, only teenagers from the Greys and Trevelyan sides, laughing, swimming, and dangling their feet on the edge. All the little kids are drying up, eating or taking a nap. The sun is at an ultimate scorching high and the pavement below me stings the bottom of my feet, in the back ground I hear upbeat music- there's even a couple beach balls being hit around.

As Christian chases after me I decide to stop short by the pool edge. Christian falls for my trick because as soon as I stop he mistakably cannonballs into the pool ahead of me. He comes up and grin deviously playful at me with a '_you're gonna get it'_ look. I decide its best not to jump in right away so I smile back at him as I back away.

"Oh, no ya don't!" Elliot chuckles as he grabs me around my waist with one arm and swings me around- a can of Coca Cola in his other. I squeal and giggle, and everyone else laughs, as Elliot tosses me into the cool surroundings of water. I don't go completely under do to Christian catching me. Elliot then puts his can of soda down and does a backflip in- the crowd cheers.

I smile up at Christian like a little kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Hi," I giggle shyly.

"Oh, no, you won't get off the hook that easily, Baby." He smirks, and before I know it he throws me easily to Elliot. I laugh and squeal and try to splash him away, but he's _just too strong_.

"Stop!" I try to say sternly and cross my arms, but it sounds more like pouting. They chuckle at me and once more I'm in Christian's arms again. I push him away petulantly and he circles his arms around me so we're face to face- he's grinning widely- my legs wrapped around his waist. His wet hair dripping down his face and mine, "You're mean," I pout. He grins wider.

I try to swim away but he pulls me back to him once more- still smiling at me. I try to move again but he chuckles once more and moves his face towards him, kissing me lovingly, and his arms enclosing me to his chest. We're both laughing as he dips me backwards and we're under the cool water- my arms around his neck. When I break off the kiss I swim backwards and out of his grip, we reach the surface again and I stick out my tongue at him as I splash in his direction.

"Hey!" Gia shouts over the music- she was sitting on the edge of the pool talking to a group of teenagers. "Chicken!" she smiles, and with that she puts down her Ray-ban glasses and swims over to us.

Christian lifts me from behind onto his shoulders; I grip his hands tight as I sit higher than all of the people below. Elliot bends down a little bit so Gia can slip onto his broad shoulders. I brace myself when Elliot yells '_go_' and Gia goes at me playfully like a mad women, giggling and trying to push me off- but Christian acts as if he was made of unmovable stone. Our hands are clasped as we try to pry one another off, finally I reach forward and push her shoulder, and she covers her nose, falling back into the water.

_Point 1- Ana. _Kate would be proud.

Elliot laughs at his friend and reaches up to tickle me- forcibly making me fall back as well. We continue the game for five more rounds.

When the night closes on us, and most everyone is descending home, Christian and I decide, after playing in the pool for countless hours, it's time to get out- we're also the last ones left. The Grey's and I help Theo and Margret clean up after the party. Collecting plates, cups, and napkins, and putting chairs and tables away.

Margret gives me a big hug as we say our good-byes, and tells me to come again soon. When we arrive to the Grey's- Mia sleeping soundly in Carrick's arms- we all descend to our rooms. Christian- who has my scraps books in his anxious hands- gives me a lasting kiss in the hallway; I open the door to the guest room, wanting nothing more than for Christian to be here by my side. And hours after, while I'm on the edge of consciousness and the pull of drowsy sleep, I feel the bed dip by my side, I'm too sleepy to open my eyes to see who it is but once he wraps his arms around me and kisses my temple, I have a pretty good idea.

I fall soundly asleep after a fun and exhausting day, and soon morning dawns.

**Sorry for mistakes:)**


	31. May I have this Dance?

**IMPORTANT!:** So, thank you for all your reviews for my chapter License to Grill! And for those of you who didn't review- but loved the chapter- it's okay, I felt your love right here…. (You can't see it but I'm dramatically clutching my heart :P ) hehe any who… I just wanted to take this time and tell you important news that changed my view on life and that helped my story like a billion times: **Pintrest.** Yes, I will type it again: **Pintrest.** One of my amazing Fanfic fans' suggested "Maybe you should make a Pintrest account and post them there". I was like Mmhmm… Okay! Thank God I listened for once in my life! Great idea and I have done so! Right now there are pictures of the BBQ outfits, and I will now be posting all my story pic's on there! I suggest you go look them up! (Tyler's outfit was adorable… :)

**Pintrest Info**- Username: **jacklynngrey17 **Full name: **Jacklynn Madison** My profile pic is lime green with white letters that says: **Keep Calm and Write a Fanfiction**. For those of you that are new to Pintrest just go to my profile, click my board named- **Before he was Fifty Shades- Visual Extras**, and then click on my "**pins**". I advise you make a Pintrest account- even if you don't have a Fanfic account-, it's fun, it's easy- without cost, and it'll make reading my story just that more interesting and exciting, it'll also give you notices through email when I post a new pic(s) (keep in mind I only ever post pictures having to do with Before he was fifty shades- or an ongoing story I may be writing on FF.) Just make an account, and follow me to get the visual pictures of character clothing, shoes, hair styles, and much more for upcoming chapters- it's kind of addicting :D If you have any questions just PM me, and I'd appreciate it if you could follow my Pintrest directions up top and message me, tell me if it worked for you or not, and- if it did- what'd you think? I think Pintrest will help bring my story to life, so please make an account and follow me. It's like one half of the Before he was Fifty Shades experience! (I may even do this for my other stories.) it's easy, you don't have to do much, and it's free, have any questions PM me!

**ANA POV**

I wake up in a tangled mess of Christian Grey. His light, but deep, breathing makes me smile as I open sleepy eyes and look up at him as he lies beside me; his arm around my waist and my leg wrapped around his, and his cheek flat against the pillow. I stretch, with a tiny yawn, which makes Christian stir by my side, opening one eye of his own as he squints looking around the room and lifts his face off of his pillow a fraction. He smiles sleepily when he sees me, his eyes half closed as if he's drugged.

I giggle, his hair is more of a mess than usual; his copper locks sticking up in every which way direction, and the back of his head tousled wildly- add his sleepy grin and he's down right adorable.

"Do you just wake up, run your hands though your hair couple times, and get ready for the day?" I smile at him.

He chuckles as she shifts into a more comfortable position, "Unless I need a shower, then yes, that's about right." His voice is low but soft right now, the after effects of sleeping so soundly for so many hours- I could get used to waking up next to Christian.

I turn to look at the clock as Christian begins to kiss up and down my neck. I groan, cursing myself for waking up so early, as I face Christian once more, "It's only seven. I never wake up this early."

"Me neither." A devious grin spreads across his face. He starts to run his index finger up and down my arm; it leaves an enticing electric current in its wake. "If you don't want to go to school today we could stay home… I can come down a cold, and you can fray a head ache." He suggests with a smile.

I giggle, "No, I don't think my reading partner would appreciate if I missed out on class today to stay home with my boyfriend- he may even frown upon it." I smirk.

"Oh, I doubt that…" he grins, and leans in to press his lips to mine.

Suddenly the guest room door swings open, an ecstatic Mia runs through the thresh hold and jumps on the foot of the bed.

"Morning, Ana! Morning, Christian!" she smiles at us; she then stops wiggling about, a blank expression on her small face, "Christian? What are you doing here?" she giggles.

"I live here, Mia, remember?" He says mockingly to his little sister, a small smile on his freshly kissed lips.

She giggles once more, "No! I mean in Ana's bed?"

"Nothing that Mom and Dad have to know about, got it?"

A confused expression crosses her face, "What? Ewww…" her little nose crinkles, "You two were kissing!"

I sigh inwardly; thanking the heavens she didn't say the other option.

Christian sighs, "Yes, and nothing more."

Her features change once more to one of confusion. She then say's something that makes Christian and I both howl with laughter.

"What else if there?"

As the day goes by Christian, Mia, Elliot and I all eat breakfast and get ready for school- Elliot a little more fidgety than the rest of us. I decide that I'm going to apologize to Kate before school starts. The last thing I want for her is to be utterly pissed at Elliot and guilty and/or mad at my outburst Saturday night. Dropping Mia off at her second Grade building, and parking his car, Elliot- and the rest of us- make our way to the school building.

I walk up to Elliot, "Let me talk to Kate first, alright? Maybe she'll calm down a little bit." He looks at me for a moment, a grateful expression touching his face before he wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me tightly- my feet off the ground. He sets me back down again, in which I can breathe once more, "I love you, Ann's, _thank you_!" A couple students walking past turn to see the show with amusement.

Christian is by my side at once, frowning at his brother, "No need to confess your love to my girlfriend, Elliot, it's yours you should be sucking up to."

We walk through the doors and I scan the halls for Kate. When I see the back of her head putting books away in her locker I kiss Christian on the cheek- telling him I'll see him later- and he unwilling walks past the crowd of students to his locker. Elliot stays behind at the doors.

I walk towards Kate and tap her on the shoulder, she turns and I see how restless she looks. Her hair in a high normal pony tail- It seems as if she hasn't added any hair spray, or hair care products, She doesn't have any brilliant blues or pinks to her makeup, just normal nude makeup and a bit of Smokey eye liner, she's wearing a pink fitted shirt with a white collar, and normal fitted blue jeans with sneakers. It's all very un-Kate like. She's still stunning without all the add ons but she looks very comfy other than fashionable.

She smiles softly at me, "Hey, Ana."

"Hey, Kate." I bite my lip.

There's a moment of silence as neither of us know what to say next.

"I'm sorry," we say in fusion, making both of us laugh.

"No, listen, Ana, I'm sorry for being so over bearing the other night. It was wrong of me to demand of you to tell me what was going on at the Grey's. It wasn't my place, and I don't want this to ruin our friendship." She says sincerely.

"Kate, don't think a little fight like that would ruin our friendship!" I giggle, "I was just occupied with other thoughts, and I snapped under pressure. You didn't deserve my outburst."

Judging by how well she's acting I don't think she heard Elliot's message yet. After apologizing to each other so many times I lost count- and me reassuring Kate that I'm not mad and we're still the best of friends- I decide it's time to let Elliot have his moment in the spot light.

I hug Kate, "I'll see you later, alright?"

"KK, Steele," she smiles- back once again to her normal Kate persona. She takes her phone out of her back pocket and flips it on. "Whoa, seven missed calls and eighteen texts…" she says to herself.

"You had her phone off this whole weekend?"

She shrugs, "I didn't want to talk to anyone."

I smile sadly and continue to walk away as she lifts her phone to her ear to listen to her voicemails. I see Elliot try to slyly walk past as I open my locker and dig through my books- Christian in his locker as well. I pause- as does many others- when Kate speaks.

"Elliot. Elijah. _Grey_!" She seethes.

His eyes widen as he swallows, turning on his heel they face each other, "Yes, Dear?" he says weakly.

"Are you sure my name isn't Gia, _Baby_?" she spits.

The students around them gasp- thinking the obvious.

"Katie, I'm sorry that-,"

"Damn right you are! What the _fuck, _so when you said you were hanging out with 'friends' you were really making fucking friendship bracelets with this slut?" She yells at him. He freezes, eyes wide, trying to process the profanity he- evidently- didn't know Kate had in her.

_Yes, she can be downright dirty mouthed when wants to be. _

The anger and betrayal is evident on Kate's face, but embarrassment is not one of the emotions. She has no problem making their problem go public within the walls on Seattle Prep- its Elliot who looks flustered.

"Well, I hope you had a great time with your- so called- "in-the-past" fuck buddy-," she makes quotations in the air, "Because you won't be getting _this _for a good portion of your existents." She huffs as she slams her locker and walks down the hall.

A couple of the male students bite their knuckles, watching Kate's behind walk down the hall. "Man, total open game, bro. Where do I sign up?" One nudges his friend's side. His buddy chuckles.

"Damn, I'll be faithful!" One male student yells with hope.

Kate smiles and rolls her eyes. A buzz cut brunet boy walks up to her then, his brown eyes shining dangerously.

"Hey, you need help with your books, Babe?" he grins.

Kate purses her lips with amusement, eyeing the man who must be at least a year or two older, "That's exactly what I need." She hands him her Math booklet and note book.

Elliot walks up to them- now furious- and pushes the man into his locker door, "Fuck off, Zac!" He grabs Kate's book's back and clutches them to his hip.

Kate groans in annoyance and starts to stomp away, but Elliot grabs her and puts her over his shoulder. She protests, hitting his back and yelling at him more, he seems unaffected by her behavior.

"Put me down, you Neanderthal!" she seethes.

He pulls open an empty class room door, and stalks in with her- ignoring some of the students probing looks. Clicking the door shut.

I look at Christian. He rolls his eyes as he takes out his Of Men and Mice reading novel. "Come, they have nothing we need to get ourselves involved in- let's not pry." He states.

I smile, "That's exactly what I was thinking." Before he has a chance to shut his locker door I see something that catches my eye- it's a picture of… _me_.

"Wait," I say as I catch his locker door in mid swing. I look at the small Polaroid of me sleeping soundly in- what look likes- his bed. I look up at him shyly. "How did you get a picture of me?" I ask softly with a blush.

He smiles back, and- bless his soul- he actually looks embarrassed in the cutest way, a faint shade of pink touching the tips of his ears, "I have my ways, Baby. I wanted a picture of you for my locker, I took one, and now I have one." He shrugs, "No need to dwell on the details. Do you like it?"

I look at it once more and come to the conclusion that he must have taken this the first night I stayed at his house; I'm lying on his pillow, my cheek flush against the white cloth, and my eyes closed. My brown hair is sprawled out around me and on the white pillow case as I suck lightly on my thumb. I blush furiously. _Crap, I still do that?_

I smirk at him, "Yes, but I prefer that the next one you take of me I'll be awake."

He sighs with relief, "Okay, I will."

"We should take one together- I need one too." I blush, looking down at my fingers.

He lifts my chin up, "You want a picture of me in your locker?"

I gape at him_, how obtuse can he be!?_ "Yes, Christian!" I say exasperated. He smiles at me, amused. I groan heavily as I take him by the collar of the T-shirt and- to his amusement- drag him to our first class of the day. "You're so obtuse…" I grumble under my breath.

"What was that, Anastasia?" he lifts an eyebrow.

Oh, no. He's using my full name, "Nothing, let's just read."

Christian reads like a pro, not stopping, or dragging, or even slurring at any words, his velvet voice carrying on paragraph after paragraph gracefully and without hesitation. Even when reading the old southern slang he doesn't skip a beat.

I could listen to him read all day and all night without getting bored, his voice somehow brings something enticing and new to the old text. And the odd thing is I'm not only listening to the story behind his words, but the words them self- which is odd, due to the fact that I usually can't stand other people reading to me. How he pronounces them, prolongs and shortens some- depending what the book calls for, and the almost melody of his voice melting from word to word.

"Ana?" Christian repeats, looking up from the book lying on his lap.

"Oh, um… sorry, what?" I ask completely flustered.

He gives me his best lop sided grin, "It's your turn to read, Baby. No slacking now." He smirks, as he leans his head against his hand.

I giggle as I stick out my tongue at him. I begin to read the first line of the next chapter.

Being that Christian and I are the partners, and the fastest readers in the class, He and I made it to Chapter 4 in the first day in no time. Sitting down next to each other with five minutes to spare, we talk about random things while playfully nudging each other's legs and feet under the wooden table. He asks me about some pictures he's seen in his new pride and joy -well secondary pride and joy- my scrap books. I end up explaining to him what happened that day and what I loved the most about the candid shot. Most of them I can't remember, so I tell him that I'll have to look through it with him tonight, he practically emulates joy when I say this- it must be like reading Jane Eyre with Charlotte Brontë herself. I giggle at the absurd thought.

When class let's out Christian walks me to Social Studies, placing a tender kiss on my willing lips, he waits until I'm situated in my desk until he maneuvers himself past students and on his way to Math class.

The day climbs forward, saying hi to Wesley and having to listen to Kate buzz in my ear for the remainder Art, I'm glad when I can just sit down at Lunch and eat peacefully with my boyfriend. I can't help but feel something wrong here though, like watching a horror movie knowing the killers behind a curtain or door. I'm just waiting for it to come out wielding a sharp knife at me.

Christian and I are talking, enjoying one another's company, when a kid with flyers walk up to the bulletin board and staples a sheet of Blue and White paper onto it. I lean closer to read the matching print.

'_Ladies grab your boy toys, and Gentlemen grab your gals, it's time for Seattle prep's annual High school Dance to kick off all Dances! Dress your best and don't forget to save the date! 6:00 pm- 11:00 pm Oct. 17__th_, _Place: Gym auditorium_ '

The back ground picture is of a young couple slow dancing- I smile at the small poster. Looking over at Christian I see him reading it as well.

"Hmm, a dance, eh?" he smirks at me.

"Do they do this every year?" I ask curiously, swirling around the chunks of fruit on my tray.

He shrugs, "Yes."

"Have you ever gone?" I ask again, trying to push for more information.

He shakes his head, "I had no reason to go in the past," he looks at me, "But now I do." He grins.

I smile shyly, "We don't have to go if you don't want to, we could stay at your place… watch a movie…?" I suggest, secretly hoping he'll say yes- I wouldn't pass up the chance to see Christian in a tux.

"As appealing as that idea sounds, I think I'll stick to dancing with you for a night in a nearly dark room." His sultry voice suggests.

"Hmmm… that sounds nice."

He grins, as he clears his throat and then looks at me with all seriousness, "Anastasia Rose Steele, would you do me the great honor of accompanying me to the annual Seattle Prep dance on 17th of October? It would be a great and mighty pleasure if you accept my invitation, ma lady." he asks formally, trying to hide his smile.

I giggle, looking at my prince in all his glory, "Why, yes, I'd love to."

He take's my hand and starts to kiss from my knuckles to the bottom of my ear lobe. I giggle, knowing this is as new to him as it is me.

"Have you gone to dances at your old school?" he asks as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

I don't answer quickly enough so Christians mind immediately jump into over drive.

"What were the fucker's names?" he growls.

_Jeez, my prince just became the dark night_, "Christian," I reassure, "I didn't go to the dances at my old school."

He immediately relaxes; his eyes turn brighter as he thinks about it, "So, this'll also be another first for the two of us?"

I smile, "Yes. I have a feeling, though, we'll share many _first's _with each other." I say truthfully.

He nods without a trace of humor, but with joy, "Me too."

When we dump our trays, and we're ready to part ways, Christian has a secret smile on his face as if he's done something devious. I don't question him but purposely dodge the goodbye kiss. I slyly smile back at his pouting feature- taking all my strength not go back- and leave to go change in the Girl's locker rooms.

I see Kate as I walk down the hall to the locker rooms, "Hey, Kate." I smile.

She smiles back, "Hey, Ana!"

"How's the whole Elliot thing?"

He features turn for the worst, "Well, he takes me over the shoulder like a seven year old, he then proceeds to tell me I'm over reacting." She huffs.

My eyebrows crease, "What are you going to do now?"

She smiles smugly, "Well, I have a date with Zac this weekend."

"Does Elliot know?" I ask softly, making sure he's not near us.

She sighs, "Yes, and I'm happy to tell you he's royally pissed." She smiles triumphantly.

I gape at my best friend, "Kate! You're going to make the poor boy suffer, aren't you?"

"Yep," she smiles, "I don't love Zac like I do Elliot, but he deserves me at my full blown tantrum stage- let's see if he can handle me all whiny and brittle for a couple days." She states, "'_If you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best_.'" She quotes the late and great Marilyn Monroe.

I giggle, "Kate, you're horrible! But the saying does fit you." I add truthfully.

"That's exactly what I was thinking! I should so embroider that on a pillow." she chuckles.

I smile as I go to my gym locker and put in my combination. As I feel around for my shorts I borrowed from Kate my fingers only find a thick silky material and, what I think, is a piece of paper. I unfold the piece of clothing and come face to face with black basketball short's that will go down to my knees when I put them on. I feel around more in my locker hoping I can find Kate's shorts, but all I find is a small piece of paper that came with the shorts. I read the delicately scrolled hand writing.

_I keep my promises – xo C.G _

I can't help but smile as I put my face in my hands and curse my over-bearing, unpredictable- yet totally lovable- boyfriend.

**Their first time is coming soon, and I have not forgotten about the witch-troll Elena;) **

**I want to thank you all who reviewed! I love each and every one of them to death. I also enjoyed the ones that said I paint pictures with my words, that's like the best thing you could tell a writer, I was just over whelmed! I also loved the reviewer that said he/she could feel the sun on his/her face by reading my chapter! I loved SO many more that I can't even remember them right now, THANK YOU!**


	32. Going Grey

Hey All! I'm proud to say that many have started to follow me on **Pinterest**; yes, I know I spelt it wrong last time and I am sorry. If You sent me a PM for the Link I will message you back soon, so don't fret;) And if anyone else wants to find and follow my "Before he was Fifty Shades" board on Pinterest just look me up; **Jacklynn Grey**/**jacklynngrey17. **

LOVED the reviews! Keep 'em up!

**ANA POV**

"Shut up, Kate!" I giggle, "These shorts didn't affect me when we played soccer, I normally suck at all sports in Gym, but I thought you knew that."

"Oh, trust me, Steele, I know you usually bomb it in Gym, but today you definitely sucked more- if possible." She sticks her tongue out at me from behind her locker. "I mean look at those things!" she gestures to my 'surprise present' from Christian, "They swallow you whole!"

I roll my eyes, "Is that some wise crack about my height?"

"_No_," she ticks her tongue out, "Just saying. Why did Christian give you those anyway?"

"Because my last pair was '_too revealing'_," I sigh, making air quotes, as I pull on my jeans.

I'm impressed with Kate, since the Saturday incident she's been more forth coming to Christian and I's relationship; she still thinks he's a- and I quote- "_stuck up, control freak, with a side of ass hole_" but she's seems as if she's irrelevant when it comes to my boyfriend. Like totally oblivious about anything that has to with him- _I guess it's better than being at each other's throats all the time._

We walk to our lockers, Kate stopping at her's as I continue to mine. I see Christian the culprit at his, grabbing and dropping off items. He's rather smug as he does so, a small smile appearing on his lips as he sees me approaching from his peripheral vision.

I say nothing to him as I open my locker like any other day, and get my science book. Each of us rummages through pointless items in our lockers- prolonging time- and in the process not speaking so much as one word as I stubbornly stay quiet. Finally, Christian can't take one more second of the silent treatment, and I watch from the corner of my eye as he shuts his door and leans his shoulder against it, arms crossed.

"How was Gym?" he asks softly.

I turn, rather robotically, to face him, "It was good." I turn back to my opened locker, pointlessly organizing my novels alphabetically.

He lets out a heavy sigh, looking down at the floor and then back up at me. He knows what I'm up to and he's just going along with it.

"Are you still going to look through the scrap books with me tonight?" He smiles, his eyes dancing with mild humor.

I shut my locker door- clutching my Science book snugly to my chest- and turn to him, "Yes," I smirk, "I keep my promises, too." I state with a _humph _and walk past him.

As I walk past- trying to hide my ridiculous smile that'll surly spread across my face if I let my guard down even for a moment- I see Christian chuckle. He's then beside me, his arm around my shoulder as we walk down the crowded hall. Most people stare at us like we have some sort of mutation, but I guess they're still shocked that Christian has a girlfriend when they thought he might be gay. I giggle.

"Are you mad at me?" he asks with that adorable lop sided grin.

"Yes." _No. _He can tell that I only mean my answer halfheartedly- _or less_.

He sighs, "Would you still be mad if I asked for your forgiveness."

"_If_ you mean it," I say sternly.

"Okay, I'm sorry, baby." He says sincerely, the hint of a smile in his voice.

"What are you sorry about?" I ask him like he's a child.

He rolls his eyes, "I'm sorry that you're mad."

I turn to him, my mouth agape, "Anything else?"

"No," he purses his lips, "I'm in no way- _at all_- sorry that guys can't stare at your, _for lack of a better word_, ass in Gym, especially if I'm not there myself to ward them off." He shrugs, "But I _am_ sorry you're angry."

I sigh- knowing this is as good of an apology that I'll get- I stretch up to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Apology excepted." I murmur.

Just then we both See Elliot and Kate stomp down the hall.

"You're overreacting." Elliot says- easily keeping pace with Kate.

She smirks at him. "Good, you're an ass. I guess we're both something or another." She shrugs. When she sees me she smile with a wink, I laugh and shake my head at them both. They then disappear down the hallway.

Grabbing a seat by Kate- much to Christian's disapproval- I sit down and let IL go past with flying colors. Keeping quiet most the time and answering in a perfect dialect when asked, soon the bell rings and I grab my things. Collecting my over the shoulder bag, I walk to the door- where my prince awaits me- and take his out stretched hand.

"Wait one minute, okay?" I say when he begins to lead me to the exit doors. He frowns as I let go of his warm welcoming hand and descend to my locker.

When I get back to him in no time- cuddling the bear he gave me, not too long ago, to my chest- he chuckles and kisses the side of my head.

"If you can't sleep in the guest bedroom with me _every_ night I want someone to keep me company." I bite my lip with a smile.

He grabs my hand, and threads his fingers through mine, as we begin to walk to Elliot's car.

"God, I can't wait to until the day my asshole of a brother doesn't have to drive us around anymore." He grumbles.

We get into Elliot's car and, once more, he turns to volume up to the max and jams out while Christian and I sit in the back- his arm around my shoulder and I lean into him. Looking down at the little gray teddy with the blue nose, I hold him securely in my hands. I haven't been into stuffed animals much- in fact I have not a hide or a hair of one that sits in my bedroom- but I love this little guy more than enough. He's just so neat, Grey and blue living in perfect harmony on this tiny teddy. I feel a tad bad I haven't found a name for him yet.

As if Christian read my thoughts, he leans into my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear, "Does he have a name yet?" he asks.

I study the tiny teddy in deep thought, and then it accurse to me that I'm a total idiot, "Teddy," I smile in realization.

He raises an amused eyebrow, "Teddy?" he chuckles.

"Yes," I say a bit defensively, "I like the name."

"Well, then I do too." He kisses behind my ear.

We stop in front of Mia's school, and I see her sitting down on a bench as other kids run a frolic around her, and teachers try to calm them down. She sees the Elliot's car and waves to a tiny blonde girl. She then gets in the back with Christian and I.

"Hi, Ana!" she smiles, "Christian, move, I want to sit by Ana."

Christian begrudgingly scoots to the other side, behind Elliot, and looks out the window at the city and passing houses. His hands now sit folded on his lap on top of his thin binder that I rarley see him carry around.

"Guess, what I did today?" Mia smiles at me.

"What?" I giggle; I can only imagine what she'll say next.

She buckles herself in, and takes off her Strawberry short cake backpack. Setting it on her tiny lap, she unzips it and brings out a paper airplane with different decorations, colors, and computerized pictures of butterflies, flowers, and cupcakes- _very_ Mia.

"I made a plane!" she squeals, keeping hold, but pretending that it's soaring through the air.

I giggle, "Wow, what a pretty airplane. Does it fly?" I smile.

"Yeah, Mrs. Martin made all of us stand in a line and throw our planes to see which one went the farthest- it was mine!" she says proudly- _and a bit smug_. The Grey confidence and Mia has a lot of it.

I can't help but giggle at her expression.

When we arrive at the Grey's house Christian, Mia, and I all get out, but Elliot stay's in the driver's seat, the car still running.

"Alright my little chicklings, out you go." He says grinning.

"Where are you going?" Mia asks, generally curious.

"Away. Tell Mom I'll be home before Dinner starts." He winks and starts to back up.

Christian smirks, "Okay, just make sure Kate's Father doesn't shoot you when you step foot on their property."

Th car immediately stops in its tracks, "Ya think he's home?"

Christian shrugs, "Never know." Smiling smugly, he turns around and takes my hand- Mia holding my other.

We step in side and take our shoes off, I place Teddy by the coat rack. Going to the kitchen Christian opens their massive refrigerator and grabs a small apple juice sippy. Offering me one- and I decline- he leans his back against the kitchen counter and pokes the straw through the top.

Taking a drink and swallowing, the contents of the juice leave his lips shiny and pink.

"It's seems neither my Mother _nor_ Father are home." He shrugs, taking another drink.

I giggle at his laid back persona as I go to fill up a cup with water. As I take a giant gulp and look out the window, Christian wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him.

"Hmmm," he sighs, "Let's play house." He says jokingly, taking me by surprise and suddenly lifting me onto the counter so I'm facing him. He begins to kiss my neck, "I'll be the Husband…"

I giggle at his playfulness, putting my arms loosely around his neck.

"…and you can be the incredibly beautiful wife…" he growls. I giggle once more, making him laugh too as he continues trailing kisses along my collar bone, the side of my jaw and up to my-

"Ana! Christian! Where are you?" Mia yells from the other room, making Christian groan with irritation before his lips can touch mine.

I laugh softly as he leans his forehead against my chest. I stroke his back with the tip of my fingers.

"And Mia can be the annoying Pomeranian we can give away soon." He murmurs against my shirt.

I laugh softly, leaning down to give him a reassuring kiss on his earlobe. Just then Mia come through the doors, now dressed in a cute green shirt, and white pants, her hair now tied back.

"There you two are, I need your help." She says innocently.

Christian moans and turn to face his bossy and strong willed sister, "What do you need, Mia?"

"My teacher asked us to draw pictures of our families."

"So?" Christian raises an eyebrow.

"So… can you and Ana help me draw it? Please, please, please, please?" she asks as she cups her hands together in a pleading gesture.

"Why don't you just draw your family yourself, sweetie?" I ask.

"Because I suck at it," she pouts.

"That is true; it'll turn out looking like blobs of colors." Christian smirks.

She starts off scowling at him, but then her facial features quickly turn into one of embarrassment, "Well, yeah," she giggles, "that is true."

I smile as I jump off the counter and extend my hand out to Mia- who is now smiling gratefully, "I'll help you."

"Thank you!" she hugs my side, "I'll color!" she then runs off to find paper and colored pencils.

I walk over to my book bag and take out some last minute Math homework- Christian in tow, "Might as well finish this up, too." I shrug and make my way into the living room were Mia is setting up a little drawing station on the living room carpet.

I sit against the couch on the floor, Christian- who is also holding Math homework- sits beside me and is done with five questions in no time.

I gape at him, "No calculator?" I ask stunned.

He shakes his head, "I've always been very fond of Math- it's one of my best subjects. You could say it's like second nature to me." He shrugs.

"And you find it fun." I say, not exactly coming out as a questions but a statement.

"Not_ fun_ per se', but it comes fairly easy. _Equations… numbers_… all of its quite unproblematic for me." He states with a gesture of the hand.

I nudge him playfully, "So, you're telling me my boyfriends a whiz-kid extraordinaire?" I smile.

The same shy grin appears on his face as he finishes yet another three questions. I sigh, _how did this brilliant, caring, and sweet man end up with someone like me? _

I place a sheet of white paper on top of a clipboard and place them both against my propped up lap. I go through the box of pencils and pick out a sharp #2. I look over at Mia and find her in trance, watching the TV that Christian turned on for her. On it I see the old show Little Bear playing- the giant whale always used to give me nightmares as a child. I look away quickly.

"Okay, Mia," I let out a lungful of air, "What do you want me to draw?"

She turns, smiling, "First, I want there to be 'the Grey family' over all of us in big block letters."

I smile at her enthusiasm and draw as she says. Moments later I'm done with the letters, I think I've done a fair job; the big bubble block letters are at the top of the page with- a requested- flower. I show it to Mia and she squeals and claps with glee.

I then draw the individual people exactly how she wishes. Soon we have Carrick in a brown suit and brief case, Dr. Grace in a long white doctor's cloak, blue scrubs, and a stethoscope hanging from her neck, Elliot who sports a regular white T-shirt, blue pants, and brown boots. His Blonde hair a bit ruffled and a huge grin on his face. When I get to Christian I have to laugh- Elliot and him are wearing the exact same thing, only Christian's wearing a black T-shirt. I giggle as I start drawing his tousled and messy copper hair- _even in drawing's his hair makes him stand out_. Mia then say's something that makes me blush.

"I also want you to be in the family portrait, Ana. I want you to be holding Christian's hand." She says as if she's merely talking about the weather. She then turns back to watching Clifford.

I gape at her simple demand, turning to Christian I come face to face with his massive grin.

"But, Mia," I say softly, "Isn't this a _family_ portrait?"

She shrugs, not turning around, "I love you like a sister, so I'll tell them that you're my sister. They'll just have to deal with it." She giggles.

I giggle too, still taken aback by this news. _She loves me like a sister?_ I never thought of it before but I love her like one as well- _even though I have none_. I'm proudly obliged to do this for her, I'm sure it'll melt Grace's heart as well.

"You're a Grey now, Anastasia." Christian whispers in my ear. I blush as I start to draw myself- and by popular request- hand-in-hand with Christian. It makes Christian smile as well.

"Mia, what about Kate?" I ask, remembering that she didn't mention her when I drew Elliot.

Mia simply shrugs, thinking nothing of it; "Her and Elliot are weird," her little nose crinkles in disgust, "And he had a lot of girlfriends before, so it doesn't matter much."

I bite my lip, wondering if I should push more on this subject, coaxing her into having me draw Kate or leave it alone. I decide to do what Mia want's and- with adding a house in the back ground, grass, a few Flowers, and a tiny Mia in a purple and pink dress eating a cupcake- I give her my finished product. A bright smile lights up on her face and she reaches over and hugs me tightly. I hug her back with the happiness. She then hugs the picture to her.

"It's perfect, Ana! Everyone's gonna wish there's looked this good." She then skips out of the room to find her crayons too.

I look down at my fingers that lay entwined in my lap, still blushing from what Mia had me do, "Just wait until everyone sees that her brother and '_sister_' are the only ones holdings hands in the photo." I giggle.

I then look around for my unfinished math paper that was just lying on the carpeted floor by my side. Christian is grinning as he lies down so his heads is resting on my lap. He then gives me my _finished_ math paper.

I look through it and he made his hand writing almost identical to my messy scroll. I look down at him with an eyebrow raised.

He shrugs, playing with a button on my blouse, "I told you it was easy for me."

"Thank you," I lean down to give him a kiss, "Thank you for finishing my paper, Christian."

"Anytime," he grins. He then stands up, and extends his hand out for me. I take it and he leads me up stairs to his room.

Before I know it we're both laying on our stomachs towards the foot of the bed, laughing at old pictures of me, our socked feet entangled on his pillows. We've gone through half a scrap book and, honestly, _I'm_ even starting to get bored with my childhood memorabilia, how can it interest Christian so much? But as soon as I think that I look over and see that his eyes are alight with wonder and excitement, pointing and asking question about different snap shots.

"This is when Ray took me for horse riding lessons." I say as I point to the picture of me next to a giant brown stallion beast.

We then turn the page and I find myself with a cast around my leg with a pouty face, lying down in my bed, "And _that's_ the after math." I shudder.

"So you don't like horses?" he asks looking over at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"There…" I shudder once more, _four-legged demons… hay eating psychos with snouts… scary spawns of Satan_… "Just not my cup of Tea, Christian," I bite my lip, "Are there any photos of you as a child? I'd love to see some." I change the subject.

He immediately looks uncomfortable, and I realize I just hit a touchy subject; "Um, yeah…" he gets up and takes out a smaller scrap book than mine. It's an original black, and on the cover it say's '_Christian Trevelyan Grey_'. I open up the simple black cover and flip to the first page. I gape at the small photo it contains a picture of Christian sullenly standing on… the _Eiffel tower_. I flip it again and I find various U2 and Metallica ticket stubs with Sheryl Crow… a big name New York broad way production of Romeo and Juliet… I flip the page again and I find Christian on ski slopes with Elliot and a tiny Mia… Sydney Opera House… the _Great Wall of China_?! Even London. I look over at him, my mouth agape and my eyes surely look like they're about to bulge out of their sockets.

"Um, wow," I swallow, "You went all the way around the world and back."

He nods with a shrug, "I'm still yet to go to the Grand Canyon with my family… and hopefully you'll come, that is if you want too." He looks hopeful.

"That's beside the point, Christian. Why haven't you told me that you've traveled the world?" I almost feel like I've been deprived out of some big secret he's been keeping from me. It's kind of a big deal when your boyfriends seen more of the world than most adults.

"I thought it was irrelevant." He shrugs once more, biting on the inside of his cheek.

"_Irrelevant_?" I repeat, just to make sure I've heard it right.

"Well, _yes_. I don't see where the cross lines meet, their just places, Anastasia."

I try a different tactic, "Would you want to know if I went to, say… _China_, or… Sweden?"

He nods slowly, "I want to know everything about you."

I sigh, realizing that we come from such different and complexed worlds he _can't_ put himself in my point of view. Traveling half way across the world for him is a summer vacation, as for me it would be the highlight of my existence.

"Hey," he lifts my chin up, "They're just places, Anastasia. They don't signify who I am, nor does it change who I am. I'm still _me_, Ana; I'm still your Christian."

I relax a little bit and smile softly up at him, knowing I should drop it know while I'm ahead. I turn back to the pages of his scrap book, looking through more various pictures of his times in these extraordinary places. "Why were you so sullen?" I giggle, as I touch the picture through the glossy cover.

"Well, the main reason was that I didn't find what I was looking for yet- or what I didn't even know I was looking for." He says simply.

"And what was that- ancient ruins of these magnificent lands?"

"No, _you_," he says sincerely, "Once again, they're just places, baby, the real treasure is sitting here in my bed." He tucks a stray hair behind my ear. I blush at his touch and lean in; he can be so _sweet_ sometimes.

I get to very back page and I find an older and very small Polaroid of a young brunet woman, the pictures in black and white so I can't see much detail, but I can't help this feeling at the pits of my stomach telling me I'm missing something of big significance- _read between the lines, Ana_! My subconscious yells at me. I give up, knowing I couldn't figure this out for the life of me, and close the entire scrap book. I find Christian staring at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Oh," he clears his throat, "nothing. So, what did you think?"

"I'm wondering why you'd want to look at any of my old pictures when you have these. I have nothing like those in my scrap book, just boring family picnic and birthdays." I shrug.

Christian looks as if I just insulted him and slandered his name throughout Seattle. "I love yours because there so real." He shrugs, looking for words. "The love and joyful memories are what they are and I'm glad you've had that- all though you have lived with more step dad's than a kid should- I like seeing what I've missed out on in your life. I think love and family is more important that slabs of land that you just happen to have to get on a plane to go to."

I smile, thinking about his point, "I guess I see your point."

"And, for my sake, please don't diminish you books like that again- or I may have to hold them hostage for the rest of my life." He smirks.

I giggle, "Okay." I snuggle closer to him as we stay in comfortable silence.

Soon Christian and I hear car doors shutting, we look out his window and find Grace and Carrick getting out of separate cars but meeting each other at the peak to give a welcoming kiss, soon after Elliot pulls up.

Christian and I walk down stairs and into the living room as Carrick, Grace and Elliot walk in through the door. We find Mia sleeping on her side and sucking her little thumb, as she holds the newly colored in family photo I drew. Grace see's the small photo and clutches my shoulders lovingly.

"You're a Grey now, Ana." She smiles at me, as she pulls a blanket over Mia.

I blush with a smile_; I've been hearing that a lot and loving it_.

Grace seems a bit distracted as she scratches her head, and thick about what to do next. "Dinner…" she murmurs, "How's Stir fry sound, kids?" She asks.

Fast and yummy, I'm all for it.

"That sounds good," We say in sync.

"Good… good…" she's thinking deeply again.

"Mom, is everything alright?" Christian asks.

"Yes, Dear, of course." She turns and bumps in a counter, almost breaking a vase'. "Woops!" she catches it and laughs awkwardly, "I swear this wasn't on this table earlier today."

"Mom, are you sure everything's alright?" Christian inquires.

She holds her hands up in defense, "Its fine, I'm fine, Sweetie." She then disappears into the kitchen.

Christian and I look at each other with worry; we can hear Carrick and Grace talking. I assume Elliot has gone upstairs seeing as we haven't seen or heard from him since he got home. We watch a little bit of TV- well, I watch, Christian decides to read a book. After times passed and the sky outside turns into a dark blue then black, we walk into the kitchen, causing Grace and Carrick to break their speech in the middle of the conversation.

"Do you need help, setting the table, Mom?" Christian asks politely, studying his parents thoroughly.

Grace smiles- but she's still a little off in a way, "Of course."

"I'll help to." I add.

I grab the spoons and forks and place then along the sides of the plates Christian sets down. When we are done, evidently, Christian can't take his parents quiet whispers and hushed heated conversation any longer, he turns around.

"I heard you mention Elena's name." he states annoyed, "That may have something to do with us." He gestures between me and him. I stand there awkwardly in the middle of the Mother and son argument, smiling apologetically at the two.

"Maybe their right, Grace," Carrick shrugs.

"Maybe we shouldn't." she states.

"Grace, it's not a big problem, they can know, and Christian is right." He enquires back.

"Yes, but if it's not a big deal than there's no need." Her voice is rising.

"Grace," Carrick sighs.

"Mom, just say it already." Christian says, getting fidgety with the wait.

Grace groans, and roughly sets down the stirring utensil that sits on the edge of the bowl, "Fine! If you must know Elena came in to the hospital today black and blue; Linc broke her left arm, cracked four of her ribs, and busted her jaw. Are you satisfied now?" she glares at them and then continues to stir the food, quickly and with extra roughness. Christian and I look at each other with shock.

My mouth falls open, it's then I realize who the woman in Christian's photo album looks similar too.

_Christian_ himself. It's his birth Mom.


	33. Family Traits, and Jury Dates

**Wonderful Reviews! Thanks! And in response to a Guest how asked** "_What'd Christians Mom have to do with Elena getting the crap beat out of her? And why does Grace seem pissed off at Christian and Ana?"_ **The answer to the first question: **_It had absolutely nothing to do with the Elena situation. Aw, the joy of writing- being free to write anything anywhere in the story it's self :) It didn't have anything to do with Elena, just merely a in the moment thought/reaction- realizing you just seen your lovers biological Mother, not knowing what she did that Christian was put up for adoption… you know, just an in the moment shock for her. *shrug non-chalantly*_**. To the second statement- **_I had no clue I made it sound like she was angry at Ana/Christian. I had no intention of doing so, she is not, and you will find out more of why she reacted like that in this chapter_** ;) Again, awesome reviews! ENJOY! Also a bit short…**

**And for everyone and everyone reading: Christian did NOT have sex with the Witch-troll! **

**ANA POV**

So, the woman in the small photograph upstairs makes up half of Christian's DNA. I think to myself as I stand unknowingly by Christian himself. He looks at me momentarily and then at his parents' impassively, not quite meeting their eyes but still standing his own.

"Were you not planning on telling me this?" he says exasperated.

"I hardly got done telling your Father, dear, let alone you and Ana." Grace says softly, she's calmed down more than she was moments ago.

"Well you still could have told me sooner," he murmurs. "I don't like being left out of situations that concern me." He insists.

"I think that's our decision too, we are your parents." Carrick implores from the stool he's sitting on.

"Okay," Christian says roughly, "Next time something '_exciting_' happens to me I'll make sure I'll keep you in the dark until I see fit." He spits, before I can place my hand on his shoulder, he pushes the kitchen swinging door open and then walks harshly out of the room.

Grace, Carrick, and I are looking at the kitchen door Christian just walked out of, not knowing what to do or say. I look over and smile apologetically at them, oddly enough feeling as if he's my responsibly. I almost smile at the thought.

They smile sadly back before looking at one another in deliberation.

When I find my feet, I walk up stairs, trying to find Christian- having a good idea where he might be. I walk through his doorway and find him sitting against the far side of his bed on the floor, his legs propped holding my scrapbook. I'm uncertain whether or not he can feel me standing on the other side of the bed, but I stand awkwardly in my spot anyways.

"That's when I went to Disney with Ray." I say softly from behind him, looking at the picture of me with Mickey Mouse ears, holding a blue Goofy balloon in front of Cinderella's castle.

"You were cute," he says back.

"Thanks," I murmur, _now he has to be joking_, I think as I climb on his bed and lie on my stomach behind him. I point over his shoulder to another, "That was my day at the water park." I say matter-a-factly, I'm drenched with water and smiling at the camera person- my Mother. I have goggles strapped to my forehead and my unruly hair is stuck to my face.

He nods slowly, a smile on his once stony faced mouth.

"See," I say as I trace his smiling- now smirking lips, "That isn't so hard, is it?" I smile sweetly.

He takes me by surprise as he swiftly brings me down onto his lap with one hand, and removes the scrapbook with his other. When I'm curled up on his lap he starts to play with a strand of my hair between his thumb and his index finger. We stay quiet in comfortable silence as the time passes.

"I know she was your Mother," I finally say, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

This doesn't faze him at all; he looks as if he expected it. He shrugs his indifference, "The look on your face was enough proof that you did. Why didn't you tell me you already knew?" He throws it back roughly.

"Why are you so mad?" I sit up a bit. I study his features more as he looks and plays with the simple strand of hair, he doesn't meet my eyes either and that's when I suspect there's more, "I'm guessing this is more than the Elena thing?" I implore.

He sighs, still not giving anything away, and then changes the subject altogether, "She's dead, you know."

My eyebrow raise, "Who, your birth Mom?" I squeak.

"Yes, my birthmother," he rolls his eyes.

"Will you tell me about her?" I ask.

He sighs heavily, and runs one hand through his hair before he starts on this touchy subject, "There's not much to tell, Anastasia, she was a crack whore and a neglectful mother."

I gasp, hearing him talk so harshly about his Biological mom, "Neglectful?" I breathe, it then accurse to me. Without thinking I pull the neck of his shirt down until I can see the first burn mark marring his chest. I swallow as I tear my eyes away and look at Christian. He's staring off to the side, his face etched with pain.

"She did this to you?" my voice is lower than a whisper now; I'm not sure how he can hear it.

"You could say that- she never stopped it from happening." He says, his voice coming out a bit strangled.

And there it is, the core of his life before the Greys, when he was just a sad baby boy in the midst of self-destruction and the start of his long road of hate for this woman. I reach up and cup his cheek, he finally looks at me.

"Then who did this?"

He looks down at me, deliberating for countless minutes. He finally just comes out and says it, as if he's saying his least favorite type food.

"Her pimp." He watches my face closely as I process this.

My mouths agape, "Your druggy Mother sat back and watched as her pimp beat you?"_ And_ _I thought I had an intense childhood. _

"Not exactly, she was passed out half the time, so she didn't see much of it." He scoffs darkly.

I shake my head, "Why were you so touchy earlier?"

"Because I was just waiting for you to figure out I'm not good enough to be with." He shrugs sadly, "When I look at you at you, Ana, I see the most innocent person, the purest type of human, but I'm _not_. You deserve so much better, I'm just waiting for you to realize that and call it quits."

"Hey," I say as I grab the sides of his face, "It doesn't matter what your past is like, all I want is in our future together."

"I know," he shakes his head disbelievingly, "And that's why your too good for me."

I roll my eyes, "I know you're holding more back, will you tell me?"

He kisses my forehead, "Yes, but that's for another night." I lean against his soft lips, "As for Elena, I think she got what she bargained for. She should have expected nothing less from Linc."

Unsuppressed laugher escapes my mouth, surprising the both of us, "Now that's what I wanted to hear." I say truthfully.

Christian begins to laugh as well.

I get off of his lap soon afterwards, lying on my back beside his as my legs rest on his bed.

"So, is that why you were angry with Grace and Carrick? Because you were bothered with what my reaction was to your birthmother?"

He shrugs beside me, "Partly, but it does still bother me they may not have said anything."

There's a faint knock on the door as Elliot pops his head in, "Hey, Ma said it's time for dinner."

"Okay," we say in usion.

I start to stand up, "I'm going down stairs to wash my hands."

"Okay, I'll be down in a moment." He says as he begins to put away the scrapbooks. As I walk down stairs I think about what I've just heard and what I know now of his intense and sever child hood. He's so many shades of emotion it's heartbreaking to think about.

"Oh! Hi, Ana," Grace Smiles at me.

"Hi," I say back, "I'm sorry about Christian," I say truthfully, "he's calmed down more now."

She smiles sadly, "It's fine, dear, at a very young age we realized it's better to let Christian cope with what he's feeling his own way. That is Christian, though. Sometimes I feel as if he's in his own world." she laughs softly. "Any who, dinners ready,"

"Thanks," I smile, and walk into the kitchen.

Dinners eaten mostly in silence, only the faint talk of Mia's small voice chatting away, talking about school, and her new drawing of the family. I chew my food quietly, not making much contact with anyone in this tense atmosphere.

When dinner's over- to Mia and Elliot's surprise- Grace and Carrick asks to speak with us in Carrick's office, we put our plates in the sink and proceed to the large wooden doors. The room is vas, bigger than the outside makes it seem. There are wooden and glossed books shelves on the walls behind the giant maple desk, which is filled with papers, a brief case, and a large black leather chair. It looks very businesslike and modern.

"Okay, kids," Carrick says as he sits in his chair, motioning for us to do the same with the ones behind us, "We're ready to fill you in now."

Grace then comes in, walking to Carrick's chair and resting against the back.

Carrick looks at us both intently, his hands clasped and resting under his chin with his finger steeples in front of his mouth. "The reason why your Mother was terse earlier is because… Would you like to tell them, Hun?" he turn fractionally to Grace.

She nods slightly, "We're worried that- because Lincoln beat Elena severally- that the court may feel pity and look at her like a battered wife," she swallows, "Lowering the chances of this being a felony, and converting it into a misdemeanor- all because she's a woman."

Christian gasps, "What? They can't do that! This is the first time that Linc has ever put his hands on her!"

Grace looks very sadly down at the floor, "She trying to say that her broken nose from a while back was from Linc as well," she looks sadly at me.

I gape, _What, she can't do that! I did that to her, not her husband_!

Christian squeezes my hand and shakes his head disbelievingly, "No. No! What about the pictures on my phone? We have proof!" He yells.

"We're afraid the jury may conclude that as a cry for help from a battered wife. As if she wasn't in the right mind and she was confused, trying to find a way out of this '_abusive_' relationship in the easiest way how- through you, Christian."

"Great!" he growls, "Now there's three choices; Felony, Misdemeanor, or a fucking battered wife's rehab we're she'll get primped and pity! This is bull shit!"

"Language, Christian," Grace reminds softly.

Carrick shakes his head, "I know, son. I know. The best we can hope for is that the jury looks past her foolish act and at the real devilish woman behind the fake façade'. We'll inform you when we have more information." He dismisses us.

Christian grabs my hand and pushes past the doorway. I follow behind, trying to keep up with his fast a fierce pace.

"This is fucking bullshit," he seethes through clenched teeth as we reach a small boat house past the green lawn.

I touch the small of his back, "I know, Christian, it is." He turns to me, and even in the dim light of the moon I can see, not only the anger, but the nervousness etched in his beautiful features. "Hey," I touch his face, "It'll be fine. As long as we're together, it'll all be fine." I reassure. I then look around the small building, remembering seeing this once before from afar.

He presses his lips together, "It's the boat house, I come here occasionally to think when I can't get away to the edge."

I nod in understanding.

I wake in the middle of the night, hearing something bitter-sweet coming from down stairs. It's like a mix of the most beautiful lullaby you've ever get the pleasure of hearing and the saddest story told in minutes. I stretch as I sit up in bed, and walks down the stairs, following the sound- hoping I'm not dreaming. I peak around the corner of the main room and- to my surprise- I see Christian sitting at the grand black piano playing the _too-good-to-believe_ music.

I watch, transfixed, as his fingers glide themselves over the piano keys, each one holding their own job, combining sweet sultry notes, and deep ragged ones in one song. His face tilted downwards and-from the lack of light in the room- I can make out the shape of his face, lips, forehead, and the peak of his unruly hair. He's concentrating, feeling the story without words through his fingertips. It's the saddest, yet most alluring, thing I've ever seen- and he's not even using sheet music.

I tentivly walk up behind him, he sees me and smiles, still playing the lullaby, and scoots over slightly. I sit down on the bench with him and watch his fingers move- it's almost unreal. I place my finger on one of the keys in front of me and- without knowing a single thing about playing the piano- beat the smooth surface in a steady beat. Creating a hardy and strong base for the song- effectively creating something more. Christian chuckles and goes along with the game, changing the sad song to a happier and livelier theme, as I continue to tap the key, making some contribution to the beautiful pattern.

When the melody disperses and the song closes to an end, Christian turns to me, "I didn't mean to wake you- I didn't know anyone can hear me." He frowns.

I giggle, "Don't frown, that was beautiful. How did you lean to play?"

"When Grace and Carrick adopted me I basically through myself into it to please my new parents."

I nod slowly, thinking about how out of place he must have felt coming into this perfection of a family.

"I'm sorry for waking you." He says again.

I laugh, "Christian, you can wake me like this any time."

He smiles softly, "It's late- you should go back to sleep, you'll be tired in the morning." His fingertips skim across my face.

I sigh, thinking about how I won't sleep well at all tonight knowing Christians awake with a serious issue bothering him downstairs.

"Okay," I bargain, "but you have to go to bed as well, I don't want you stressing about the Elena trial alone down here."

"I agree." He stands up and extends his hand out to me. I grab it and we walk up stairs together quietly, making sure no one can hear us. I lean up and kiss him assuring and then try to turn around, but he holds me against him- just hugging me closer to him.

When we unwilling break apart, we each go to our rooms- Christian to the second floor and me up to the guest room. I then lie in bed, unsuccessfully, finding a comfortable position. I spend the next ten minutes tossing and turning under my sheets, and flipping my pillow over and over to the cooler side that seems impossible to find. Finally I say to hell with it and walk back down stairs to Christian's door.

I slowly open his bedroom door- that doesn't creak or whine- I find Christian lying on the far side of his bed with his back to the door. He turns when he hears me enter, and smiles half dazed. His eyes partly open but still looking happy.

Much to his surprise I slip under his bed covers, and snuggly position myself against his chest as he lies behind me. Oddly enough his bed is both comfortable and the pillows nicely cool as I lie my head down.

He positions himself behind me so he's propped up on his elbow, looking over at me, humor fluttering in his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep…" I say sweetly, _and it seems as if you couldn't either_…

"Oh, bad dream?" he asks softly.

_That would mean I actually fell asleep in the first place_…

"Yeah… lets go with that." I smile as I close my eyes.

He chuckles as he kisses my temple and then positions himself behind me with his arm around my torso.

We both fall asleep soundly, lying by each other in total bliss, knowing, but not saying, the real reason of why I came back into his room- to comfort Christian's worrying conscious- but I'll let me think he was helping me… _for now_.

**Who knew? Even Christian as a child snuck away at night to play his feelings away!**

**And before you ask, No, Grace and/or Carrick will not get mad because Christian and Ana slept in the same bed, ya silly's :) I don't know if they'll ever know- just a lil' lovey doveyness from our sweet hearts… **


	34. Like the Stars your Beauty Shines

_Firstly- thanks for your amazing reviews, they made me smile! And sorry for not updating for a bit there, I went to Mt. Rushmore this weekend and it was pretty fun, seen crazy horse and all that good stuff :) But now I am back and am ready to write. (I'm going to skip a few day- I know, not my usual mojo- and get to the dance quicker! So please excuse Ana's inner dialog as it skims through the rest of the week at the Greys- it's not like she isn't going back soon ;) _

**ANA POV**

As the week passes my days grow shorter in time; I've spent the days with the Greys curled up in Christians lap watching family movies, playing board games, house with Mia, school, and my most favorite way to spend the hours- when we could get away with it- sleeping in Christians bed or him in mine. He's still worried very much about the Elena situation, like a huge weight weighing him down at times. I have to reassure him on various occasions that it'll all be alright- and that calms him down for the remainder of the day.

The court date has also been set; the first trial is November 1st. It seems so close, but yet so far away. I guess it just one of those things you want to get over with as soon as possible.

I went to the mall with Kate- who is still making Elliot jump through hoops- as we went in and out of dress shops, looking for the '_perfect fit_' as she described.

"Kate," I sigh, "I don't understand you. You have at least thirty ball gowns for functions with your Father- why can't we use one of those?"

"Ana, you put the damp in damper, sweet heart. It's already bad enough you made me wait _one day_ before the dance to get a dress, and this is supposed to be fun for the both of us!" she throws a grey dress at me that I haven't had much time to look at, "So have _fun_!" she smiles as she shoos me into a dressing room.

She can't see it but I'm smiling at her enthusiasm as I start to undress myself and pull the dress over my head, and begin to zip up the back. The fabric is soft in-between my fingers as the dress slides onto my body- it fits like it was hand tailored specifically for me. I turn and look at myself in the mirror; it's a strapless number that cuts off just above my chest, around the waist is a medium sized matching bow that hugs my waist, and as you get down the bottom it fans out perfectly above my knees- I love it. I giggle when I focus on the color, a dark grey with a bit of a shimmer.

Just then Kate taps on the door.

"Ana, come out, I want to see you in that dress!" she demands through the granite doors.

I bit my lip, deciding I want to toy with her some, "Are you sure you want to see it?" I smile.

"Yes! Now open the damn door, Steele!"

"You should see the color- it's just gorgeous! Oh, and design- Amazing!" I boast playfully, doing my best Kate impression. "And how about that skirt?!" I giggle.

I hear Kate's palms softly slap against the carpeted floor as she wriggles her ways under the dressing room door and into the small rectangular room with me.

"All the times I've been shopping, I can honestly say I've never crawled under a dressing room door." she huffs and she blows a stray bang hair from her face. She then scowls at me, "You're a horrible person, Anastasia Rose Steele-," she stops in midsentence as she looks up and down at my dress- her mouth agape.

I do a little twirl for her as she searches and scans the dress with her eyes.

"Wow, Ana, I think this dress was made for you! Everything's perfect; the fit, the size, the length- and that's very rare for that to happen." She smiles delighted.

I blush, "Thanks Kate, what did you pick?"

She explains what she's picked out. Moments later she stands in front of me in a silk and lace, red knee length, one shoulder strapped dress, with a silver sparkling design in-between the dresses chest area. It's absolutely stunning, and she looks wonderful in it.

"That dress makes your legs look like they go on for miles." I smile at her.

"I know!" she squeals, playing with the flowing bottoms of the red dress skirt.

After we buy our dresses her driver Jefferson takes both of us home. I say Hello to Ray as he opens a can of Chef Boyardee in our kitchen; he tells me more about his adventures on his fishing trip and how he almost caught a giant steelhead. Grabbing an apple from the fridge, and running up the stairs I crash on my bed and begin on math homework. Hours later, I open my eyes and find Ray holding the phone out to me as I lie there half awake.

"Phone, Annie."

"Thanks," I yawn as I reach out and take it- having an idea of whom it will be. Rays leaves and shuts the door.

"Hi, Christian," I sigh, closing my eyes and laying my head back down.

"_Ana, it's the middle of the day, what are you doing asleep_?" I hear the humor playing in his voice.

"I went dress shopping with Kate earlier, and I'm kind of beat." My eyes snap open as I realize the error of my wording- my mind drifting back to what Christian confided to me in his bedroom. "I mean tired- very, truly tired. What are you doing?" I change the subject.

He chuckles, "_Elliot and I are going bowling- 'brotherly bonding' or some shit_." he sighs heavily annoyed._ "I'm guessing you don't want to go…?_" he sounds hopeful.

"No, not today," I say softly, trying not to hurt his feeling, "Besides, we'll see each other tomorrow."

"_Yes, about that_…" he says slowly.

"You're not canceling on me, are you?" I gasp.

"_No, you sweet, over exaggerating girl_!" he laughs loudly, "_A little trust please_."

I sigh with a small laugh, "Then what were you going to say, Christian?"

"_I have a surprise for you tomorrow_," he says happily, "_Actually two… three if you really think about it_…"

I giggle, "And why would you do that?"

"_Because I love you_." He says without skipping a beat, "_Just trust me on this one, okay, baby_?"

"You know I'd trust you with my life," I softly.

He sighs with content on the other end of the line, "_That's all I need_."

"_Come on! We have to get there before someone takes lane seven! You know that's my lucky lane, Bro_!" Elliot shouts from another room- I can almost hear Christian roll his eyes.

Christian groans irritated, "_I'll see you tomorrow, Baby. I'll pick you up at 5:45."_

I smile, "_So punctual, but yes, that is correct_."

"_I love you_."

"I love you, too, now go out and kick Elliot's ass in bowling." I bite my lip and laugh. As I hang up I hear Christians fit of laughter.

I sleep well through the night, but it was hard to get used to after sleeping at the Grey's for a week. I wake up and make a quick stop at the grocery store so Ray won't be living off of Ramon noodles and toast for the remainder of the day. Kate stops by as well, pulling and primping my hair into her own personal selection of perfection before heading home to change and get ready herself. I look at my hair in the mirror; my brown hair delicately curled towards the middle down and pined to the side.

Around 5:30 I slip on my silver high-heeled death traps Kate gave me tonight. Their closed toe silver sparkling four inch high heels with matching bows on the tips- I hope I won't trip in these things. Moments later the doorbell rings, I look at the clock.

"5:45 on the dot," I snicker to myself.

"Annie, your dates here," Ray calls from down stairs.

I take one long look in my bedroom mirror; I hardly even look the same, in fact, I look like I could have come from Kate's family- minus the blonde hair. There's a little bit of blush on my cheeks and Kate did- by my request- light on my Smokey makeup. With a heavy sigh I walk down the stairs.

The first thing I see is Christian; his mouth his agape as he looks me from head to toe. His eyes are alight and in awe as an 'o' shape sits on his open mouth. He's wearing a well fitted black simple tux, and I can't help but giggle as I see that he has his usual tousled hair is neatly combed to the side. _Hmm… this look is definitely different for him but looks good…_

"Wow, Annie, you look-," Rays starts.

"Beautiful." Christian breathes.

There was no need for the unnecessary blush Kate added, because ten seconds into seeing Christian my face is already sporting a heavy scarlet.

"Thanks," I say to both of them, looking down at my knotted fingers.

Christian walks over to me and grabs my hand, lacing my fingers through his like a gentlemen and kissing my cheek- his lips linger for a moment more, but not long enough to get a death stare by Ray.

Ray holds up a camera rather awkwardly, "Um, you know how your mom is, Annie, she'll have me by the throat if I don't get a picture of you two." He shrugs apologetically.

I smile at the camera as Christian does the same. Putting his arm around my waist and fanning his fingers over my hip. With one quick click the picture is taken- thanks God, if my Mother was here she'd take a dozen plus- and we're saying our Goodbyes to my Dad.

"You're staying at Kate's tonight, right?" Ray asks.

"Yep, that's the plan," I say truthfully; a long night of gossip, celebrity Pop Magazines, facials… _yippy_.

"Okay," he kisses my forehead, "Have a fun time, Ana."

Christian holds my hand as he leads me to his car that waits just at the end of our block.

"What, the Driver Elliot isn't chaperoning tonight?" I tease him.

"No, not tonight," he grins. He walks to my side of the passenger door and opens it for, gesturing for me to step in, I follow suit and put on my seat belt.

"You look ravishing, Anastasia," he shakes his head as he enters the driver's side, "Unbelievably gorgeous. I'm the luckiest person in the world."

My blush deepens as I look down at my knotted fingers, _back at you, Grey_.

"I especially love your sense of humor," he chuckles, "A Grey dress?" he raises an eyebrow.

I giggle and bite my bottom lip, "I thought you'd like that part. Think of it as me '_marking myself as your territory_'."

He closes his eyes momentarily and groans with satisfaction, "That sounds exactly right to me."

He holds my hand as he drives, his thumb skimming over the top of my hand- but nothing more. He doesn't lay his hand on my upper leg, or anything of the sort, he simply holds my hand as we engage in small talk on our way to the school auditorium.

When we park the car, Christian swiftly gets out, not giving me a moment to get out myself, he's at my side of the car opening my door and extending his hand out to me. I smile thoughtfully as I take his hand and he shuts the door. I put my arm through his and we walk into the Gym.

The Gym is blaring with music from the live band when we enter, the usual floor that I spend a good sixty percent of my Gym time falling and tripping on is covered with students in tuxes and dresses dancing and laughing as the music cascades over the echoing Gymnasium. The usual white stone walls have streamers of blue and white decorating them, and bright multicolored lights flicker vigorously on and off.

"_Wow_…" I mouth to myself as I look at the completely different Gym in front of me. None of the dances at my old school ever looked like this- not even important gatherings for holidays. But I guess that's what happened in a rich school like this one.

I look over at Christian and see him studying me with his eyes, but there's something hidden behind his Greys orbs. Something of nervousness, but I don't understand what the undercurrent may mean. I grab his hand and place his knuckles on my cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay." He grins. His answer takes me off guard for a moment. "Would you like to dance?"

I bite my lip nervously as I look at all the teenagers grinding against each other and throwing their arms in the air, I then look down at my heels.

Christian's smirking at me, "I won't let you fall," he says with humor in my ear.

I giggle, as I take his hand and drag him onto the dance floor.

We're not dancing like wild animals like the others- even though it's a fast upbeat song we're content with just staying the others arms like it's a slow dance. Christian's still quite edgy, and at some points I catch him thinking deeply about something on his mind. I'm not sure if he's still worried about the Elena case or even if whatever's going through that head of his is bad or good- but I know something's up.

But it seems like whatever he's worried about vanishes when I look up at him. He smiles thoughtfully and kisses my forehead- nothing more of the sort, and I'm getting restless. By the second hour we've been here I'm craving for him to put his hands somewhere else instead of the small of my back or cupping my face. He's being extra gentle and careful with me tonight.

The only time he's really himself is when a boy in our class looks or even tries to talk to me. Christian fends him off and then continues in his timid ways. But other than that I'm having an amazing time with just Christian and me in our own bubble. Hours pass.

"Hey, Ana!" Kate yells over the thumping music as he drags Elliot behind her.

I look up from Christian's chest and greet her, "Hey, Kate." I smile.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Wanna go get some punch? If you haven't spiked it yet…" she says under breath.

I giggle, "Sure." I give Christian a quick peck on the cheek and follow Kate through the crowd.

"So, how's the dance so far?" She smiles as she hands me a drink of punch.

"Good. Christian's acting a little off." I state, and my eyes find his from across the floor. He's standing there with his hands in the pockets of his dress pants, looking at the floor as Elliot talk pointlessly to him. He jumps the slightest when his brother taps him on the shoulder.

"When doesn't he?" Kate shrugs with a smile.

I roll my eyes, but smile at her.

"How are things with you an Elliot?"

"They could be worse…" she laughs. "Elliot already told Zac to basically take a hike when he just happened to 'show up' on our date last Friday." She rolls her eyes into her drink.

"He really loves you, Kate." I nudge her.

"Yeah, I know!" she swoons with a huge grin.

She puts down her drinks as Elliot walks up to us, and a slow song starts to play. At the same moment the MC announces that this'll be the last slow song, but not the last song in general.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Kavanagh?" he grins, and winks over at me.

"As a matter of fact you may." She takes his hand and- with one quiet squeal in my direction- he leads her onto the dance floor.

Christian finds me at the moment, and leans down to give me a warm, sweeps you off your feet, this has to be a dream, makes you want to stay in this moment forever kiss on my lips. I'm still dazed as he leads me to a secluded spot on the dance floor.

I drape my arms around his shoulders- not as hard as you would think, considering our height difference- and he puts his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him as we sway back and forth together.

"I'm sorry I've been acting out of sorts this evening." He says sincerely.

"It's fine, Christian," I lean my head on his chest, "I've still been having a wonderful time with you." And it's the truth, this night has been amazing.

"Me too," I can sense his smile.

"Is everything alright?" I look up at him.

He gazes down at me, "Everything's perfect, baby." He smiles. He hesitates after a second, "Do you trust me?"

I nod, "We've already established this; I'd trust you with my life."

He lets out a heavy breathe as he gives me a dazzling lop sided grin. "Do you want to get out of here?" he looks hopeful.

I look around at the couples dancing and then back at him, "Yes," I smile.

He smiles like a new world has just opened up for him- it reminds me of the type you'd see on grooms as they watch their brides walk down the aisle. "Good." He starts to lead me across the floor.

I see Kate; she's curled against Elliot's chest as he sways them back and forth on the floor.

"I should tell Kate that we're leaving, and when I'll be back at her house."

"There's no need, she'll know." He reassures.

_And I trust him that she does_, "Okay." And then we're free. He walks quickly as I walk behind- but he's careful enough to make sure I won't trip in these shoes. He opens the door with nothing but antsy nerves. I get in and he quickly steps through the driver's side- I've never see Christian like this before; anxious and not in control.

He starts the car and gazes thoughtfully at me, "Are you ready?"

"Christian, where are we going?" I ask curiously with a smile.

He grins back, "If you trust me enough you won't ask too many questions, and you'll let me put this blind fold on you." He smirks.

I roll my eyes but comply as I turn fractionally and let him tie around my eyes a silk golden scarf he's taken out of the glove compartment.

I can't see a thing as he drives through the night, his hand caresses mine and he even kisses my knuckles with reassurance- I'm not sure if it's for my benefit or mine.

"Is this a one of my surprises?" I smirk- not sure if he's looking at me or not.

"Yes…" He says with humor playing in his voice. He's not giving much away.

"How much longer before we get there?" I ask like an errant child.

He chuckles, "Stop pouting, we're here."

He shuts off the engine, and I hear the driver's door as he steps out of the car. Moments later he's opening my door and leading me by the hand onto black top. Opening a door and stepping inside he lifts me into his arms and slides my high heels off my feet. I still have no idea where we're at so I just wait until Christians ready to for me to know.

He's still carrying me snug to his chest and up – what seems like – a flight of stairs. I can only hear the sound of Christian's rhythmic breathing and footsteps, and now I suddenly feel anxious and quiet.

He kisses me behind my ear as he sets me down, my feet touching a familiar wood floor. He gently unties my blind fold but stays behind me. I open my eyes and come face to face with Christian's bedroom door. We're both quiet as I take in my surrounding. I turn around and face him.

"Your bedroom?" I say softly.

He looks very nervous as he answers, "You're not going back to Kate's tonight," he swallows.

And in with that little statement my whole world changes; this is why he's been acting so off tonight, and so un Christian like - we're going to consummate our love for each other on this night of October 17th.

He cups my face and I look up at him hopeful, asking him with my eyes to confirm my silent thoughts.

He nods and smiles softly at my sincere expression- knowing I want this as much as he does and I'm not scared.

"We're going all the way, Anastasia."

_**Next chapter ASAP;)**_


	35. All I've ever Needed

**This Chapter contains mature contact that may not be sutable for younger reader**.

Now that _that's_ over, ^^^ I want to just say – to all of you who may be a little bit worried that their only fifteen – this isn't going to be like you may think. I'm writing this chapter as two in love teenagers expressing their feeling for one another through physical actions. With love, sweetness, innocence all of the things that make up how ones first time should be; so, with saying that, I'm warning you that if you feel as if they're to young then skip reading this chapter- no biggy:)

**_**Point of no return**_**

But I do have a little surprise for you who have just read past the Point of no return lol this chapter is based off the song _All I've ever Needed by Nikki Reed and Paul McDonald_. Check it out on YouTube because I have just names it the official poster song for their first time :) Check out my Pinterest page (Info on my FF page) to see links to the song! Enjoy! I don't not own the song All I've ever needed.

**ANA POV**

_We're going all the way_. His words do something to me deep within myself that makes me weak at the knees for him- this could change anything, _everything_, but I'm not afraid of what awaits us tonight. If anything it'll only make our love stronger, giving our self's wholly to the other. _Our innocence_. The ultimate sacrifice.

And I'm ready for him to take all he wants of me. I'm his.

"Christian…" I breathe, "Is that why you were so distant tonight, you wanted to save it for this moment?"

He nods slowly, and takes my hand, "Elliot's spending the night at Kate's, Mia went with my parents to a function over the weekend… it was all so perfectly planned out by fate itself. I didn't want to miss my chance."

I sigh with contentment. This is it; we're going to make love for the first time.

He reaches for the door handle, but pauses to stare at me. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asks softly.

"It's all I've ever wanted."

He smiles with relief and takes my hand with his. Opening his bedroom door I find his room totally and utterly transformed. The lights are off, but dim star lit candles sit on his dressers and night stands. There are various rectangular paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling and the soft lights flickering to a fro behind the designs of black flowers. It's breath takingly gorgeous to say the least.

I'm smiling in awe as I turn around to ask Christian how he did this, but I stop in my tracks when I see him looking as if he has to tell me something. He's standing there with his hands playing around in his pockets – it even looks like he's twiddling about with a small object.

He takes a deep breath and closes the door – distinctively sealing out fate – and steps closer to me.

"Ana, I've been waiting a while to give you this. All my promises I've made to you - I tend to keep. I want you to know that forever- because that's how long I intend to love and cherish you. You deserve nothing if not the best and I don't want you to feel as if your giving your virginity to me with a hallow meaning." He says sincerely. I'm about to protest, but he goes on, "Someone like you deserves to give your virtue away on your wedding night, and since I can't give you that right now I'm giving you a promise ring." He takes out a small black box from his pocket - _he's had it all night with him?_ – He opens it and takes out a stunning round diamond twisted Promise Ring. The front is split with white diamonds covering them both, and in the middle is a bigger one that shimmers when it hits the lights from the candles. "I want you to lay with me tonight knowing I'll give a secure future."

I'm speechless; I've never seen such beauty that fits in the palm of my hand. I turn it over and see two engravment on the back:

'_Property of _' and '_Of One Whole_'.

I look over and smile at him, over whelmed with pure unadulterated happiness; the tears are so close to flowing over.

"Of one whole?" I ask - my voice hoarse with unshed tears.

"Oh," he takes out a simple silver band from his pocket, "I have one as well." He hands his to me and I read his engravment.

"_Two Half's_…" I look on the opposite side of inside his ring, "_Property of A. Steele_."

Together they finish each other's sentence; _Two Half's Of One Whole_. I adore it, I love it, and I can't picture anything else closer to perfection than the man who just gave me mine.

"Christian, their… _Wow_. And you're…" the tears of happiness start to flow down my cheeks.

"Allow me." His voice is soft with emotion as well.

He takes my hand and slides on my promise ring on my ring finger of my left hand. Following suit I grab his right and slip on his too. I cover my mouth with my right hand as I stare at the promise in ring form that sits on my finger. I want to ask so many questions, but right now, I just want Christian. _Period_.

"Hey," he lifts my chin up with his fingers, "Don't cry. I love, Ana. I always will."

He bends down and starts to kiss the tears away from my cheeks, causing me to laugh through them.

I turn around and look at his bed again, "So, _you're_ bed?" I giggle as I wipe my eyes.

He undoes the pins that are hold back my hair and lets the wavy chestnut locks cascade down my back, kissing and nibbling his way up and down. "When I lay my head down at night I want to know we both lost our innocence on my bed," he chuckles softly, "Call me selfish."

I turn around and look at my beautiful boyfriend, remembering his features at this moment before he's no longer a virgin – I have a feeling this'll be a rather special memory, I want to giggle.

He smiles adoringly, "Don't worry; we'll crison your bed over," he leans down and kisses my mouth, "and over," another soft kiss, "and over," another kiss, "and over again."

He stops and begins to undo his tux buttons and sliding off his jacket, dropping it somewhere on the floor- I'm not paying much attention. He begins to undo his simple black tie but I reach out and stop him.

"Let me," my voice a tiny whisper.

Surprisingly, my fingers don't quake as I undo his tie. Pulling on one side until it slips out from under his shirt collar I drop it on the floor and start unclasping his white cotton shirt buttons. Pulling out the bottom from his the waist band of his dress pants he undoes the cuff link buttons, I watch as his shirt slides off his shoulders and to a pile by our feet, accompanying his jacket and tie.

Revealing his toned abdomen behind his shirt – his scars blending in and unnoticeable against the creamy complexion of his skin – even more alluring in the soft candle lit room and moon light that surrounds us, he then slips off his shoes and dress pants – leaving him in his black boxers. I swallow as my eyes move from his chest to my most favorite asset of his; those gray eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and in his all I see is love and compassion and beauty. He has the loveliest soul.

_Beautiful_.

I reach out and touch his collar bone with the tips of my fingers, making sure that someone as perfect as Christian is real and I won't find myself waking up without a hide or hair of him in my life.

He takes my hand and presses my palm to his face as he closes his eyes tight with worry.

"Anastasia," he confesses, "I'm nervous." He admits. My heart melts and I think I just fell in love with him all over again. "What if I can't give you the same pleasure you give me?"

Amazing, even in the midst of all of this he still finds a way to be self-conscious about himself.

"Did you just steal my line?" I smile up at him, trying to make the atmosphere a little less tense.

I know I succeed when I see his glorious lop sided grin spread across his mouth, he begins to unzip the back of my gray dress without so much as a word, and the atmosphere once again become surreal between us – but in a good way. I can only hear our shallow breathing as the zipper continues to slide down further until it drops to the floor completely. He swallows as he steps back a fractions, but still keeping his eyes on mine.

"Perfection in its finest form," he comments under his breath, "I don't deserve you." _Yet again, he steals my lines_.

I take his hands and draw him near me until his chest his is flush against my bare stomach, and it feels heavenly. I skim my fingers tips across the top of his forehead, reassuring him with my eyes that we're destined and made for each other – _Two Half's of One Whole_.

He responds with a groan and by weaving his fingers through mine, lowering us onto the plush blanket of his bed.

**Third Person POV**

_My bed sheets feel empty_

_When you're not home_

Christian gently and softly kissed his beloved everywhere; her soft pink lips… her cheeks… even her forehead as she sinked her fingers into his copper locks, watching him, and he her as they embarked on making love for the first time. His breathing ragged and shallow – as were her's, taking each touch, each sigh of contentment, and each breath in, becoming, not two individuals – but two lovers connecting as much as two ever could.

_Your heartbeat helps me sleep_

_Your breath soothes my soul_

He takes her around her small waist and moves both of them to the pillows, not quickly, not roughly, but slow, wanting to savor every moment of tonight with her – not wanting to rush, but needing to give her the best night that she couldn't even dream of; making every movement count. He laid her petite body against the cream sheets and then covered both of them with the duvet- the whole time keeping his eyes on her's. Even in a dim candle lit room her beauty and grace shined through like day.

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby, you're all I've ever needed_

He then took the next step; leaning his face down just enough so the tip of his nose was touching her's he positioned himself upright with the hand that proudly wore his promise ring and helped her arch her back with the other, unclasping her strapless bra. Soon he slipped out of his boxers, and then her panties followed suit. He kissed her with as much passion as one could summon up, feeling her warm lips press and treasure his, he reached carelessly across the to the bed side table – almost getting burnt by the candle - and found a foil pack.

_You're all I've ever needed_

When two people connect in such an intimate way for the first time there's no words for it, it can change even the most damaged souls in the most profound way; some call it a built up chemical reaction, other's - an over whelming state of mind, many – human nature, but for Christian the best word he could think of in his haze of mind was Magic. And even that didn't surffice. No, not the type you see with fake smoke and doves appearing out of thin air, but real magic that honestly made no sense what so ever, it couldn't be measured in a test tube, or explained by the most brilliant, or said in words. But just_ felt _with the one who cares the most about you.

_I love you more than I knew_

_I could ever love someone_

Ana dissolved with every action the two created together, shuddering and becoming a new. Skin against skin so close she almost thought she could feel his heart beating with her own. She knew in a perfect world she would have felt embarrassed with such close proximity, having felt the need to cover up, or blush a heavy crimson when his warm flesh covered her's – but she could never feel as if she had to hide anything from him.

_And got it all so deep_

_I can barely even breathe_

_If I need a shelter from the storm_

She whimpered when she felt him surrounding her without a morsel of clothing – not from hurt or pain, but from being so overwhelmed by this moment in time she knew not what else to so. She wasn't even in control of what little sounds escaped her mouth or how she reacted when he touched her here and there. She was on cloud 9, head in a haze, lost in the exploration of his body against her's.

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby, you're all I've ever needed_

And then she felt him there. It felt so familiar like they've done this a thousand other times, but also such pleasure she received from it being the first built from her core up and out of her mouth in a tight groan. She didn't care about the pain that came with it being her first time – she happily looked past it until it was gone and all she could feel was…_ ecstasy_.

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby, you're all I've ever needed_

She forgot where she was, she forgot about his past, or what the future held for them, all she thought about was in that moment, that solitude that brought together their now enravled lives. She felt complete, right where she was supposed to be, and mostly she felt cherished. Every breath, every step, every action brought her to him and this place in time. She was for once truly grateful for all her flaws because they were just stepping stones to him. All those things she lacked brought her to this fulfillment right now, she was glad she was imperfect. Because Christian was the only one who could make her feel flawless.

_Every promise I made_

_Has lead us up to this day_

The feel was powerful; he found himself clutching the bed post for some closure, and she was unaware that her fingers were gripping the sheets. Soon they found each other's hands and he held them above Ana's head on the plush cool pillows, finding closure together.

_Please, remember my love_

_When you've forgotten your way_

They became lost. In everything. Her had strayed and became acquainted with muscular back, running down his torso and feeling the beads of sweet forming, and her lips didn't know what part of him they were kissing, only stopping shortly to release shallow uneven breathes between them, little did she know she was placing them everywhere. His eyes, nose, lips, chin, neck, jaw – she only felt him returning the favor.

_And this ache in my heart_

_Makes me want to stand tall_

_I let them take me down_

_What if this isn't my fault_

"You're my everything," she heard between heated breathes.

_Tell me it's not my fault_

Her hand caressed his face as he paused to stare down in wonder at her.

_Tell me it's not my fault_

His fingers stroked her perfect figure under the blanket.

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby, you're all I've ever needed_

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby, you're all I've ever needed_

_You're all I've ever needed_

And just like earlier in the night the overwhelming dam of tears broke through Ana's eyes, looking up at the man she loved unconditionally, and planned to spend the rest of her life with. Over whelming emotions embedded her as tears slid down her cheek. He knew she wasn't in pain, but that they were happy tears. He kissed them away.

_I love you more than I knew_

_I could ever love someone_

Their mouths connected, their hands entwined, their bodies moving rhythmically to the beat of their own personal song, and their feet and legs a tangled mess under the sheets; they had no clue where one began and the other ended – they found each other

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby, you're all I've ever needed_

He kissed her arched neck.

_I love you more than I knew_

_I could ever love someone_

They both sunk under the blankets, not ever for one second were they not touching. They just became a blur of copper hair, brown wavy locks, and skin for the rest of that night.

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby, you're all I've ever needed_

They gave them self's to the other fully, because they never really were their own.

_You're all I've ever needed –_


	36. You're Love is King

Well_ everyone the third person POV was a success to most :) But to a tiny portion, not so much – which is alright for the moment. I understand that some of you wanted it to be in Ana's POV and/or Christian's, but as the writer herself I just didn't see this happening for their first time. I went with what I felt and what it called for and I'm proud that I did. As for the majority that loved it and said it was beautifully written thank you! I'm glad you liked it so much! I love you guys! And it's moving to know my writing even gave some of you tears. Your reviews where wonderful!_

_And I'm not mad at the ones who felt as if it should have been written differently – but you don't have to be cruel. For the "guest" who said how my story was "As usual average and their first time didn't have to be so boring," I'm sorry you felt this way, but I guess my story isn't the type you're looking for in The FSOG Fanfic world. If you want hot and horny sex then I'm sure you can find that some somewhere else. If you dislike my story so much and you think that it sucks, it's a simple solution – quit reading, I'm not forcing you to follow my story every update._

_To the other guest/Followers who told me they didn't like it more subtly – thank you, I appreciate your opinion. _

_For the reviewer who said "I'm slightly confused – is someone watching them?" the answer is no, third person point of view is when there's no particular POV reading :) _

_And last – but not least – for the women who asked where do they sell Christian Grey's because she wants one of her own; I'm guessing they don't, but if they did I'm betting all the stores would already be out of stock – I'd try Amazon, or EBay :D lol _

**ANA POV**

_My brown hair trembling down my back, twisting and turning between the sheets, and nothing but Christian; I could only see him… feel his soft and warm skin under my fingertips… breathing in his mouth watering scent, it filled and surrounded me last night and sunk down into my very being… tasting his mouth and skin when I kissed him everywhere, savoring his Christian scent… and my favorite – the one that makes me disperse to a place of pure happiness – hearing the sounds that escaped his lips and filled his room. Like snowflakes, all unique and all different and all beautiful, the sound of his heavy breathing and deep groans reverberating against the walls – the same as mine. _I almost giggle when I think about how at one point he even chose to bury his face in the pillow.

Last night was… even words would fail to capture the essence. I feel completely at ease with myself and the world as I lie in bed with the man who holds my virtue, who holds my everything. I'm at peace and in total bliss for once in my life as I think about the way his touch felt on _me_ and the sounds that escaped _my_ mouth through thick blankets. I blush as rethink every touch that was shared between us. It was perfect. _He_ was perfect. If I could rewind and go back to any moment in my life, it wouldn't be my first birthday, or summer camp with Kate, not even when I discovered books could be more trust worthy than people, but to the moment that happened not even eight hours ago.

_He kissed my lips once more as he held me in his arms, "Anastasia?" his voice low and husky._

"_Yes, Christian?" I said softly, falling over the edge of unconsciousness. _

"_Stay with me…"_

My eyes flutter open as I wake up, a smile automatically spreading across my lips when my eyes meet the paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling, blown out after the night's activities. I begin to stretch but stop when I look down and find Christian sleeping soundly; his arms wrapped around my torso and his head on my chest, nuzzling my bare skin. Under the blankets his leg his stretched over mine.

I smile down at his sleeping form and stroke his back with my index finger, watching him slowly wake up. His deep gray eyes open and a satisfied grin spreads across his face. He kisses my naked stomach as he hugs me to him closer, he looks up and meets my eyes. The words vanish and time seems dispparent; we're looking at one another for the first time after making love, almost in a new light.

"Hi," he breathes.

"Hi," I say back softly.

His eyes search mine; looking for something I can't quite put my finger on. _Approval of last night_? A face splitting triumphet grin spreads across my lips and joy emulates from me. I bite my bottom lip as a giggle escapes.

Christian sighs and a gorgeous lop sided grin greets his mouth as he chuckles. Placing wet and warm kisses up my chest, up my neck and on top of my mouth, he rolls over so I'm lying on top of him. I lean up on his chest and giggle when I see his – once comb and neat hair – is yet again a tousled mess of copper onto of his head. I wipe away a stray hair from his forehead.

Everything seems light and airy at the moment, like anything's possible. And with Christian I feel as if it is.

"Ana, I want you to be truthful, alright?" he asks with all seriousness.

I nod.

"Did I hurt you?"

His question takes me off guard, _why does he think he hurt me_? "No, why would you think that?"

"It was your first time, baby, and…" he trails off, toying with a small part of the bed sheet.

I look down and see a couple specks of blood staining the cream cover. I gasp, _when did I bleed last night_? I sure never noticed, I was a little occupied at the time…

"No, Christian, no…" I cup the side of his face, "last night was the absolute opposite of _hurt._" I spit the word. "It was amazing." I say quietly, blushing deeply.

"Amazing, Anastasia?" he smirks.

I nod once more. "Was it alright for you?" I ask sheepishly.

"_Alright_?" he scoffs, "Baby, I've never been more alright in my life. You possessed and took over my body wholly."

"Really?" I snicker.

He laces his finger through my hair, "I'll never be the same again." He grins.

I lay my head down, and it's his turn to run his finger up and down the length of my back, "I love you."

"I love you like nothing else, Anastasia - it's crazy."

"Well, in that case…" I hint as I walk my fingers up his chest, I bite my lip and look shyly up at him.

My stomach then picks the 'perfect' time to grumble. He raises an eyebrow, "Hungry?"

"A little," I confess begrudgingly.

"Let's have breakfast then," we then get out of our love nest.

I get dressed with some clothes I left in the guest room as Christian puts on a white T shirt with a lavender over shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue fitted jeans, and freshly showered hair – I find myself drooling at the mouth.

I sit on his lap on the Greys couch as we eat pancakes and watch a pointless show on the television; Christian seems as if he couldn't care less about it so I decide to coax him into friendly conversation, that soon turned into him lying on top of me and both of us gasping for air as our mouths clashed.

We can't keep our hands off of each other, like a wall – that neither of us even knew existed – has fallen down, and nothing was left to worry about or hanging over our heads. We're free to be… _us_. We truly acted like a crazy in love teenage couple because that's what we are.

Later that day Elliot and Kate called up, asking if we wanted to see a newly released movie with them at the Seattle Matinée.

"Sure, we'd love to come." I tell Kate in the phone.

"I want to stay home with you," Christian pouts from behind.

I cover the phone, "If we stay here then they may know what we're up to," I smirk.

His face falls, "I don't want to spend a day with _Kate_." He says petulantly.

"Well, you'll just have to put on your big boy pants and deal with it."

He nips my earlobe, "But wouldn't you rather stay home and help me take them off?" he chuckles.

I giggle, "Christian!" I then uncover my hand from the phone, "Yes, Kate, we'll meet you there at 12:00."

When we arrive at the Movie Theater the smell of popcorn fills the side walk as people line up by the glass ticket booth window. Christian wraps his arms around my waist, nuzzling my hair.

"Hey, Ana!" Kate waves as he and Elliot walk towards us holding hands.

I smile back as we greet them. "So what movie are we seeing?"

"That one!" she points to a wide poster of a blonde women holding scissors and cutting clothing fabric with a pencil in her hair. The back drop is of New York City. "It's about this girl named Heliana trying to become a fashion designer in New York, but her small town boyfriend is trying to make her stay in Kansas – will she follow her dream, or stay with her love? It's called Love or Loss." she says dramatically.

I giggle, "Sounds interesting…"

Elliot shrugs, "I wanted to see Blood and Guts four, but how could I say no to this face?" he grins at Kate who sticks her tongue out at him.

We buy are tickets and take a seat in the back isle with no people around us, Elliot and Kate sitting in the two seats in front of us. The room lights up with the opening credits as the ticket taker shuts the doors.

"_Heliana Hastings, are you drawing clothing designs again? You know that'll get you know where in life_." A plump older woman says to her daughter – who I'm guessing is the main character.

"_Yes, Ma_," the small blonde leaves the room with her Mother, leaving her open drawing book on the counter.

There are sad 'awes' that emulate from the audience, I look around and search all of their faces as they all look intently up at the screen that lights their faces. I wonder how they find _that_ at all entertaining, I admit it's kind of cheesy.

I look over at Christian and find him sitting back in his leather seat smirking at my expression. I smirk at him as we both continue watching the screen, and honestly – I try, I really try, - but after about fifteen minutes I have not a clue what I've just watched. I take one popcorn curdle at a time, extending my hand and putting it in my mouth. Christian reaches over too, taking some now and then.

I smirk over at him, "My popcorn," I mouth playfully, putting on in my mouth and chewing slowly. I then cross my legs and leans my arm on the armrest farthest away from him.

He reaches over and – I think he's going to put his hand in the bag – but instead I he puts it on my leg.

"Christian!" I say quietly.

"What?" he mouths, a smile forming on his lips.

"We're at the movies,"

"So?" he says seductively, running his palm up and down my thigh.

"So-," I begin, but stop mid thought, he's right, _why should we care_?

"You were saying, baby?" he says with a smug smile.

I roll my eyes at him, but then take him by surprise as I basically pounce on him as he sits in his seat. He laughs quietly as find my way to his lavender over shirt and take it off his shoulders. His hands hold my hips like a vice grip and I'm totally fine with it. Soon we're making out like wild teenagers do, and laughing together as our heated breathing speeds up. He even pulls me onto his lap.

"Will you guys keep it down?" Elliot says as he watches the screen like a little boy, "I'm trying to see if she gives the thumbs up to Brian." I have to laugh at Elliot's serious tone about a chick flick. Pulling away I bury my face in Christian chest, pulling him back to my face.

"Ana, will you come with me to the bathroom?" Kate inquires.

"No," I say in between the taste of Christian's lips.

"I think you misheard me, what I ment to say was you're coming with me to the bathroom." She grabs me by my hand from behind, pulling me with her down the aisle.

"You and Christian seem… _different_." she states as she puts on her lip gloss in the bathroom mirror.

"Different how?"

She shrugs, "playful," she smirks.

I blush, looking down at the ground.

"Spill, Ana! What are you holding back?"

"Nothing," I say softly.

"I know you, Ana, and if 'nothing' happened you wouldn't be making out in public like… like…"

"People our age do?" I state.

"Well-,"

"Kate, quite worrying. Everything's perfect, more than." I shrug, walking towards the door and pushing it half way open.

"Did you have sex?"

I freeze, turning around.

"Anastasia Rose Steele! Did you lose your virginity to that boy?"

I close my eyes tightly as I sigh, "Yes,"

"Oh my God! What was it like? Was he good? Did he hurt you? Did he push you into it? When? OH MY GOD!" she laughs.

"You're not mad?" I ask in disbelief.

"Trust me, I'm pissed, but I know that you love him and _bla bla bla,_ so you know, it changes things." She shrugs. "I knew there was something different about you!"

I giggle, "Something changed?"

"Man, who would have known, Little Anastasia Book worm extraordinaire Steele would have sex before me."

"You and Elliot haven't…?" I couldn't even say the word. "I just assumed that…"

She sighs, "No." she crosses her arms, "He says he wants me 'of age' even though we are both minors."

"So you have to wait three more years?"

"Quite rubbing it in! And stop changing the subject. You just better hope Carla doesn't find out…"

"How would she?"

"You break under pressure around her so easily." She smirks.

"When did I ever-?"

"Remind me again how both of our parents found out a couple months ago that we snuck out?"

"Yeah… I guess so." I sigh defeated, "She won't."

We start to walk out into the main lobby, popcorn, and little kids with soda filled the room. I run my hand through my hair.

"_OH MY GOD_!" Kate screams.

I just and look at her, everyone around us stops what they're doing, and even the popcorn server drops a bag filled on the floor.

"What, Kate? What?" I say quickly, looking around.

"You're engaged!?" she gasps, taking the hand with my promise ring and lifting it to her eyes to inspect it.

I start to laugh loudly, "No, Kate. It's a promise ring he gave me last night."

"That's a promise ring? Ana, that rocks huge!"

I smile down at the silver ring that sits on my finger, "He has a promise band. He even engraved them; his say, _Two Half's_ and _Property of A. Steele_, and mine _Of One Whole_ and _Property of C Grey_."

"Well I will give that to him," she grumbles, "The bastard is romantic."

We get back to the theater and Kate goes into her seat. I pass mine with a devious smile and plop onto Christian's lap, grabbing the popcorn and setting it between our legs. He takes curdle and puts it in his mouth subconsciously; it rests in between his lips and I lean forward to take it for myself. He laughs and gives me a kiss on the temple.

The movie stops and the lights turn on, making everyone yawn and squint as they get out of their seats and form a murmuring line in the isle.

"Well, that was interesting…" I giggle.

"It was the dullest movie of my life," Christian agrees.

"That's because you didn't understand the plot!" Elliot says as if we just insulted him, "Heliana was stuck between both her loves; she didn't want to loss either so she had Brian move to New York with her, but she was really risking her Mother's love for herself. It's simple, beautiful, and will live on for generations to come." He huffs.

Christian burst out laugh, as does Kate and I.

"Are you on your period already, Lelliot? I didn't think it was that time of the month _yet_." Christian smirks.

We arrive at the Kavanagh's house later that night after a day of bowling. Elliot gives Kate a kiss that turns into a tongue war and Christian drags me into the bathroom.

He pushes me with little force against the counter and then lifts me up so I'm sitting on it. He kisses me deeply as he holds onto the back of my neck, I return the favor.

"Christian," I lean my forehead against his, "We're at Kate's house."

"I don't care." He brings my fingers up to his mouth and kisses each, saving my promise ring for last. "The best decision I made in my life." He looks up at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I smile softly.

"How was last night for you, Baby?" he urges me to go on with his eyes.

"It was like a dream. I never knew I could love anyone as much as I love you – it kind of makes everything more surreal, what if Iose you?"

"Anastasia Rose Steele, I'm not going anywhere, and if you think I am you're insane, love."

I blush, "Sleep well tonight," I whisper in his ear.

He frowns, "Only if you were there."

With not much willingness we both depart. That night I lay wake twiddling and turning my promise ring, watching it shine, and the littler diamonds shimmer, as they hit the moon light streaming from outside and into the window. It's just so beautiful, so neat, and so unique. So many promises sitting on my ring finger, and I know he's going to fulfill each and every one – that's just the type of guy he is. I go to sleep that night thinking about him wearing his simple silver band.

**LOTS OF LEMONS! You'll know why the next 'Chapter'**.


	37. Ice Cream Dreams and Cell Phone Schemes

_Thank you for the amazing Reviews, people! I loved them:) They were really sweet. But any who – __**I'm back!**__ It turned out that I didn't really have to move at all, so I chose not to! Haha_

_The Elena trial will be read in a soon to be written one shot on my page – so don't worry, you'll be able to read it too, just not IN this story. ENJOY!_

ANA POV

The weeks pass and Christian and I only remain closer to each other, always touching, always finding some way or gesture to show the other one how much we care, and – when we could find the time at school – always kissing; weather short and sweet, or long and steamy we made do. I can never get tired of the feel of his lips touching mine.

Of course there was some heavy speculation of my promise ring being mistaken as an engagement ring, but I just let them think what they wanted. It wouldn't have hurt us in anyway, nothing could. And we're playful, weather we are stealing food off of each other's lunch tray, or Christian making me think someone else tapped me on my shoulder in the crowded hallway, we just had fun, after that one barrier was broken between us after the best night of my life we're free to be _us_, often not even called by our individual names but '_Christasia_' or '_them_'. We're inseparable, and irrevocably in love.

We even have pictures of us together hanging proudly in our lockers; mine is of us lying in the grass – some leaves in my fanned out brown locks, and Christian's ruffled hair – we lie there on our sides facing each other. Our eyes closed in bliss, and my mittened hand caressing his face as our lips and mouths collide. Christian was the one who held the camera over us and snapped the Kodak moment.

Christian on the other hand has more than one, he has little Polaroid's hanging, some of just me and other of me and him; me pouting, a small one of me lying in his arms as I sleep in his bed – Christian grinning at the camera as I snooze by his side, one of me holding my hand up towards the camera covering my face, and another of me in the middle of laughing uncontrollably. But the main one that sits proudly for the world to see is sitting in a silver picture frame; it's a soft black and white photograph showing a close up of our hands interlocked, with both of our Promise rings on our fingers.

The Elena trial was quite bland; she didn't have a thing on Christian besides her useless sob stories and her almost full body cast. The whole time I sat and rubbed my thumb across Christian's hand as he sat frigid and tense beside me. The only times we weren't having any physical contact was when he was called to the stand. The next court date was set in another week, and Carrick told me how I would be put up to the stand to state that I hit her and not Linc. Christian highly disagreed but he couldn't stop it if that was what they chose.

Of course Mia and Elliot weren't a part of it, that day Christian told me they went to the Trevelyan's house to be kept in the dark, and I of course didn't say a word to Ray about this, it would soon be over and it didn't concern him the slightest. Not many knew.

It's Friday right now, and I'm sitting in Social Studies. Already done with my map of the East Coast I sit in my spot without a thing to do for the next fifteen minutes. I lie my head down in my arms as my mind wonders to last weekend and my surprise guest…

I was lying in bed, just finished reading the Scarlet letter for the thirtieth time when I heard a faint tap on my window.

"Must be the wind," I sighed to myself, closing my eyes once more.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

Groaning I shoved my pillow over my head to drown out the sound. It was quiet for a little over three minutes when I heard it once more. Groaning sleepily and pushing the sheets off of me I walked over my window to see what all the hub bub was about.

Moving the curtains and opening the window I had seen Christian crouching on top of the roof by my window pane.

"AWW -," I started to scream on reaction, but he leaned quickly through the window and hushed me with his mouth.

At first I was startled but then caught up with his warm lips moving hastily against mine. He then stopped abruptly and grinned at me, making his way through and standing in my bedroom.

"Shhh," he said as he closed the window behind him.

I stood there shocked, _what is Christian doing in my room at this time of night_?

He slid off his brown leather jacket and slung it over the bottom of my bed frame. I looked up at him and found him grinning ear from ear like a naughty young man.

"Christian!" I scolded quietly.

He put his hands in the pockets of his pants and started to move slightly – like he was warming himself up.

"It's really cold out there." He said matter-a-factly.

"Ya think?" I gaped, "It's the middle of the night and you're climbing roof tops! What are you doing here anyways?"

He pouted, "Do you not want me here?" his tone sad.

"Yes, I always want you here." His face perked up, "But what are you _doing_ here?"

"I missed you." He shrugs as if it's the easiest equation in the world.

And then an eruption of laughter escaped. I began laughing so hard tears were streaming down my face, as I lay down on my bed. _He missed me_ - that was his brilliant reason. His simple way of thinking was he missed me so he decided to drive all the way to my house in the middle of the night and climb up my to my window just so he could see me for a couple hours. It was insane, and crazy, but what really got me cracking up was that was just how our relationship worked.

"What are you laughing at?"

"_You!_" I giggled more. "You're insane, you know that, right?"

"Some may prefer to me as a love sick idiot – but I, personally, see nothing idiotic about it." He smirked, still standing in the same spot shivering slightly.

I went back to my spot in bed and got under the covers, lifting up the bed sheets from the other side I gestured for him to join me. He smiled with glee and slipped out of his shoes and socks quickly; slipping into bed and curling up like a little boy with the blankets up to his neck.

"It really is freezing outside."

"I bet," I said as I slid under the covers as well. I also clutched the sheets up to my neck. The gust of wind that came in with my surprise visitor was pretty chilly; I could only imagine what it was like standing out there for minutes at a time.

He was smiling at me as I positioned myself to his level, I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled, leaning in so he could kiss me, his hand straying and touching my hip.

He broke off the kiss and looked at me oddly, "Whoa, you're really warm, baby."

I giggled at his '_in awe'_ expression.

"No, I'm serious, you're _really_ warm." He pulled me so I was flush against his chest under the blankets; he moaned and shuddered when my body touched his freezing form, warming him up as if I was his own personal Anastasia heater.

"Christian, would it be wise of me to say you only want me for my body… _heat_?" I snickered.

"Sarcasms the lowest form of wit," he grinned as he opened one eye.

We fell asleep that night cuddled up and trying to keep warm.

"Miss Steele," the teacher coughed, "I said you may go now." She winked.

I blush, embarrassed of my thoughtlessness, looking around I find most of the students already departed while I was lost in a day dream.

"Er… thanks." I blush some more as I pass her on my way out.

Making my way through the crowded halls – trying to find Christian – I nearly run into Wesley. _Wesley_. Over the weeks we haven't talked much, and I can't help but feel I left him in the dust. We haven't sat by each other in ages, and in gym it's like he purposely keeps out of my sight. I feel like a horrible friend for leaving him alone.

That is I _thought_ he was alone.

A wide grin spreads across my face when I see him holding hands with _Lavender_. Her perky smile lights up on her face as she holds Wesley's hand, greeting me too.

"Sorry, Stranger." Wesley grins at me.

"Hey!" I smile at him, "Hey, Lavender." I giggle.

"You remember my name?" she smiles.

"Well, you did save me from getting pelted in gym by a dodge ball – I owe you my life." I laugh jokingly. "So you're dating now?"

They both smile at each other, "Yeah," Wesley grins.

"I'm happy for you." I say truthfully. They look really sweet together and cute, and I'm more than ecstatic for them both.

"Thanks," Wesley flushes.

When we are finished talking I walk away still grinning, who would've knew – Lavender and Wes. I'm happy for them both, and I'm glad that it feels like everything's falling in to place for once. Everything feels perfect.

I see Christian grabbing books out of his locker. I walk up behind him and kiss his neck. He grins over at me as I put in my combination.

"Guess what I just learned," I giggle.

"What would that be?" he smirks, shutting his locker and leaning his shoulder against it.

"Wesley and Lavender are dating," I smile.

"Lavender…" he thinks, "Is she the girl who runs around wearing small puffy black tutu skirts over black skinny jeans occasionally?" he chuckles.

I giggle, "Yes. They look really happy." I say sincerely.

"I'm glad," he leans closer to me, "Now he won't be hitting on you as often," he growls against my ear.

"Christian!" I scold.

"If your happy for them, then I am as well." He says sincerely, looking down at me. "We should get to class," he says as I grab his hand, nuzzling into his arm. He then walks me to Math.

Getting home from school, Christian and I wipe our feet as we step into Ray's house before departing to the Greys.

"Hey, Dad!" I say through the house, knowing he must hear me in the living room.

"Hey, Annie." He says from the kitchen. I grab Christian's hand – him being less touchy feely with me as usual as Ray's house – and drag him into the kitchen.

Ray's standing in front a white and square Priority Mail shipping box on the kitchen counter, he looks up and nods towards my Boyfriend, "Christian," he greets.

"Sir," Christian says back politely.

I took down at my fingers and spy my stand out ring, Ray didn't warm straight away to the idea of his little girl having a promise ring so soon, and I think he even told my Mom, but very soon he learned to act as if it weren't there in the first place – he's a man of few words.

"Um, Annie," Ray says, looking uncomfortable as he gazes at the item in the box.

"What?" I ask.

"You're Mother sent you this and we got it in the mail today." He says slightly confused.

"What is it?"

"It's a cell phone." He scratches the back of his head as he tosses it to me.

I look down at the small cellular device as if it was as unappealing as a dead puppy. "Why?" I ask speculatively.

Ray put his hands up, "Beats me." He shrugs. "You should call her, tell her… _thanks_."

I smirk at him, "_Okay_…" I then leave the two in the kitchen as I search for the house phone.

She answers on the second ring.

"Hey, Mom,"

"_Ana, honey! How are you_?"

"Good. Um, thanks for the phone," I say softly.

"_Oh, so it arrived on time_!" she squeals from the other end.

"Yep," I smile lightly at her enthusiasm. "So why'd you give me a phone, Mom?"

"_Oh, you know, teenagers these days and their devices, just thought you'd want a little update since you are a teenage woman now, and Kate has a phone… and you have a boyfriend." _She trails the last part off. "_Why didn't you use it to call me_?" 

I giggle, "Mom, I just received it less than a minute ago."

"_True._" She chuckles.

"Well, thanks again, Mom. I love it." I smoothly lie.

"_I'm glad, baby girl_." _Baby girl? Whatever happened to 'teenage woman with boyfriend'_? "_I love you, Ana._"

"Love you, too." I say, we then hang up.

While Ray and Christian spend time talking in the kitchen I decide to go upstairs and grab a few items for before the Grey house.

"Ready," I say as I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

They both turn to look at me. Both Ray and Christian leaning against the counter, arms crossed.

Christian walks over to me, instantly taking my hand by habit.

"Hold up, Annie," Ray says stopping us as we turn to leave. "Don't forget your phone."

He tosses it to me, and I briefly entertain the idea of choosing not to catch and watch as it shatters into pieces on the aluminum floor. This phone's dirty, and I know there's something more to Carla giving it to me than marking my adult hood.

Christian, suspecting my plan, reaches in front of me and slyly snatches it in the air.

"Okay, thanks, Dad! See you soon." I say, we are then out the door.

Christian hands me my new phone smirking as I slip it into my back pocket without taking a second glance.

I'm at his house in the TV room later on that day. I sit on the couch clutching my knees to my chest, skeptically looking at the cellular device that sits in the palm of my hand. Christian then jogs down the stairs after changing out of his school wear, I giggle at him; his school wear and comfortable clothing are exactly the same, only now he wears grey joggers.

"Your still staring at that phone as if it's a deadly transformer?" he smiles, as he leans over to give me a quick peck.

"It's just… _odd_. I don't trust it." I giggle at how ridiculous that sounds.

He laughs once at my demeanor, "Would you like some ice cream?"

"Sure." I shrug. "What flavor are you having?"

"Chocolate." He grins.

I giggle, looking at him, "You really love chocolate."

He smirks at me, "Flavor." He asks again.

"Mint chocolate chip." I simply, he then descends to the kitchen freezer.

After trying to figure to out this phone for some time, I come to the conclusion that I won't get anything recuperated if I just sit here and stare at it the entire time. I turn it on and wait. When it powers up – relatively fast, I must add – it takes me through how to work it and what to do. I still don't think I need it.

Christian then walks in with two ice cream cones in each hand, giving me one he grins slyly when he finds me tapping away on my new phone.

"What?" I scowl.

"Nothing," he sits beside me, humor dancing in his eyes.

"_Contacts_…" I say under my breath.

"I better be number one." He grins an adorable boyish grin in my direction.

"You're always my number one." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Damn right," he growls, kissing me, and I can taste the cool chocolate ice creams on his mouth.

After countless minutes of working my frustrating new cell phone, I look over and find Christian lying on his arm as he sleeps in a peaceful slumber. I giggle, as I put away my phone for good, and wipe away some chocolate on his face – both of our ice creams gone. He would rather begin to nod off then just watch normal TV like a fifteen year old boy would want to – but then again, Christian is way better than any normal guy his age. I cover him up with the duvet on the back of the couch.

I begin to move away to leave him be, but he sturs beneath me.

"Stay," he grumbles in his half asleep voice. Softly grabbing me with the hand that wears his silver band and pulling me down to lay beside him on top of the blanket. I comply and he drapes his arm over me from behind. I sigh with contentment and soon my tired eyes – that have been looking at a phone screen for the last hour – have has enough, closing and falling asleep.


	38. A Day in Seattle

Sorry for the late update! I've started a new short story – Welcome to Camp S&M – and I've been getting GREAT feedback! But, low and behold I also have to keep working on this story because it is my first and it is my baby :) How can so many writers fall out of love with them? Any who hope you like it!

**Again- the Second court trial for Elena will be done in a ONE-SHOT with the last one as well (which is not written yet) so until then just use your imagination! Ps. When I describe the phone as being 'dirty' I did not mean literally scummy or having dirt on it, I ment that Ana was skeptical of it and she thinks there's was a different meaning to her Mom giving it to her. Other than that the phone is brand new!:)**

**ANA POV**

This was the day; the day that the bitch troll Elena was finally put behind bars for seducing and attempting to lure in under aged boys for her personal sex games. I had to speak at the trial today – which didn't go down well with Christian, talking about how I'm the one who hit her and how her husband Linc and nothing to do with that injury, they even had a specialist come into inspect my once sprained hand and wrist.

But the part that really had every one aghast was when a tall redheaded boy came to the stand, confirming everyone's secret fears that this has happened to another boy before Christian. He told use that it happened four years before, when he was working around their house, she engaged him into a sex scene for something called BDSSMH, or something like that – I can't really remember – she had him as a personal 'submissive', as he called it. He then broke it off later on, never to tell anyone about the sexual abuse until today. And the whole time the only thing that was running through my mind was – that could have been Christian.

It only took an hour for the jury to make their decision; the only noise in the room is the judge reading off the verdict and Elena's fake pity sobs from across the room.

"Guilty, Ms. Lincoln, there will be little to no chance of probation for a total of five to ten years in the Washington State prison for your felony, and you will pay a 10,000 dollar fine. And as of today you are now to register as a sex offender until the day you die." He stamps something harshly onto the court papers in front of him, and then looks at Elena disgusted, "Take her away."

There's cheering and loud clapping as Carrick goes up to Christian, and Grace to me, - giving us both big hugs.

I smile with joy and hug her back as she gives me a kiss on the cheek, "I'm sorry you had to go through this, Grace," I say quietly through the loud crowd.

She holds me at arm's length and smiles with glee as some tears roll down her face, "We lost a horrid woman, and we gained a daughter – I'm not sorry." She then pulls me against her once more.

With Mia and Elliot at the Trevelyan's house, Christian and I arrive at the Grey mansion, after the trial, alone – Grace a Carrick choosing to stay behind for further business. We're all joyful laughter and happiness as we kick off our shoes and Christian lifts me in his arms and carries me up the stairs, his lips glued to mine in an unbreakable embrace.

"Wait," I say between heavy pants, "I have to take a shower."

He groans into my neck with displeasure, "No,"

I giggle as I lightly push him off, "Yes. It'll just be a couple moments."

"I know you, Anastasia, you'll take forever and by the time you're done my parents will be home." He states with an amused eyebrow lifted.

I laugh and blush as his, possibly, on the spot assumption, "No. It'll be quick, Christian, I promise."

I stand there smiling like a fool, watching him stalk off into his bedroom like a toddler without an afternoon snack.

I quickly run it to the guest bedroom, grab my clothes, and scurry into the bathroom. I grab my toothbrush and – clumsily adding the tooth paste - quickly brush my teeth in record time – while I put my hair up in a messy high bun. I turn on the water in the shower, and right when I'm drying off the bristles and tapping it against the sinks edge Christian grabs me from behind making me squeal as he leans his cheek against my neck.

"You're times up, baby," he lifts me over his shoulder as I squeal and laugh. It doesn't pass me that he shuts the door with the water still running.

Since our first night together every other time has been extraordinary, and what's great about it is that we don't go for it like rabbits. It's just a special thing that we share together so well, but we make a good point that it's not the only thing we want from each other. It's just one of the many that make us closer. And it's never been _fucking_, no matter what the time or moment, or if it's playful or lustful, or completely unexpected, Christian has always made it a point about making love as two '_crazy about each other_' teenagers do.

He sets me down and quickly starts to undo his tie and unbutton his top two dress shirt buttons; I slide off my stockings as I hold onto his shoulder for support. He grabs me by the waist and attacks my mouth with so much force that we both can't help but laugh at our hurry. Wrapping my legs around his hips, he lifts and pushes my small form against the wall and against his chest without much effort.

Soon we're on the bed, and my stumbling and clumsy fingers try to hastily undo the rest of his buttons; the only sound is our shallow breathing and occasional quiet laughter. And it's there again, just like the first night and the rest following it, I feel like I'm in serenity with him. I run my fingers through his copper hair at the nape of his neck and he drags me upwards so I'm sitting on his lap –our buttons or zippers on our clothes are either mostly or half way undone, and both our, once, tucked in shirts now have bits and pieces hanging out of our waist bands. The same with our hair - well, _my_ hair – his is always untamable.

He's smiling joyfully as his hands fan out against my back as he holds me in place and bends down to run his nose down my ear lobe, and from deep in his throat he hums in satisfaction, making me squirm and giggle from the feel of the sound reverberating against my ear.

"Christian!" I laugh.

He smiles beautifully and chuckles at my reaction he was hoping for.

There's a soft knock at the door, "Christian, we're home now." Grace says.

I freeze, and every ounce of color drains from my face as I stare at the door. What if she opens the door and finds Christian and I in this embrace? _Please don't open the door, please don't open the door_, I chant.

I stare at Christian now, and find him smiling with humor at my deer caught in the head lights expression, "Okay, Mom, thank you." He says, still smiling down at me.

"Where's, Ana, dear?" she asks curiously.

I bite my lips as my heart starts to race.

His grin gets wider, "She's in the shower." He says without missing a beat.

And now I know why he shut the door and didn't turn the lights nor the water off – _Christian!_

"Okay, Hon, well I'll call when dinners ready." I then hear the click of her heals walking away.

"You're parents are in the house?" I gape, trying to sit up and straighten myself out.

He shrugs, not letting me leave his lap, "Yes."

I raise an eyebrow at his easy going demeanor_. Yes?_ That's all he has to say? Does this man have no shame? "What does that mean?" A disbelieving giggle escaping, still a little shaken by his Mom's almost entrance.

"It means -," he says as he kisses my mouth softly, "We'll have to be quiet." He smirks deviously.

I smile at him as I bite the corner of my bottom lips, and decide that I'm willing to play along if he is. I giggle quietly as I slide the white cotton shirt off his shoulders and he lowers us down to his mattress.

A week passes, and everything seems like it couldn't get any better than this. Wesley and Lavender are perfect and happy, after Kate was done torturing the poor boy about Gia, Elliot and her are more in love than ever, and I'm perfect, because that's how Christian makes me feel.

I'm lying in bed, watching the outside of the window as the sky gets darker, when I hear my phone vibrate from underneath my pillow. I still don't use it that often, but both Christian and Ray demand that I keep it with me at all times. I hardly even touch it unless I'm answering a text, a phone call, or I'm charging it so it can sit in my pocket for the rest of the say like usual.

I reach under my pillow and see a text from Kate. I smirk at the ridiculous name she put for herself in my contacts.

My BFF: **Heeey, girlie, whts new? **

I roll my eyes at her style of texting, she doesn't write on paper like that, so why on text? I never did understand that.

**Just laying my bed.**

My BFF**: Christian wth u;)**

I blush wildly.

**No, he's not:)**

My BFF: **JS, wldnt surprse me!**

**What are you doing?**

My BFF: **watchin' TV, u knw, livin' it up lol**

I put my phone down and begin to doze off; when I'm on the edge of consciousness I once more hear that phone vibrate. Expecting that it's Kate I flip it open and squint at the bright screen. I'm instantly awake when I see who it's from. I'm the one who chose his contact name.

MyChristian: _**Hey, Baby**_.

**Hi:)**

MyChristian: _**I miss you**__._

I giggle, thinking about how we only seen each other not five hours ago.

**We've seen each other today in class, how can you miss me already?:)**

MyChristian:_**How can I not miss you? You're always on my mind. Xo**_

I swoon at his words. _How can he be so persuasive through little black letters_?

**You're always on my mind, too, Christian**.

MyChristian: _**Can I come over**_**?**

**Through the window again?:/**

MyChristian: _**Maybe… possibly… yes**_.

I giggle.

**What are you doing right now?**

MyChristian: _**I am sitting in my dungeon/our love nest/my bedroom reading about how larvae**_.

**Haha and what if I don't believe you? **

Not two minutes later a picture comes in that he took of himself. And sure enough he's holding a book titled '_when insects take adult form'_ on his bed, shirtless and in boxers. I hit save and reply.

**I'm not quite reading books about bugs, but I am lying in bed.**

MyChristian: _**I don't believe you, Baby. I need proof;)**_

I giggle as I take a quick snap shot of me with my head on the pillow looking up at the camera. And send it to him.

MyChristian: _**I really wish I didn't ask you to do that.**_

**Why not?**

MyChristian: _**Because now I really want to be there with you:(**_

Awe, a Christian Grey sad face. I find myself pouting too at the screen.

**You'll live;)**

The next morning I wake up bright and early for some unknown reason. Trying to blink the blur out of my eye and stretching, I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Making myself a bowl of cereal I turn on the TV – which I seldom do in this house, because it's usually occupied with sports - and begin watching an old episode of Hey Arnold.

I'm halfway done eating my Golden puffs when I hear a knock at the door. Bringing my cereal with me, I walk myself to the door. Opening it I see three people; Christian, Elliot, and Kate.

"Whoa, Ana, this look suits you!" Kate chuckles as she looks at my – now loose – and messy bun sitting on the top of my head, my tight yellow spaghetti strap under shirt, the basketball shorts Christian gave me once upon a time, and my rainbow skittle ankle cut socks.

I put my hand on my hip, "Well, I'm sorry, if I had known I'd be having guests over at -," I lean over to see the kitchen stove clock, "seven I would have freshened up." I grumble.

They walk in a line, Kate smiling gleefully at me, Elliot giving me a tight bear hug, and Christian kissing my nose and wrapping his arms around waist.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask Christian, who smirks in return.

"You'd already know if you weren't so anti-phone, and checked your messages every blue moon," Kate says from the living room couch, taking my phone off the cushion and opening my mail box.

I catch the phone as she tosses it in my direction. Yeesh, 15 texts, and 10 missed calls. I open one of the ones from Christian and read the order of how his patience ran out.

MyChristian: _**Ana, baby, where going to the Seattle Space needle and the Great wheel tomorrow morning. Would you like to come?**_

MyChristian_: __**Please answer soon, Ana**_**.**

MyChristian: _**Baby, please respond so I know you're okay.**_

MyChristian: _**Anastasia, you better be just sleeping soundly in your bed.**_

MyChristian: _**Anastasia, please answer back quickly, I'm worried.**_

MyChristian_**: Call me when you get these.**_

MyChristian: _**Anastasia Rose Steele, don't tempt me to show up at your house.**_

MyChristian: _**That's it, I'm calling Ray**__._

MyChristian: _**I have called Ray; he said that you're sleeping, sweet dreams.**_

I turn around and gape at Christian as he nuzzles my neck. He doesn't even look ashamed.

"Christian!" I scold.

He shrugs against me, "I'm not going to say sorry for worrying about you."

I then read the ones Kate sent to me – there not much different from Christian's, I giggle.

"Why are we going so early, anyways?" I ask with a yawn. I nuzzle my head in the crook of Christian's neck and lean against him.

"Because we're going to the 'Up Early' special for the space needle that starts at seven," Kate informs. "Hardly anyone will be there, so it'll work out perfectly." She smiles.

"Plus, we'll have a great view of the sun rise," Elliot adds with enthusiasm while he pours a bowl of cereal from the kitchen, "Where's the milk?"

I giggle as I get the milk out of the fridge and hand it to him.

"Thanks, doll," he winks with a charming smile.

We leave around 7:30 to be early at the Seattle space needle. I've been here before when I was just a small kid with Ray, but don't remember much other than being scared and asking to leave soon when I saw the height.

When we enter the main room at the bottom floor Christian pays for him and me, and Elliot pay for himself and Kate.

"Close your eyes." Christian whispers in my ear just before the elevator stops at the top floor. I do as I'm asked, and as soon as we step out I hear nothing but warm silence fill the space, and a bright blaze of orange and soft pink hitting my eyelids. I'm guessing no one else is in here this early.

Christian leads me behind a metal bar and puts his hands over mine from behind me, he kisses my hair as I can only imagine what I'll see from this height.

"Open your eyes, Anastasia." His velvet voice requests.

I do, and I'm silenced by the view in front of me. Weavings distant warm oranges and fiery reds mark where it looks like the sky ends just before the faded purple clouds appear closer, and then it all turns into deep blue waves of cottony sky. I can see Mt. Rainier in the far distance from the corner of my eye and its snowcapped tip. I've seen the sunrise and set, but never like this. It's so…

"Beautiful." The word pours off my lips as the soft morning sun light hits my face as I smile with wonder.

"You're more beautiful." Christian says in my ear.

I turn to make some smart remark to him but once again I'm silenced; the way the warm and soft sunlight cascades over his joyful expression makes him look like a very young Greek God, and at a certain view the glow from outside the massive glass walls make it so you can see the glimmer of the dark red in his copper locks.

I rest my head against his shoulder as his arms wrap around my torso; we watch the sun slowly raise – Kate and Elliot somewhere else in the huge glass room enjoying the view.

"_Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love_." He quotes Shakespeare in my ear, once again making me swoon with if oh so smooth voice.

"That's a lovely quote," I say, "The perfect quote for the perfect beginning of a day."

As we unwilling leave – before the tourists start to pack in – the sun is already out and about, shinning with its usual blazing orange and yellow high in the sky.

The Great wheel was fun, all though Elliot and Kate got separated from us and onto a different wheel lift we caught up later, and decided to stay apart and meet up tonight.

It's the afternoon now and Christian and I are sitting inside a small but colorful ice cream shop next to an organic grocery store. And I have to say this is the best ice cream I have ever had. We sit and talk inside by the giant glass window with the store logo on it 'Molly Moon's homemade ice cream', and one the antique chairs that are pained each a different bright pastel color. We're leaning on our elbows towards each other while we ask different and random question about each other.

"We didn't really have pets growing up," I shrug, pausing to take a lick on my strawberry swirl, "And if we did they usually were owned by one of Carla's husbands, so I never got attached." I say matter a factly.

I look over at him and see some of his ice cream dripping down the cone.

"Um, Christian…" I gesture to his ice cream cone.

He tries to lick it off but doesn't quite get it, after a moment or so he hands it to me. I get it, giggling as I wipe excess ice cream off my chin and the tip of my nose.

"Don't you ever get sick of chocolate, and how doesn't it make you fat?" I grumble, looking at his toned chest, and gesturing to his double dark chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips.

He chuckles, "No, I never get sick of it, just like I never get sick of someone else." He grins towards me, "Would it be wise to say you're the chocolate to my life?"

I blush with a giggle.

"And as for your second question, I have no clue – perhaps I have a good metabolism. And I think that counted for your turn, baby." He smirks.

"What? That doesn't count!" I pout childishly.

He rolls his eyes, "Fine, go on."

"Did you have any pets growing up?"

He thinks, "I personally have not, and there wasn't many in our house hold." He shrugs, "Lelliot had a turtle at one point, and Mia a hamster – but he ran away to a nice farm." He chuckles.

I giggle, licking my cone as he thinks of another, but it seems like he already has one in mind as he hesitates in asking.

"Who was your first kiss?" he asks pointedly.

I smile, remembering that very odd day, "His name was Liam Colby and we were seven. He kissed me on the lips under a tall slide at our schools playground and his lips were sticky and tasted like grape soda and jelly beans." I giggle.

"Well, it seems as though you remember it clearly," he frowns, looking out the window.

I can't help but laugh at his over reaction, "Christian," I say softly, smiling, "ask me who my first _time_ was, and who it'll be with for the rest of my life." I smirk, putting my hand on his.

"Well played." He chuckles.

"But that leaves me wondering, who was your first kiss?" _Please don't say Elena, please don't say Elena…_

He sighs, "You honestly want to know?"

"Yes," I nod slowly.

"It was Madison." He grumbles.

I burst out laughing, "Madison? The founder and president of the '_We heart Christian Grey_' Fan club?" I joke.

He chuckles, "Yes. We were also seven, and I had very strong problems with people touching me. I always knew the little she witch had a crush on me, and one day she came up to me while I was standing by the water fountain and kissed me on the lips – I have no clue what her lips tasted like, and I have no interest – because as soon as she did I freaked out." He rolls his eyes, "Later on my parents told her '_it's not that he doesn't like you, but he just doesn't like girls in that way yet_'. Little did they know it was both." He smiles deviously, "I guess though she took it to heart until this very day, because she still doesn't know how I can't like her – I even have a strong feeling she's the one who started the gay rumor."

"Wow, Madison, who would have known," I ponder with a grin.

Later on when we meet up with Kate and Elliot once more, Christian drops me off at my house and I kiss him good night, thanking him for such a wonderful day.

I wake up the next morning utterly beat from the day before. I groggily find my phone and open up my mail box – I have one new message.

MyChristian: _**Good morning sleeping beauty xoxo**_

I smile and sit up as I stretch. Taking in a deep breath I smell pancakes, bacon, and possibly toast. I know for a fact Ray doesn't cook at all – unless it's the toast part. Who's in our house making breakfast? I slip on my socks and creek open my bedroom door.

**Ps: I've been the Molly moons homemade ice cream! It's delicious! I suggest if your ever in Seattle, try it!**

**Pictures on my Pinterest account! (Pinterest account info on my main Fanfic page;)**


	39. Why'd you Come Back?

**Great Reviews People! Now, who's cooking up a storm…?**

**ANA POV**

Following the smell of food I trudge down the stair case, stopping shortly to descend back to my room to get my phone.

MyChristian: _**Good Morning, Baby**_

I immediately perk up, typing my response as I continue down the stairs and into the kitchen area.

"Well, it seems you've warmed up to your new phone," Carla says as she wipes some flower of her forehead.

"AWWW!" I scream with shocked surprise, stumbling backwards into the wall.

_My Mother?_ Carla is here cooking like she never left in the first place? What's my Mom doing _here?_

"Well, good morning to you too, Sweet pea." She smiles sadly, fixing the lopsided wash cloth on the stoves handle.

"Mom?" I stand straight, my breathing still heavy. "Er, Morning."

"Good Morning, Ana," she smiles as she extends her arms out and gives me a tight, but gentle, hug. "You've grown do much." She says, squeezing me tightly.

I giggle, still in disbelief, "It's only been a couple months, Mom."

She grabs my hands as she lets go, "But it seems like years." She chuckles.

"When did you get here-," Before I can finish my sentence Ray runs in with holding hockey puck as a defense mechanism.

"I heard someone scream! Is everyone alright?" He says through heavy breathing.

Carla and I can't help but laugh at him. He looks around the room, seeing that there no danger here and immediately sighs in relief. "You two laughing at me, kind of brings back old memories," He chuckles with a bit of melancholy as he pulls out a kitchen chair.

Is this what this is? Ray and Carla are getting back together?

"Why didn't anyone tell me that you were come up here?" I accuse, staring both of them down as Carla takes a seat as well.

"We wanted to surprise you," She smiles hesitantly, "Surprise!" An off laugh approaches.

"When did you get here?"

"Oh, last night just after you went bed."

"And how long where you two planning this?" I get an uneasy feeling as I think about how unaware I've been of the situation.

"A week or two, really, it was just a decision on a whim." She then looks over at the stove, "Don't want to burn the pancakes," she starts to get up.

"I'll do it," I say as I walk over and flip them both.

"Oh, Annie, my little girl has turned into a woman." She says. "So beautiful too,"

I blush, reaching the top cabinet and grabbing three glasses.

"I remember when we first got here; you couldn't even reach all the way up there. Ray had to lift you up. And you were a clumsy thing too. Ray, remember when we always went over to Royce and Joy's house and they had that beautiful white carpet. And every time Anastasia would spill grape juice." She shakes her head with a snicker, reminiscing about the days before the divorce.

"Yeah," I say, remembering when I actually had a family, "What type of jam do you want?"

Breakfast is filled with kind chatter between us three. Carla talks about how great Texas is and her book club and garden club. How Bob's sorry that he couldn't make it but his work place just wouldn't give him the time off.

"How have you been, Ana?"

The months flash though my mind; _punching Elena in the face, justice for the young man that the bitch troll persuaded into her sex life – and of course for Christian -, that special night of October 17__th__, my promise ring, the Trevelyan's barbecue, Christian and all of our special memories…_ "Just school…" I take a bite of my toast, "When are you staying till?"

"This Wednesday," I don't know what but I hear a hidden something else behind her words.

"So soon?"

She shrugs, tapping the remains of crumbs off her lips and then setting the napkin in her lap, "Bob can only survive so long without me," she chuckles.

I feel a twinge of hurt for Ray.

"It'll give you enough time to meet Christian," I say softly, breaking the deafening silence.

Carla hesitates for a moment, but then composes herself, "Oh, yes, of course, I've been dying to meet the man who captured your heart," she lies smoothly. "But there's plenty of time to do that later,"

Bringing Kate along, Carla and I descend to the mall. Stopping at many stores Carla buys me an uncanny amount of clothing, saying how this and that would look great on me. I'm now sitting on a bench after shopping with those two maniacs' for uncountable hours and I decide to call Christian. He answers on the second ring.

"_Hey, baby, I was just about to call you_." He says a smile in his voice.

"Hi," the odd feeling I woke up with vanishes the second I hear his voice, and I can't help the smile that appears.

"_What are you doing_?"

"I'm at the mall with Kate and..." I trail off.

"_And_…?" he prompts, probably remembering the last time I was at the mall without him.

"Carla." I say simply. I hear his intake of breath.

"_You're Mother_?"

I sigh, "Yes, she arrived last night when I was still asleep."

"_Did you know she was_ -,"

"No," I interrupt, "It was a surprise when I woke up this morning."

"_I see,_" he says slowly.

"What are doing?"

"_I'm at my Grandparents house beating the shit out of Elliot in pool,"_ he chuckles. "_I was going to visit you today but I'm guessing since Carla's there…_"

"No, I was actually calling to see if you would like to meet my Mother today." I say sheepishly.

"_Okay, when_?"

"_Okay_?" I repeat in disbelief, "I wish it was this easy when I asked for you to meet Ray." I murmur.

"_I'm not as hesitant because I know you love me, and I'd do anything for you at any time you wish_." He says sincerely.

I smile, "How about this afternoon, lover?" I giggle.

He chuckles, "_I'll just clear my oh-so busy schedule and be there soon_."

"I'll be counting the minutes," I giggle jokingly.

I can almost hear his smirk, "_I love you_."

"Love you too, Christian."

"Oh, Ana, what are you doing over here, Honey? I found this perfect blouse that you would look just gorgeous in, and -," Carla says just as I hang up the phone, "Oh, who was that?"

"Christian," I say as I stand up. "I asked him to come over today so you can meet him."

"Oh, okay, that sounds great." She smiles hesitantly, "But right now let's enjoy our girl time."

I then see Kate walking in our direction; she's texting on her phone as various shopping bags hang off her arms.

"Good bye, Carla, It was nice seeing you again!" Kate says as we drop her off at the Kavanagh Mansion.

"It's always fun seeing you, too, Katie! Tell your Father I said hello, alright?"

"Will do, have a safe trip back to Texas," She smiles, "See later, Ana!" she then shuts the house door.

We drive back in silence as the radio plays throughout the car and Carla hums along with the tune.

"So, has Dad said anything about Christian to you?" I finally say.

She smile sweetly, "Oh, yes, he said that he's a very good boy who's a gentlemen towards you."

I nod, all of that is true.

"He also said that he comes from a wealthy family," she looks at me from the corner of her eye.

I sigh with frustration, when will that small detail quit hanging over my head_, from my own parents none the less!_

"Yes, his Mother's a doctor and his Father's a lawyer," I grumble as I look at the passing houses.

"I bet they have a really big house," she prompts.

I roll my eyes. Typical. You can always count on Carla to point out the obvious, yet, irrelevant part of anything known to mankind.

"I didn't really notice," I shrug.

"Of course you_ had_ to have noticed, Anastasia. Don't be coy!"

"I was too busy focusing on the people inside the money." I say coldly, scowling inwardly.

We park the car inside of Ray's small garage and I immediately unbuckle my seat belt and walk straight inside of Ray's house.

"Ana, don't be mad, it was just a simple question," she says behind me.

I don't answer as I keep walking. I'm momentarily side tracked when I see Christian sitting on the living room couch as Ray walks in with a beer in one hand and plops down on his recliner.

"What's just a simple question?" Ray asks halfheartedly, half of his attention on the television.

"Nothing, it's just Mom being _Mom_," I sigh, kissing my boyfriend quickly before curling up on the couch and positioning myself under Christian's arm.

He kisses my hair, "Hey, beautiful."

I look up at him, "I could say the same back."

He smirks, "Plagiarism isn't wise," he chuckles.

And for the first time today – besides our short phone call – I smile, genuinely happy.

"Ana, I'm sorry if I upset you it's just-," Carla starts she walks in, but pauses when she sees Christian, "Hello, you must be Christian."

Christian stands up and brings me with him, extending his hand out to my Mother who is obviously impressed by my choice of boyfriend.

"Hello, I'm Christian Grey," he says politely.

"Hi, Christian, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Carla."

They exchange greeting as I go into the kitchen and order a pizza for the night, crossing my fingers and hoping to God that she won't ask or say anything of embarrassment.

"-and then there was the time Anastasia was 4 and-," I'm afraid of where this is leading up to so I stop her before she can go much further.

"The pizza will be here soon," I announce, walking in and sitting next to Christian once more.

"I was just telling Christian how you played the forest tree #2 in snow white at your school play," Carla chuckles.

"Oh yes, one of my finest moments," I giggle, reaching over and grabbing a potato chip.

"Ray do we still have the…" Carla starts talking to Ray.

Christian smiles down at me and playfully kisses the tips of my fingers. He raises an eyebrow when he looks down and he doesn't see my ring.

I shrug sheepishly, she hasn't said anything about it so I'm guessing Ray didn't tell her like I thought, "I'll say something about it when the times right."

I look at his ring finger in return and find that his is nowhere in sight as well, "I thought you were going to say that." He smirks, kissing the tip of my nose.

I smile as my cheeks heat up; _maybe soon we could celebrate hitting another mile stone in our relationship._

Soon the doorbell rings and the pepperoni pizza arrives.

Hours pass and before anyone notices it's already nine o'clock. I dread that Christian has to go already, but after saying his polite good-byes, I follow him to the door.

"That went well," I murmur.

"It did," he agrees, nodding slowly, "Your Mother seems…"

_Erratic_, my subconscious scoffs.

"…pleasant." He can't help his breath taking grin.

I roll my eyes, "Yup, that is my Mother."

He lifts my chin up, "She does love you, baby."

I think about all the missed plays, and lessons, and school functions while I was a child. The only time she very really talked to me as a parental figure was when she came into my room and told me that sometimes Mommy's and Daddy's fall out of love. As I grew older it just turned into, _'we're moving again_'. I just nod.

"She loves you, Ana. Just like I do, and Ray, and Kate. Perhaps she's trying to make up for all the times she missed out on seeing you grow up."

"Perhaps," I sigh.

He pulls me to him and kisses my hair.

When Christian turns to leave I shut the door and walk back into the living room, my one arm around my torso while my other hand twiddles with the necklace around my neck.

"Anastasia, please sit down." My Mother asks in a soft tone.

A small v forms in-between my eyebrows but I go and sit down anyways. I look over at Ray and he looks slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable as he shuts the TV off.

"Christian seems like a very nice young man, Anastasia," she smiles, but I hear an undercurrent in her voice.

_Where is this going? _

"And, from what I've seen, he treats you like you should be treated."

"So you like him?" I ask.

She sighs, "Ray, you wanna jump in at any time."

He shakes his head, looking disapprovingly at his ex-wife, "This one is on you." He then gets up and leaves for the kitchen.

She sighs heavily, "Ana, don't you think you two are a little too much _involved_, considering your just fifteen?"

"What do you mean?" my voice speculative.

She swallows, "I mean I don't want you to get hurt, baby girl."

"What do you mean '_hurt'_?" My voice harsh.

"Anastasia, you're a smart girl, you should understand that this is just a fling. I've been where you're at and I don't want you to go through what I had to." Her voice stern.

_No. No, no. I knew this would happen, but by my own Mother?_ "We love each other." I stand my ground.

"You don't know what love is." She disagrees.

"And you do!" I scoff, standing up. _Mrs._ _Four and a half marriages under you belt!_

"What I'm trying to say is I don't want you to set yourself up for disaster. I don't want you to end up like I did!"

"You can't make me break up with Christian, I love him! And you can't do anything about it!"

"Anastasia, I know you think its love but listen to me honey, there's going to be many more guys out there for you before you realize what love is!"

_Perfect, just because Carla was – for lack of a better word – a whore I'm paying for her mistakes!_

"I don't want anyone else! I don't need anyone else! I love Christian!" I shout, surprised the angry tears aren't present yet.

"Anastasia, you're moving back to Texas with me on Wednesday." She says calmly, searching my face for a reaction. "Possibly for the rest of your high school years."

_My world ends. And the hot tears start rolling down my face. I can't move, she can't make me! Right when everything feels like it's falling into place… This can't be! No. No! NO!_

"No I'm not, I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm staying in Seattle with Ray, and Christian, and you can't say or do anything about it." I deny, a sob escapes my throat as I panic.

I feel her gripping my arms, trying to calm me down. I jerk away and back up.

"You're not taking me with you to Texas, I won't go!" I yell, "My families here! They may not be blood but they've taken care of me more than you have my whole life!"

"You may not see it now but I'm saving you from a world of heart break. It's unhealthy how much the two of you need each other; it's bad enough you spend every waking moment with the Grey's! You should be focusing on school, Ana!" she says exasperated. "Both Ray and I think so."

I laugh once through the warm tears, "I bet Ray had nothing to do with this! This is all you, Mom! You just need someone else to take the fall for things while you create all the damage!"

I turn on my heel as I run to the door, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my green sweatshirt. I'm halfway out the door when I hear her one more time for the night.

"What I said is final, Anastasia Rose Steele! You are not to see that boy again." She says sternly.

I scowl at her through the water works, "Out of everyone you defiantly have no right to tell me who I can and can't love." Pointing my finger accusingly at her, I then slam the door shut I walk out.

I trudge down the ghost town side walk as I wrap my arm around my torso once again trying to warms myself from the cold, fall night air. I reach for my phone in my back pocket and dial the only number I have in mind.

"Christian?" I manage to get out tightly.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he sounds panicked.

"Please… come… pick me up," I say through uncontrollable intakes of breathes.

"Are you at home?"

"No," I sob more, I look up at the street signs, "I'm at twenty sixth and Beazer,"

"I'll be there in minutes, Ana. What's wrong, why are you crying, baby? Tell me."

I see a bench and sit down on it, pulling my knees to my chest, "Carla wants… she wants -," I can't even speak coherent words I'm crying so roughly. "I don't know what to do -," I hick up, "I can't -, She can't -," more unpleasant sobs continue.

"Hey," he soothes, worry etched in his voice, "Shhh, I'll be there in a moment. You can tell me then, okay?"

"Okay," I cry.

He stays on the line with me until I see his car pull up. I hang up the phone as he immediately stops the car. Before he can get out I run up to the driver's side and slide in so my arms are around his neck as I straddle him. I hear the door shut as I sob into the crook of his neck.

He hugs me to him, saying comforting words to help me calm down. He's also soothingly rocking both of us back and forth which makes me cry harder.

He pulls me back so he can see my face, and I see nothing but worry and hurt on his. I cover my face with my hands as I sit up, still crying.

"Ana," his voice soft as he brushes away the hair from my face and tucks it behind my ear, he then takes my hands away so he can see me, "It hurts me to see you like this," he ducks down so he can see my face, "Please tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." He begs.

"You – can't – fix it!" the ragged breathes quake my words.

He pulls me so I'm resting against his chest like a little girl. He kisses my hair and runs his finger up and down my back as my breathing calms.

"Ca – Ca – Carla said-," I whimper.

"Yes? Tell me what she said," he condoles.

"She said I'm moving to Texas with her this Wednesday!" I spit out, once again crying like there's no tomorrow.

I feel his body tense as he freezes against me. I look up as I wipe my eyes with the back of my hands. He looks heart broken. "Have you called anyone to tell them where you're at?" his voice dry.

I shake my head. He slips the phone out of my back pocket and dial's a number.

"Ray?" he says, "Yes, she's with me, and I'm going to take her to my house for the night… Okay… I'm sorry, too." He then hangs up. "Tell me what happened after I left."

And so I do. I tell him tip to tail about every detail of what Carla said and what I said back to her disagreeable comments about our relationship, all the way until I walked out on them both.

"She's wrong about us," he says, still looking disoriented, "This is the real thing – this is love."

"I know," I sniff.

He lifts me to the passenger seat and kisses me gently, holding my hand and rubbing smooth circles on the back.

On the ride to his house I watch his face. He's hiding much more than he's giving away. He's mostly lost in his own world of thoughts and even at times he looks pained. I can't blame him; the thought of leaving him makes my stomach twist and pull drastically, and makes the years in front of me look dark and useless. That day when I forgave him on the trails I remember a smaller voice freaking out and wondering how I could let him back into my life. Maybe, deep down, I must have known that with choosing to be with him would make being together that much harder from the fatal challenges we'll have to face – but that's a chance I'm willing to take.

**Please Review!**


	40. Goodbye a Hard Word to Decide

_Great Reviews, guys! I love to read your input, so feel more than welcome to review it!_

**ANA POV**

As we drive back to the Grey Mansion I'm aware about all the phone calls I'm getting from my back pocket. Assuming, since Christian already as talked to Ray, that they're calls from Carla, telling me to get back home right now.

Not possible.

As soon as she said those words aloud; '_Anastasia, you're moving back to Texas with me on Wednesday_,' – I cringe inwardly – she decided to tatter our mother/daughter relationship more than it already was. I just can't understand why all of this is pouring down on me right now. Was it not to be left alone with Ana being happy? End of story?

I'm paying for my Mothers past mistakes and it's not fair. It's not _fair_. The more I think about my life unraveling before me I feel the strain in my throat growing heavier, giving me a notice about the tears that want to escape again. I tighten my hold on Christian's hand as I fight them.

"Hey," he says as he pulls over and wraps me in his arms.

I burry my face is his chest, my arms pinned in-between us as I start to cry for us again. The tears and inaudible body shaking sobs continue.

"It's going to be alright," he kisses my hair, "It'll be fine, I won't let her hurt us." But I hear the strain in his voice too, showing that he's as terrified of the situation as I am.

I look up at him, "Promise?" Instinctively I look down at my naked ring finger and frown.

He pulls my chin back up, "I think you already know the answer to that," he smirks warily.

I give him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

Wiping my eyes with the sleeves of my sweatshirt, Christian puts his arm around me and leads me into the warm house.

"Mom, we're home!" he says through the house as we slip off our shoes.

"Ana!" Mia smiles as she runs up to me. She's already in her purple pajamas and holding her stuffed animal.

I smile, bending down and giving her a hug. "Hey,"

"I didn't know you were coming tonight," she says with a yawn.

"Me neither," I murmur, standing up.

Dragging me into the living room by the hand, Christian follows. Letting me lean against his arm as Mia speaks frantically about her weekend.

"Ana?" She says suddenly in the middle of her story.

"Yeah?"

"Have you been crying?" she asks innocently.

I bite my lip, thankful that Grace interrupts my explanation as she walks into the living room.

"Anastasia, dear!" she sits down and faces me as she gives me a warm hug, "I didn't expect you tonight, how are you?"

I smile sadly and watch as she realizes that something is off in the atmosphere. From the corner of my eyes I see Christian nod towards Mia.

"Um, Mia, I think it's time for you to go to bed," she says smoothly.

"But, Mommy, Ana just got here!" she pouts.

"You'll see her tomorrow," Grace says firmly.

Mia's tiny shoulders slump, "Okay," walking to Grace she gives her Mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Good night, Mommy," she then hugs me, "See tomorrow, Ana," I smile as she gives her brother a hug too, "Night, Chwistian," she then walks up stairs.

When she's out of sight Grace turns to us, "What's wrong, Hun?" she places her hand on mine.

"Where's Dad?" Christian asks.

"He's at work- why, what's the problem?"

Before I have to explain – and possibly burst into tears again – Christian replies, "Carla is insisting that Anastasia's going back with her to Texas Wednesday," he swallows. I'm sure both of our faces fall.

"Why in God's name would she want to do that?" Grace gasps.

"She thinks that I'm going to screw up my life and eventually end up like her," I explain. _At least that's what she's pleading is the reason._

"In what way?"

"As in not finishing school, getting pregnant young, jumping from guy to guy…" _the list goes on_.

"That's absurd! You're an intelligent young woman who knows what she wants from life, you could never be that naïve," she condoles.

"My Mother thinks so," I say quietly.

"Isn't there anything you could do, Mom? Convince her to let Anastasia stay; talk to her Mother to Mother – _anything_?" Christian pleads.

"As much as I want to I can't go against a parental figures wishes, just as I wouldn't want anyone interfering with mine and Carrick's decisions for my children," she explains softly, her eyes filled with remorse.

I sigh, letting the hope slip away.

"Please, Mom," Christian begs, a shade I see very rarley on him, "I'm pleading with you to just talk to her, just let her see that this isn't some stupid fling with hair brained teenagers." His brows furrowed, "She wants to take Ana away for _three_ years," he emphasizes, emotion stringed in his voice.

She sighs thinking deeply for a moment, "Christian," she chuckles softly, "You were always so strong willed." Taking us both by surprise she stands up, "Okay, I'll talk to Carrick about it and see what I can do." She assures.

I smile brightly back, as does Christian.

She bends down and kisses both mine and Christian's foreheads, "Get some sleep you two – things will work out for the best." She then walks away up stairs.

_I do hope you're right, Grace_.

"Do you want me to make up the guest bedroom-?" Christian begins.

"Christian? Do you think it would be alright if we slept on the couch tonight?" I ask softly.

His brow furrows for a moment before a smile forms, "Okay."

We then go to get the extra blankets and pillows.

With Christian and me sleeping on the opposite sides of the long 'L' shaped sofa I feel comfortable knowing he's only a foot away. The house is dark with the pitch black night and everything's quiet. My mind starts to roam without my permission as I stare into the colorless living room, and soon I have images in my head about painful – yet possible – scenarios.

Where would my life be in three years without the steady love and affection of Christian? I know I could survive – _physically_ – but mentally I'd be a wreck.

Is it really likely that in less than three days' time I'll be packing my things and leaving my home for _Texas_?

And Ray, - I sigh inwardly – what's he going to do? Why doesn't he fight? Does he not love me like a blood daughter? And if he doesn't what would that mean…? I feel my face fall.

"_Ana_," Christian groans in his sleep.

I lift my head, trying to make out his sleeping form in the dark room.

"_Anastasia_!" he sounds vulnerable and scared, "Please, Baby, don't go… Don't leave me!" With my eyes adjusting I can see that he's turned over in his sleep and is thrashing as the night mare continues.

"I need you, you can't leave! Please!" he begs the imaginary me.

I sit up in momentary shock as I witness, for the first time, Christian having a nightmare – and none the less – about _me_. He's still freaking out as he tosses and turns beneath his sheets.

I frantically get up and lean over him on the side of the couch where his head lies, cupping his face and stroking his cheek, "Shhh," I sooth, much like how he helped me tonight, "I'm not going anywhere, Christian, okay?" His breathing slows but the pained look his still marring his beautiful face, "I'm going to stay here with you…" When he's calmed I lean down and kiss his forehead, noticing the beads perspiration.

Lying down I'm still a little bit shaken about what I just witnessed – he's told me before that he has night terrors about his Mothers pimp but could it be that me leaving hits the same string of horror for him? It falls on the same level of fear? I already knew how he felt about this but what I didn't know is how much he's hiding.

I close my eyes, and as soon as the darkness consumes me, the morning arrives.

I wake up drowsing and disoriented, _where am I?_ Oh, yeah, Christian's house. Folding my blanket and setting it on top of my pillow, I walk into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Anastasia!" Grace smiles, dressed in a floral dress and her hair and makeup done, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," I smile softly as Mia runs up to me.

"Good morning!"

I giggle, "Good morning, Mia. Where is everyone?"

"The boys are upstairs getting ready," Grace smiles.

"That's odd, I usually wake up earlier when it's a school day_," must have been from the crying, I always sleep longer afterwards._

"Do you want some waffles? Sausage?" Grace asks from the fridge.

"Cereal will be okay," I say from the table.

As I eat my cereal Grace cleans the counter, "Carla called this morning," she says.

My spoon pauses mid-way to my mouth, "I'm sorry if she said anything out of line or-," I begin to apologize excessively.

Grace chuckles, "Thank you, Ana, but it wasn't quite that bad. It was a good opportunity to ask her about lunch this afternoon."

"Oh, what did she say?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"She was all for it."

"That's good," I sigh, hoping to God this make some significant dent.

When I'm up stairs I walk to the guest room, remembering my spare change of clothes I have in one of the dressers. Changing, brushing my teeth in the downstairs bathroom, and then coming back up to do my hair, I see Christian coming out of the bathroom. His hair freshly washed as he dries it with a small towel.

He smiles softly at me and without saying a word walks up and wraps his arms around my waist.

"This sucks," I sigh against his chest.

He chuckles, "That's one way to put it."

I look up at him, "Grace said that she meeting Carla today," I point out.

Christian sighs with a nod, "Yes, I've heard. I hope she'll listen to reason."

I frown, realizing I wouldn't know, "Let's not think about any of this today. Let's just enjoy our time together."

He leans down and his lips find mine; there tense, needy and hopeful all at once. Without thinking, on instinct, my fingers slid into his wet copper hair.

I giggle as I wipe my hands on my jeans, "Your hair smells like green apples."

His grin gets wider, "Is that a bad thing?"

I roll my eyes just liked I'd do any other day, "We'll have to leave for school soon." He sighs, leading me down the steps.

School passes like a band air being pulled off one hair at a time. I can't bring myself to tell Kate what may or may not happen in the next days so I choose not to tell anyone else.

"You look kind of reserved today, Ana," Kate inquires, "What's up?"

"Nothing," I say softly, putting way my books.

"For the record you're a terrible liar, Anastasia. Tell me." She begs.

I sigh, _so much for not saying anything_. "Kate -,"

"Her Mom is getting to her," Christian saves me, staring Kate down.

She doesn't flinch, "I was kind of asking _Ana_." She scowls.

"Well then it's ashamed I'm the one answered," he pushed his locker door shut. Grabbing my hand he kisses my head and begins to walk us to class. I look back at Kate.

"_You'll know soon enough_," I mouth apologetically.

She nods reluctantly, walking to Elliot behind her.

Picking up his buzzing phone Christian greets his Mother. It's the end of the school day and we're walking to the car. Getting into the car he puts the phone on speaker for me and him to hear the – hopefully – good news.

"Hello?" I say quietly.

"Ana, hello, I hope your day was good," she says energetically, "So I had a chance to talk to your Mother today and -,"

"Yes, Mom, what did she say?" Christian probes.

Grace sighs, "I explained to her your sides of the story, and she didn't agree to not make you move to Texas – that's still a part of her decision." She says sadly.

I sink into the leather fabric of the car passenger seat, the breath leaving my lungs. Christian looks over at me sadly, doing the same.

"But…" Grace says.

We both lean towards the phone that's leaning against the radio.

"She's willing to come to a compromise with the three years."

"What did she have in mind?" Christian asks from beside me.

"A year and a half," Grace murmurs, not sure what our reactions will be to this.

I bite my bottom lips, looking over at Christian who is incredulously scowling out the window, and all the revelation I was feeling a minute ago – even considering visiting Texas for a month – is thrown out the window. Is it worth being without him for a whole year? Possibly a little more?

No. A year and a half or three years – it doesn't matter.

" Grace, thank you for trying."

"Okay, Ana," Grace says kindly.

"Good bye," Christian watches me as I hang up the phone.

"A little more than a year, eh?" he says sourly.

I frown.

Pulling in front of Ray's house I walk in and run up to my room. Grabbing my bag, teddy, and promise ring and other essentials I walk down stairs. Carla's waiting for me.

"Hi," she says warmly, as if she isn't ruining my life single handedly, "Can you sit for a moment?"

I freeze at the threshold of the stairs, and then comply, walking to the sofa.

"Yes?" I murmur.

"I'm sure Grace has told you about my proposition. She is a nice lady – so gorgeous too," she gushes.

I nod.

"So, what do you think about it?"

"About what?" I say coldly, knowing exactly _what_.

"I know we shared some hurtful words the other night, and I forgive you -," she starts.

"_Thanks_," I scowl, "but you have nothing to forgive me for, I ment what I said."

She sighs, "Anastasia, you're going to thank me one of these days."

I roll my eyes, listening to the biggest line of bull crap I'll ever hear in my life.

"I know you hate me at the moment-,"

"Do you think I want to hate you?" I ask. "You brought this on yourself."

She ignore my comment and gets straight to the point, "So… what do you think about the year and a half in a Texas?"

I frown, not saying anything.

"Do you like the idea, or are you still against it…?" she prompts.

I stay silent, _just do it, Ana!_

"Anastasia?" she's getting antsy.

"I'm breaking up with Christian, Mom." I say quietly, looking at my knotted fingers.

"You are? But you said -,"

"Forget what I said, Mom, it's going to be over before Wednesday." I say without missing a beat.

The unshed tears burn my cheeks as I stand up, lighting my face a bright red.

"Anastasia -,"

"I'm going with you for the full three years!" I shout, causing her to move back a fraction. "You got what you wanted!" I begin to walk quickly to the door.

"Ana, where are you going?"

I turn towards her, "If I have to leave him unwillingly then I sure as hell will spend my last days in Seattle with him." I then slam the door shut.

I swallow back the tears as I slide into the passenger's side of the car.

Christian pulls me to his chest as I continue to cry, "So you told her?"

I nod.

"It'll just be a few months and then we'll do what Carrick suggested, you can come back up and live with Ray as your legal guardian. We're not really separating, baby, please don't cry."

I continue to ruin his T shirt with my broken sobs. Even though this'll work I can't be away for months. I hate having to do this but I can't stay and end things badly with Carla. I'll spend time with her and Bob in Texas and then I will depart back to Seattle like planned.

_**Hey, people! So the plan is – since she knows this'll ruin her relationship with Carla – she's going to Texas, save up money to get a flight back to Seattle and stay with Ray as her legal guardian! Yay! After that the story should begin to pick up some pace;) And the reason why she "broke up" with Christian is so Carla wont expect her going back to Seattle for only one reason is their not together anymore!:D Tell me you thoughts **__**below!**_


End file.
